Purgatory is for lovers
by dustypeach86
Summary: Running and fighting is how you survive in purgatory. When you get throw into monster world, you have to adjust fast. A hunter, Angela lands in purgatory by accident, she is put on the top of the most wanted list for all of the things that go bump in the night. After being chased, she gets discovered by Purgatorys other most wanted, Dean Winchester. During/after * two perspectives*
1. Purgatory is for lovers

I ran over the tall grass and through the thick set of pine trees, I knew they were still behind me as I listened to the heavy footfalls.

I slipped behind the largest tree and waited. I tucked the large handmade knife into my jeans and began climbing up the tree. I stopped as soon as I was out of sight. I watched the kitsune pass to the right and the two shifters moved left. I waited for a few moments and let myself breathe. I was outnumbered. That was a constant theme, as of late.

I had spent the last ten months running, fighting and hiding. I was constantly pursued by monsters and things that go bump in the night.  
I wound up here but accident, I was working a case where a witch was killing ex-lovers of a neighbor that she had on a thing for. When it came down to icing the witch, somehow she managed to pull me into purgatory with her. I had been hunting the supernatural most of my life and never had anything like this happen to me.

Being a human in monster world basically put a giant flashing neon sign that read "live hot meal" and I was not ready to be on the menu. As much as I hated the constant fear, there was something about being here that made you realize what you had. It was pure, all the emotions and actions were untainted by others or unbound by laws. It was kill or be killed, simple as that.

I climbed down the tree and looked around after a short time passed. I took off headed back to a small cave I had passed while being chased. It was covered by a boulder but the wet ground made it easy for me to access it. I pushed the giant rock slowly creating an opening and slipped inside. It was damp and dark but it would do for the night. I carefully rolled the stone over the opening and walked back as far as I could in the dark corner of the cave. I propped myself up against a pile of what I hope were rocks and tried to get comfortable. I closed my eyes and rested for a while. Sleep was a luxury, I was able to function on a few hours because I had to keep moving.

I woke up feeling something press against my throat. I looked up to see a man's face with bright eyes staring at me. The man had bared teeth and was breathing a little heavy. I let out a sharp exhale and put my hand up.

"Whoa, hey." I whispered, looking at him in shock. I was alive which meant he was going to play with his food before he made a meal of me. I reached for my knife but I couldn't find it with my fingertips.

The man lifted the weapon and smiled at me. He dropped the smile and stared, keeping his large handmade weapon on my neck.

"Human?" He asked me quietly with a hint of rage in his voice. I carefully nodded remaining hyper aware of the sharpened point at my throat.

He backed off and looked at me.

"How?" He asked me.

I stood up slowly with my hands up. The man skittishly pointed his weapon at me again.

"Witch." I said coldly, "you?"

"Leviathan." He said with a smile. I nodded and looked over his shoulder. It was still clear and light was pouring into the hole.

"We should move." he said looking at me.

I nodded and grabbed my knife from his hand. The strange man stepped out from the cave. He checked to see if it was clear. He looked back and waved his hand for me to follow. We took off through the clearing and into the deep woods. I don't know why I followed him but I had a feeling in my gut that he was a good man. I didn't trust him but I was willing to not be in this hell alone.

We ran for what felt like hours. Until he stopped dead in his tracks, he pushed me behind him. His shoulders puffed up. I stared at the back of his head, he was covered in mud and dried blood streaked down from his hair line to his neck. He stopped me from moving as I started to step out. I peered over his shoulder.

"Two humans. Dinner and desert." A man said with a smile. He bared his teeth and a second set dropped down. I lifted my weapon and took a defensive stance.

"I don't think so." A voice from behind me spoke up, " I call the girl."

I turned to see two vampires, a long haired woman in dirty white old time pantaloons and tight beige shirt and a man with a long coat and cap standing behind her. He tilted his cap politely and smiled with his vampire teeth showing. The second vampire put his finger to his lips and mouthed for me to be quiet. I turned my back and pressed it to my cave companions.

"Stay close." He hissed at me.

The vamps facing me moved closer, the second vampire pulled a machete made of bone from his coat and sliced the female vamps neck with it, the woman's head slowly slid off and hit the ground. He rushed past us, to slice the head of the other vampire clean off using his machete.  
"We should talk." He said looking at us. I stepped out and stared at him.

"Well, I don't talk with monsters. I prefer to gank them." the man said pulling me behind him.

"That's no way to talk to the man who saved your asses." the vampire said with a chuckle. He had an accent that was thick and southern.  
"Let's see, I can shove this in your ass and we can be going." the man said looking at the vampire.

"I can get you out of here." He said as we stopped in our tracks. The vampire stepped closer to me, he smiled at me and looked at the man.

"Look, thanks but we need to move." the man said as he took my hand. He pulled me closer to him and away from the vampire.

"I know where you can get out of this place." The vampire said with a drawl that caught my attention. I stared at his mouth as he spoke.

"You're lying." The man said tightening his grip on my hand.

"I'm surely not." The southern vamp said as he stepped closer.

"Why do you care if we get out if here, fangtasia?" The man said with a small laugh.

"There isn't a way out." I piped up, "I've been looking."

"There is if you're human. God has made it so. At least, that's the rumor." the vampire said smiling at me, "Unless you've gone native, but if not you probably are sick of being walking meat-cicle"

"Prove it." The man said with a tone of annoyance.

"No, you in or out? I can get you out but I need you to cooperate with me." the vamp said in a soft tone. He walked around us waving his machete in the air.

The man looked at me, I looked up at him and shrugged. I turned my head to the monster before us.

"Fine, but we find the angel." The man holding my hand grumbled.

"Fours a crowd." the vamp said fully annoyed.

"No deal. In or out?" The man said. The vamp paused then nodded.

"Why are you helping us?" The man asked the vampire. The vampire smiled and wiped his chin.

"I need a lift out of here." He said smiling at us. I got a chill down my spine and subconsciously squeezed the man's hand.

"The names Benny." He said nodding again as he took his cap off and tipping it towards me.

"Dean" the man said waving his weapon and cocked his head to the side.

"Angela" I said lifting my free hand.

"Oh, I know all about you two. You are purgatory's most wanted." Benny said with a slight smile as he dropped his weapon.  
Dean looked at me. I smiled at him, and let him lead the way. I was still holding his hand without thinking about it. Human touch was something I never realized I missed. We walked through the thickness of the forest in silence.

"The angel, why you care so much about him." Benny said looking at me then at Dean.

"He's my friend. Mind your business." Dean growled protectively.

Benny the vampire and new ally nodded his head and walked beside us as we made our way through the rugged terrain.

We spent the rest of daylight running and fighting. When you didn't think you could fight anymore purgatory sent more monsters at you. Kill or be killed, so you had to pull it out of the air or get dead.

We got held up by a foursome of leviathans. I only had a run in with one before but it was an ugly fight. The big mouth lost thankfully but I was pretty banged up from the altercation. Dean without hesitation took on two levis at once, leaving Benny and me our very own big mouths to deal with.

I slashed the woman's face and the took her head off. I spun around to see Dean hit the ground and the leviathan on him. Dean swung his knife and took off a chuck of skin but the monster kept attacking.

For a moment, Dean and his weapon got separated, he was pinned down by a leviathan. I kicked the head of the one who was trying to eat me then rushed to his side. I swung my blade under handedly and the head fell to the side closest to me, leaving me standing over Dean. I kicked the head like it was a football and sent it flying. He threw the body to the side. I extended my hand and helped him up. Benny ripped the last ones head off with his bare hands. I looked at Dean who just smiled at me then took my hand and we ran.  
As night grew near and the sky turned a deep black and purple, we camped out in another cave that Dean had found. Benny agreed to stand watch since vampires don't need sleep, allowing the mortals to get some shut eye. Dean propped himself up against a rock and was using his jacket as a cover.

I sat next to him carefully. I put my hand on his leg then crawled onto his lap. I kissed him a little harder than I planned. He was still for a moment but then relaxed. He pushed his jacket to the side. He ran his dirty hands up my back and into my hair. He kissed me then pulled strands of hair back from my face with two fingers. I cupped his dirty face and looked him in the eyes. I kissed him again this time pulling his lower lip lightly with my teeth.

I second guessed my actions, as he pushed my hands down. A voice in my head screamed at me saying it was a bad idea. I ignored them and went for it again. I kissed him again and he kissed me back. He lowered a hand to the middle of my back to pull me closer and he kissed me deep and a little harder.

I pushed myself against his hips. He pushed back and grabbed a handful of ass causing me to moan a little. I could feel how much he wanted this as his hard cock pressed against the material of our jeans. He kneaded my breast as he trailed a mix of hard and soft kisses down my neck. I shrugged my jacket off. Dean ran a hand up my back and pulled my shirt over my head. He dug his fingers in my skin as he flipped me on my back. I worked with both hands to unbutton and slide his jeans down and he kicked them off.

He pulled my jeans down and threw them with his.

I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled it over his head. His mouth found my shoulder as he kissed then gently raked his teeth against my skin. I let out a little sigh and pushed my fingertips through his dirty hair. He carefully took my arms over my head and pinned my wrists to the damp earth with one hand.

He pushed my knees apart with one leg. He looked me in the face, I nodded starting into the unnatural green eyes. He let go of my wrists and trailed his fingers down my side, sending chills and raising goose bumps.

Dean grabbed my hips and lifted my ass a little. He pushed his dick inside of me. He pressed his fingers into the concave of my hip and held on to me.  
He was not gentle as he rammed himself inside me harder and harder.

It had been a very long time since I had sex with anyone, even before falling into monsterland. I let a sigh out and then a moan that started in deep in my chest. I could feel the blood flowing to the surface of my skin, as he dragged his against mine. It felt like every nerve ending awakened spreading like a wildfire through my body.

It didn't take long for the building sensation to get stronger inside of my stomach. My muscles tightened and my heart pushed itself to go harder as Dean picked up speed and went deeper. I dug my fingers into his skin. He put his lips next to my ear and shushed me.  
I let out a little cry and tried to keep quiet by burying my mouth into his shoulder. Dean let a small laugh out as I arched my back and moaned involuntarily. I could feel every wave of pleasure wash over me and tried to fight them so I didn't come too soon.

I felt my body begin to betray me as I slipped over the edge and orgasm harder than I expected to.

Dean kept pushed and pulling until he came inside of me.

He hovered over me and dipped his head. He looked at me and kissed me once more. He carefully pulled out and collapsed on the dirt.

"Wow." I said breathlessly. I looked over at him. Dean turned and smiled.

"Right." He grinned even bigger.

"Thought y' all were going to sleep not fornicate?" Benny said as he leaned into the cave. 


	2. Benny and the Hunters

A/N: I write a lot of stuff but never post anything. Feed back is always appreciated. Be kind and rewind aka leave the hate out of it. More coming soon... I promise.

Dean woke up on the damp and cold ground. He was already on edge but took a moment to relax. He felt the weight of her on his chest and could hear her soft breathing causing him to exhale with slight relief. A soft light from day breaking spilled into the cave allowing him to see everything around him as his eyes began to adjust. He looked down at her face; the slope of her small nose, the splatter of freckles across her cheeks and forehead and her lips that looked soft. He glanced further down and stared at her bare breast on his chest and one leg draped casually over his, even though she was dirty and had a thin layer of blood splattered on her she was hot.

She moved a little then sat up. She grabbed her bra then the dirty shirt. She pulled them on quickly and crawled towards her jeans. Dean sat up and watched her move around in the dark cave. He smiled and let her feel around in the faint light as he watched her curves move.  
"I hate caves." She muttered to herself as she grabbed a set of jeans and drug them across his leg. She stood up and pulled them on. She stopped moving, tilted her head back and let out a deep annoyed sigh.

"Those mine?" Dean asked as he crawled to his feet. His eyes watched her face then slowly scanned down her nude body. He watched her roll his eyes and hand his pants back to him. He reached down and handed the right pair of jeans to her.

The two hunters dressed quietly and stepped towards the entrance. Benny was sitting on the ground with his weapon drawn. The vampire slowly rose to his feet. Dean stared at the vampire and stepped back. Angela stepped out with her handmade weapon in hand. The rising sun casted a glow across her cheeks as she glanced around the area.

"We should get a move on if we wanna find that angel of yours." Benny said looking Dean straigt in the face. Dean had to resist the overwhelming urge to slice the head clean off the vamp so he and the girl could find Cas, but something nagged at him to keep the vampire alive.

"Right, do you know where the angel is?" Angela asked Benny with a tone of irritation. She was going to be a bucket of sunshine today. She stared at the two men and dropped her shoulders.

"In fact, I have a pretty good idea where he is, darlin." Benny replied rolling the 'r' in darling. Dean shifted slightly to face her, she rolled her eyes and handed her weapon to Dean.

"Hold this." She growled. He took the weapon and watched her pull her hair into a tight bun on top of her head. He weighed the weapon in his hand, it was lightweight and easy to maneuver. She did a damn good job crafting it.

She ripped the weapon from his hand. Dean gave her a scowl.

"Problems?" She asked.

Dean shook his head and tried not to smile. It was never something that he consciously thought about but he came to the realization that he actually missed interacting with people. All of the killing and running had hardened him to a certain degree that pushed away the urgency for normal interactions.

Benny began to cautiously walk towards the tree line. Dean waited for Angela to get in the middle of the vampire and him so he could watch them both and stare at her ass. Benny led them through the wooded area and into dense woods. Dean watched as the vampire with caution in his mind.

Benny pointed to the right. Dan stopped and listened, he could hear movement in the distance, whatever was coming was charging in fast. Angela slipped behind a tree and Dean copied her movement. He glanced over at her only to catch her staring at him. A small flash of a smile with a gleam in her eyes sent a charge through Dean. She spun her weapon in the air and held it in front of her body. This is what being a hunter was about, putting a stop to the things that would send others crying the other way.

Something whizzed by the tree, Angela caught it with the blade of her oversized knife. The body lurched forward but the shoulders and head dropped to the ground. She looked at his face and grinned. Dean pulled the demon knife from his jacket and clipped a demon as he rushed past him causing the demon to spark out and hit the floor with a hard wet thud.

Dean felt a hard hit to the side of his face. He stumbled to the side and turned to see a large demon with muscles that belonged on a bodybuilder. Dean ducked as the demon threw another uncalculated punch and missed him. Dean kicked the behemoth but it had no effect.

The demon grabbed Dean by the throat and lifted him slightly off the ground.

A large rock hit the demon in the side of his head only knocking him to the side slightly. It was enough leeway for Dean to send the bastard back to hell. He plunged the knife into the demons breastbone. He sparked and twitched as Dean slipped the knife out of him.

He turned to look at Angela who was smiling as she cut the demon head off another one. She looked at him and shrugged. She gave him a 'I guess it worked' face and went back to fighting.

Benny began to whistle a familiar tune as the monsters closed in. Benny swung his knife and split a man in half. He spun around and decapitated another. Dean stepped out as a woman rushed towards Benny. Dean swung his knife and watched as the blade went through her flesh like it was butter. A demon charged Dean from the left, he pulled the knife he stole from Ruby. Well, the knife that Sam took from Ruby. He ripped into the demons side and watched the monsters sparked out.

Benny and Dean stood for a moment and heard Angela let out a small muffled cry. Dean took off towards where he left her. He rounded the tree to find a demon pressing her against the tree, her feet were dangling in the air. Her fingers were digging in the arm of the demon. Dean stabbed the demon knife into the back of the monster as Benny swung his machete at the head.

She dropped to the ground and stayed still for a moment. Dean crouched down and checked for a heartbeat. She was breathing but not conscious.

"Pick 'er up, we gotta move." Benny said in a low voice. Dean looked up and wrinkled his brow. Benny nodded and looked at her. Dean picked her up by the waist and heaved her over his shoulder. For being small, she weighed as much as a sack full of rocks.

Dean carried the girl as Benny navigated them towards a stream that cut purgatory in half. As the vampire stopped at the top of the hill. Angela groaned and tried to move.

"Put me down, you Neanderthal." She hit him in the back. He slapped her ass as he came to a complete stop.

"Hey, we saved your ass, princess." Dean grumbled as he set her down. She glared at him and took a weapon from his hand.

"Thanks." She said sarcastically. Her response was a little uncalled for. He gave her a funny look and watched as her expression changed slightly to something unfamiliar then shifted back to irritation.

"You ladies done squabblin' over nothing? Can we get a move on?" Benny asked them. Angela rolled her eyes and exhaled.

Benny began to trek down the steep rocky hill towards the water. She looked at Dean and sighed. He watched her follow the vampire and followed her. The group cleared the hill and walked along the bank of the stream. He watched the girl kneel down for a moment and scoop water into her hands, she splashed her face and stood back up. She looked at Dean and smiled. He nodded and motioned for her to keep going.

"We should go underground soon, light it fading. You two are stinking and flashing beacons." Benny said looking back at us.

"Yeah, where exactly are we going to do that?" Dean asked him. He carefully placed the large knife on his shoulder. Angela flanked his right side but stayed a step behind him.

"I know a place, y'all just relax and stay close." Benny said looking at him. As they trudged along in the dying light, Angela grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"I don't… I have a bad feeling about this." She whispered at him. She looked up at him with a wrinkled forehead. She was holding his hand a little tighter than before.

"We're in purgatory. This is like the mother ship of bad feelings." He grumbled at her. She glared but followed him, holding on to his hand.

After a small walk across the stream and along the bank, Benny stopped at an opening in the hillside covered by brush. He looked at them and waved them inside.

"No." Angela said ripping her hand away from Dean's.

"It's fine. Come on, chicken." Dean joked with her. He pushed her towards the hole in the wall.

"It levels out at the bottom and it's a good place to take cover, storms coming." Benny said looking at them.

"How?" she asked the vampire but shook her head, "I don't care."

She crawled into the hole and looked back at him.

"You boys coming, or are you scared?" she teased with a smile. Dean crawled down into the hole and sat down hard into the ground. Benny sat at the opening with his legs sprawled across the tunnel.

"I can't wait to shower and drink a beer." Angela sighed. Dean looked at her and smiled.

"I hear ya, get back to hunting." He replied.

"I think I am going to sleep for like a month straight." She said putting her head carefully on his shoulder. He felt his muscles tense as he placed her head down on him.

"In a bed." Dean added as he relaxed a little.

"I can find my old friends." She said yawning a little. She covered her mouth and looked up at him. Dean dropped his head.

"I'll find Sam." Dean said looking at his hands.

His heart felt heavy for a moment as he flashed to memory of Sam. His pain in the ass little brother. He missed his laugh, the one where he tossed his head back and looked slightly retarded. He missed sitting next to him in his car listening to music and driving down any interstate to anywhere. He sat quietly wondering what Sam was doing, probably going nuts trying to find a way to pull him out of this place.

"Who's Sam?" she asked quietly.

"Uh, he's my brother." Dean said caught off guard.

"Oh." She said dropping the subject.

They sat silently in the cave and listened the to thunder rumbled overhead and the rain start falling on the ground outside. Benny shifted a little, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Angela rang her finger over his knuckles. He looked at her.

"Why do you trust me?" He asked her.

"Because you can't be that bad. You haven't tried to kill me yet," she smiled at him, "but don't get any funny ideas. I am a lot tougher than I look."

Dean laughed and tossed his head back. A strange relief washed over him as he let out the laughter.

"You think you could gank me?" He cried out with laughter, "you're all of what 90 pounds soaking wet? Please."

"Yeah but I got skills." She joked and shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, I bet you do." He licked his lips and wiped his mouth.

"Pervert." She said softly.

"What? No!" he pretended his mind didn't go there.

"Yeah, ok." She said reminding him of Sammy, which caused a tidal wave of pain in his heart.

The cave grew quiet again as another clap of thunder shook the ground. She jumped slightly and tightened her grip on his hand.

"So, thanks for not letting me become mons—uh, not letting me get killed." She said to the cave. Benny looked back to her. He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, you're welcome. Wasn't easy hauling your ninety pound ass around." Dean teased. He felt her shake her head and sigh.

Dean watched as the lightening lit up the cavern, he noticed Benny get tense then the vampire disappeared. Dean scrambled towards the opening but was pulled back. She gripped his fingers as tight as her little hand could.

"It's dark, they can see you better than you can them. You are just serving yourself up." She pleaded with him. He looked back at her face and nodded. He scooted closer to the entrance and waited.

She crawled up next to him then sat across the tunnel from him. Dean listened to the sounds of the rain on the ground. He never heard any sounds of a struggle or even movement outside of the cave.

Out of the blue she leaned across and kissed him. He was caught off guard and almost shoved her away from him but stopped himself from acting. She placed a soft hand on his cheek and kissed him again but a little deeper. She sat back and glanced out of the cave.

Dean looked at her and leaned his head back a little. He was trying to figure out this girl in his head. She was tough and feisty. Then sometimes, she could be tender and feminine, case in point. She was the strangest girl he'd ever met and that was saying a lot.

"So, Cas is an angel? How'd you get an angel?" she asked him.

"Long story." He grumbled at her.

"Okay, so you have an angel. I didn't know they existed." She said softly. He could hear her scraping the dirt with her nails.

"Do you think, he could get us out of here?" She asked softer, almost inaudible.

"I hope so. I don't think this vampire has any clue on how to get us out." Dean confessed.

"Yeah, me too. I kind of think he is just…" she stopped speaking.

"What?" Dean asked her.

"I think he is an outsider. Maybe he is lonely." She said. He could hear the sound of sympathy in her voice.

"I doubt that. Kill or be killed. I think we are just walking blood bags to him." Dean growled at her.

"Yeah, you're probably right." She recanted.

An hour passed before Dean glanced across the cave at her. Her body was leaned against the wall, her eyes were closed and her face was relaxed. He shook his head and flipped his body around to sit next to her. He carefully put an arm around her and leaned her small body into his.

He rested his head on her and closed his eyes. He began thinking about what she was like topside. She probably smelled like peaches or something flowery. His mind flashed over to a memory of Sam and himself hunting, his heart ached for that life back.

"Cas, please. I need your help, man." Dean said quietly, "I can't do this alone."

He bowed his head then returned it on top of hers. He fought sleep as much as he could but soon surrendered to the inevitable.


	3. Angel in the wilderness

_**A/N: I own nothing. I want to keep it as close to what we have seen as possible without plagiarism. **_  
_**Reviews are always appreciated!**_

Benny had returned at some point but let us sleep.

I woke up hot and feeling even worse than before I went to sleep, my neck was stiff and my mouth was dry. I had a large gash on my side from fighting with the demons the previous day that was throbbing. I felt like I had the worst hangover but I hadn't a drop to drink.  
But it wasn't all bad, I looked up to see Dean with his head tucked on his chest and an arm wrapped around me protectively. So, things could have been much worse. I stared at his face for a moment, his face was softened. The hard lines and wrinkles were gone adding to his appeal. I wanted to reach up to touch his face but fear I would lose a finger and chose not too.

"You gonna be creepy and stare at 'im while he sleep?" Benny asked me softly from the other side. I looked at him and then looked down quickly.

"Where did you go?" I asked him as I placed my head back on Dean's shoulder.

"I had to get a bite to eat. Running with you humans isn't as easy as you'd think." Benny said as he smiled at me.

"Oh, well thanks for not eating us while we sleep." I said softly.

"Don't mention it." He joked as he picked his hat up and placed it on his head. He tapped Dean's boot with his, causing Dean to sit up and look around. His fingers dug into my side protectively and his other hand was holding a knife.

"Let's go." Benny said as Dean focused his eyes on the vampire. He looked at me as I wiped my eyes. We crawled out of the tunnel cave and stepped out on to the shore of the river. We got our baring and took off to find the angel.

It wasn't even fifteen minutes before more trouble found us.

"Winchester, I've been waiting for the day when I could kill you." A voice called from behind us. I turned to see three men standing there.

"Yeah, well get in line." Dean called out and dropped a large knife lower. The men's eyes flashed over showing that they were shifters.

"Listen, we're kind of busy but take a number and we will get back to you as soon as possible." Dean cracked as he raised the weapon.

The three men looked at each other then rushed at us. Benny swung his machete detaching the head of one. I had stashed a longer silver knife in my jacket and stabbed the shorter thin shifter in the neck and watched blood shoot out from the wound. Dean grabbed my arm and spun me around. We took off running following Benny. He darted up the hill and cut away into the trees.

We tried to stayed as covered as possible by the trees but the monsters kept coming.

We must had been closer to the angel. Or even the exit to purgatory.

As, Dean slashed the head of a vampire off and I pulled my knife from the heart of another as he cut its head off from behind me. We stopped and looked around. Benny was gone.

"Benny!" Dean shouted and spun in a circle.

"Benny?" I asked out loud hoping for a response.

"Friggin vampires!" Dean shouted and threw his arms down.

I spun in another circle but never saw Benny. I looked at Dean who was looking at me.

"What now?" I asked him.

"We move." He said looking over his shoulder. I nodded and picked up the knife from a dead vampires hand.

We headed west, at least I think it was west. We walked silently through the brush and trees. The woods got thicker and became harder to navigate. I reached out for Dean's hand as I tried to keep up with him. He looked back at me and gave me a look. I sped up a little.

We kept moving and waiting for the next attack but it hadn't happened. Dean climbed over a moss covered log. He stopped and waited for me to get over the large log. He gripped my hand as I lost my footing and almost fell. He pulled me up and over the log while giving me a dirty look. I glared back at him. I kept pace with him using his hand as an anchor.

"Don't you think it's a little weird that we aren't getting ambushed?" I whispered to him.

"Yeah, I was thinkin' that." Dean said stopping and looking around, "this way."

Even though my head was screaming that he was going to wrong way, I followed. Maybe he knew where we were going, I lied to myself. I followed him as we found our way to a large wall of boulders and rock. He glanced up and the around the area.

"We are going to wrong way." I said quietly. I tried to keep my mouth shut but it slipped out.

"No." he said firmly. I slipped my hand from his and let it slide into my pocket.

"Yeah. We are getting away from the water." I said looking at Dean. He gave me a sour look and rolled his eyes.

"Well, I am not sure but I think I have been here long enough to know where I am going." He grumbled at me.

"Yeah, I didn't know that you could make out the difference between the trees and brush. All looks the same to me." I said feeling my neck getting hot.

"No, I just have a feeling." He said defensively.

"Yeah, I have a feeling too… the feeling we are getting off the path to find your stupid angel." I said clenching my hand inside my pocket.

"Stupid angel?" he growled at me. I watched his hand clench then relax.

"Yeah and maybe if you'd ask me, we wouldn't be lost." I said with a clenched jaw as I was looking at him.

"Since when are women allowed to handle the directions?" Dean snapped at me. My face was hot from trying to keep my cool.

"Since oh, I don't know. Men are too pig headed and stupid to ask for directions or even use a little common sense." I snapped back.

"Pig headed? I don't know blondie, is there something I missed going through the brush?" He asked me.

"Blondie? Spoiler alert! It all looks the same, moron!" I shouted at him, "Your stupid angel is probably dead anyways. This is a wasted trip."

"He's not dead!" Dean shouted at me as he came at me. He raised a hand causing me to flinch a little.

"And what do you have some radar for this angel? No. Didn't think so, Dean." I shouted at him. He looked at me and moved closer to me.  
I stepped back but found myself against a tree.

"No, I just know things." He snapped at me.

"Yeah, I know things too. Like we are lost and going to wrong way." I snapped at him. He looked down then back up at me. He smiled and nodded.

"Maybe, if you…" I started.

He grabbed my chin and kissed me. I let my guard down and kissed him back. He dropped his weapon and ran his hand up the back of my neck and into the hair at the base of my head. I kissed him a little deeper. I ran a hand up his body feeling his hardening cock as I made my way up to his chest then his neck.

Dean released my chin and gripped my back under my shirt. I put a hand behind his head and pushed my fingers into his hair. Dean broke away from my lips and slowly kissed down my neck as he pushed my jacket off my shoulders. I forced the jacket off his back and ran my fingers down his back over his shirt.

Dean lifted my shirt over my head and kissed down my collar bone and to my breasts. I pulled his shirt off and dropped it on the pile of clothing. He leaned me against the tree and pressed his hard dick into my stomach.

Dean kissed my lips again the back down my neck. He dug teeth into the sensitive flesh where the shoulder and the neck connect, making me moan out. He unbuttons my jeans and rips them from my legs.

I fumble with his belt and jeans until I could get them down stopping at his knees.

Dean put a hand under my ass and lifted me up. He pushed me against the tree and I wrapped a leg around his waist. He kissed me again then slammed himself inside of me. I put a hand above my head and one on his shoulder. I dug my nails into both and let out a low groan as he pushed his cock a little deeper.

As he thrusted harder, his mouth found my shoulder. He placed his lips on my shoulder then opened his mouth. He bit down again causing my stomach to drop. I gasped and let go of the tree and raked my nails across his scalp.

Dean found a fast rhythm as he fucked me. I let out small moans that were cut off by gasps for air.

"Dean. Please." I begged him as I felt my muscles get tighter and tighter around him. He groaned and kissed me again to shut me up. A fast moving storm brewed in my stomach and began to grow and spread across my body as I was on the verge of orgasm.

I felt him slow down his pace. He kissed me neck then my lips.

"No. No. Please." I begged him pushing my fingertips into his shoulders. I looked him straight in the face and gave a pleading look. Dean look at my face, he smirked. There was a thin layer of sweat over is shoulders and forehead.

He stopped moving his hips. He pressed his forehead to mine. I clenched the muscles between my legs around him trying to keep him moving. With three hard pumps of his dick, I was done. My muscles turned to jelly as I let my leg down. A warm wash of relief and excitement covered me as I looked at his face.

He kissed me again and pushed his fingers into my hair. His fingers splayed across my cheek with his thumb resting under my chin. He pulled his lips from mine..

His green eyes flashed with mischief. He kissed me again.

"We aren't lost." He smiled and said softly before he kissed me again.

"Whatever. We are so lost." I put my hand on his chest. All the fight was gone from my body.

Moments later, we were dressed and back into purgatory from the small break we had taken.

"That gash on your side looks pretty bad. You okay?" He asked me.

"I'm fine. It doesn't hurt that bad." I said lying through my teeth. When the sound of a branch snapping in the distance echoed off the rocks caught our attention.

"Stay close." He said pulling me by my arm closer to him. I should have fought a little harder but I blame post coital bliss on being so pliable.

As the movement grew closer to us, my heart started to race again. I gripped my knife and waited anxiously. Dean put an arm out holding me back.

Our attacker cleared the woods, I wanted to attack but refrained recognizing the face.

"Benny?" I asked him.

He smiled and nodded. I grabbed Dean's hand.

"One and only. I found the angel. This way." He nodded the opposite way Dean had taken us.

I gave him a sharp look and bit my lip. He looked down at me and shrugged. I glared but softened as he put an arm around me.

"Looks like you were right." He said as we walked behind the vampire.

"I know I'm right." I said glaring at him.

We walked behind Benny. The vampire began whistling a little song, I glanced around but saw nothing.

"How'd you know we were going the wrong way?" Dean asked me quietly.

"He always stayed near the water. When you led us away something inside me told me to go towards the water." I said looking up at him.

"Aren't you just a regular Sherlock." He said glancing back over his shoulder.

As we got further into the woods, the sun was falling behind the mountains. Benny stopped and tilted his head towards the water below us.  
I looked at Dean then looked over the edge. I saw a person kneeling by the water's edge. The person was splashing water on his face. Dean looked to the water and I could feel his muscles stiffen. He held his breath and let go of my hand. He took off down the embankment. I started to follow. Benny put an arm out.

"Give 'em a minute." The vampire as he put his arm down. I looked at his face and for a moment thought I saw something I swore wasn't possible. In the vampires eyes was a look of compassion.

We stood and watched as the two men hugged. The hug was full body and tight. It sent a pang of jealousy down my back.

Dean turned and waved for us to meet them on the beach. I slowly climbed down the hill and Benny followed. He took my hand as my footing gave out and almost sent me sliding down on my back.

As we reached the bottom, Dean was standing across from a dirty man with a slight beard. He had a long trench coat and what looked like hospital scrubs. I stepped closer to Dean and stared at the man across from him.

"He's the angel?" I whispered to Dean. He nodded and looked at me. I mouthed okay and turned back to the angel.

"You should meet some people. Cas this is Benny and Angela." Dean said looking at me then Benny.

"Hola." Benny said tipping his hat towards the angel.

"How'd you find me?" The angel asked him

"The bloody way. You feelin okay?" Dean asked the angel.

"Do you mean am I still..." the angel said making the universal sign for crazy

"Yeah, if you want to be blunt, sure." Dean said with growing irritation in his voice.

"No. I'm perfectly sane. But, then, 94% of psychotics think they're perfectly sane, so I guess we'd have to ask ourselves, "what is sane?"Castiel replied with a slight chuckle looking up at Dean with honest eyes.

"Why'd you bail on Dean?" Benny

Dean shot him a dirty look and wiped his mouth.

"Now, the way I hear it, you two hit monster land, and hot wings here took off. I figure he owes you some backstory." Benny said looking at the angel without even glancing at Dean.

"Look, we were surrounded, okay? Some freak jumped Cas. Obviously, he kicked its ass, right?" Dean chuckled and looked at Castiel.

The angel looked down and back up at him.

"No." Castiel replied looking at Dean. I saw the emotions in Deans face as he processed.

I shifted a little and began pushing rocks around with my foot. I was growing more uncomfortable as the conversation continued.

"Excuse me?" Dean snapped at the angel.

"I ran away." Castiel said without wavering as he looked up at Dean.

"You ran away?"

"I had to." The angel said without tone.

"That's your excuse for leaving me with those gorilla-wolves?" Dean snapped at the angel, he was losing his cool faster and faster.

"Dean." The angel started.

"So what you bailed out and, what, nature walking? I prayed to you, Cas, every night." Dean shouted at the angel. I stepped up and took his hand. Dean looked down at me and I half smiled.

"I know." Castiel said softly. Dean's head shot up and stared at the angel.

"You… you know?" Dean replied in a growl that scared me.

"I am being hunted, Dean." Castiel snapped at Dean.

"Join the club, Cas!" Dean said matching the angels tone.

"Okay, come on guys. Let's get a move on." I said looking back at Benny.

"I can't." the angel said cryptically.

"Fine by me." Benny added in.

"No, wait. Hold on. Cas, were going home. We are getting out of here." Dean said as he let out a deep breath.

"I can't, Dean. You don't understand." Castiel said pleading with Dean.

"Listen, Benny. Tell him." Dean glanced back at the vampire.

"Dracula over there says there is like an emergency escape hatch. We can get out. Please, let's just go." I said begging the angel. I didn't mean to cut in but I couldn't help myself.

"The girls right." Benny piped up.

"Dean, I can't." Castiel replied.

"Leviathan or whatever else comes, we will gank it like we always do. Bottom line, Cas. We are leaving with you. You got it?" Dean said looking at the angel. He turned and looked at me. I didn't realize it but my mouth was hanging open and staring at them.

"I understand." Castiel said nodding as he moved closer to us. I stepped behind Dean slightly allowing the angel to pass by me.

He stopped and looked at me. I stared at the angel as he moved closer to me. He looked at Dean.

"She's hurt." He said looking at me.

"We all are." Dean said looking at him.

"It's purulent." Castiel said as he reached out to touch me.

I flinch as his hand touched the wound. For a moment, the gash on my side throbbed but it stopped. I felt warm and at peace for a moment. I looked at Dean, who only smiled at me. I looked at the angel who bowed his head and started walking towards the vampire.  
I lifted my shirt and stared at my side. The wound was gone not even a scar was left. I looked at Dean who tilted his head and smiled at me.

My mind was racing and I had so many questions that I wanted to ask but I couldn't figure out the words to say them.

"Come on before we get left." He said squeezing my hand and pulling me along.


	4. Long, Long Way from Home

We spent the next three days running for everything that purgatory had to offer. None of us rested for more than minutes, my body ached and I was hungry. I never remembered being hungry before this. I don't even think eating was on my radar.

But being around Dean made me feel a little at ease. Add the angel and vampire to the mix and we had a foursome that could take on just about anything.

"Dean, you need to rest." the angels voice turned soft.

"Damn it Cas. Stop trying to make me sleep. I am fine." Dean snapped at him.

"You need some sleep." I sided with the angel. He shot a glare at me. I smiled sweetly at him. We were wading through water that was waist high.

"God, I want a shower." I said randomly as we pushed through the water towards the other side.

"Sex in the shower." Dean muttered as he looked back at me.

"Yes!" I said throwing my head back and giving a small laugh. Castiel looked back at us and gave a judgmental look.

"Up the hill." Benny pointed up the hill at something. I squinted to see what he was pointing at.

"That is where the portal is." Castiel said looking at us. I looked at Dean who gave a nodding smile at me. We hurried through the water and onto the beach. In our wet clothing, we started the ascent up the mountain side.

I could feel a strong wind pushing me upward. My jacket flew up and sent a chill up my spine. My foot slipped as I was just over the ridge and slipped down.

Castiel turned and grabbed my wrist. He hauled me over the edge and helped me to my feet.

"Thanks." I said looking down and nodding.

"Don't mention it." He said looking at Dean. His face was heavy with grief, he walked forward a little.

I reached out and grabbed his arm.

"What is it?" I asked him quietly.

"Nothing. Never mind." Castiel said looking troubled.

"No, tell me." I held his arm.

"I can't go back." He said looking at me.

"Stop it." I said as I pulled him along. We caught up to Benny and Dean.

The two men had stopped and were looking up at a strange undulating light extending from the sky. It pulsed and weaved with the light breeze.

"Alright, let's do this." Dean said rolling his sleeve up.

"I'm putting a lot of trust in you brother." Benny said looking at Dean. Dean smirked and pulled a knife from his jacket.

"You earned it, man." Dean smiled at him.

Castiel looked around and stared at the sky. I could see him getting tense as he watched Dean cut his arm.

"See you soon." Benny said to Dean. He handed me his machete and smiled. He patted my cheek and nodded.

"Conjunti sumus, unum sumus." Dean said as Benny disappeared. Dean hissed and pulled his sleeve down and looked at Castiel and me.

"Come on." He said rushing us.

As I started to pull my sleeve up, a hard rush of air slammed into us. A set of four Leviathans appeared sneering at us .

"Dean. Take her and go." the angel shouted at us. Cas shoved me at Dean and turned away from us. A leviathan slammed Castiel to the ground.

"Castiel!" Dean shouted. I pulled away from him and swung the machete and took the head off sending black goo flying in the wind.

I could hear Dean screaming as he disappeared into the bluish white tornado.

I swung the blade again and landed is in the middle of the monsters head. Castiel pressed his palm to his forehead sending a white light through the monster. I didn't feel the blow to the back of my head. I felt my body go down and a weight on my chest. I laid in the dirt and tried to open my eyes.

I came to just in time to see a bright white light hovering over me. The body of the leviathan fall away from me. Castiel was standing over me. He reached down and picked me up. He made no sound like I was weightless.

My eyes were fuzzy and my head was pounding. I gripped on to his sleeve.

"Together." I murmured to him.

He nodded then everything went dark. I felt cold air brush over me. A strange sense of relief hit me like a ton of brick.

I woke up on the ground. I stared around at the woods.

I was alone and cold.

"Hello!" I shouted but heard nothing but nature around me.

I pulled the machete out and slowly started to walk away. I walked for what felt like miles. I never saw anyone or frankly anything.

When I didn't think I would be able to walk further, I came across asphalt. I dropped to my knees and placed my palms to the road.

I felt the tears roll down my cheeks and a pressure off my shoulders. I needed to find a shower and a bed, then I wanted to find Dean and Castiel.


	5. Over the Hills and Far, Far Away

I spent my first day back hitch hiking to the nearest town. I broke into a cheap motel room and showered. I spent almost an hour scrubbing and cleaning myself off. I hand washed my jeans and shirt and laid them out to try on the bed near the heater.

I leaned back on the stiff mattress and let out a deep sigh. I stared at the ceiling and waited for my clothing to dry. I thought about Dean what he was doing. I missed his grumpy violent self. Hell I miss his lips.

I stared at the ceiling and began thinking about purgatory. All the violence and running had shaped me into a new woman.

I flashed back to a time when it seemed like everything was hopeless.

_Castiel and I had gotten separated from Benny and Dean. We were running from a pack of werewolves that the famous Winchesters had put down. The snarling creatures had us trapped against a sheer cliff. I was slashing to keep the monsters at bay. If Cas got too close the animals would bound at us with no fear. We were the prey not the hunter. I was saying my short list of goodbyes as Dean and Benny had cut the wolves down and were standing in the middle of the carnage. The familiar cold smile stretched across Deans face as we turned to see them._

It took another hour before my clothing was dried. I dressed quickly and slipped out the door. I walked along the highway. I had the machete tucked inside the coat and my own silver knife inside my boot. I walked for hours until I hit a town.

I was somewhere in Maine, the cold weather nipped at my neck and sent a chill down my spine. I needed to find a place to sleep and I needed to find other hunters. I was on a mission to find the people I had done time in purgatory with. I felt this empty hole in the pit of my stomach.  
I found a rundown bar on some back country road, I had been there once before a very long time ago. I had been working a case where a vengeful spirit was murdering people and causing general mayhem at the local high school. It was a salt and burn, cut and dry kind of case.  
I pushed the door of the bar open and stepped in. the smoke filled air casted a glow over the neon signs making them look even brighter. I slowly walked across the floor towards the bar. I sat on the seat and waited for the bartender.

It was the same familiar face that once upon a time had helped me before. He gave me a funny look then smiled. He poured a beer and slid it to me.

"Angela, right?" he said leaning on his elbow.

I nodded. I looked at the face of a fifty year old man who had seen his share of crazy. He had kind eyes that were set against small lines and wrinkles.

"How have you been kiddo?" He asked me.

I smiled and looked up at him.

"I can't pay for this." I said as I pushed it towards him.

"It's on the house." He replied. I looked at him hesitantly then took a large sip from the frothy cold amber liquid. It felt amazing as it went down.

"Honestly, you would never believe me even if I told you." I said shaking my head. I was listening to myself tell this kind man that I had spent the last 11 months in purgatory, running and fighting for my life. I put the glass to my lips and took another long swallow.

"Try me." He said as he took the glass and refilled it.

"I…I uh. I was in purgatory." I said looking at him. He looked at me with a winkled forehead. He passed me the glass back.

"Like… the place in-between?" he asked.

"No. More like monster heaven." I said cutting him off.

"You're shitting me?" he laughed and wiped the bar down.

"Nope." I said as a loud crash behind me forced me to my feet. My hand was inside my jacket and holding on tight to the machete. The old man coughed and brought me back to life. I looked at him.

"Kid, maybe you should go talk to someone." He asked me.

"Who a shrink? Yeah, I'm good on the rubber room and the medically forced hugging jackets." I said chucking at the funny I made.

"No. Like other hunters." He said looking at me with seriousness in his voice.

"Funny story but I am looking for a man." I said leaning against the bar.

"Yeah, you an' most the ladies in this bar." He smirked and watched me as I took another swallow of beer.

"No, pervert. I am looking for…" I said as I leaned in, "Dean Winchester."

"Oh, John's boy. Yeah, I know the kid." The old man laughed and shook his head.

"Do you know how I can get a hold of him?" I asked him.

"No."

I let out an exhausted sigh, so much for getting a lead.

"But I do know someone who might." The bartender put a finger up as he picked up the phone.

He spoke on the phone with someone and kept looking back at me. I smiled and nodded and kept my eye on the bar behind me. I could see everything in the mirror behind the liquor.

The bartender came back and smiled at me. The suspense was killing me.

"So?" I asked him.

"His name is Garth. He worked on a case with the Winchester boys a few weeks ago." The bartender said, "if you hurry, you can catch them in Whitefish, Montana. They have a cabin up there that belonged to an old friend of mine. You remember Rufus Turner."

I nodded and looked at him. I thought it through, that was at least a two day drive without stops.

"I won't make it in time. I have no car and no money." I replied patting the bar. There goes nothing.

"Well, since I am taking pity on your plight. I happen to have an extra car that you could use. I also have a couple hundred buck stashed away." He said looking at me.

"Why?" I asked him defensively.

"Because, I can see that you have been through some messed up things. If the older Winchester can help you, then I should try to help you."

He said putting his hand over mine. He nodded and handed me a set of keys, "Meet me around back in ten minutes."  
I sat quietly and finished my beer. I watched the other hunters playing pool and bullshitting. I got up and casually walked to the door. I slipped out back, making sure to keep my eye on my surrounding.

The bartender was standing next to a small truck. He smiled and stepped away from the truck.

"It ain't much but it will get you there. Here is four hundred dollars and the address, you'd better find this boy." He said handing me a small bag. I smiled and looked at the ground.

I threw my arms around the old man's neck. He tensed up then relaxed. He carefully put his arm around my back.

"Just bring the truck back when you are done." He asked me as I put the key into the lock. I turned and smiled.

"Of course." I said nodding at him.

I watched him walk back into the bar. I sat in the seat and fired the old truck up. I put the manual transmission into reverse and then into first. I took off headed towards Montana.

As I drove, I listened to the radio. I sang along with music. I missed singing to music on the radio. I drove all night stopping as little as possible. I stocked up on coffee and vivarin. It was a two day drive ahead of me. Before going to purgatory, a two day drive would have been hell. Now it was nothing.

_I flashed back to sitting perched up in a tree, I hadn't slept in three days. I was being pursued by a vicious vampire who was hell bent on draining me. I remember my hands shaking from the lack of sleep and how much I struggled to keep myself in the tree._

It was at the end of the drive when I felt the caffeine pills beginning to wear off. I popped three more and downed the rest of the cold coffee. I had hit the Montana Stateline. I made a pit stop at a small store to pick up some clothing before it closed. I grabbed another set of jeans and a couple shirts. I also on a whim picked up a bottle of perfume that smelled like peaches and cream. I was in the home stretch, so I needed to think of a strategy on how to approach Dean.

If Sam was anything like his older brother, he couldn't let a woman be alone on the side of the road, if he happened to be the one to find me first. I began formulating this complicated ruse to get the man to see me. I would stop a little down the road from the cabin, I could mess with something under the hood. I would post up until I was discovered. I smiled at my plan thinking it was the best way to attack this.

I was outside of Whitefish. I looked at the piece of paper with the address on it for the cabin. I followed the road up to the house as the sun was gaining height in the sky, creating very little shade for those of us on the ground.

I pulled the truck to the side of the road. I slipped out of the driver's seat. I shimmied out of my jeans and into the new pair. I pulled the ratty shirt over my head and changed into a black tank top. I sprayed myself with the perfume. I popped the hood and found an easily replaced belt. I cut the belt and waited.

It felt like I had spent hours waiting in the sun. I heard a rumbled coming up the dirt road behind me. My driver side door was wide open. My legs were hanging out the truck and I was drumming along with 'Mississippi Queen' as it blared on the radio.

I listened to the car slow down and pull the side of the road. I could feel the excitement brewing in my stomach.

"Can I help you?" A voice called out. I sat up and saw a very tall man standing next to a black classic car. He had longer hair and sideburns.

His skin was tan it made his eyes and teeth look whiter.

"I, uh. I don't know what is wrong with it." I said stepping out of the truck, "it made this horrible sound and then we kind of coasted to the side of the road. It smoked and steamed. Now I am just sitting here."

"Here, let me take a look." He said looking at me. I smiled back. I had my knife close by my hand just in case.

"I'm Sam." He said smiling at me. He had a kind warm smiled.

"Angela." I replied putting my hand out to him. He took my hand and shook it. He looked at the truck and then wiped his hands.

"Looks like your belt snapped." He said looking over at me.

"Shit." I said pushing my hair away from my face.

"If it's not too creepy. I think I might have something to fix it back at my cabin." He offered, "it's literally two minutes from here."

"You're not a serial killer?" I asked him, knowing full well that he was a hunter and the brother of Dean.

"No. I'm not." He chuckled.

"Give me a sec. I gotta grab my bag." I said looking at him. He nodded then shut the hood. I pulled the keys and grabbed my bag from the front seat. I slipped into the passenger seat of the Impala.

"So, what were you doing out here?" he asked me.

He had plastic bags in the backseat and was listening to an alt rock channel. The rustling of the bags made me think of the leaves blowing on the day we all left purgatory. I looked around and the scenery was very similar to that of purgatory.

"I honestly was just driving." I said looking at his face. He gave me a full smile baring all his teeth.

We pulled around the corner into the driveway. We stopped in front of a rundown cabin. Sam slipped out from the front seat and grabbed the bags in the back. I walked behind him up the stairs, he pushed the door open. I hesitated for a moment. I wasn't sure if Dean would want to see me. What if he didn't remember me?

I swallowed my fear and stepped into the cabin.

"Dean. You'd better be dressed. We got company." Sam called out and set the bags on the table.

"Company? Who the hell would visit us?" Dean called out as he stepped into the main room.

He looked at me. He stared at my face then I watched a slow sexy smile creep across his face. He walked up to me and pulled me into a big deep embrace. He lifted me off the ground. I attempted to hug him back but my arms were pinned to my body. I was shocked by his reaction, and the fact he squeezed me harder than I was ready for.

"Angela?" He said as he put me on the ground again.

"Dean?" I said sounding shocked. It was fake but I was a pretty decent actress.

"How?" He asked me.

"I was just driving and my truck broke down." I said touching his clean and shaved face. His bright green eyes were full of life as he looked at her.

"I take it you two know each other." Sam said sounding suspicious.

"Sam, this is the girl. The one from purgatory." Dean said beaming with excitement in his voice.

"She's the hunter from purgatory?" Sam said giving me a suspicious look. The little brother was on to me.

"How? What happened with Castiel?" He asked me.

_A memory of Castiel and I fighting off the leviathans as Dean jumped into the blue escape portal. I remembered getting thrown to the ground and pinned down. A bright white flash over took everything and then there was just Castiel standing there._

"He was gone when I came to on the other side. I have been trying to find you or him or even…" I said looking at him as he cut me off.

"Man, it is good to see you made it out alive. I saw you get jumped by the big mouths right before I got sucked back." Dean said putting his hand on my cheek.

"You tracked us here?" Sam announced to the cabin.

"So, Sammy. She's alive." Dean grumbled his tone turned dark as he looked at his brother.

"I did. I'm sorry. But the truck did break down." I said looking at the younger man, who was actually a little older than me.

"I am so glad to see you." Dean said as he hugged me again. I looked at Sam's face, he looked torn between anger and relief.

There was so much that I wanted to say. I wanted to kiss him and hit him. I wanted to grab his hand and never let him get away from me.

I wasn't feeling empty or alone.

I was safe, at home.

Hell, even at peace.

_**A/N: Sorry its a short one. More is coming! Reviews are welcomed and needed to know if this is good... thanks for reading!**_


	6. Came Back Haunted

_Deans perspective_

Finding Sam was not how Dean had pictured it. He wanted his little brother to be hunting and searching for him. He wanted to hop right back into the job he had always done. But the reality was that Sam had given up, he became a civilian. He had a girl and a home, in Texas of all places. Sam let Kevin go like a whisper in the dark, the damn kid needed someone to watch out for him. Sam even shut his phones off.

He tried to shrug off the resentment he felt for Sam but when he was alone, it was between flashes of his time in purgatory or thinking about what could possibly make Sam give it up. Dean knew that life as a hunter was never anything that the kid wanted but, if he were in the same situation, Dean would try his damnedest to find Sammy. Then again, that is what Dean always did. Protect Sam, save Sammy, defend Sam. He even gave his life for the kid.

Dean knew was having a hard time bouncing back from this one, even when he came back from Hell, he was able to get past it. He swallowed down the horrible things he did and acted like it was another day in paradise. This time, things felt different. There was some things he could never tell Sam about. How much he enjoyed being unbound by rules and laws down there. He couldn't tell him about Benny, he never would understand.

He accidently let it slip about the girl. The one with the long dirty blonde hair and the big eyes, who was fierce and calculating during battle but in privacy was, hell, she was insatiable. She was hot. Dean was stretched across the couch with a hand tucked under his head. He was staring at the ceiling and thinking about purgatory girl.

"Dean, I'm going for supplies then we should head out by nightfall if we want to make it Idaho." Sam said hitting the top of his foot.

"Yeah, ok. I'll pack our shit and we can head out when you get back." Dean grumbled as he sat up from a prone position. Sam had the keys to the Impala in his hand. He gave his brother a look, an unspoken rule, 'you hurt my baby, I will kill you' look.

Sam disappeared out of the shitty little cabin that had become a temporary home for them. Dean growled a little as he stood up. He began to move towards the back of the cabin and into the small bedroom. He slowly started stuffing his clothing into the canvas duffel bag. He rang his fingers across the shirt he had worn in purgatory.

His mind raced back to the moment he found her.

_It had been raining hard that night, Dean was running hard to find some kind of shelter after he was flushed out by a pack of mutated freaks. It was hard to see in the dark, his muscles were aching and his stomach was on fire. The sun would be coming up soon, at least he hoped it would. He needed to eat and needed to sleep. He leaned against a large boulder and dipped his head as he bent at the waist. The rock had shifted slightly against his weight. _  
_Dean jumped back and shoved the rock. He kept an awareness to the fact his back was turned to the outside world. The rock gave way to a small cavern, he slipped inside and pressed himself against the wall. He travelled back until he came across a small figure curled up against the wall. _  
_He knelt down and pointed his knife at the shapes throat. He stood over it, weapon pointed at it and kicked the things foot. The shape turned and looked up at him. It was the face of a woman he was staring at._

He shook his head and continued packing. He grabbed his bag of toiletries and showered quickly. He pulled a grey Henley shirt over his head and slipped into jeans. He packed Sam's crap into the bag he was using.

Dean moved around the house as he gathered up knives and guns. In the distance, Dean heard the rumble of his car coming down the dirt road. He let a sigh of relief and finished up what he was doing in the bedroom. He tossed the duffel onto the floor and trotted down the stairs.

He picked up a few books and a couple different items from the basement.

"Dean. You'd better be dressed. We got company." His brother shouted at him from upstairs. Dean drew the .45 from his jeans and pulled the slide.

"Company? Who the hell would visit us? All our friends are dead." He replied as he carefully walked up the stairs and stepped into the living.

Sam stepped aside and set his bags down. A short blonde was standing there with a bag slung across her chest. She was in jeans and a tank top. A smiled stretched across her face. He blinked hard and stared at her face.

He walked across the floor and inadvertently hugged her tightly. He picked her up from the floor. She smelled like he imagined, peaches and a faint hint of soap.

"Angela?" Dean asked her like he was dreaming.

"Hi, Dean." She smiled at him as he let her down.

"How?" He said keeping his hands on her arms.

"I was just driving, and my stupid truck broke down." She said with a smile that was ten miles long.

"So, I take it you two know each other." Sam asked as broke the moment

"Sammy, this is the girl. The one I told you about. From purgatory." Dean said looking at her then to his little brother. Sam was wearing a suspicious face beneath all that hair.

"She's purgatory girl. The hunter?" Sam said with a hint of disbelief as he looked at her.

"How? Where is Cas?" Dean asked looking at her face. He saw a wash of guilt glaze over her face.

She explained what had happened between her and Castiel on their way out of monsterworld. He felt his eyes gravitating from her blue eyes to her lips. He stared at her neck then her shoulders and landed on her breasts. It was weird to see her clean and not cut up. He thought about the first night together and could feel himself getting warm around the collar of his shirt. Once he was able to pull his eyes up to her face. She smiled at him with a tenderness that he hadn't seen before.

"He was gone when I came to on the other side. I have been trying to find you or him or even…" she said just as he cut her off.

"Man, it is good to see you made it out alive. I saw you get jumped by the big mouths right before I got sucked back." Dean said putting his hand on her cheek.

"You tracked us here?" Sam announced to the cabin.

"So, Sammy. She's alive." Dean grumbled, could feel his tone turn dark as he glared at his brother.

"I did. I'm sorry. But the truck did break down." she said looking at his brother. He saw Sam make the bitch face and lightly chuckled.

"I am so glad to see you." Dean said before he hugged her again.

"You look really good Dean," she said as she ran a hand down his arm, "I mean, I am glad I found you. Have you seen Cas?"

"No, not since." Dean trailed off.

She nodded and looked at the ground. Sam huffed a little as he leaned against the counter of the sink. Sam was staring at him while Dean hugged the girl. Sam looked down at his hands for a moment. He ran his thumb across his nails.

"So, I know that you guys have a lot of catching up to do but we have a case." Sam said looking up at them.

"No. I understand. Sam, you said you might have a replacement part that could get me into town?" Angela asked as she stepped away from Deans side.

"I'll check the basement." Sam jumped down and looked at her. He disappeared into the basement, leaving them alone.

"You haven't told him everything? I thought you were close to him?" Angela asked him as she playfully hit his shoulder.

Dean smiled and looked down. He rubbed his fingers across his lips. She smirked at him then looked at the floor.

"Things are different between Sam and me. It's nothing. We will fix it." Dean said looking at her. She gave him a skeptical look. Sam appeared from the basement with the part she needed as well as a small toolbox.

"Her truck is up the road." Sam said a little stiffly. He gave them a disapproving looking but Dean didn't care.

"We'll get it fixed up." Dean patted her back, awkwardly. She gave him a strange look and sighed. The three hunters walked out of the cabin and up to her truck. Sam popped the hood and Dean lifted it. The two min tinkered around the truck.

"Looks like to me your fan belt was cut." Sam said pulling a long black belt from the inside of the truck. Dean looked at her with a smirk.

"You cut your own fan belt?" Dean chuckled and shook his head. She shrugged and looked at him with an innocent look on her face.

"You realize you could have just walked up to the door and introduced yourself to us." Sam said irritated at her. Dean elbowed him and gave him a look to shut up.

The girl leaned against the car, Dean stood from the inside of the truck. He wiped his hands off on his jeans. He strategically placed his hand over hers, she looked him in the face. Her bright blue eyes were shiny and completely different than he remembered.

"I don't think we can fix this Dean." Sam said standing up.

"Cool. So much for quick fix." She chuckled at him trying to play it off, "I can just hitch a ride to town."

Dean watched her as she slowly turned and walked away. He felt a bubble in his chest like he was about to do something really stupid or insanely brilliant. Before he could stop himself he blurted out.

"Why don't you just ride with us? I mean we could use a little help on this case." He shouted out and then exhaled. Sam groaned as he slammed the hood of the truck down. Dan watched her turn on her heels and look at him, her eyes were squinted as the mid afternoon sun was beating down on them.

"You sure?" She asked.

"Yeah, I mean. As long as you are up to hunting?" Dean said chuckling as he ran his hand through his hair.

She smiled sweetly as she walked back towards the two men. Dean felt a strange and foreign feeling in his stomach, like butterflies.

'Butterflies' he mocked himself in his head. He shook of the feeling and took a deep breath.

He never truly had feelings like that before, not since Lisa or even possibly Cassie. He thought about the convenience of being with Lisa.

Maybe in the beginning it was the nasty 'L' word but at the end everything was too complicated. Hunters can't have that kind of life, is what he told himself and made up for it with one night stands with dumb girls who were disposable.

Sam huffed a lot more than he should of. He was being a little bitch about everything.

"Can I have a word with you, Dean?" The younger brother in him was showing. The two men walked a little away from Angela.

"No, she can't come." Sam said looking Dean in the face. Dean could tell there was something more going on.

"Why not?" He asked indignantly, if Sam was looking for a fight then he was about to get one.

"Because Dean, we don't know her. She could be trouble or worse get herself killed." Sam snapped at him.

"Sammy, she's a hunter. She's a pretty good one too. Plus, I don't know man." Dean paused and looked down then to girl , "I think she's something special."

"Special, Dean. You mean you want to get your dick wet." Sam snapped at him. He threw his arms in the air and then put a hand on his hip.

"No, Sam. She knows what I am going through." He said trying to keep his cool but he could feel his hands shaking, "When I got out, it was different. I came back... I don't know. Haunted. So, maybe this girl can help me get over that."

"Dean." Sam said like he was going to start problems but decided otherwise as Sam looked at his face, "fine but it's hunting... Nothing more."

Dean could feel the face he was wearing, he tried to hide the pain and the ghosts of purgatory but this time he couldn't.

"I'm sorry." Sam said quietly looking at him. He saw the forehead wrinkle and the bitchface disappear.

"Alright, Sammy." Dean chuckled and patted Sam's shoulder. Dean pushed down the ghosts and pain and returned to his normal arrogant bravado. His brother glared at him and made a sour face.

Sam stormed away leaving Dean standing there.

He sighed and shook his head. Angela was starting at him with soft eyes. He walked closer to her and she approached him.

"I don't have to come along." she offered looking up at his face. He could feel a smile creeping across his face.

"No, Sam can deal with it. You're coming along." He put his arm around her shoulders. The two pushed the truck to the house. Sam was loading the Impala as they approached the cabin. He made the bitch face at Dean as the two of them walked up to the house. She was laughing at a witty one liner Dean made about being topside.

"Oh Sammy, you look like someone hit your dog with a car." Dean added a little bitter jab about his time without him.  
Sam rolled his eyes and walked back into the cabin.

"Dean," she grabbed his hand, "I don't."

"Stop talking already." He snickered and shook his head. He reached out and pulled her face to his. He pressed his lips against hers. He could feel the tension in her neck release as she put her hand up to his neck. She kissed him back and dug nails into his scalp. The feeling sent chills down his spine.

He pulled away and looked at her face, the light from outside spilled across her cheeks casting a glow he'd never seen before.

"I'm just saying." She started again but he cocked his head to the side.

"You're going." He said forcefully. She stopped talking and nodded. She took his hand in hers and let him lead her out of the rickety cabin.

The three hunters loaded into his baby and took off.

A/N: I am loving this story and I hope you all are too. I made some format changes that I want to continue. Reviews are welcomed... merci beaucoup mes amours


	7. Death Valley

**_*Angela perspective*_**

The car ride was awkward for the first hour. Dean looked back at me in the rearview mirror. I smiled coyly at him.

There was something about that man. He made me feel like I was a woman not just a hunter.

"Sammy, where exactly are we headed?" Dean asked his brother. The younger man landed forward syncs pulled out a piece of paper.

"Hells Canyon. Riggins, ID. Four missing people. Desecrated graves and one terrified victim who claims zombies attacked him." Sam read out loud from the paper. He folded up the paper and shoved it into his bag, he leaned back and sighed. He glanced over his shoulder at me and the looked forward.

"Sounds a little ghoulish." I said leaning towards the front. I wanted to help as much as possible to gain a steady ground with Sam.

"Or it is zombies." Sam said getting an attitude. I leaned back trying to not cause further problems. I felt like I needed to walk on eggshells with Sam.

"Let it out Sam." Dean prodded at his brother. The tension in the car was thick and about to boil over with one false move.

"Dean." Sam said louder.

"Get it out Sam, then we can do our damn job. So either get it out or buck the fuck up!" Dean snapped at him.

"No Dean, I'm not doing this now!" Sam shouted.

Dean swerved the car to the side of the road, I slid across the seat and almost hit the floor. I peered over the bench seat in front of me.  
Both men got out of the car, they met at the front of the car. I could see Dean puff up and his fist clench. Sam was breathing hard. I listened as hard as I could.

"Dean, you were gone! I had nothing, how in the hell was I supposed to find you? Yes, I ran. I was scared and alone. I ran and I am sorry! Then you come back, you obviously have changed then this girl, who was your purgatory booty call shows up and you invite her along? To impress her you throw out little jabs at me to feel better, fuck you Dean. I can't do this if this is how you are going to be." Sam shouted at Dean.

"Booty call, Sam? Come on man!" Dean shook his head and Sam looked at him with a scowl.

"Yes, Dean. Your monster land fuck buddy!" Sam shouted at him. Dean stepped forward and Sam stood his ground.

"This girl went through the same thing I did. I want to tell you Sammy but you don't need this in your head man. I like this girl, be nice to her." Dean continued as he lowered his voice and looked down at the ground.

"What?" Sam said looking at Dean in disbelief.

"You heard me." Dean smiled, " Listen Sam, I know you think this is all an opportunity for me to get my dick wet but I promise that there will be no fucking on this trip."

"Right Dean and I'm going to grow tits." Sam chuckled and shook his head.

The two men began walking towards the car side by side.

"Serious man. No funny business. Just work." Dean promised as he reached his car door.

"Whatever man. Just drive" Sam laughed and he sat down in the car causing it to shake slightly.

I had been crouched down enough to hide but still be able to see the whole thing. I sat up then sat back against the leather. I let out a sigh of relief and allowed my body to relax.

"I don't think you can last a whole trip without getting any, Dean." Sam joked.

"Watch me." Dean assured him with a cocky confidence that made my stomach feel like it was in a vice grip.

"I bet a month's worth of laundry and twenty bucks you can't make it this whole trip." Sam teased him.

"You're on baby bro." Dean shook his brothers hand and glanced back at me. I had cocked my head slightly to the side and was biting my lip.

In my head, I was concocting how I was going to make him lose this bet. It was going to take some planning but I could do it.

"So, Idaho it is. Land of potatoes." Dean bellowed out just before he turned the radio up. Van Halen's Panama blared through the old speakers as he steered the car back on the road.

We roared through the beautiful Montana country side, I stared out the window and sang along to the classic rock songs that I knew. Sam stared out the window and leaned his head on his hand. I assumed he was taking a short nap, while Dean sang along to his music.

He pulled the car off the highway when we hit Missoula. He pulled into a gas station and filled up the tank. I went inside the station and cruised the aisles. I picked up a few snacks, things I assumed the two men would like. Sunflower seeds, beef jerky and an apple for Sam. Dean got licorice, a protein bar and the last slice of coconut cream pie for Dean. I grabbed peanut butter pieces, an odwalla bar and cheese-its for myself. I also picked up a couple waters and a few sodas for us. As I was standing in the checkout line, Dean and Sam both came in. Sam headed for the bathroom and Dean stood behind me in line.

"Excuse me, miss but I don't think you need all that… there was pie?" Dean said changing his tone. He glanced around the gas station in slight panic.

"it's the last one and I got it for you." I said looking up at him. He gave me a funny look and then smiled. He leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"I think this is going to work," Dean said with a light laugh, "having a girl around."

A cough from behind us forced Dean away from me. It was Sam, and he was not happy.

"I'll be in the car." Sam said annoyed as he passed us. Dean shook his head and followed his little brother.

I bought the items and headed out to the Impala, it was parked and waiting impatiently for me to get in. I slipped in the back seat and Dean put the car in reverse forcing me back on the seat.

We sat quietly as the car rolled back onto the interstate. I leaned forward.

"So, I got snacks and drinks." I offered, "I didn't know what you would like, Sam but I kind of guess." I pulled my things from the bad and sat them neatly next to me. I put the bag between the two men and waited.

Sam peered into the bag and looked back at me.

"What's mine?" He asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Uh, the sunflower seeds, the jerky and the apple. Dean, said you were the healthy one." I replied with a slight hesitation in my throat.

"Thanks." Sam said coldly.

"I got pie." Dean said sounding like a little boy on Christmas. I watched Sam roll his eyes and shake his head. He pulled a bottle of water from the bag and cracked the top. He swigged from the bottle and placed it between his long legs.

It was an hour into the drive and I could feel myself getting tired. I leaned back on the seat and closed my eyes. I listened to the radio for a while, I was in-between sleep and consciousness when I heard the music get very quiet.

"Sam, she's trying. Give the girl a chance." Dean said to his stubborn brother.

"Yeah, I know Dean. But it's gonna take more than picking up snacks for me to warm up to her." Sam grumbled.

"Just, try man. I know you think this is stupid but you gotta trust me." Dean said to him.

In my head I was picturing the conversation, Sam was making the sour face as Dean spoke and Dean was trying to reason with him.

Finally I gave into sleep and had dreams of purgatory.

_I was running behind Dean. He had a tight grip on my fingers. My heart was beating faster than it had ever before in my life. _

_"Come on!" He shouted at me as he yanked me along. Branches hit me in the face and the mud squished under my boots. _

_Something was behind us and gaining ground. I kept trying to look back and see but every time I tried, Dean would whip me around._

_'This never happened.' I said in my head. We jumped over a fallen tree and slipped down a small hill. I let go of Dean's hand and fell beside him. He grabbed my arm and ripped me to my feet._

_"Go! Now!" He shouted at me. I ran with him until we hit the edge of a cliff. There was a gap between the two edges about 30 yards wide. My body tensed with fear, I hated heights and I couldn't move._

_"You have to jump." Dean said as he swung me around my by shoulder to face him. He lifted my chin and kissed me._

_"This never happened, Dean." I said pleading with him._

_"Jump." Dean looked at me. He took four large steps back and took off running. _

_I held my breath as he jumped and made it across, rolling onto the other side. I paused for a moment and looked back. Sam was standing on the ridge above me, he was holding a gun in hand. He raised it and steadied his aim on me._

_"You can't escape this, you're in death valley little girl." Sam's voice bellowed out towards me. The sound wrapped around me and began squeezing me tighter. I couldn't move, no matter how hard I tried. The fear gripped tighter._

_"Jump!" Dean screamed from the other side. I heard the gun shot ring out._

I shot up in the back seat, shouting at nothing. I could feel my throat was sore and tight. I was shouting 'Stop!'. Both men we looking back at me with confusion in their faces. I ran a hand over my cheek and looked around. I was sweating and I could feel the blood coursing through my veins.

"Ang. You okay?" Dean asked looking at me. He was in the passenger seat and it was darker outside than I remembered.

"I'm… yeah, I'm fine." I said getting my bearing on where I was. In the Impala, the backseat. I wasn't in purgatory anymore.

"You have nightmares a lot?" Dean asked me.

"No. I haven't slept enough to dream." I replied a little colder than intended. Sam snorted and turned the wheel to match the curve of the road.

"You haven't slept?" Dean asked.

"No." I replied wiping my eyes.

"How long?" Sam asked me. I could hear confusion and concern in his voice.

"Uh, four days." I said looking at my watch.

"You need to get sleep." Sam said looking at me in the rear view mirror, "I went a week without it and it gets bad."

"I know. I just can't." I said softly. I didn't want to show how excited I was that Sam was engaging with me.

"Yeah, but when Sam wasn't sleeping it's because he had Lucifer in his head." Dean added looking back at me. His face was stretched in a smile, the smile you get when you have juicy gossip and finally get to share it. I gave him a funny look that was matched by the angry look he was receiving from the driver's seat.

"Lucifer?" I asked him.

"Yeah, went to hell. Came back with Lucifer in my head." Sam said dismissively.

"You went to hell?" I asked him.

"Yeah." Sam said clamming up.

"Do you remember a few years back, when it was looking more like the world was ending. Craxy shit was going on. Demons and monsters were everywhere?" Dean asked me.

"Yeah, I remember that." I said leaning forward. I put my chin on the seat and looked at Dean.

"Yeah, Sam and I kind of put a stop to the apocalypse. Well, mainly Sam did. He went to Hell. Then came back, soulless." Dean said looking at me.

"Soulless?" I asked confused.

"Full on scary ass robo-cop. I mean, he was a bad ass motherfucker but he was scary. So, I made a deal with Death," Dean said looking at me and stopped me before I could even ask, "yes, that guy. The horseman. He restored Sam but put a condition on it, he built a wall and then something happened where the wall was destroyed. All Hell broke loose in Sam's head and he was full on Lucifer TV all the time."  
Sam was giving him the dirtiest look, if it was possible to kill with a look alone. Dean would be dust.

"Yes, I had Lucifer in my head. He kept me awake." Sam said looking at me, "the point is that you need to get some sleep."

I rolled my eyes then nodded. I felt car sick or hungry, it was hard to tell. I knew they were right but it was hard to give in and actually sleep.

"I'm trying'." I said leaning back. I pushed the plastic bag to the floor then sat up slightly. I pulled my jacket off and balled it up under my head.

Dean reached over the seat and rubbed the top of my leg.

"We aren't in purgatory. Remember that." He said with a sweet smile on his face. Even in the dim lighting of the car, I could see just bright green his eyes were as he was looking at me. I inhaled and nodded.

I tried for sleep but could only allow myself to land in the middle.

Everything was black but I was still able to hear everything around me. The voices of Sam and Dean sounded like they were underwater but I could make out the conversation about the case until the stopped talking and the radio played quietly.

It lulled me to sleep and to more nightmares of purgatory.

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you like it. So much more is rolling around in my head. Let me know what you think! Merci beaucoup!**_


	8. Better If You Do

Better if you do

_*Angela's perspective*_

We arrived in Riggins as the sun crested over the dried out mountains. I was lying in the backseat staring forward through the front window. I had slept on and off throughout the trip, between the soft singing from Dean and the faint hint of snoring from Sam, my sleep was anything but peaceful.

I had nightmares of purgatory and Sam hunting me down, even without the nightmares I couldn't get relaxed enough to try. I watched Sam hit Dean and then the jump from Dean. He glanced around the car. He snorted at his brother.

"What?" He asked him with a growl of irritation.

"We're here." Sam said with a yawn.

"What time is it?" Dean asked as he sat up.

"Five thirty." Sam looked at him. His eyes darted back to me then to his brother. I closed my eyes while I was being watched.

"We should get a room. I need a couple hours of sleep. There was nothing but mountain and water to keep me occupied." Sam complained in a slight whine.

"Sounds good. I'll make her go pretext with me." Dean said then yawned. Through squinted eyes I watched him go to reach for me but Sam stopped him.

"Let her sleep. It's probably the best she has felt in a while." Sam offered up.

The car was silent for a while. I let my body relax and tried to sleep again. I woke up feeling a strange weightlessness, I stared up at Dean's face. I couldn't help but tighten my muscles. He was carrying me. 'You're not in purgatory' I told myself and relaxed.

He sat me on a hard bed and looked at me. I ran my hand down his arm then carefully fell back. I made a point to arch my back as I stretched. I ran a hand casual as possible over my breast and side.

Dean shifted a little in front of me and cleared his throat. He stepped closer to the bed and tossed a small passport book at me. It landed by my head.

"We are going to talk to the victim." He said looking painfully uncomfortable.

"What the cover?" I asked as I sat up. I was face to face with his waist.

He looked down at me, I licked my lips then bit the bottom one.

"FBI." He said stepping back from me.

I could tell I was having an effect on him.

"Can I shower?" I asked standing up.

"Do you have the right clothes?" he asked me.

"Check my bag, you tell me." I got up and grabbed the toiletries bag from his case. I smiled and winked at him as I walked off to the bathroom. I used his shampoo and soap from the motel. I toweled off and listened to the brother talking outside.

"Sam, just take her." Dean was asking him.

"Dude, I am exhausted. No, she's your girlfriend." Sam said frustrated. I heard the bed creak and the heavy feet move across the floor. I wrapped the towel around me right and stepped out bravely.

Dean was by the window, he looked at me. I set his bag down inside the duffel and pulled jeans and a shirt from mine.

"You need clothes." He said looking at me. I looked back at him and smiled.

"Okay." I said before shutting the door.

We left the room quietly for Sam to sleep. Dean parked the car in front of some girly clothing store.

He sat in a chair and waited for me. I picked out a smart black pencil skirt and a blazer. I grabbed a skin tight black dress, I looked in the mirror.

"Hey Dean, can you help me?" I quietly asked through the curtain. I heard rustling and the curtain parted.

"What?" He grumbled at me.

"I can't reach the zipper, can you?" I asked him. I pulled my hair to one side and looked at him over my shoulder.

He put a hand on my hip and slowly pulled the tag off the zipper up.

"This isn't very practical?" He said with a question in his voice.

"I can run and fight in it. Hell, I could fuck in it, if I need to." I said suggestively. He coughed and looked at the ground. He unzipped my dress and stepped out.

"Whatever, hurry up." He said on the other side of the curtain.

Dean bought the clothing for me and gave me a look at the pair of black heels. I smiled and looked him in the eyes.

He drove to the victims house while I changed in the back seat.

"His name is Stan Slater. He claims to have been chased by a bloody woman." Dean said to me, "His friends were ripped apart but he made it out."

"Okay, can I say that it feels amazing to dress like a woman." I looked down at my bare legs, I was glad I shaved using Dean's razor.

I carefully hiked the shirt up and climbed to the front seat. I straightened the skirt out.

"I know what game you're playing." He said looking at me.

"Huh?" I asked him playing innocent.

"You know what I'm talking about. Don't lie to me." He said as he turned the car off.

I smiled and patted his knee. I slipped into the uncomfortable heels and followed after him to the front door.

After an hour of talking to the man and having him stare at my legs. I could tell it was getting under Dean's skin. We returned to the impala. I leaned down and rubbed my calves then slipped the heels off. I could feel his eyes on me.

"Fucking tease." He muttered almost too quiet for me to hear.

""What?" I asked cheerfully.

He glared and headed back for the motel.

Sam was sitting behind his computer when we walked in. His phone was pressed against his head with his shoulder. He looked up at me then back down at the computer. His eyes tracked back up at me. I smiled at him as I passed him by.

I kicked the heels off and looked at him.

"What did you find out?" He asked us.

"Other than the stuff we already know, nothing." Dean said removing his tie.

"Well while you were getting bupkes, I made arrangements to check the coroners. I'm going to see the last dead victim." Sam said standing up, "you coming?"

He was looking at Dean who had just sat down. Dean stood up and nodded.

"I'll check the cemetery." I said standing up. I pulled my jacket off and smiled at them.

"Call if you find anything interesting." Sam said stiffly. He grabbed his files and headed to the door.

I started pulling my zipper down, feeling the material begin to slide down my hips. I looked Dean straight in the face.

Dean looked me up and down then left quickly.

I changed and headed for the graveyard. I had a gun and knife with me just in case. The day was slowly dying away to evening. I walked through the alleged site where Stan and his friends were attacked. I tromped through the grass and past the headstones and practically fell into an open grave. I teetered on the edge.

I flashed quickly to purgatory when Benny pulled me back from falling over into a large trap in the ground.

"_Watch your step, sunshine." He said with a big smile. _

I walked a little further ahead and stored at a large creepy mausoleum. The door was slightly ajar, I moved closer and noticed a few drops of brown on the dirt white marble.

"That's not ominous." I said pulling the gun from my waist. I pushed it open and stepped in. There was blood splattered along the wall. There were hunks of flesh and bones with muscle attached. And to make it worse, drag marks on the floor leading to a stone coffin elevated from the floor.

I stepped back and headed out of the building. I ran back to the entrance forgetting about the few open graves dotted along the way. I looked back and fell face first into a broken coffin, embalming fluid and blood had stained the satin. I could feel the wetness on my skin and clothing.

"Gross." I huffed as I stood up. I tried to climb out but fell back and pulled dirt down on me. I growled and stood back up. I climbed out of the grave, I stunk like the dead as I walked back to the motel.

I tried the door and remembered I forgot the key on the table. I kicked the door and put my dirty head against it.

"Fuck." I said as I sat on the ground and waited.

Dean showed up a little while later. He walked up and couldn't contain the smile.

"Rough day at the office?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Living the dream, Dean." I stood up.

He snickered as he unlocked the door and let me in.

"Stay off the carpet." Dean said pointing at me. I glared at him from across the room.

I stood on the kitchen linoleum and stripped down. I knew and didn't care he was watching me. I walked back to the bathroom and washed the death off me.

I stepped out into the bedroom area with the same towel as before around me.

He was sitting on the bed looking at me.

"Any luck at the cemetery?" He asked me. I dropped the towel and pulled out clothing from my bag.

"Yeah, open graves covered in dead guy juice. Oh and a mausoleum that belongs in the hall of fame for gross." I said turning to face him. He stared at my body and tried to pull his eyes away.

"So…uh. Do you… think its a ghoul?" He struggled to get through it.

"I think so. Where is Sam?" I asked him as I pulled panties on. Then slowly pulled the shirt over my head.

"Library." He said looking away.

I stepped up to him and straddled his lap. I could smell his cologne as I sat down. His muscles were tense and he looked at me with eyes that wanted to rip me apart.

"I think we should go check it out." I said looking at him.

"Fuck. I think so too." He managed to get out.

I pressed my lips to his and kissed him as soft as possible. I put my arms around his neck and his hands gripped my waist. I grinded my center against his dress pants. I felt him inhale and his fingers gripped my skin. One of his hand tangled in my wet hair, he pulled my face to his. He kissed me hard and deeper. His teeth raked across my bottom lip.

He pulled my shirt over my head and let it fall behind him. He was struggling to unbutton his shirt. His mouth kissed my neck and gently sucked on my collarbone. I let out a moan that had started in my stomach.

In my head, I was kicking my own ass for what was about to happen. I wanted more but it was going to be worth it in the end.

"Wait. You promised Sam." I said breathlessly as his fingers rubbed my panties against my overly sensitive skin between my legs.

"I did. But fuck, babe." He replied between kisses. He pushed the panties to the side and put bare skin to skin. I let out an unexpected sigh and pushed back against him. I was about to throw my plans away and just go for it.

As he slipped two fingers in, the door to the room jiggled. I jumped from his lap and grabbed my shirt. I pulled it over my head and reached for jeans as Sam walked in.

"Hey you two?" He said suspiciously as he walked in. Dean was bent over removing his 'FBI' dress shoes.

"Get changed, Sam." Dean said angrily glaring at me. I knew it just the blue balls talking.

It was dark out when we left the motel, the moon was hidden behind clouds. Dean parked outside of the cemetery. Sam had found other cases like this scattered throughout the years. It was a ghoul down to the time line.

"Careful. Open graves." I reminded them as we walked along a straight line.

Sam was carrying a bag full of weapons, fire starting implements.

We stopped outside the building.

"Stay here." Dean grumbled at me.

"No. I found it." I said sounding like a child.

"I don't care." he hissed at me. I watched Sam slip inside the building.

"Dean." Sam called out for his brother.

He pointed a finger at me and walked away.

"We aren't done. And you know what I mean, little girl." He said warning me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

He disappeared in the building. I stood outside and listened to them talk. Apparently, the ghoul was gone. I rolled my eyes and let out an annoyed sigh.

Something hit me from the side causing me to yelp. I was pinned to the ground by a woman. Her mouth was black against her waxy white skin.

"Fresh." She muttered out. I struggled against her weight on me. I twisted my wrist enough to pull my knife out. I stabbed the monster in the forearm. She howled in pain.

I pushed her off me and scrambled to my feet. I pulled my gun and fired six shots into her skull.

I looked back to see Sam fly out the doors and hit the ground hard. I heard a shot echo from the mausoleum. I rushed to his side and looked down. He gripped his head and looked up at me. I offered a hand and helped him to his feet. He looked at me. His nose was bleeding as well as the small cut on his cheek.

"You alright?" He asked me. I nodded and wiped my face of the ghouls blood.

"You?" I asked him.

"I'm fine." He said nodding. He looked at the body to our right.

He helped me to carry the lifeless body in the tomb. We heaved her into the stone box and watched as Dean doused the body in lighter fluid then tossed a book of matches in.

"We should go." Sam urged. Dean nodded and we each took off towards the car.

We laid in bed. I could hear Sam snoring, next to my head. I turned my head and looked at him. I let out an annoyed sigh and rolled over.

"He snores when he is really tired or getting sick." Dean said softly.

"He keeps trying to cuddle." I said annoyed looking across the beds. Sam rolled on his side and drapes an arm across my stomach.

"Come here." Dean whispered. I carefully crawled out of bed and next to Dean.


	9. Salty Sweet

Salty sweet

*_Dean's perspective_*

His bed was stiff and had a strange smell coming from deep inside the mattress. The light breeze from the cracked window sent a chill up his legs, making goose bumps rise on his arms. He shifted slightly and laid on his side. He exhaled and looked over to the other bed. Her eyes were staring at him, he couldn't help but smile. Sam had his arm slung over her midsection. Her breasts looked like they were on the verge of suffocating her. She shifted slightly.

Sam let out a light snore then a snort.

"He snores when he is really tired." He said in a whisper to her.

She licked her lips and sighed.

""He keeps trying to cuddle." she said annoyed looking across the bed at him. Sam rolled on his side and pulled her closer to him.

"Come here." Dean whispered to her.

The bed creaked and lightly shook as she crawled in. He propped himself up on his elbow making sure Sam stayed asleep. She was warm and smelled sweet. Dean was impressed with himself for guessing right. He put his arm across her and pulled her in. He snaked his hand up her stomach and held on to her. Her tight ass pressed against his dick not making this situation any more innocent than it already wasn't.

"Wasn't I just complaining about cuddles over there." She turned back and looked at him. Hair fell over her shoulder and draped on her face, he brushed it away. She had her pulled into pigtails or as he liked to call them handlebars.

"Please pretend this isn't what you want, I dare you?" Dean whispered in her ear as he pressed his dick into her ass. She agreed in a throaty growl that sent a charge through him.

"I don't." She lied and rolled back into him. He tried to keep his cool but his cock was betraying him as it was growing harder.

"Lie. Then tell me something that's truthful?" He asked thinking about a movie he once saw. If his memory served him right Natalie Portman got naked in it. For a moment, he flashed to Black Swan and smiled. He remembered the woman in his bed and came back to reality.

"Lying is the most fun a girl can have, without taking her clothes off." She purred as he slowly and strategically slipped his hand down her soft stomach,

"But it's better if you do." She smiled and looked at him. She kissed his lips and looked at him again. Something flickered in her eyes.

He kissed her neck and let his hand slide between her legs. He pushed his fingers into her soft skin covered by the cotton panties. She put her hand on his wrist and turned her head.

She kissed him carefully. He kissed her back and slowly crawled over her. He kissed her back. She pushed her tongue into his mouth and kissed him deeper, as she put her arm around his neck and one on his face. She was stealing plays from his book.

Dean cupped her breast and carefully kneaded it, rolling the nipple between two fingers. She arched her back and pushed back against his fingers letting out a quiet moan.

This was different than any time before. It was passionate and exploratory. He was being considerate of her space, trying to avoid suffocating the slow burn that was growing in his chest. She draped a leg behind his knee allowing him more space between her legs.

He moved his lips from hers to her neck then collarbone. She ran dingers through his hair, her breathing intensified as he pushed his fingers against her, making slow circles. She let out a soft cry behind closed lips, he shushed her.

He lifted her up and pulled her tank top over her head. She lifted his t-shirt and tossed it aside. He kissed down her chest and slowly between her breasts. She was into this, he could feel her push against him. He wanted to pull out his handy tricks that are guaranteed to make any chick cream but something stopped him.

What was his problem? Why was this little blonde in his head? He pulled back for a moment and looked at her face. The room was filled with light from the moon, the pale light was enough for him to see her staring up at him and biting her lip.

"Fuck it." he said softly. He pulled his shorts down and then her panties came off. He grabbed her hips and pulled her down. She lifted up and put her other leg around his.

He looked over at his sleeping brother for a split second then forced himself inside of her. She gasped and arched her back again. He placed two hands carefully on each side of her head. He leaned down as he pushed inside of her a little deeper as he kissed her. Her hands dipped between his sides and arms. She gripped his back and leaned up, she kissed him harder. Her lips pulled away from him. The night air that was seeping through the window lightly traced over his back. He put a hand on the back of her neck and thrusted a little deeper.

"Harder." She hissed at him. Dean growled in the back of his throat. He put a hand on her back and lifted her up. He sat her on his lap and pushed harder like she wanted. She leaned back and sighed loudly. She leaned forward , kissing his ear, then his neck. She ran teeth along his shoulder, his skin was hot as she pulled her mouth away from him.

He felt her tighten around him, he knew she was getting ready to come.

"Not yet." He said without thinking. He put hands on her hips and held her still.

She bucked as hard as she could but he was stronger than her. She groaned and let out a frustrated moan. He put his free hand over her mouth.

"Sam." he hissed in to her ear.

"I don't care." She said with a pleading tone to her voice. He looked at her face, she was looking at him with a mix of pain, pleasure and frustration. He laughed lightly.

He dropped her back to the bed and thrusted three more times. She tighten her muscles and dug her nails into his back. She let a small cry go and then a sigh.

He felt her tension melt away under his hands. He pushed harder and sealed the deal. With a few more soft pushes, he was spent, sweaty and tired.

He collapsed on the bed beside her. He stared at the ceiling. 'If that is what making love felt like, it was exhausting.' He thought as he glanced over at her, 'Maybe he was just getting old, nah, he was in his prime. '

That was a smile of a satisfied woman if he had ever seen one. Her hand laid on her stomach as he shifted slightly. She looked at his face, he knew he was wearing a stupid smile on his face.

In his head he wanted to high five her but refrained figuring it might "ruin the moment" and put her in a mood.

She rolled on her side to face him, she kissed him and touched his cheek.

"You're sleeping in the wet spot." She smiled and crawled over him.

"Hey!" He said looking at her. She shrugged her shoulder and laid on her side.

"What's next?" She asked him with a glimmer in her eyes.

"Next?" He asked her.


	10. Teenage Disease

Teenage disease

Sam heard everything. He felt the bed move as she slipped out of bed. He heard the hushed whispers between two people.

Sam shifted slightly then rolled to face away from them.

Usually he didn't care what Dean and his bed mates did, frankly it was none of his business. But this girl was different for Dean, he could tell by the way they looked at each other. It made Sam feel twitchy, he had given up on a new life to join with Dean and continue with the job. His chance for normalcy.

He was surprised that Dean was sneaking around like a teenager. It must have been this girl, she was affecting him in weird ways. Like some new teenage disease or something more, maybe Dean was in love with her. Dean would never admitted to it but it had to be more than sex.

'Idiots.' Sam thought as he heard a small feminine moan.

He covered his head with the pillow and tried to ignore the moans and sighs from her. He looked over his shoulder and saw the bare back of Angela. Her muscles moving under her skin that reflected the light from the moon.

He rolled over and started singing a song in his head to cover up their sounds. He wanted this whole trip to be over. He wanted to keep looking for Kevin.

His muscles were sore and the cut on his head ached. He was dying to sleep. All the action from fighting the ghoul was finally catching him. These two fucking morons were interrupting his sleep for sex.

'Assholes.' He grumbled in his head. His eyes opened and stared at the wall.

He realized he had stopped humming in his head. He had been listening to Angela's sharp breaths and sighs and the low groan from his brother. He squeezed his eyes shut harder and struggled to think about anything but being in the room.

After what felt like hours, the heavy breathing stopped. The bed next to him creaked. Finally, he could get some sleep.

"You're sleeping in the wet spot." He heard her say.

'God damn it, just shut the fuck up.' Sam shouted in his head.

"Hey!" Dean said excitedly.

They were quiet for a moment.

'Yes, go to sleep.' He encouraged them silently.

"What's next?" He heard her ask.

'You have got to be fuckin' kidding me.' Sam was boiling over.

"Next?" His brother questioned her. He heard her kiss him. Then a giggle and the bed creak.

"Can you guys just go to sleep already?" Sam roared as he sat up. It had poured out like water spilling from a boiling pot. He looked at them, Dean covered himself and Angela dipped behind his shoulders.

"Hey, Sammy." Dean said with an embarrassed laugh, "so. Uh, you're awake?"

"Yeah, Dean. I am." Sam snapped.

"Sorry, Sam." Angela chimed in.

"You are doing laundry for two months and she is buying breakfast." Sam said to them with the irritation waning in his voice, "oh and Dean. You owe me twenty bucks."

He heard Angela giggle as he rolled away from them and covered his head.


	11. Between Two Lungs

Between two lungs

*Angela's perspective*

I begged the boys to stop by my home in Spokane. After a little convincing, they gave in. I promised them food and beds for the night. I was in need of clothing, my own fake id's and weapons. I knew it was a stretch for Sam to give in and like me but I was determined that he was going to.

The trip from Riggins was shorter than I expected. I sat in the backseat listening to the music and the bickering between the brothers about some stupid Bruce Willis movie, which I thought was pretty brilliant but Sam was unwavering in his opinion that it sucked. Dean argued that for his age Bruce was a badass and that he wanted to be like that when he gets that age. He looked down then changed the when to an if.

I shook my head and looked at my nails. I stared out the window at the passing scenery. Sam shifted in his seat to face me, he gave me a strange look.

"How'd you become a hunter?" He asked.

"Vamp attacked my roommate, I came home and found the thing ripping her throat out. I stabbed it with scissors and damn near got eaten. Some hunter busted in, killed the fucker. Guy named Gordon, I think." I said looking at him.

"And you couldn't leave it alone. You just hopped right into the life?" Sam asked wrinkling his forehead.

"No, I tried to avoid it. But my curiosity got the best of me. I met a man named Bobby and he kind of gave me a crash course. He threw me in on a demon case in Portland with him." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Why did you end up in purgatory?" Sam asked, Dean gave me a look then a sour look to Sam.

"Killed a witch and she spelled me down with her." I said looking at him.

"Witches go to hell not purgatory?" Sam questioned me.

"I don't know. That's where I ended up." I said looking him in the eyes.

"How old are you?" He asked me.

"27. How old are you?" I asked him, trying to give him a taste of his own medicine.

"30. What kind of things do you like to hunt?" He asked lifting an eyebrow.

"I don't have a preference. What do you specialize in?" I asked him.

"Demons as of late." He said sighing.

Dean glared at him and sighed.

"How long are you planning on tagging along with us?" Sam asked looking at me with no emotion.

"I... I don't know." I stuttered that one threw me off.

"Sam, enough." Dean snapped and hit his shoulder.

"Dean. I think it is something we should know, considering what we have to do." Sam snapped at him.

"Dude, relax." Dean said sounding offended.

"Oh I'm sorry, Dean. I remember hearing that Kevin is our responsibility. Or is that just my job?" Sam snapped.

"No, Sam but do you know where he is?" Dean yelled at him. I flinched and sat back.

"Dean" Sam said with a huff. He couldn't get his sentence out from the level of frustration.

"Who's Kevin?" I asked quieter than a church mouse.

"He's a prophet." Dean said looking back at me. I could see the anger in his face. I nodded and remained quiet.

The rest of the trip was tense. I sat in the back trying to disappear into the seat. As we rolled into town, I perked up.

"Take a right here." I pointed to the road. I kissed his cheek and stayed perched on the back of the seat.

We rolled up to my little house. It was left to me by my grandfather in his will. I was always his favorite. The exterior was a dirty white with a large porch that extended out into the over grown grass and weeds. My father's old black '69 Camaro was parked beside the house. Dean slowed in the driveway, I pulled the handle and stepped out. I stretched and started walking up the stairs.

"This is your place?" Dean asked.

"Yup!" I asked him with confidence in my voice.

I counted the plants dotting the porch and knelt at the fourth one. I pulled keys from the earth. I wiped them off and trotted to my door.

I pushed the door open and stepped in. I disarmed the alarm and looked around. A fine layer of dust covered everything. The house was bigger than I remember.

"Wow. How can you afford this place?" Sam asked snotty as he looked at my book case.

"My grandpa left it to nee in his will. I was his favorite." I said looking at him.

"Oh, nice." Dean said cracking the fridge open. There was beer and a few bottles of water.

"Gramps was a bit eccentric, survivalist type. He built some additions in the basement that, well take a look." I said as I pulled the Dickens book on the shelf and a panel near Sam clicked open. He pulled it and revealed weaponry in a small cubby.

I also opened the hatch in the floor which led to the basement for him to check it out. Dean disappeared into basement then returned with a silly smile on his face.

"Why do you need an AK-47?" Sam asked.

I smiled as he pulled drawers open and stared at the arsenal. It was just a sneak peek.

"I'm not just some bimbo from purgatory. I am a hunter, Sam. And I would like to help you guys find your prophet." I said looking at him. I left him to look at my things. I went into the bedroom and smiled at my bed.

Oh I missed it. I sat on it, I ran my hand over the comforter. I looked at the nightstand. A necklace and a pair of earrings were sitting next to the alarm clock.

"This is a nice place." Dean said from the doorway. I jumped slightly. I looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you. So the guest bed room is across the hall and the sofa pulls out." I said standing up.

"Okay, but you have no food in the house." He said looking at me. He glanced around the room. I noticed a bra was draped over the chair by the closet. His eyes lingered there for a moment.

"We can go get food." I said looking at him. I slowly walked across the floor and stood in front of him. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and kissed him.

"Your brother hates me." I said as I pulled away from him.

"He doesn't. He is just… he's bitchy." He said putting his thumb on my chin. He lifted my face and kissed me again.

"So, are we going to get food?" He asked me. I nodded and laughed.

We left Sam at the house and picked up a few things for the night.

I cooked food and let Sam do his thing on the laptop. He was searching for any sign of Kevin, I looked over to see Dean sitting on the couch flipping through a newspaper.

I plated the food and carried both plates to the two men. I went back and brought beers back for both of them. Dean leaned up and kissed me.

"Thanks." He said smiling. I nodded and turned back. Sam was looking at me. He half smiled and went back to his computer.

I should have eaten but I wanted to pack. I had a sneaking suspicion we would be leaving early in the morning, much to Dean's disapproval.

I packed jeans and shirts. I picked up my box of fake id's and tossed it in. I found my toiletries bag and filled it with my stuff.

I pulled guns and knives from the cubby. I stuffed them in a bag and dropped them by the door.

"You realize that we have a whole trunk full of weapons." Sam pointed out.

"Yeah, well. Most of your stuff is suited for guys. I have stuff suited for me." I said looking over at him. His plate was empty and pushed away from the laptop.

Night came over the small house and after hours of searching. We had a few workable leads on Kevin. Something flashed in my mind. I got up and began rummaging through my desk. I could feel Sams eyes on me as I searched like a crazy person.

I grabbed a black book and slammed it down next to Sam. He looked at me.

"In here is all the information you need to track Kevin down." I said looking at his face. I could see the bags under his eyes.

"What is this?" He asked me. Dean was snoring underneath the newspaper that was draped across his chest.

"It is passcodes to every state and federal search data bank, the things that you can't even access. Including facial recognition software and any technology. They never change the codes." I said patting the notebook.

"How did you get it?" He asked me.

"I am not a saint, I just play one on TV." I smiled and patted his shoulder, "get some sleep soon. I am taking your brother to bed."

I slapped the top of Dean's boot. He snorted and sat up. He wiped his face and looked around.

"Bed." I ordered him. He nodded and walked to the bedroom. He turned towards the guest bed. I grabbed his arm and pulled him in my room. He let out a tired laugh and followed me.

We cuddled close to him all night. He held me tighter than I expected_._

_I didn't dream about purgatory but instead I was in the back of his car. He was singing along to some song on the radio but I couldn't hear it. Benny was in the passenger seat looking at me. He had blood on his shirt and hands. He reached back for me. _

"_This isn't real. You're still there." He said looking at me as he stretched his hand to me. His blood soaked fingertip touched my arm. I looked at Dean and he was unaware of this. In a haze, I looked back to Benny but found Sam. He was pointing the gun at my head. His eyes were cold as steel. He pulled the trigger. I felt the hot metal round hit me._

I sat up and gasped for air. Dean's hand was resting in my lap lazily. He groaned and sat up with me.

"You're safe. This isn't purgatory." He whispered into my shoulder. He pressed his lips to my skin then fell back on the pillow. I slowly laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

At seven in the morning, Sam burst through the door.

"Wake up! I found him." He shouted at us. I looked over at him in my door. He looked like shit.

"Sam… it's seven am. Can we sleep a little longer?" Dean snapped at him.

"Have you even tried to sleep?" I asked him. I could see his hands shaking.

"No, I haven't but I found Kevin. We need to get a move on." He said laughing hysterically as he pushed unsteady hands through his hair.

"Go fix your brother." I rolled over and looked at Dean. He was trying to be asleep but couldn't fake it.

"Alright crazy. Bed for you. We will leave in three hours." Dean rolled out of my bed. I watched his tight ass as he walked his sleep deprived brother out the door.

A few minutes later he came back to bed. He crawled under the covers and pulled me close.

*Dean's perspective*

"I see someone is wide awake." she joked but kept her eyes shut.

"Yeah, someone also got me on laundry detail for the next few months and burnt twenty bucks from my wallet. I think it's time that I got a little apology… With your mouth." He kissed her roughly.

"Do you? Weren't you the one who was bitching about it being too early?" she said as her hand slid down his stomach. She traced fingertips over the outline of his penis through the boxers.

"it's never too early for this." He said before kissing her again, "just blow me already."

"Charming, Dean." She grumbled and rolled over.

"Come on." He asked missing the point. "Should I add a please?"

She was ignoring him. He laid on his back and stared at the ceiling. He thought about being in purgatory with her. All the fighting and the blood. He got a strange charge that refused to let him sleep. An hour later she stirred next to him. She rolled to face him, she carefully put her hand on his chest.

He pretended to be asleep. He watched Angela as she touched his neck. She trailed her finger down his chest between his lungs in a straight. He knew he was a good looking man, scars and all but he still flexed his muscles. She traced the tattoo on his chest, keeping an eye on his face. He was watching her through squinted eyes. She had a child-like curiosity written across her face.

She pulled the blanket down and crawled on her knees. She placed kissed his stomach just below his belly button. She watched his skin unintentionally move as she kissed lower. She looped her fingers in the waistband and pulled his boxers down and placed a small soft kiss at the base of his cock. He looked down with wide eyes but pushed his head back down, he stared at the ceiling. She was staring at his dick. Her finger moved carefully from the base to the head. He was harder than he probably should have been, she glanced up to make he was still asleep. Which he made sure he was.

She took a deep breath and kissed the head of his dick. She trailed her tongue down the tip the base then back up. She put him in her mouth and slowly started to suck. Carefully she placed a hand on his leg and sucked harder. Dean felt his muscles twitch and tighten.

He was trying to keep his cool and not blow his load right then. She was rough as she held him in her hand with her lips around him. He brushed hair out of her face. She looked up to see him staring down at her with a look of shock on his face. She wrapped her lips around him a little tighter and put some spirit into it.

She crawled between his legs, keeping a tight grip on his dick. She was jerking him off carefully she kept her lips around him. He groaned and leaned forward, as she pushed him in a little deeper. He reared his hips in her throat a little harder than expected. He wrapped her hair in his fingers and let her suck him off.

He pushed her head down a little harder, he started guiding her just the way he like. He couldn't help the moans that escaped his mouth. She was perfect. Her mouth felt like hot wet velvet around him. He pushed her head down harder causing her to choke a little. She dug her nails into the skin on his thigh. He could feel all his muscles tighten as he came.

She swallowed everything that he let go of. Angela sat back on her heels and looked at him. He was laying on his back. His muscles were twitching and he a the face of a man that was satisfied. She smiled and wiped her lips.

He regained composure and leaned up on his elbows. He exhaled and smiled.

"Holy shit." He said with a satisfied smile.

"I know." She said looking at his body.

"No, holy shit." He sat up and kissed her.

Something hit him in the stomach.

"Dean, wake up. We gotta go." Angela said standing over him.

It was a dream. He was hard and it was a fucking dream. She smiled at him, he watched her mouth.

"What?" she said confused by his strange face.

"Nothing. Give me a minute, is Sam up?" He asked her.

"Yup. He even packed the car. He's had a pot of coffee too. You've been warned." I said looking at him.

He rolled his eyes and sat up from the bed. His dick throbbed hard and even his balls ached. She walked out of the room, she was still in panties. He stared at her ass hard, it wasn't helping.

"Do I got time to shower?" he yelled.

"Make it quick, woody." She called back with a little chuckle in her voice.

"What?" he said standing up.

"You didn't think that was all you, did ya?" She poked her head in with a wicked smiled across her face. She was gone as soon as he hit the door.

"Bitch." He called after her.

"Jerk?" Sam echoed from the hallway.

"Not you." Dean growled.

'This was going to be a painful shower.' He said in his head.


	12. Midnight in Montgomery

Midnight in Montgomery

Dean had slipped out in the middle if the night. He left a note on the motel table for Sam and Angela.

He had gotten a disturbing call from Benny. He was in trouble and needed help. The pull to be a good friend and help the vampire out was leading away at him.

The other part of him was wanting to stay in bed with the pretty blonde and his brother in the bed next to them. They would have questions he wouldn't be able to answer honestly. Ang would understand but Sam wouldn't. He would get butt hurt at the fact he was going to help a vamp not his friend.

Things had been tense for a while. After finding Kevin and the whole Crowley bullshit, maybe this break was going to help but most likely it wouldn't.

He was driving out to Alabama in the middle of a nasty storm. He had a few hours to put some distance between Sam and his girl.

Shit, it was weird calling her 'his girl'. But after the time in purgatory and the month they spent hunting together. She in fact was his.

Hell, even Sammy started warming up to her. They were both brainy, college kids. They had a normal life until crazy came to town but both had given up on the college thing for the job. They bickered like siblings and he let her pick up a case for them. A loud boom of thunder sounded overhead, if he knew any better it would have sounded like a tree crashing into baby.

Dean was driving fast as he thought about the life he and Sam lived.

Bad motels, cheap food and killing monsters, it was everything his dad raised them to do. If Bobby had his way, both boys would have gone to college, hell Dean could be fat and married with three kids. But he knew better, he couldn't have it even if he wanted it. The rain was hitting the window hard, the windshield wipers were working double time to keep up.

The closest thing to it would be Angela. She was warm and funny. She was a damn good hunter, fierce and ruthless when she needed to be. Something in his chest hurt as he thought about her. Being around her made the time he had spent in purgatory less painful to deal with. The memories came back to him less and less, the more she was around. That woman was doing something to him, maybe she was making him soft. Hell, maybe he needed to soften up. A flash of lightening crawled across the sky and lit up the interior of the car.

He sped out of Wyoming and kept barreling towards the south. He made it till Missouri before he got a call from Sam. He had been dreading it. He knew what was going to be said, lies sprinkled with bitterness. He picked up the phone and took a deep breath.

"What the hell, Dean? Where are you?" Sam snapped on the other end before he got hello out. He could hear Angela talking in the background and the sound of her slapping him then a thud.

"Quit beating my girlfriend. I'm in Missouri, I have to go help a friend." Dean tried to explain.

"Friend? Dean, you don't have friends. All our friends are dead." Sam said bitterly.

Dean heard Ang holler for him to call her. Then more slapping and another thud.

He heard a slight struggle and a sweet voice filled his ear.

"Dean, darling? Where you headed? Sam and I can meet you there and back you up." She offered sweetly.

"Nah, I got this. You and Sammy hang tight. I'll be back in a few days." He acted cool and almost believed it.

"We'll find you. So make it easy..." she was cut off by Sam.

"Dean, is it Cas?" He asked.

"No. Don't worry about it Sam." Dean snapped then hung up.

He sent a message to her saying she shouldn't worry and to work the case with Sam. He shut his phone off and rolled down I-80.

The sun was high in the sky as he reached Montgomery. He parked the car and looked at the broken down house. It was the address that Benny had given him. Everything was as still as the dead.

"this blood sucker better be here." He muttered.

He slowly got out and pulled the machete from the back of the impala. He slowly approached the house. He tapped the door and waited for it to swing open fully. There was no movement inside. He took deep breath and stepped in.

It was empty. He searched the basement but came up empty. Just blood on the floor.

He called Benny but was sent voicemail.

'Not good.' Dean remarked in his head.

He walked back to the car and sat inside.

He checked the messages on his phone.

Several angry voicemails from Sam and two from Angela, he could tell she was irritated but wanted to make sure he was safe. Nothing from Benny.

Dean spent the afternoon cruising through the city. He scouted out areas where his vampire buddy could have holed up. He realized the search could have gone faster if he had help but that was out of the question.

By midday he figured that if Sam had figured out where he was headed they would be in town shortly. This was not a conversation he wanted to have with his brother. He had killed Amy on principle alone a long time ago and Benny was a vampire who for sure had a few kills under his belt, that put a wedge between them. This would be worse than before.

Dean called Benny four more times before parking the car. He waited he was tired from the drive. Staring at his phone and waiting for the call, his eyes grew heavy and his muscles started to relax. He dozed off for a while. He dreamed of swimming with two hot chicks. The women disappeared, her face was lying next to him on a bed. A yellow haze that made him feel warm was swallowing the room. It was the face of the girl he had come to care about, even love. She laughed and was squirming in the bed they shared. He was on top of her, tickling her sides. She mouthed something to him but he couldn't hear it. She crawled on his lap and looked down at him, she fumbled with the hem of her shirt as she bit her lip.

A loud tap on the window pulled him from his dream before it got good, a beam from a flashlight was blinding him. He cracked the window and wiped his eyes.

"Open the door, Dean." The familiar voice of his brother said from the other side of the glass.

The light lowered and he could see the torso of Sam and the shoulder of Angela behind him. He thought about trying to run for it but knew it was useless. He cracked the door and stepped out. The little blonde behind Sam rushed him, her arms were around his neck before he could react. The wind picked up as she squeezed him. She pressed her lips to his cheek. He hugged her back lifting her from the ground then set her down. She slapped him hard across the face.

"You ever... Ever do that to us again, even Castiel won't be able to put you back together again. Do you understand, Dean?" She said snapping at him. She pointed her finger at his face.

"I do and I'm sorry." He looked at her face. She was washed over with worry and relief.

"Why did you coming running down here?" Sam asked him, he looked concerned as well which kind of set Dean back a little. There was irritation in Sam's voice.

"A friend of mine was in trouble. I uh, I don't know where he is. He isn't answering his phone now." Dean explained to Sam. He could feel Angela looking at him suspiciously. He knew she was piecing it together.

"Yeah. What friend, Dean?" Sam asked. Angela was still standing in front of him. She was holding his fingers in the palm of her hand, he could see her shiver a little as the wind pushed harder against them.

"It doesn't matter. We will help him, your friend." Angela cut Sam off. He glared at her and she stuck her tongue out at him. He pushed her out of the way and moved a little closer to Dean. She hit him in the shoulder but it had no effect on Sam.

Dean smiled at the relationship that was developing between them. She was like the kid sister in Sam's eyes who was banging his older brother. Dean looked at her face and lifted her eyebrows, she knew exactly who Dean was helping. She knew exactly why he had ran away.

"Alright, so where are we starting?" Sam asked annoyed.

"I have a few places that I have been looking at but nothing so far. I just don't know where the bastard could be." Dean said rubbing his neck, "I think this factory is the last place that he might be holed up in."

"Why don't you and Sam go ditch this car. I will scope out this place up the road. You both come back and meet me." Ang suggested giving him a look that made him nod. Dean didn't like this idea of leaving her alone but he knew it would cause a fight of he tried to stop her.

Dean got in his car with Sam getting into the little white car. He watched Angela standing in the middle of the road, he had a bad feeling about this. He shrugged it off and followed Sam. It was probably the conversation about Benny that he was dreading.

*Angela's Perspective*

'Damn it, Dean. What the hell did you get yourself into?' she thought to herself as she watched the tail lights disappear in the distance.

She walked along the dirt road and thought about the car ride. Spending alone time with Sam could be hit or miss but this time, she thought it was a hit.

_After placing a few calls, they got a lead on Dean. She confirmed it with traffic cameras in Montgomery. _

_Sam was packing their shit while she slipped out and found a car. She picked a white KIA like the one she once owned. It was her love,that car was a trooper and loved speed. Sam may have a little trouble fitting in but she was sure he could make it work._

_Sam bitched about the size of the car but got in. He even let her drive._

_As they cruised through Kansas, she plugged her phone into the IPOD jack and picked a play list._

"_You have a phone with music?" Sam scoffed looking at her._

"_Yeah, what else am I supposed to do when you and Dean are snoring? I download music." She smiled at him. He gave her a funny look then a smile._

_The music filled up the silence between them. A man was singing softly._

"_I like this." Sam said turning the radio up a little. _

"_Me too. It sounds like he says my name." She said smiling at him._

"_Yeah. A little. Who is it?" He asked._

"_Some guy named Jensen Ackles. I dunno. He's got a good voice." She smiled._

_Sam coughed and looked at her phone._

"_No, shit." He said smiling uncontrollably._

"_What?" She asked him._

"_Nothing. Ask Dean about Jensen. Hey, you didn't see anything by a Jared Padalecki on there?" he asked curiously._

"_Nope. Who's that?" she asked him. _

"_no one." He shook his head and chuckled._

_They drove along in silence with the music and the slight crackle from the radio._

"_Do you love him?" Sam asked softly._

"_Who?" she asked as a knot filled up her throat._

"_Dean, do you love Dean?" he asked her again._

" _I think so. I mean it's complicated. He is, well you know Dean. He is hard to read and kind of cold but there is something in there that is tender and warm. He loves you more than you'll ever realized, Sam because god forbid he talks about his feelings." She said looking at Sam. There was a sting of pain on Sam's face._

"_So, are you gonna be here for a while?" Sam asked._

"_As long as I am needed or really as long as I'm wanted." She replied. Sam nodded and looked at her phone. He picked the next song and set it back down._

She came back to reality. She kicked a rock and kept walking.

Angela walked up to the abandoned building. She pulled her gun out and pressed against the building. She heard noises from inside and quietly cocked her gun. She stepped into the building and slipped behind a support beam.

She could hear men talking then shouting. A voice caught her attention.

"Now, I don't know why you think this is going to help." Benny said with that familiar drawl.

"Talk vamp. Where's the angel and the hunters." A voice echoed against the concrete. A wet thud happened after the shouting quit.

Angela quietly ran across the building. She was careful to avoid the beams and broken glass along the floor. She crawled up a broken set of stairs and walked along the rusted cat walk.

She perched herself up next to an old rusted out control box. She leaned around it and aimed. She saw three men, demons. She could feel it. Even if the gunshot wouldn't kill them, it could by Benny sometime.

She fired a shot and the man closest to the vampire dropped to the ground, 'human?' she thought. The other two went into a panic. Benny was looking around. His face was cut up and he looked like shit.

She took off running for the other end of the cat walk. A man with long black hair and matching black eyes stopped her from running. The demon grabbed her by the shoulders and hit her across the face with a fist. She kicked him in the chest and knocked him back. He lurched at her, she shot him in the chest but he kept coming at her. He grabbed her by the coat and threw her over the cat walk.

She felt herself sailing through the air. The wind brushed her skin and sent a strange chill through her. In her last seconds, her mind flashed to Dean and Sam. She knew they would keep going but she wondered if she would be missed. Then it was lights out as she hit the ground.

It was blackness all around her.

' She wasn't dead, it was a dream.' She thought as her mind slipped into the fuzzy areas.

_Deans face flashed before her eyes. He was dirty and covered in blood but it wasn't his. _

_We spent the next three days running for everything that purgatory had to offer. None of us rested for more than minutes, my body ached and I was hungry. I never remembered being hungry before this. I don't even think eating was on my radar._

_But being around Dean made me feel a little at ease. Add the angel and vampire to the mix and we had a foursome that could take on just about anything._

_'Dean, you need to rest.' the angels voice turned soft._

_'Damn it Cas. Stop trying to make me sleep. I am fine.' Dean snapped at him._

_'You need some sleep.' I sided with the angel. He shot a Glare at me. I smiled sweetly at him._

_A voice was shouting at me, it was deep and had that familiar drawl._

"Wake up." Benny shouted at her. He slapped her across the face.

It was the kick start she needed, her heart was racing as she slowly opened her eyes. Everything was fuzzy but she knew Benny was beside her.

"Come on, kid. We gotta go." He said trying to move her.

"I cant." She said softly. Her eyes darted around, she couldn't remember where she was. She sat up slightly but fell back. Her body ached and it felt like she was going to die. The once dim lights of the building felt she was staring at the sun.

"They will be back." He snapped at her. Benny never shouted without good reason.

"Go, Sam and Dean will be here soon. I will be fine. Go, Benny." She said weakly. The sound of feet heading their way caused her to tense up.

"It's good to see you." He said carefully cupping my face," it's nice to know y'all care."

He kissed her forehead then Benny looked at her and he was gone.

She closed her eyes and waited for death to come. It felt like hours before the feet caught up to her. She heard the shuffling and crunch of things around her then a strange sliding sound. There was heavy breathing and familiar smells filled up her nose.

An arm cradled her head and lifted her slightly. She was in pain and made a slight cry.

"Dean, don't move her." Sam said panicked.

"Babe, wake up. Come on." He said with tenderness in his voice. Fingers stroked her cheek and rested on her chest.

She lifted her arm and reached for his face. He pressed his cheek into her hand and kissed her palm.

"I'm not dead?" she asked him confused.

"no." he laughed a little.

She heard Sam talking to someone then he came back over.

"They are on the way." He said to Dean.

"We should move her outside." Dean suggested to him. Then she was being carried, the pain from her hand and back was unbearable. She passed out.

She woke up in a hospital bed. A woman in blue scrubs was checking her IV. She sat up quickly and looked at the woman. The nurse looked a little concerned. A chair squeaked and Dean was at her side.

"Hey." He said looking at her face. She looked up at him and smiled uncomfortably.

"You need to rest." The nurse said urging her to relax.

"No, I want to go." Angela said irritated.

"Ma'am. You have a concussion and a broken hand. You need your rest." The nurse said firmly as she put a hand on Angela's shoulder. She pulled her shoulder away from the woman.

"I don't care if I am paralyzed from the waist down. I don't want to be here." She snapped at the woman.

"I'm sorry." Dean said to the woman. Angela sneered at her, the nurse picked up her clipboard and walked out.

"Hey killer, be nice. The lady is just doing her job." He said looking at her. He sat carefully on the hospital bed.

"I want to go home." She said sounding like a stubborn child.

"I know, but maybe you should get the all clear from the doctor." Dean said lifting his eyebrows.

"I want. To go. Home." She said like he was retarded.

Sam stepped into the room with two cups of coffee.

"Hey kid, how are you feeling?" he asked as he sat in the chair beside her bed.

"Murderous." She said looking at Dean.

"Yeah?" Sam asked with a light chuckle behind his voice.

"I want to go home and these people won't let me." She said feeling like she was about to cry.

"Why do you want to go back to a crappy motel room with bad beds and strange smells?" Sam asked her. She could feel the tears welling up and panic starting to set in.

"I hate hospitals. They don't help, they kill." She said right before the tears ran down her cheeks. Dean cupped her head in his hands and pressed her to his chest. She sobbed into the cotton shirt and pushed her fingers into his arm.

The pressure from his hand felt like a ton of bricks on her head but she didn't care. She just wanted to leave. Her chest felt heavy and she began hyperventilating. She could hear the monitor that was connected to her heartbeat, beeping at an irrationally fast pace which made her panic even more. Dean rubbed her back and shushed her. She tried to formulate what was going on in words and nothing but broken sentences came out.

After a few minutes of tears and sobbing, Dean calmed her down. He promised to talk to the nurses and see if he could get her released.

Sam sat quietly in the room, he was waiting for her to start talking. She looked at him, she wiped her cheek as left over tears rolled down them.

"So, ask." She said looking at the man in the chair.

"Fear of hospitals?" he asked.

"No, my mother died in a hospital. She was in a car accident, given the prognosis of a full recovery then died in a hospital .Everything changed in my life. My family was fractured after that." She explained as plainly as she could, "plus the whole building just gives me the hives."

"No,I get it. I lost my dad in a hospital over something stupid. Almost lost Dean from a car accident too." Sam said nodding, "we lost Bobby in one."

"We could sleep in the Impala for all I care. I just need out. If they won't clear me, I will just leave." She said looking at his face. He was trying to hide a smile but failing.

"What?" she said irritated.

"Nothing. You just remind me of Dean." He said letting the smile out.

"Cause we are both awesome." She smiled pained.

"Yeah, that's it." Sam said sarcastically with a laugh and stood up. Dean walked into the room and gave her a look she didn't want to see.

"Doctor wants to look you over. If he thinks you are good, we can go." he said. She could tell he wanted it to calm her.

"She said she will just leave if they won't let her." Sam said looking at her. She stuck her tongue out at him for tattling. Dean gave her a firm look.

A man in a white coat came in, he flashed a light in her eyes. He gave her a few more tests and sighed.

"I think you should stay overnight," he said looking at her, "but if you really want to leave, we can't keep you."

"Get the paperwork." She said looking at him. The doctor disappeared and a nurse came in. Angela signed the required papers and was sent on her way.

As they reached the Impala, Dean opened the door for her. She sat in the backseat and leaned back.

Every muscle and bone ached in her back and shoulders. She looked down at the stupid cast on her wrist.

"This is ridiculous." She said lifting it up for the boys to see it.

"No, you broke your wrist." Dean said firmly.

"I'm fine." She said stubbornly, "I don't need it."

"if the hospital thinks you do, then you do." Sam said smiling at her. He was finding her situation even more than before.

A quick stop at the all night pharmacy for her 'happy pills' as Sam called them. Dean forced her to take one of the pain pills the hospital had given her. After a little argument, she seceded and took the pill, claiming it was to shut him up.

Dean rolled up to a nice hotel. He parked and went into the lobby. Sam was clicking away at his computer looking for another case. She stared at the tall building in confusion. They never stayed in nice places, never anywhere like this. Dean came out to bring them inside as well as their bags. Angela was in dirty scrubs and one of Deans hoodies. They walked through the lobby, the clean lobby. She noticed a sitting area next to a fireplace and area for breakfast. Sam helped her to the elevator with an arm across her back which she shrugged him off.

"I'm fine." She said irritated. She wasn't but she was trying to act tough. The elevator opened and they piled in. The jerking motion of the elevator as it climbed made Angela cringe from pain. She hid the pain by biting her cheek. But Dean knew, somehow.

Dean took her hand. She looked up at him even though it hurt to turn her head in that direction.

He held her hand as they walked to the room. Sam opened the door, the smell of clean linens rushed them. There was two nice beds with clean comforters. The nightstand was between the beds with a phone and alarm clock.

There was a flat screen TV and a desk with internet hookup. Even a nice looking fridge was by the window. Dean led her to a bed and helped her sit.

"I'm not old. I am just tired." She snapped at him but felt immediately bad.

"I'm sorry." She said looking at him. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to her level. She kissed his lips and pulled back.

"I know. You just fell two stories on to a stack of boxes. You get the right to be cranky." He said lifting her legs and putting them on the bed.

"I'm getting ice for her head." Sam said picking up the bucket. He disappeared out of the room.

She waited for a moment. She started sitting up as she watched Dean as he pulled her shoes off.

"Benny is fine. He got out." She said reassuring Dean.

"Did he say where he was going?" he asked.

"No, but he said he's call." Angela lied but she wanted to reassure him.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"They were interrogating him about our whereabouts. I think I killed one of them but I think they were demons. This long haired bastard got me. I kicked his ass but he knew he was losing so he tossed me overboard." She said feeling the pain medication kicking in, "what is this?"

"They gave you good stuff." Dean smiled. She looked at her wrist and sighed.

"I know. I feel a-fucking-mazing" she said feeling her eyes rolling back.

"Good." He said sliding up the bed, "at least you are a happy drunk."

He unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them off.

"Really? Now?" she asked him slurring her words a little.

"No. Pervert, it's time to sleep." Dean laughed. Sam returned to the room. He handed Dean the homemade ice pack.

"Now that's too bad." She laughed a little, "cause there are two of you and I gots two holes."

"Alright, time for sleep, drunky." Dean said pulling the covers out from under her. She heard Sam laugh and closed her eyes.

"No. I'm serious. Y'all are too hot to not want it." She said to Dean. Fingers pressed to her lips and she was shushed. Dean lifted her up and placed her head on his chest. Her forehead was cold as he put the ice to her head.

She listened to the two men talk for a little while until she couldn't keep her consciousness. Her last thoughts were how much she was going to hurt when she woke up.

She was right, every muscle was tight. It felt she went twelve rounds with Ali and lost. Dean had an arm draped over her as he was lying face down in the pillow. It was still early as she sat up. The faint LCD glow from Sam computer lit the room up. Sam was leaned back in the bed, his head was cocked to the side and he was snoring a little.

Carefully, she crawled out of bed. Her wrist felt heavy, she remembered the cast. Her legs felt like jello and everything inside her skin was screaming in pain. She picked up the laptop and placed it on the desk. She closed out of his internet search and shut it down. She took a pain pill then turned back to Sam. She gave him a careful push to the side and he slumped over.

It was midnight. She laid back in the bed with Dean. After staring at the ceiling and several yawns, she was feeling the medication kicking in. A song from a very long time ago echoed through her head about being in Montgomery at midnight and Hank Williams. She snuggled up to Dean and drifted back to sleep.


	13. Guilty Filthy Soul

Guilty Filthy Soul

*Angela's perspective .*

The boys had left Angela, they were headed to help Kevin with something that they couldn't share with her. They were headed to Missouri and she was stuck in Kansas. She browsed the internet for something to do. She had spent the last three days holed up in a motel, eating food from a vending machine and watching bad television.

She wanted to know where in the hell Castiel had gone off too. We found Benny, he was okay. He was going to make a life for himself and avoid getting on the hunter radar. She began looking for miracles on the internet. She found the usual mumbo jumbo but something caught her eye.

A woman who had been pinned in her car after a bad accident claimed she was pulled from the wreckage by a man in a trench coat. The strange man told her to relax while he brushed her cheek and all her wounds were gone. She was healthy and safe. Then he disappeared. Sounded like Cas. But who knows, after his alleged time playing God she could have been having fanatical flashback.

Angela closed out of the internet search and went back to looking for a job. She found a few strange deaths in a town about thirty minutes from the motel room in Caney. A woman bound so tightly she suffocated in a locked apartment where she lived alone. A man was found stuffed inside his chimney while his family slept soundly. And a young couple was found both drowned in the bathroom, one in the tub and the other in the toilet. Sounded like a spirit and a really pissed off one.

She gathered the usual implements and stole a car. She headed over feeling refreshed to be out of the motel room. Angela was told that she shouldn't leave the room under any circumstance even if the place was on fire by Dean. Since her little spill in Alabama, She had been put on lock down due to her careless behavior. She felt her actions were justified. A friend was in danger and she needed to help. But no matter how much arguing she did, Dean still won the argument.

That little, no large ass called Sam was backing him. He agreed that Angela needed to keep a low profile since she had just put myself on the demon radar. And demons were the monster of the week for the Winchester brothers. Demons didn't scare her. What scared her was sitting around and letting herself rot in a bad motel room.

She rolled through the highway as night fell over the fields. She sang along to the pop song on the radio. It was exciting to work a case on her own. As much as She loved the boys, it was good to be doing things on her own. She thought about something Dean said to her as she passed a mile marker sign.

He made an offhand comment of running off to Vegas and getting hitched. He said it as a joke but part of her wondered how much of the joke was meant as a serious offer. She could marry him. He made her happy and she knew that he would keep her safe. But she felt like it would just make them more vulnerable than they already were. But the idea rolled around in her head.

Something hit the side of the small car and sent it rolling over. The car gracefully flipped three times and came to a stop in the middle of a field. It had wrapped around a tree leaving her pinned to the seat. She cried out in pain that was radiating from her chest as the seat belt dug into her skin. She looked at her wrist and saw the cast was cracked.

"Awesome." She muttered out as she unbuckled from her seat. Something ripped out her through the broken window and threw her on the ground. A woman with glowing eyes and long blonde hair, she smiled and kicked Angela in the side.

"Ah, if it isn't little Winchester boys fuck doll." The woman said with hate laced in her voice.

"If it isn't evil demon spawn. How's Crowley?" Angela asked trying to keep up the confidence that helped her feel safe. She crawled on to her knees and slowly stood up.

"He says hello." The demon said with a smile as she stared at Angela.

"So, did you just stop me to say hello or are we going to get to the fighting?" Angela quipped back.

The demon charged her and threw her to the ground. They exchanged punches and kicks. Angela got a hold of a chunk of hair and ripped it from the demons scalp. The demon threw four punches that landed on the side of her head, Angela was seeing stars.

The demon put both hands on her neck and pressed down. Angela tried to get the woman off her but she was getting dizzy.

"I only wanted to wear you for a while, get close to the Winchesters." The demon crowed over her, "now, I have to kill you and wear you."

Angela's mind was racing. She thought of Dean and Sam. Her family. Castiel and Benny, her new friends and all the things she couldn't do.

'I need help. An angel or God or Oprah. Hell, even a crazy redneck. Someone please.' She thought as her heart was beating faster. She was choking for air and beginning to freak out. Her muscles that were being used to try to keep the demon off her were getting weak.

A flash of white light blinded her. She heard a scream that sounded so very distant. Then it was the strangest feeling, she felt the weight lift from her chest and saw Cas standing over her. He was in his trench coat but he wasn't wearing the scrubs from purgatory but instead a suit with a tie.

"You should have listened to the Winchesters." He said kneeling down beside her. Even though she heard his voice it sounded far away.

"Cas? Did I die this time?" She asked him. Her voice sounded foreign to her.

"No. You are alive. I'm taking you to Dean." He said picking her up. She was like a rag doll in his arms.

"Cas?" Dean's voice echoed in her head.

"Ang?" Sam said coming closer to her. She felt a hand on her face. She looked at Sam who was staring down at her.

"What the hell happened Cas?" Dean asked him with a hint of fear in his voice.

"She was attacked by a demon sent by Crowley." He said roughly. She felt her body being traded off to another set of arms. She was set in a chair and she propped her head up. She was feeling a bit woozy but kept off the sick feeling.

She opened her eyes and looked at Sam's face. His hair was draping his face and made his sharp features a little softer. She smiled at Sam and patted his cheek with her re-broken hand.

"Hey Sam." Angela said looking at him. Her face hurt and her throat was raw, "I think the demon broke my hand again."

A whoosh of air filled the room and Dean exhaled hard.

"Damn it Cas!" Dean shouted from the other side of the room. Angela glanced over and saw Dean standing by the window.

"What the hell happened to you?" Dean growled at her.

"I got bored and found a quick case. I got sideswiped by this demon bitch, she was going to wear me to get close to you guys for Crowley." Angela explained to them. She could feel the angry look beside her was the same look she was getting from Dean.

"Are you retarded? High?" Dean snapped at her.

"No." She said feeling like a chastised child. She looked down then back at Dean. He ran his hand through his hair and paced a little. He stopped.

"How hurt are you?" he asked her, his tone changed from angry to worried.

"My hand's broken again and I think I have glass in my arm and neck, but I'm fine." She replied looking at Sam. He looked tired she put her non-broken hand on his arm.

"Guess we are going to the hospital." Sam said with a smirk.

"Can't we stop at a hardware store, get some plaster and do it ourselves?" she pleaded.

"Nope, get up. We are going to the er." Dean snapped at her.

*Dean's perspective*

She bitched the entire car ride to the emergency room. She even tried pleading with Sam hoping she could get him on her side. Sam shook his head and knew that broken bones or not she was going. The lights from the sign were getting closer and she grew quiet in the back seat.

"It's not that bad." Dean grumbled at her.

"Shut up." She said quietly from the backseat.

"Oh, lighten up sunshine." Sam said looking at Dean. He had a smirk on his face.

The three of them sat in the brightly lit room waiting room. She shuffled in her seat, he watched her check all the exits. He knew exactly what she was thinking. If she could make a break for it, she could get out of being in the hospital. He put a hand on her knee and looked at her face.

"Don't even try." He hissed at her. The check in nurse looked up, he smiled at her.

"Dean, I don't want to be here." She pleaded with him. Her big blue eyes looked at him, she was trying her damnedest to convince him she didn't need to be there.

"Tell you what? You see the doctor and I will take you for ice cream afterwards." He mocked her. Her eyes turned dark and she glared at him. She pushed his hand off her knee, he chuckled and leaned back. Sam was sitting uncomfortable in his seat. He shifted from one hip to the other.

"You gotta piss man?" Dean asked him with a lifted eyebrow.

"No. I don't feel right." Sam said clutching his stomach. He took off for the bathroom and left the two of them alone.

"Angela Wilson?" a voice called out. A woman with short brown hair in a floral scrub top smiled. Dean made her get up and walked with her. He stopped at the intake nurse.

"When my brother, the really tall guy comes out, can you send him our way?" he asked her, he was using his charm that got him anything he needed with the fairer sex.

"Of course, it's nice you take care of your siblings." She said putting a piece of paper in his hand. He chuckled and nodded.

"It's a tough job, but someone's gotta do it." He said nodding.

"I bet." She smiled and bit her lip.

Dean nodded and pocketed the phone number. He hurried back to the room to find Angela snapping at the nurse.

"I don't need my fucking blood drawn or a scan. I just need my broken hand casted, you moron." She shouted at the woman.

"Ang! Stop it." Dean growled at her as he stepped in the room. The round nurse looked at him with relief in her face.

"No. they want to draw blood and run stupid tests. I just have a broken hand." She snapped at him.

"You're being an ass. Now, stop it." Dean said sitting in the chair.

Angela sat quietly while the nurse took her blood pressure and temperature. After taking a few vials of blood, the nurse disappeared.

"I don't need them finding something else wrong with me." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, suck it up. Get some stitches and a new cast then we can go." Dean said putting his feet on the other chair as he crossed his arms over his own chest.

"Dean, I think I'm sick." Sam said from behind the curtain.

"Sam?" Dean asked him as his little brother stepped into the room. He was pale and looked like shit.

"Sit down, Sam." Angela urged him. He nodded and sat next to Dean. The overgrown man beside him looked like hell. It made Dean nervous to see him like that. What if he got sick from something they were hunting or worse what if it was something else that was natural.

Angela and Dean looked up as a set of nurses came in. They had a small kit with them.

"We are going to set the bone. Then you will get a cast." The woman said looking at her, "But first we are going to stitch up your cuts. Then you go to get a CT Scan, if you hit your head you could have a concussion."

Angela groaned and looked at him. He gave her a sour look that meant for her to behave.

"You're friend okay?" The nurse asked him.

"Yeah, he gets a little woozy at blood." Dean lied.

The nurses piled all the kits and things on the bed then wheeled Angela away. She was glaring at him as she disappeared out of the room. Dean sat quietly looking at Sam. His head was tilted back and eyes were closed.

"You okay man? What's wrong with you?" Dean asked feeling the strange pull to mother his brother.

"I don't know, Dean. My stomach feels like I got rocks in it. My head is pounding and I am freakin cold but sweating like it is the desert in here." Sam looked over at him. Dean frowned and nodded.

"We will be out of here shortly. Just hang in there." Dean said looking at Sam who had eyes closed again.

Dean sat in the uncomfortable plastic chair, he stared at the ceiling. Counted the tiles on the ceiling and the floor. He snooped through the drawers in the room, stealing medical items that might come in handy. He stepped out and walked to the nurses' station. No one was behind the counter, he stood and watched the moniters for a moment.

An ambulance rolled in with lights on. The staff was rushing to wheel in the patient. He walked back to the room and found Sam curled across the three chairs, sound asleep. He shrugged his jacket off and draped it over Sam.

'Poor kid.' He thought knowing how miserable he must be feeling. A pit in his stomach started forming at the idea of what could be happening. Sam was genuinely sick, it wasn't anything supernatural. Just a stomach bug or virus had cut down the second best hunter he knew. Dean sat on the doctor's stool and wheeled around the room.

An hour later, they wheeled her back in. She was pissed and it was written all over her face. She had the blanket pulled up and her arms were crossed over her chest. She glared at him and frowned a little harder.

"So, the scans came back good, we do want her to take it easy for the next few days. Her blood looks fine. We stitched her up and put a new cast on her hand. I will get the discharge paper. She has been medicated but it won't be kicking in just yet." The round faced nurse said to him.

He watched the nurse look at Sam and frown. She started to open her mouth and say something but decided against it.

"Do you think you could check him out without waking him?" Angela asked unexpectedly.

The nurse nodded and pulled out the thermometer they used on babies. She scanned his forehead and waited.

"He's running a bit of a fever. He probably has that stomach bug that is going around. Keep him hydrated and let him rest. It will run its course in a day or two." She smiled and looked at them. Dean looked at Angela, who was staring at Sam.

"Okay, I will be back in a few minutes." The nurse said then disappeared.

"Don't laugh okay." She said looking him in the face. Dean turned to see her big blue eyes staring him down.

"Okay, no promises." He said smiling at her.

"They are out of normal cast colors and they didn't have plain white, so I got stuck with this." She pulled her cast out. It was a light blue with green dinosaurs all over.

He fought the smirk that was trying to come out. He covered his lips and looked at her face.

"I hate it. I am so mad." She said sounding like a little girl.

"Aww, my poor widdle baby." He cracked as he started laughing.

"I hate you." She grumbled at him. She crossed her arms and pouted. He loved seeing her pout, her pink lips sticking out meant that she wasn't mad and that he had won.

He lifted her chin and kissed her. The nurse came back in and cleared her throat.

Angela signed the paperwork and looked at the nurse who wheeled in the wheelchair.

"I don't need that." She refused.

"Its policy." The woman said.

"I'll push you." He said kissing her cheek.

"I hate you." She grumbled and hit him in the chest with the dino cast as she plopped down in the chair. Dean gently woke his sickly brother and began pushing her down the hall. Sam looked around and got up. He looked horrible.

Back at the motel, Dean had his handful. Sam was in the bathroom throwing up. Angela was laying in the bed, passed out from the pain medication. He sat in the chair and waited for Sam to emerge. Once he did, Dean corralled him into bed with a garbage can by his bedside and a bottle of water. He cracked the window and let the cool breeze air the room out a little.

He started to hand wash clothing in the sink, knowing he didn't want to leave them alone in the room. He listened to the television, it was some crime solver show that Angela liked to watch. He shook his head as he glanced over at them both.

Sleeping like little angels, he started to wonder about Cas. He was worried for the angel, what if he was in trouble? Would he come to them and ask for help? Then he wondered why demons wanted to know where he and Angela were? Shaking his head, he dropped the subject. He draped the wet clothing over the line that extended across the wall in the bathroom.

He waited for both of them to be fully asleep. He stretched out in the bed next to Ang. She was warm as she draped her leg over his. He glanced down at her dino cast and chuckled. He pressed lips to her forehead and drifted to sleep.

He woke to an argument between Sam and Angela. She was standing on the outside of the bathroom, Sam was on the inside.

"GO away!" he shouted at her. Dean heard him throwing up.

"I gotta pee, Sam. Please!" she begged him. She had white gauze bandages on her neck and arm that looked odd against her tan skin.

"I don't care. Go outside." Sam shouted back.

"I am peeing on you shoes." She shouted and hit the door. She cringed as she banged the cast against the door. She kicked the door and let out a cry.

"Damn it, Sam." She said sorely as she walked back to the bed.

She stretched across the bed and scratched at the bandage on her arm.

"Don't scratch." He said warning her. She looked at him and wrinkled her forehead.

Dean sat up and grabbed his keys.

"Where you going?" she asked him. She was over excited to leave.

"Gas station. Sam needs medication, I am hungry and I am sure you need food too." Dean said sighing, really he wanted to get away from the bickering.

"Can I come?" she asked sitting up.

"Stay with Sam. Make sure he is okay." Dean asked her. She nodded and looked beyond disappointed.

"I'll be back in twenty." Dean promised.

He scanned the aisle of the supermarket. He picked up a few cold and flu medications. Sprite and water. Dean grabbed soup and disposable bowls and spoons. He picked up snacks and microwave meals.

He took his sweet time coming home to the motel. He knew that it would be all out bickering or they would both be asleep. He put the keys in the door and listened for a moment. It was quiet inside the room. His heart clenched as he pushed the door open.

He came in to find Angela sitting on the bed behind Sam. She was rubbing his back as he was throwing up in the garbage can. She was humming softly to his little brother.

He closed the door and caught her attention. He nodded.

"Sammy." Dean said looking at him.

After the commotion of Sam's gastric explosion, Dean fed him soup and Sprite. Then came the medicine, which Sam tried to refuse but gave in. He made Ang eat and drink water while he did. Then he made her take her pain medication.

Sam was asleep in under ten minutes. Angela sat on the bed looking at Dean. She smiled and scooted closer to him. She had dreamy eyes as she approached him on the bed. She kissed his neck and shoulder.

"No. You need to get some sleep." He said looking at her.

"Sleep is for the dead." She said smiling. She was riding high on the pain pill. She kissed his neck again and ran her hand over his crotch. As much as he didn't want too, he pushed her hand away.

"Playing hard to get make it try harder, Deanie." She said purring in his ear.

"Ang." He said warning her.

"Dean." she mocked his tone.

"No. You're high." He snapped at her.

"And?" she said questioning him.

"I'm not going to take advantage of my high girlfriend." He said as she snaked her hand down his thigh.

"But, I want you too." She said looking at him. She crawled across his lap and sat on his thighs.

She kissed him, then pushed him back. He kissed her back and put a hand on her thigh. She kissed down his neck and over his shirt. She pushed his shirt up and kissed up his stomach. Dean grabbed the side of her shirt and pulled it over her head. She wasn't wearing a bra which made him smirked, he cupped her breasts and leaned up to kiss her.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel's voice called out from across the room. Angela shrieked and fell off the bed backwards. Dean shot up and looked to the angel.

"Cas?" Dean asked looking at the angel. He was in the same trench coat and suit that he always wore. The angel looked more like a tax accountant than a holy roller. The look on Cas's face was unreadable. It made Dean's stomach turn in knots. It was similar to when he took all the souls from Purgatory for his own to fight in heaven.

"Dean," Castiel said stepping forward into the room. Dean handed Ang her shirt. She crawled on the bed behind Dean. She found his hand and gripped his fingers.

"Hey man. Where have you been?" Dean said smiling at the angel.

"I went back to heaven and saw the damage I had done. I have been trying to make it right since." Castiel said looking at him, "I need to purify myself. I have done a lot of damage and my soul is soiled."

"I never got to thank you for saving her." Dean said getting off the bed and walking towards the angel.

"It was nothing." Cas said looking down.

"No, seriously. Thanks, I would be dead if it were for you." She said behind him.

"It was nothing." Castiel repeated.

"Why did you save me?" she asked him.

"You called for me. You asked for help." He said looking at her.

"But you only come when Dean call?" she asked her words were a little slurred.

"Dean and I do share a profound bond but you have a tether to him. You are a special exception much like Sam but different." Castiel said to her, he was looking past Dean at her.

"Cas, I have been calling you for a while man. I was worried about you." Dean snapped at him.

"I know. I just wanted to say goodbye, Dean." Cas said then vanished.

The strange visit left him with a bad taste in his mouth. He was struggling with guilt and anger. He laid in bed with Ang and listened to her sleeping. Dean was determined to find Castiel.

The thought about the tethered comment and looked at her face. What the hell did that mean? She was tethered to him. What was it about her that made her special to him? Was this another plan that heaven was cooking up?

He kissed her forehead, her eyes fluttered open. She smiled lazily then closed her eyes again.

He knew it was going to be a long weekend.


	14. Nothin but a good time

Nothin' but a good time

*Angela's perspective*

_She was staring at a bright white light. Her eyes couldn't adjust to what she was looking at. She put her hand up to shield the light but it didn't help._

'_Hello?' she called out but there was no answer._

'_Dean?' she asked._

_She heard footsteps approaching her. She sat up and found herself in a long tan chair. Someone sat at her feet. She squinted and saw no one. She felt a hand touch her leg and felt warm. Like she was getting a hug from her mother._

'_This is something you won't remember.' A voice echoed in her head._

'_who are you?' she asked the person._

'_An interested party. You and Dean Winchester have something big coming. The two of you are special. Protect Sam and Dean. Watch your back.' The voice said soothingly in her head, 'Sam is changing his body, his soul and what is happening to him is permanent.'_

'_Coming? Like what? Demons?' she asked, 'what is happening to Sam?'_

'_No, no. There is something coming that is going to change everything.' The voice was cool as it filled her ears. She felt the presence stand from the chair and begin to walk away._

'_I don't want riddles. What is happening to Sam!' she shouted at the presence. The light flickered and the warmth began to fade away._

'_You'll find what you need in Lebanon.' the voice offered._

'_wait, one more thing! What did Castiel mean when he said I am tethered to Dean?' she asked._

'_Why do you think you wound up in purgatory? Why do you think he found you? Why are you two together?' the voice asked her with a sweet laugh, 'I think it's time to wake up.' _

She could hear Sam throwing up again. Her stomach was tight and the throat was dry. After the strange visit from Cas the night before and her trip to the hospital, she needed a break from the crazy but this isn't what she as looking for.

Dean wasn't in bed. She assumed he was taking care of his brother. She sat up in a haze and looked around the room. She rubbed her head and yawned. She knew there was something she wanted to remember but couldn't. It was just out of reach as she thought about it.

She crawled out of bed and walked past the small partition in the room. Dean was sitting on the floor outside the bathroom. He looked up at her, she sat on the floor next to him. His eyes were heavy with bags. He looked exhausted. At this point, her wounds were irrelevant. She could see the pain on Dean's face and knew she needed to be strong. She could tell that Dean was on the verge of falling apart.

"You look like shit." She said as he put his head on her shoulder.

"Thanks. I've been up since three with him." He said sighing a little.

"Get some sleep. I will take care of him." She said rubbing the side of his head.

"No. I'm fine." He said playing tough.

"I'll hit you with my cast and knock you out. Please, Dean." she said firmly.

"This isn't just the flu. This is something much worse." Dean said ominously.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"When we went to see Kevin, he translated the tablet. Sam is doing these trails to close hell, for good." Dean said with a hint of weakness, "cause I couldn't do it."

"What does that mean?" she asked him.

"The trials. They are like tests to close hell for good. Once we do this, no more demons." He said sounding hopeful.

"But, this can't be good.' She said feeling sick.

"I know, I don't know what to do. I feel like I am losing a battle I didn't know I was fighting." Dean said sitting up.

"What, what was the trial he did?" she asked.

"Kill a hellhound and bathe in its blood." Dean said looking at her. She glanced over to him. She didn't realize that her mouth had fell open until it was too late. He explained everything to her, men of letters and golems, the works.

"I know. Insane right?" Dean laughed softly.

"What's next?" she asked taking his hand and holding it.

"We don't know yet." Dean said softly.

They sat quietly on the floor. It wasn't long before Dean was sleeping. She coaxed him down into her lap. She brushed his hair with her fingers and leaned her head back. She listened to Sam suffering in the bathroom and squeezed her eyes shut.

'What was happening?' she thought to herself as she opened her eyes. Sam was standing over them, he was looking down with tired sunken in eyes. He turned and walked back to the other side of the room. Angela stayed on the floor with Dean's head in her lap. He passed them again with clothing and his toiletries bag. She listened to Sam shower, expecting to hear him throwing up but it never happened.

Before Sam got out of the shower, she forced Dean into bed. She pulled Dean's boots off and worked his jeans from his legs. She covered him in the scratchy blanket and kissed his cheek. She sat in the chair with her leg folded over the other. He emerged, his face looked a little paler and thinner but he had the same sparkle in his eyes.

"Can I help you?" he asked her.

"So, trials huh?" she questioned him.

"Yes." he said stiffly shrugging his shoulders in typical Sam fashion.

"men of letters." She said looking at him as he grabbed his laptop.

"Yeah, crazy right?" he said with a smile. There was something behind the smile that was unreadable.

"So, what now? You just wait to find out the next mission?" she asked him.

"Sort of. Kevin is getting the tablet cracked faster each day." Sam said as he powered the device up.

She sat quietly then got up. She pulled clothing out and picked up the plastic bag from the gas station. She wrapped the cast in it and went to shower. She thought about the tethered comment and what that meant.

As she finished and threw the bag away, she dressed and stepped out. Sam was clicking away at his computer. She sat on the bed next to him.

"So, Castiel stopped by last night." She said trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah, what'd he say?" he asked her.

"Not much. He did say that Dean and I are tethered to one another. What do you think that means?" she asked him.

"He said tethered?" Sam asked looking up and at her.

"Yeah, he said I was special, like you. And we are the exception." She continued.

"Tethered? Like soul mates?" Sam said as he wrinkled his forehead.

"Maybe. I dunno. It was all very cryptic." She stretched across his bed on her stomach.

"Nice cast." He teased her. She looked at the juvenile dinosaurs scatter across the blue background. She rubbed it with her fingers.

"Shush." She shot him a dirty look. He snickered and clicked on his laptop.

"I was thinking of trying to find some kind of lore on what this whole tethered thing means but I don't know where to start." She said looking at his face.

"Well, let's look." He offered. She crawled up to the pillows. She glanced over at Dean who was sleeping soundly. The two scanned the internet for a while, reading over different ideas of soul mates and heavenly pairs.

"Soul mates is something that is an old concept. I mean, it's possible it is just that. You and that idiot over there are soul mates." Sam said looking at her. She bit her cheek and made a face.

"I just think there is something more. Something we are missing." She said looking back at him.

She took the laptop from him and typed 'Tether+heaven+intervention' into the search bar and came up with nothing. She grumbled. The bed next to the squeaked and groaned. Dean was sitting up. He wiped his eyes and looked at them.

"What are you doing?" he asked them. He sounded very young the way he asked them. Like a child walking in on a party.

"Research." She and Sam said in unison. Sam elbowed her and she pinched his arm.

"Whatever. I'm showering." He stumbled to his bag and looked over at Sam.

"You feeling okay, Sammy?" he asked .

"I feel fine, Dean." Sam said without looking up at him. Dean grunted and walked into the bathroom.

"He won't have hot water." She said smiling at Sam.

He counted on his fingers to 10. They heard Dean shout and grumble. The two erupted in laughter, pure joy that caused her eyes to well up with tears.

Once they came back to reality, Sam shut the laptop.

"Maybe there is something at the bunker, I don't know though." Sam said scratching his head.

"We need to have fun." She piped up randomly.

"Fun? What's that?" Sam asked her.

"I don't know. No trials, no demons, nothing supernatural. Just being stupid and having fun." She said shifting on his bed.

"What like going to Vegas for the weekend?" he asked her with a chuckle.

"No, no. That's a bad idea. Your brother was talking about marriage at the last mention of Vegas." She said looking at the comforter.

"Why not?" Sam asked her. She heard the water turn off.

"He's not the marrying type. You are but he isn't." She said looking up at Sam.

"You'd be surprised by him. I am." Sam said looking at her. She saw that smile stretch across his face with suggestion.

"I just think, we all could use a little fun. Innocent fun." She said looking at Sam. Dean emerged into the room. He gave them the same look of confusion as he had before.

"So your girl thinks we could use some fun. What do you think, Dean?" Sam asked him.

"Fun?" Dean said like it was a foreign concept.

"Yeah, fun." She said nodding, "like no case, no trials. Just having a beer and relaxing."

"Okay." Dean said nodding back at her. Dean looked at Sam then she turned her head to see Sam nodding in agreement.

"Yeah? If we leave now, we can still hit up Mardi Gras?" she suggested, "I've never been."

"Sam?" Dean asked his brother. Angela looked at Sam with hopeful eyes, she hoped she looked hopeful and not constipated.

"Why not." Sam said with a firm nod.

"New Orleans it is." Dean said zipping his bag.

Within the hour, they had vacated the room and was on the road to Mardi Gras. They packed quickly, it was still early. The sun had started to crest over the hillside. It shined an hopeful yellow orange over the sky that turned pink and gave way to blue.

The three of them spent the day driving from Missouri to Louisiana. Between silly banter about things that were irrelevant to serious conversations concerning the trails. Angela knew when she should pipe up and add her two cents or keep her mouth shut.

At the three hour mark, she popped a pain pill and listened to Sam telling Dean about some piece of news he had seen. She was thankful for sleep.

She dreamed of ribbons that extended from the ceiling. She walked through the ribbons and ran her hand across the silk and satin strips of colorful fabric. As she moved through the fabric, pieces began to wrap around her arms and bind her tightly. The more she struggled the tighter the bindings got, much like a boa constrictor kills its prey by suffocating it. She cried out for help but nothing came. As the ribbons wrapped her face and her breathing became erratic.

"Ang." Dean shouted at her from the front seat. She sat up and pushed her hair from her face. Sam was looking with a wrinkled caveman forehead.

"Wake up, we are almost here." Sam said patting her leg. She rubbed her face with the scratchy cast and quickly retracted her hand. She glared at the childish pattern and sat up.

"Dreaming pretty hard back there." Dean commented, "_purgatory_?"

"No, actually I dreamt of ribbons." She said groggily.

"Like, _ribbon_, ribbons?" Sam asked her.

"Yup." She said pulling the warm water bottle from the floor boards.

"Huh?" Sam murmured from the front.

She watched as they passed older brick buildings mixed with new structures. She could feel the electricity of the celebration around them. Gold, green and purple lined the streets making everything feel festive and exciting.

Dean turned off on Toulouse Street and followed the road. He stopped at a red brick motel and parked the car. She stepped out and could hear the sound of jazz music. She took his hand and followed him into the desk clerks office. They got a room for three nights and she paid cash. She smiled up at Dean, who had a face full of worry. With her casted hand, she pulled the collar of his jacket down to her level, she kissed his lips.

"Everything is going to be alright." She promised him and patted his chest with her cast. He looked at her broken hand and smiled. She let it slide, seeing him smile was something rare and she didn't want to waste it.

After unpacking the Impala, Angela rushed into the bathroom with a change of clothing and her small makeup bag. She rarely wore much makeup but when she did it felt nice. She was able to be girly and carefree for a night.

She stepped out in jeans and black tank top. She wore the high heels Dean bought her a while back. With a simple lined eye and pink pout, she smiled at Sam. He smiled back and grabbed his jacket. Dean turned from his bag of weapons and looked at her. His eyes scanned her from her face until he reached her feet. He glared at the heel, those heels that started everything.

"Those are impractical." He warned her.

"We aren't working. We are civilians for the next three nights." She reminded her. He grumbled something about never being civilians. She grabbed her jacket and pulled it on.

She took his hand and smiled at him. She was nowhere near his height but it was nice to not be so short.

The travelled down the street towards the sounds of music and people moving around. She felt herself getting giddy for a night of normalcy. Sam tagged behind them, he walked a little slower looking into windows of bars and shops as they passed.

Angela reached back and grabbed his arm forcing him to keep up with them. She looped her arm in Sam's and walked forward with a head held high.

She felt special, she had two attractive men on her arms. One man she was in love with and the other was like the big brother she never got. Dean pulled them into a bar that was filled with people. He found a small table by an exit and planted her there. Sam sat with her to the left.

She scanned the bar and looked at Sam. He was doing the same, assessing the danger. She slapped his arm and smiled. Dean came back with a pitcher of beer and three glasses.

They spent the night drinking, making rigged bets and getting a little extra cash in their pockets. It was 3 am when she finally pulled Dean and Sam out of the bar. Dean was singing loudly and off key to a Zeppelin song that was playing in the bar as they left. Sam was laughing about something she had done during their night of drinking.

As they were coming up to the motel, Dean pulled her to the side. Sam walked in front of them. He pressed her against the wall of the building and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He lifted her by her waist and spun her slightly. He set her down and grabbed her hand.

"Sammy! Wait up!" Dean shouted and trotted towards his brother.

Sam threw his arm around her and lifted her up.

"I think you and this big idiot are perfect." He said spinning her again. He set her down and laughed. He hugged Dean, who patted his drunk brothers back.

Dean opened the door and let us in pour in. Sam started singing a poison song to himself as he drunkly pulled his shoes off. He fell back on the bed and laughed to himself.

Dean was sitting on the bed, he had slipped his boots off. She watched him pull off his flannel over shirt and look over at Sam. He smiled and shook his head. Sam had his eyes closed and was humming and drumming on his belly.

She crawled on his lap and kissed him. He cupped her butt and pulled her close against him. She had every intention to be sexy. Beyond sexy. Angela had every intention to seduce Dean, even if Sam was still in the room.

She pulled Dean's shirt over his head. She wrapped her legs around him.

She went to put her arm around his neck she clubbed him in the side of the head. He laughed in the middle of a kiss, she fell to the side and covered her face.

"I think you need sleep, drunkie." Dean kissed her arm. She nodded in agreement and sat up. She removed her clothing until she was in her underwear and tank top. Dean cuddled her close as she passed out.

She was hot and felt like she was being smothered. She tried to move but couldn't. her head was pounding and her mouth was dry.

Dean was facing her, breathing hard. He was dreaming about something. Angela knew he was facing her because her hand was pressed against his chest. She was inches from him and she could smell his cologne. She moved away a little and tried to get some air. She felt his breath on her skin. She itched her side and found that her shirt was gone.

Suddenly, she felt an arm pull her waist into the body. Her skin was bare against someone else. She tightened up hard and threw her eyes open. She looked down at the muscular forearm wrapped around her skin.

She heard Sam breathing next to her head. She tightened her muscles and pulled away from his grip. He was holding on tightly to her.

She lightly shoved Dean, he snorted and rolled over.

She let out an exhausted sigh and tried to wake Sam but he wouldn't budge.

She was in between two brothers. She was topless and she was helpless.


	15. Hum Halleluiah

Hum Halleluiah

*Dean's perspective*

He rolled over to see her blond hair a mess in front of her face. She was giving him a dirty look through the hair. He brushed it out of her face and leaned forward. He kissed her and got hit in the shoulder with her ridiculous cast.

"Help me." she pleaded with him in a hushed voice. She pointed to her waist. He scanned down her body, her naked body as he stopped at her breast then went lower. He saw a familiar arm wrapped around her stomach.

His eyes shot to her face that was giving him the 'yeah, help' look. He hit Sam hard in the face. Sam flew off the bed and hit the floor pulling Angela down with him. She make a yelping sound she fell between the two beds.

"Dean!" Sam shouted at him. He was clutching his face.

"The fuck are you doing in our bed?" Dean shouted at him.

"Dean, " Angela she sat up and looked at him. She raised her hands as she stood up.

"What!?" he snapped looking at them.

"I think he got sick last night. Cause I smell like puke now." She said wiping her hand on the thin strip of fabric she called panties.

Dean watched as she trudged off topless to the bathroom. Sam and Dean both watched her walk away actually, which Dean caught and hit Sam with the pillow. Sam looked at him with an innocent smile and shrugged.

"So you puke all over your bed and then crawl in bed with us? Why is she topless?" Dean growled at Sam.

"I DON'T KNOW. She was topless when I got in your bed." Sam said rubbing his head, "I told you tequila was a bad idea."

"Whatever." Dean said as he slid off the bed. He pushed the bathroom door open and stepped in. He saw her cast sticking out of the shower he pulled her fingers. He slipped his boxers off. He pulled the curtain back and stepped in.

"I feel like hell." She murmured. He put his arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder. The shower was the perfect size for her but Dean knew he would have to duck down to get clean. She was struggling to shampoo her hair. He poured the clear liquid that smelled like honey in his hand, then massaged it in her hair.

He felt her go weak in the knees for a moment as he rubbed her scalp. After she rinsed her hair and he conditioned it at her insistence, he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight to him. He liked the feeling of her skin on his. He like knowing that she wasn't going anywhere. A slight pain in his stomach made think about everything he's lost. Anything that he cared about had left him in one way or another.

"We should get out. We are turning to prunes." She turned and kissed his lips.

"Mm. I don't think so." He pushed his fingers into her side making her giggle and squirm. He reached around her and shut the water off. She stepped out and dried off. As she wrung out her hair, he watched her in the mirror as he brushed his teeth.

"So I was thinking, to get Sam out of here and let you relax. That we uh, go downtown and be tourists." She suggested looking at him. He spit out the tooth paste. He turned and gave her a dirty look. She opened the towel and shifted it a little then wrapped herself up.

"Fine. I swear he touches you or even looks at you funny, I am ripping his face off." Dean said pointing a finger at her.

"It's a two way street buddy. Sam's like a brother and that is nasty." She said smiling her typical victory smile. He swatted her ass as she pulled underwear on. They were pink with little white hearts. She wiggled into jeans and had him help her put her bra on.

He ran fingers over her bare back. He watched her skin raise at his touch and it made him smile. She pulled the tank top on. She leaned up on tip toe and kissed him.

Dean dressed and stepped out. Angela and Sam were waiting for him to emerge. He glared at his brother, still feeling like he needed to hit him.

Angela looped her arm in to the crook of his brothers and pulled him away from Dean. As she passed him, he kissed her. As the door closed, Dean turned the television on for background noise and began looking for cases on the internet. He noticed her bag and looked over his shoulder.

He got up from the table and pulled it open with a finger. He snooped through her bag, pulling out her small makeup bag and opening it. He pulled out an implement that looked painful and stuffed it back. He dug a little deeper and found a box of tampons. He shoved them back in the bag and decided it was enough snooping through his girlfriend's bag and went back to the laptop.

*Angela's perspective*

Sam and her walked towards Bourbon street. She had her arm looped in his, he was very quiet.

"So, last night." She said looking up at him. His hair was blowing in the light breeze, he looked down at her and smiled.

"It was the tequila. I just don't have the stomach for it." He said looking away from her.

"I think you puked on me." She offered to him. He gave her the sour look that Dean called the bitch face, "Either way, I'm sorry you got hit in the face."

"Eh, it's just Dean. He overreacts." Sam shrugged.

Once they hit the street, it was flowing with people. Couples and families were moving through the streets.

Jazz music echoed from the bars and restaurants overlapping and creating a new melody.

Sam followed her as she pulled him into shops and little art galleries. She forced him to have fun even if he was fighting it.

He hesitated as she stopped in front of Marie Laveau's Voodoo Shop. He pulled his hand a little.

"I don't know." He said looking at her.

"Come on. You know it's not real with everything we have seen, this is just for tourists." She teased him.

He sighed and followed her in. The scanned the shelves, a small black cat hissed at Sam then jumped behind the counter. A woman wearing stereotypical voodoo priestess garb stepped out, she greeted Angela with a warm smiled then looked up at Sam. Her smile faded and turned icy.

Angela looked at the little books and trinkets. She found a little sugar skull ring and an anklet that was strung with small red beads that were too cute to pass up. She tugged on Sam's sleeve and showed him.

"What do you think?" she asked putting it on her finger.

"It's cute." He said looking at her. He faked a smile and she could tell it. She noticed the sugar pills marked 'BITCH PILLS'. She put them in the palm of his hand and smiled. He poked at her side and set them back down. She picked up a skull bracelet, hand carved and was worn for protection and long life. She wanted to get it for Dean.

As she made her way to the register, the woman looked up and glared at Sam. She rang up the order and took her money. As Sam and her turned to walk away, the woman grabbed their wrists and smudges black powder across the top of their hands.

"san pou san. po nan po. sezon otòn la nan plan an lalin " she hissed in a language that sounded like french but I couldn't tell.

Sam looked at the woman and ripped his hand away from her. He took Angela's arm and pulled her out. They walked quietly for a moment.

"Maybe it's something for Ash Wednesday?" Angela suggested. Sam gave her a look and grumbled at her. She shook her head and walked with him back towards the motel.

When they arrived, Dean was stretched out across the bed. He had a beer resting on his belly and a hand under his head. She took her coat off and walked to the bed. She crawled across him and straddled his lap.

"I'm watching the game." He growled at her.

"No, it's a commercial." She said taking the beer out of his hand. She pulled the little black bag out and grabbed the skull bracelet out. She took his hand and slipped it on his wrist.

"Allegedly, this is for protection and long life." She said feeling satisfied. He looked at his wrist and sat up, he nearly knocked her over but he put a hand on her back.

"I used to have a bracelet like this." He said looking at it, "I love it."

He brushed hair behind her ear then kissed her lips. She smiled at him.

"Sammy, did ya have fun?" Dean called to Sam.

"Yeah, minus the weird lady who rubbed ash on us." Sam said was he threw a hand towel down.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, she bought her crap and we got ashed." Sam said sounding suspicious.

Dean looked at her hand and shifted her wrist from left to right. He ran his finger over it. He sniffed it and looked up at her.

"Go wash that off." Dean said firmly. She bit her lip, kissed him then climbed off his lap.

She washed her hands and came back to the bed. The boys were watching some sports game on television. Frankly, if it wasn't football, it wasn't worth watching in her mind. She moved her bag from the chair and sat down. She grabbed the lore book that was open on the table. The page was marked with writing from Dean. It was about hell.

"So, I got a call from Kevin." Dean said quietly to Sam. Angela's ears perked up as he spoke.

"He said that he cracked the next trial. But he was blabbering on about the line not being secure then the little nerd hung up on me." Dean said looking over at her. She was listening too hard and being very obvious.

"Back to Warsaw?" Sam asked Dean.

"Yeah, we will head out in the morning." Dean said with a satisfied sigh, "we can spend our last night here."

He nodded his head for her to come over to him. She set the book down and walked across the room. She crawled up in the bed and put her head on his chest.

She listened to the game and closed her eyes. She drifted off to sleep with him holding her side.

When she woke, she felt strange. She sat up and looked around the room. Sam was clicking on his computer. She coughed and wiped her face.

"Hey, she must be tired." Sam said turning around.

"What?" She asked him.

"Angela. She must be tired." Sam asked him as he turned the chair around on its wheels.

"Yeah sure." She said catching a glance at herself in the reflection of the television set. She saw Dean staring back at her. She gasped and covered her mouth. She looked at her hand, it was his fingers, thick and short, connected to the black watch he always wore.

Panic set in. She was in Dean. Where was he? Who was in her? Was Dean wearing her?

She didn't want to be Dean. She liked being a girl. She closed her eyes and shook her head, when she opened them, she looked at her hands but found they were still Deans.

"You feeling okay, Dean?" Sam asked her. She stood up and rushed to the bathroom. She stared in the mirror, she was looking at Dean's face. She felt a strange pressure in her stomach, she had to pee.

'Not even a dude five minutes and I have to pee already.' She joked at herself. She unzipped the jeans and attempted to pee. For a moment, it went everywhere but after a few seconds, she was hitting her target. She shouted in excitement then quieted down.

She pinched the skin of his penis gently with her fingers. She looked around the bathroom and went to the sink. She ran cold water over it then toweled it off with Sam's towel. She had a dick, she ran her fingers over the skin and shook her head.

'This day can't get any weirder.' She thought as she tucked it away and zipped up

She washed her hands and came out.

"Everything go alright in there?" Sam joked, he stood up and stretched.

"Yeah, you should go get some food. I was thinking you could pick the food." She said lifting up and pulling the wallet out. She lifted three twenties from it and tossed them at Sam.

Sam looked at him with a scrunched up face. He took the money and paused.

"You sure you're okay?" Sam asked her.

"Sam." She said taking her voice really deep and jumping at the sound. He put his hands up and started to walk away.

"Here, take the… take my baby." She fumbled with Dean's keys and tossed them wimpy towards Sam. The hit the floor and laid for a moment. Sam picked the keys up and looked at her. She smiled and nodded.

"I'll be back in an hour. Have fun." Sam said with a tone of annoyance and an eye roll. He walked out the door and she listened for the Impala to start up.

She shook her body furiously.

"Wake up you idiot." She snapped at him, the sound of Dean's voice was strange to hear.

She watched herself sit up and look at herself…. Her eyes went wide and she received a hit to the face with her own small hand.

"Dean! It's me." She put his hands up and looked at him.

"What in the fuck is going on?" He snapped. Her voice rang out in her own ears.

"I don't know. I am not feeling like myself." She joked. She could see the annoyance all over her face.

"Angela. I am in you." He snapped at her. She snickered at him, he popped her shoulder.

"The voodoo lady?" she said to him.

"You think." He said getting off the bed. He doubled over and grabbed his stomach, "OH MY GOD. Are you always this hungry?"

"Yeah, I can't just eat burgers and keep thin, Dean." She said rolling her eyes.

She watched him stand up and glance down. He smiled and looked at her.

"Nice view." He joked.

"Dean! I want my body back." She snapped at him.

"Fine. Do you remember what the woman said?" he asked her.

"Not really, I think it was French or Creole." She offered. He made a grouchy face at her.

He picked up the leather bound book that belonged to John. He flipped through it frantically then threw it down. He leaned over the table.

The two of them spent the next hour, looking for answers. When the rumble of the impala pulled up. Dean slammed the book closed.

"Don't you say a word to Sam." He pointed a finger at her.

"He can help." She said pleading with him.

He gave her a stern look.

"Fine. If we can't figure this out by tomorrow. We ask him for help." She snapped at him.

"God, I am handsome though." He said smiling at her. She rolled her eyes. He grabbed her breasts, pinching the nipples and smiled.

"Don't hurt my body." She said to him.

"Sammy." Dean said cheerfully.

"Angela?" He said suspiciously.

"Hey Sam." Angela said rolling her eyes.

Sam had bags of food. He handed her a sandwich and greasy fries. She watched as Dean got the bag with a salad and ice tea.

Dean looked over at her food longingly. They ate quietly but she could see Dean looking enviously at her.

"Are you guys ok?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, great." They both chimed at the same time.

*Dean's perspective*

This was ridiculous. How in the hell did he wind up her body?

Better yet, how was he going to get back to his own body? He glanced down at the salad and got an eyeful of breasts. He smirked and stabbed the salad with his fork. Angela was sitting on the bed, wearing his skin and eating his food. He glared at her and chewed the lettuce.

"Sammy, how was your adventure?" She asked in a deep grumble. Dean shot a glare at her and she coughed.

"Fine." He said flipping through a book.

Lunch was awkward, he was uncomfortable in her skin. She was little and he didn't like it. Granted, he had a hot rack. She smelled nice too but other than that, it was terrible.

He could see on his face that keeping this from Sam was weighing heavy on her mind. Which was even weirder to think of it like that.

"Sammy." She said using his voice, "Now, I don't want to freak you out but listen."

"An- Dean, no." He said correcting himself. She glared at him and crossed her arms. She leaned back and sighed.

That's not how he acted. He got up and grabbed her arm. She fought him off a little but followed him outside of the room.

"Act like me! Don't act like you." He snapped at her in a hushed voice.

"I'm not Dean. I don't know how to act!" she hissed at him. She was pissed at him. She frowned and crossed her arms.

"I don't cross my arms like that. Puff up a little." He said hitting her chest, "look angry when you are mad."

She made a grimace that was in-between constipation and a smile.

"No. Just act like me." he encouraged her.

"What act like an asshole?" she snapped at him. He smirked at her.

"Exactly." He said with a smile.

"Then act like a lady. I don't sit with my legs open. I don't stride, I glide carefully. And stop trying to make my voice deeper, talk normal. I still think we should talk to Sam, he can help. He is smart." She said hitting his shoulder.

"Ow." He said rubbing it, "and , Sam stays in the dark ."

They regrouped and walked in the room. As they hit the threshold, they were splashed in the face with water. Sputtering they both wiped their faces.

"What the hell Sam?!" They both shouted. Then came the borax and finally a silver slice to the hand.

"Ow, Sam. What the hell?" Angela said wiping the cut off on her jeans.

"Who are you?" Sam held a gun at them.

"Sammy, it's me, I'm your brother-'s girlfriend and he's your brother. Calm down." Dean tried to diffuse the situation.

"No you're not! Who are you?" Sam shoved the gun at them.

"Listen, Sam. Relax. Put the damn gun down. Listen." Angela said putting her hands up, "when woke up from the little nap, we well we woke up, we weren't ourselves."

"Yeah, that's apparent." Sam said keeping the gun pointed at them.

"No, I am Angela but in Dean's body." She explained. Sam cocked his head to the side and exhaled.

"She's not lying, Sammy." He piped up and nodded.

"Dean?" Sam said looking at him. He nodded and smiled.

"The voodoo woman from earlier." Angela said softly.

"We passed the tests, Sam. Come on man." Dean said feeling itchy having the gun pointed at him.

Sam lowered the gun and let them sit on the bed next to each other.

He leaned against the table and looked at them.

"So, you have a girl in your body?" Sam chuckled.

"Shut it, Sam." He growled.

"We need your help, Sam." Angela said making him sound whiney. He elbowed her and she pinched him.

"Don't hurt the merchandise." Dean growled at her.

"Fine. Dean and you, or You and Angela. Go back to the shop, see if you can find anything, a grimoire or the ash. Then we can figure it out from there." Sam said sighing and shaking his head.

"Not funny Sam." He growled at his brother.

"No, you're right. It's hilarious." Sam laughed and clapped his hands. His brother looked like a retarded overgrown seal filled with joy.

"It's not like she is going to just let us waltz right in there and take her things." Angela said looking at Sam.

"Then go in as FBI. Or the better business bureau. I don't care. Just go." Sam ordered. Angela nodded and Dean grimaced.

"FBI?" She said smiling at him, as she got up from the bed.

Dean rifled through his bag and pulled out his suit. She smiled at him and took it from his hands.

She pulled out a neatly folded black stack of clothing and those fucking heels. She placed them in his hands. Then handed him a pink and white patterned bag.

"Get changed, I'm not waiting on that sweet ass of yours." She mocked him and patted his butt. He glared at her, he prayed it was a pant suit. He walked into the bathroom and set the clothing on the counter. He stripped down and looked at her body.

"Shit, I wouldn't wear clothing, if I looked like this." He chuckled and checked himself out in the mirror. He cupped her boobs and ran a hand down her stomach. She had soft skin, really soft skin. He reached the top of her panties. He looked in the mirror and smiled at himself.

Angela banged on the door.

"You get lost in there Tinkerbelle?" she hollered at him.

He unfolded the clothing, it was that god forsaken skirt. He pulled it on clumsily and struggled to get the back zipped. He pulled on the red blouse and buttoned it.

"Don't forget to put some makeup on, cover up all the lack of sleep." She reminded him from outside the bathroom.

"Makeup?" Dean shouted.

"Yup." She laughed. She was enjoying this way too much. Once he was back in his skin, he was going to make her pay for this.

He opened the bag and pulled out a grey tube of skin colored goop. He squeezed some on his fingers and rubbed his across her face. He pulled out a pallet of eye shadow and rubbed some blue on his eyes. He found hot pink powder stuff, he smeared it in with the fluffy brush on his cheeks. He found a tube labeled 'full shock' mascara, he took a deep breath and stroked someone his lashes.

He looked at himself, he looked like a clown. He huffed and threw the tube down.

"Ang. Help me." he said really regretting his choice to ask for help. She cracked the door open and shut it tight behind her.

She laughed at him. He could see the sympathy written all over his own face.

"You look like a clown hooker." She laughed. He sat on the toilet and she knelt down. She wiped off his attempt. After a few minutes, she kissed his forehead and smiled.

"There is my pretty little lady." She smiled at him. He stood up and looked in the mirror.

He looked like her. Hot, smart little her. He turned to her and smiled. He kissed her even though it felt really weird.

"Put your shoes on, let's go." She said rubbing his hand with hers.

"Can't I just wear something else?" He pleaded.

"Nope, heels look professional." She said stepping out of the bathroom. He dropped the shoes on the floor. He stepped into one of the heels, so far, so good. He put the next one on, he tried to take a step and pain radiated up his leg.

"How do you wear these! They hurt!" He bitched as he stepped out, trying to put one foot in front of the other.

"Hey Paris Hilton, glide across the floor don't stomp." She said leaning against the desk. He looked good in a suit, really good.

"I'm driving." She said holding his keys up.

"No." He argued.

"Oh, yea. I'm Dean Winchester, resident badass, I like women, cars and beer." She said mocking him.

"Funny. It's my car." He said bitching more.

"Really, since when does Dean have tits." She said patting his shoulder and walking past him. He tromped past her and stood on the other side of the car.

"You hurt my car and I will… hurt the body." He said looking at her.

"Okay." She mocked as she slipped behind the steering wheel.

They used the cover of FBI investigating serial robberies. Dean stayed behind and let Angela look at the camera footage. The nice woman behind the counter was different than the woman earlier in the day.

She made a copy of the tape and asked for the woman's name and address for what she told her was questioning. Dean noticed an old looking book with pieces of paper sticking out of it. He pushed the newspaper from it and saw ancient looking writing on it. He picked it up and stuffed it inside the large purse that Angela had forced him to carry.

The shop woman and Angela appeared.

"Thank you. We will be in contact. If you see anything or remember more, give us a call." She handed one of his cards to her.

They walked to the Impala.

"I got the hoodoo queens address and the video- with sound." She smiled and fired up the engine. She sped off causing him to shout at her about slowing down. She laughed like a crazy person.

She slowed into the parking spot and then turned the engine off. She looked at him a strange look he'd never seen his face make.

"What if we are stuck like this?" She asked with a tremble in her voice.

"Stop." He warned her.

She nodded and got out of the car.

They went into the room, Sam was on the phone. Dean dropped the grimoire on his lap and threw himself on the bed. His legs were wide open, he kicked the heels off and groaned.

"So, that was Garth. He thinks of we can figure out what spell it is, he can find the reversal. What is this?" Sam asked him.

"The grimoire." Angela grumbled as she passed Dean's knees shoving them closed.

"Don't show Sam my lady parts, please." She said as she sat on the bed.

Sam snickered and flipped the book open. He flipped a few pages, then looked up.

"I can't read ." Sam said looking me.

"Awesome." She whined.

"What about like a local professor?" Dean suggested.

Sam perked up. He stood up and smiled.

"Come on, let's hit the college up." He patted Dean on knee.

"What?" He said sounding like a child.

"We are going. Ang is staying ." Sam said looking at me with a huge smile.

Dean grumbled and got off the bed.

Angela offered to stay behind and see what she could find about body swapping. She smiled at him and crawled off the bed.

Sam and him spent the afternoon at the local community college. The professor revealed the language to be Haitian Creole, that the book appeared to be from the early 1800's and that it would be worth a lot. The professor ran the book through a computer program that translated the text in a little longer than two hours .He handed them a disc and sent them on their way.

Dean spent the majority of his time between being unreasonably cold and extremely uncomfortable. He pulled his skirt down a little lower, and tried to sit like a lady.

Sam snickered as he walked with him to the car. Dean stomped in the stupid heels that were not practical. He wanted to drive his car and eat a cheeseburger.

"So, what's it like?" Sam asked him as he turned a corner.

"What?" Dean grumbled he was beginning to feel sorry for himself.

"To be a chick?" Sam asked him.

"Sam." Dean said looking in the side mirror. It felt like one of those dreams you can't get out of.

"I'm serious Dean. I want to know." Sam said sounding genuine.

"I don't know Sam." Dean said rolling his eyes.

"I mean, you have to have something to say about this?" Sam asked him.

"It sucks. I am tiny, my feet hurt. I am starving. Sam, I mean, yeah, I am a hot chick with a phenomenal rack and oh did I mention how much she thinks in here. Oh my god." Dean said rambling a little then taking a big deep breath.

"Anything else?" Sam said with a smile that was a mile wide.

"Yeah, she gets gawked at by so many dudes. I feel like a piece of freaking meat." Dean said crossing his arms, "and I am exhausted, all the time."

"Have you?" His man child of a brother lifted his eyebrows at him.

"Have I what, Sam?" Dean said shifting in the seat to face him.

"Have you… you know? Explored your new self?" Sam asked him thinking very carefully at his choice of words.

"No! Sam." Dean said pretending to be offended but in reality he was curious about it.

"Just asking." Sam said with a serious tone of voice, " I will put the disc in my computer and see if I can figure out what we are going to need and what we are up against."

"Fine. I just want to get out of this stupid ass skirt and this constricting bra. I don't understand why she wears this thing." Dean said lifting up the blouse and looking down.

The rest of the ride back was quiet. They reached the motel to find Angela surrounded by books and papers. She had fallen asleep. Dean walked over and kissed her cheek. She sat up with a little snort and looked at them.

"Crap. I was hoping it was a dream. A horrible dream." She said rubbing her eyes.

"No, we aren't that lucky. But we got something." Dean said smiling at her. She looked back and pursed her lips.

Dean changed out of the tight clothing and into loose sleep pants with pink hearts on it and a tank top. He sat on the bed and stared at Sam's back.

"So… good news and bad news." Sam said spinning around.

"Okay, shoot." Angela said closing the lore book. She had been looking up soul mates for some reason and it struck him as odd.

"I found the reversal but the bad news is, we need items." Sam said running his fingers through his hair," and we need them before the moon falls tonight."

"Or what happens?" Dean asked him.

"You're stuck in the body or worse, you die." Sam said flinching slightly.

"What do we need." Angela asked leaning forward.

"Well, we need chicken bones, anise, devil's tail, betony, cayenne, five finger grass and snake oil. But that isn't all." Sam said reading from the translation, " you two needed to intertwined in passion at the height of the full moon in order for the curse to be broken."

"Meaning?" Dean asked him.

"I think you have to… have sex while I preform it." Sam said swallowing hard.

"No." Angela said covering her mouth, she was smiling more from nerves than anything else.

"Yeah."

"Crap." She said standing up.

"So, where can we get the plants and crap?" Dean asked him.

"The bones, anise and cayenne can be from a store. But betony and five finger grass, I am not so sure." Sam said sighing as he turned and started clicking on his computer.

"What time is the moon at its fullest?" Angela asked him.

"Midnight." Sam said without looking at them.

"We will be back by eleven thirty, no later." She said slapping Dean's knee.

"Get dressed, we got a lady to rob." She said smiling. She hopped to her feet and began pulling weapons from his bag. Dean rolled off the bed and grumbled. He pulled on a pair of her jeans and her shoes. He put that horrible confining thing called a bra on. He pulled a gun from her bag and tucked it into her waistband. He grabbed her favorite knife and hid it in the jacket after he slipped it on.

She grabbed the keys to his car and handed him the address.

They sped towards the house. Dean sat quietly on the ride.

"So, can you… like. Do you get feelings from my body?" she asked him.

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"I don't know. I mean, when we are together, I guess things feel easier or lighter. When I am with Sam, I get this feeling like there are something that you aren't letting get resolved." She said looking over at him.

"No, I get those too. I also I don't know, I get weird memories. Like things that you hold close to you?" Dean said feeling weird about talking about her feelings.

"You're scared to lose me." she stated matter of factly. He looked at her shocked.

"I am." He confessed.

"And you are more scared to lose Sam." She said Quieter.

"Yeah. You are worried about something but I can't figure out what." Dean said looking at her fingernails.

Angela turned down a dirt road and went slower. She stopped at a house and parked the car. She handed him a flashlight.

"I do have to say, if I had a penis all the time, I would never get anything done." She confessed.

"What did you do?" He griped.

"You know. Stuff." She said smiling. They both got out of the car and silently moved towards the house.

With guns drawn, Dean broke into the house by picking the lock. They slipped inside, there were chicken feet hanging from the ceiling, and incense burning over the fireplace. The moved slowly and methodically in the hallway. He could hear chanting, and smell the distinct scent of burning skin.

He motioned to the bedroom on the right, she nodded and counted to three. At three she kicked the door in, a woman kept chanting louder as the moved in the room.

She lifted her hand and sent Angela flying across the room. Dean raised her gun but the woman sent the weapon flying against the wall. He backed up against the wall as a table slammed into his waist. The strange woman rose to her feet. She moved close to Dean and stood in front of him. He was unable to move even though he tried to.

"You come to my house." She shouted at him. Her breath reeked of sulfur and decay. He turned his head painfully away.

"Angela, you okay?" he asked her. She groaned from the other side of the room. The hoodoo woman smiled a disgusting black toothed smile at Dean. Her eyes flashed a sicken color of green.

"That's new." He said half with sarcasm and half fear.

"vle envite, santi doulè a nan zo ou. Mwen lave men mwen nan san w. Dwe ale avèk ou." She spoke in Haitian Creole, he assumed. She twisted her fist into a ball and Dean felt his bones begin to wrench. The blood inside his body began to rush through his veins and begin to turn hot. Blood began gushing from his nose. He felt the hot trickle of it running down his nose and slowly beginning to seep from his ears and eyes.

He wailed in pain as his bones started to shift and tried to get back from her. The woman laughed evilly and clenched her fist tighter.

Two loud bangs filled the small wood room up, Dean looked at the hoodoo woman's face as it filled with shock. The pain stopped and his blood immediately began cooling. He watched the hoodoo woman fall to the floor and saw himself or actually his girlfriend with his favorite gun aimed where the dead woman once stood.

"Some shot you got there." He joked and wiped the blood from his nose.

"We need five finger grass, devil's tail, snake oil, anise, cayenne, betony and chicken bones. Come on." She encouraged him.

The rooted around the house for the items. Dean checked her watch. The time was moving faster, it was 10:50.

They gathered their things and were gone by eleven exactly. Angela sped the entire way back to the motel, reaching the room by 11:45. Sam was pacing by the window and holding his phone.

She placed the things on the table. She shrugged her jacket off and slowly began getting undressed.

"I also need both of your guys blood." Sam added as he pulled out the ingredients.

Dean could see on his face how uncomfortable this whole thing made him. The feeling was mutual across the board. Dean watched as Angela cut his palm open and squeezed his blood into the gold bowl. He did the same pouring the blood over hers.

Dean pulled his clothing off and stood there awkwardly covering her body with his hands.

"Dean, come on." Sam said not looking up from the bowl. Angela was by the bed, naked as a jaybird. She gave him an uncomfortable grimace as he walked closer.

"Think of it like it was before." She said as he got onto the bed.

"Yeah, well. I am not the one on bottom." He muttered as he laid on the bed.

Sam had removed the shower curtain from the bathroom and placed it over the comforter. Angela put her arms under his. Dean looked at the close, it was 11:55. She kissed him and he felt a strange feeling of fullness. He was lifted from the bed. He was facing Angela. She refused to look at him.

"Hurry up Sam." Dean grumbled deep inside of Angela's chest.

"Retounen nan kò a ki gen orijin. rayisab mare, yo gratis, ki soti nan chenn yo. Pa tè a ak lalin lan, pote kò a tounen nan yon sèl. M 'lage ou. Retounen nan ou lejitim nanm li a." Sam said as he threw spray of smelly oil on to them. He repeated the phrase again and threw the oil on them.

The oil was warm as it hit the skin. Like being hit with sprinkles of hot water.

Sam repeated it once more and poured the rest over their heads. It smelled like rot and blood and a hint of ass. The warm liquid ran down Dean's skin making him feel like he was going to be sick. He felt his body acting involuntarily around hers. She was holding her breath which made him hold his.

It was midnight.

The room was filled with uncomfortable silence. Dean could feel his heart beat in his chest, it was the loudest sound in the world right at that moment.

They waited.

The three people in the room were holding their breath. The tension in the room was so thick and dense that it was suffocating. Each of them were expecting a bright light, a flash of fire, hell even a horrible ear piercing cry.

Nothing happened.

Angela wiped her face. Dean wiped his. They only smeared the now cold oil into their skins.

"Sammy." Dean shouted. It was his voice again. He laughed. Angela exhaled and tilted her head forward placing it on his chest.

Angela smiled and wiped oil from Dean's face. He leaned in a kissed her.

"Sam, once I am clean and dressed. I am going to hug you." Angela blurted out.

"Sammy, I knew it would work!" Dean shouted randomly. He wanted to hug his brother and kiss his girl but refrained.

"Halleluiah!" Angela said with a slight hum to her voice.

She was wearing a smile that made Dean's heart skip a beat. At that moment, it hit him. He didn't want her to leave. Even though she was covered in disgusting reddish black goo, he knew it. The big 'it', the one that if it ever escaped, something would happen and she would be gone.

Sam laughed in relief. After a moment of happy laughter, the room was relaxed. Sam stepped out to giver Angela privacy. She rushed to the bathroom and showered quickly. Dean followed her in the bathroom and checked his body over.

He stepped into the shower. She turned to face him, he was smiling from ear to ear. She had the same face.

"I love you but I am so glad to be in the right body." She said wrapping her arms around him.

"You shut my dick in a drawer?" he asked her.

"What?! No!" she protested looking completely guilty.

After a shower and changing into their own clothing, Sam cleaned the mess up.

Angela sat behind Dean and rubbed his shoulders. He was sore from being throw into a wall.

"We are going to take you up to the bunker. We are going to stop by Kevin's and we will be back in a few days." Sam said flipping back the blankets on his bed.

"Where is this magical bunker?" She asked as she rubbed a kink in Dean's neck. He let an involuntary moan out and dipped his head lower.

Her fingers were like little devices of magic and pleasure.

"It's in Kansas." Dean groaned out as she pressed her thumbs into his shoulders and maintained pressure. Sam shifted in his seat a little.

She removed her fingers from his back and grabbed the skin at the base of his neck. She carefully pulled the skin up and held it for a moment the released it.

All the tension and pressure in his shoulders and neck was gone. She kissed between his shoulder blades and he felt the bed move as she fell back.

"Alright, so Kansas. Should I bring my farming equipment?" she joked as she stared up at the ceiling.

"Funny." Dean said looking back at her.

"Sorry, I forgot you all are Kansas boys. Go Chiefs." She mocked him. Sam laughed and turned his lap off on her side. Dean turned to her and looked.

"Like the Seahawks are any better." He teased her as he tickled her sides.

She laughed and wiggled under his fingers.

"I hate Seattle!" she shrieked trying to get away from him.

"Oh yeah? What's your team then?" He said tickling behind her knees.

"Oakland! New Orleans!" She shouted out and she moved her legs away from him.

"Oh those are terrible teams." He grabbed her waist and flipped her over. He grabbed her by the back of her knees and pulled her towards him. With her butt slightly raised in the air, he swatted it.

"Come on! I'm trying to sleep here!" Sam bitched.

"We are too." Dean said as he released her from his grip. She crawled up the bed and under the covers quickly.

He flipped the light off and copied her. She cuddled close to him, placing her head on his chest and an arm on his belly. She carefully placed her leg over his.

He put his head down slightly and kissed the top of her head.

'It was good to be home.' Was his last thought as he drifted to sleep for a few hours.


	16. Stranglehold

Stranglehold

*Deans perspective*

He woke to light kisses on his neck and chest. He felt her fingers run down his arm.

"Wake up." She whispered playfully in his ear. He opened his eyes and turned his head towards the sound of her voice. Her head was laying on the pillow next to him, the doe eyed girl next to him grinned.

"Morning." She said softly. She ran a hand down him stomach and over his dick.

"Hey." He stretched and rolled to his side. She pulled his face to hers and kissed him. She scooted closer to him. He could feel the warmth radiating off her skin. He put his arm around her waist and put the pads of his fingers into her skin. She was grinding her hips against his. He slid his fingers down her back and cupped her ass.

They kissed a for a little longer. Dean wrapped his fingers in her hair and crawled over her. He could feel her hips press against him eagerly. He smiled mid kiss and looked at her.

"Yeah?" he asked. She nodded quickly.

He sat back and pulled the panties from her then off went his boxers. He went back in to kiss her, feeling sensitive skin lightly touching and sending electric charge up his spine. She pushed herself against him a little more forcefully. He could feel exactly how ready she was and that got him pumped up.

He kissed her hard and eased himself inside of her. She welcomed him with a deep moan from the back of her throat. He started pushing his dick in and out a little rougher than he planned but found the perfect rhythm with her. He kissed her chest and down her breast, grazing her nipples through the fabric with his teeth.

This felt like heaven, she was fucking beautiful as she looked up at him. He watched her face as she went through the different emotions. He could see the buildup, she held her breath. He knew he needed to slow down a little. Each moan or sigh could send him over the edge if he wasn't careful.

He kissed her and forced her to breathe. He slowed his hips and slipped his arms underneath her back. He pulled her small frame against his, her skin was hot against his. This made it harder for him not to come right then. She arched her back and let out another cry that was muffled by his mouth on hers.

As he let her slip over the edge, she moaned out words that caught him off guard. She had cried out a word he never thought he'd hear her say then pressed her mouth to his shoulder. She kissed his neck up to his lips. She put fingers in his hair and kissed him.

That was all he needed, he used the last bit of oomph he had and came inside of her. She cradled his neck in her hand and put her head on his shoulder. He could feel her muscles shaking and the erratic breathing beneath his hand as he held her back. He was holding her to his chest. He fell back on the bed and kept her close to him.

For a minute, she stayed on his chest. She felt good in his arms but he could tell she was about to turn to mush at any second. He carefully let her fall to the side.

She smiled at him and looked down shyly.

"That's how to wake up." He said. He wanted it out come out of his mouth smoother but the words were clumsy in his mouth.

She laughed and leaned forward. She kissed him and put her head on his shoulder. She was cool again and it felt amazing on his hot sticky skin.

They laid quietly in bed and listened to the noise outside of the bedroom doors. Dean was too busy in his head to pay attention, did she actually love him? What if she did? Should he say something? An overwhelming sense of loss started to clutch his throat. He beginning to feel conscious of how little he thought of himself. He was tense and sick to his stomach, he couldn't lose another person he… loved.

The wonderful girl next to him ran her hand down his belly and back up. She picked a perfect spot to rest her hand, and made small circles on the skin of his ribs. He looked at her face. She had her eyes closed as she laid next to him.

They could hear bickering between Charlie and Sam. She was making some point about cartoons being better now and Sam was sticking to the fact that traditional cartoons will always rule.

"We could pretend to be asleep?" she offered.

"No, they will come in shortly." He said kissing her forehead. After he pulled away he got embarrassed by the display of affection. He started to pull away but she stopped him.

"You don't have to act like Dean Winchester, badass." She whispered then kissed him back. He took her fingers and wrapped his hand around them. They laid in bed, wrapped around one another with just a sheet covering the important parts. The door creaked open and a small red head stepped in then Sam followed.

"Morning love birds!" Charlie chirped as she moved close to the bed. Dean griped as the woman he thought of like a little sister crawled on the bed.

"What do you want?" Angela asked looking at the two intruders.

"Time to get up. Gotta case, you know. Saving people, hunting things." Charlie said with a huge smile.

"What?" Angela looked at her.

"She doesn't know!" Charlie said then clapped her hands in joy.

"No, I would like to keep it that way." Dean said looking at Charlie. He knew exactly what was going on. He cursed Chuck forever writing those stupid books, he wanted to make them disappear.

"You two shower. Angela, I have things I need to show you." Charlie got up and bounced out of the room like she was on springs. Sam stood there and shrugged. He looked like hell but maybe last night was the refresher he needed.

He watched his little brother as he turned and started to walk out.

"You okay, Sammy?" Dean asked looking up at him.

"I'm okay, Dean." Sam said with a little sigh. The large man disappeared behind the door, Dean stared at it for a moment. In that instance, he prayed that Cas could help Sam.

"Babe?" she asked him, she had concern on her face. She wrinkled her forehead and wore the beginning of a frown.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Wanna shower?" she asked sitting up. He ran fingers down her spine and watched his skin rise into goose bumps.

"Yeah." He said throwing the sheet back. She waited for a minute and watched him walk across the room naked.

"It's a shame." She said quietly.

"What?" He turned and looked at her.

"I would love to see what younger Dean looked like because what I see is pretty close to perfect." She said smiling. That was smooth, it was good enough to be something he would have said to a girl to get her in bed.

"Alright, shower." He pointed and she giggled.

After the a steamy shower, they dressed. He watched her pull clothing on. It was an art to how she dressed. She put lotion on her skin, the pulled her underwear on, then came the jeans and it was topped my an old Los Angeles Raiders shirt. Her damp hair went up into a pony tail.

He kissed her neck and helped her put on the anti-possession necklace on. It annoyed her to no end that he made her wear it but it was for her own good. He was trying to wear her down to get it tattooed on her. Not that it would take much, she already had several tattoos.

They met Sam and Charlie in the main room, the two of them were sitting at the light box table with a case spread out across the table. Sam was on his laptop and Charlie on a tablet. Angela cooked while they talked a case.

"We think we found the trail for Kevin and this." Charlie showed him reports of people being liquefied.

"After we eat, we should check it out." Dean said looking at Charlie. Sam argued about coming along but he knew that it would be better if Sammy sat this one out.

Angela brought him eggs and bacon with coffee. He was impressed with how well she knew him. After eating, Charlie and Dean packed their things and headed out.

Angela walked them to the door. He kissed her, something was screaming in the back of his mind to stay but he ignored it.

"Don't leave the bunker. I mean it." He said pointing a finger at her. She smiled and kissed him again.

"Yes sir." She said rolling her eyes and fighting a smile.

He watched as she closed the door and he pulled away with Charlie in the car. They reached the city and Charlie was full of questions.

"So, this new girl. Sam's tells me she was with you in purgatory." Charlie prepped her line of questioning.

"Yeah and?" Dean asked trying not to encourage her.

"Well, I am thinking that you don't often keep other hunters around. A large birdie told me that you might just be in the big 'L' with this one. So are you?" she cut to the chase.

"Charlie." Dean said shutting her down.

"So that's a yes." she quipped back, "marriage? Kids?"

He was annoyed by her questions but in the back of his mind, a spark of hope was flickering against the storm of shit and self-loathing in his head.

"I think she is a good one. I mean, she does have good lips." She smiled at him. He rolled his eyes and stopped at the mall.

*Angelas perspective*

She was supposed to watch out for Sam but he had taken off.

She had bigger things to handle. She needed answers to the stupid tether. She was getting to the point of straight violence for the answers. Sam was getting dressed in the FBI suit.

"You are supposed to take it easy." She said looking at him, he gave her a cross look.

"Yeah, I am fine. I want to work." Sam said looking at her in the reflection of the mirror.

"Dean's gonna be pissed." She said staring at his back.

"Well, he'll get happy again." Sam said turning around.

"Sam." She said watching him walk away. The tall man disappeared from the bunker, leaving her to her own devices.

She cleaned the bunker and pulled out her research.

She made her way to the kitchen and made a sandwich. Her body was a little sore from the mornings activity. She came back and stared at her work in front of her. She read a little more on soul mates.

Everything kept coming back to angels. The only angel she had met was Castiel, who was her running mate in Purgatory. Castiel was awkward and kind of sweet.

'Maybe all angels were like him' she thought as she got up from her seat. She went into the records room and began searching for anything that had to do with angels. She found a small box and carried out to the table.

She found files from the men of letters on their dealings with angels. There was an incantation that could be used to summon an angel. She read the accounts and sat back. It was a mixed batch of negative and positive.

She bit her lip and look at the file again. In order to get the angel down here, she needed a few things. But the angels wouldn't be able to find her in the bunker. An account from a J. P., he went into the woods and summoned the angels. When he reached a clearing about a mile in, that is the spot he chose, when the angel arrived the angel answered his questions but gave him a warning that if the men of letters bothered the angels again they would have to take action.

Apparently, the men of letters had been using the angels to gain Intel on the demons they were fighting. They even took angels and ran experiments on them which didn't float too well with the God squad.

She slid back from the table, and put her hands behind her head.

Angels hated the men of letters.

She wasn't a man of letters so why not summon them and get some answers.

Angela flitted around the building, gathering supplies and placing them into a bag. She grabbed her key, a gun and knife. She took off for the woods behind the bunker.

She trudged along the wet ground. Through the trees and grass, she walked for what felt like miles but really was only one mile. She came to the clearing, there was no grass around her. It was in a perfect circle.

She set her things out and began mixing the ingredients. She took her knife out and cut her hand as she spoke out a foreign dead language.

She waited, nothing happened.

"Foolish isn't it?" A voice called out behind her. She spun around to find a man in a suit standing there.

"What's…foolish?" she asked him.

"Using the same ritual that the men of letters used, the one that was used to kill my brothers." He said looking at her with a wrinkled forehead. He was staring at her with confusion.

"But you aren't a man of letters, so you figured you'd get a pass?" the man took a step forward.

"Yeah…" she said feeling herself becoming oddly aware of how small she was.

"So, what? I should let it slide?" he asked her.

"Well, yes. I need your help." She said trying to sound as sweet as possible.

"My… help." The man laughed a little.

"You know my friend, Castiel. He told me that, I am tethered to someone. I just need answers." She said looking at him.

"I know all about you and the eldest Winchester." The angel said looking at her.

"What is the tether?" She asked him.

The angel stepped closer. Angela stood her ground. He was inches from her. She could smell a strange mixture of sugar and ozone. She looked the man in the face, his skin was perfect. There were no imperfections, even his eyes were perfect and unclouded crystal blue.

"Are you that stupid? You don't even know how much trouble you, those hunter and your precious Castiel are in. You are wanted in heaven. Castiel has a price to pay for the damage he caused because of your precious Dean." the angel shouted at her.

"What is the tether." She said firmly.

He raised a hand and dropped her to her knees. He raised an angel blade above her head. She tried to fight against the angel but her body was moving against her will.

"I want you to run." The angel said with a flash in his eyes.

"What?" I said confused.

"Run." The angel pulled her to her feet. She looked at the angels face, he was smile in a sickening way. His eyes had a strange gleam, it made every hair on her body raise.

She took off running into the woods. She flashed back to her first few minutes in purgatory. She could feel her heart racing as she ran. She jumped over fallen logs and skidded down a small hill. She jumped to her feet and kept going. She pushed through a small stream and across it. She climbed the embankment.

"Keep running. Make this job easier." The angel called out from the other side of the stream. She pulled her gun and fired three shots at the angel. The man didn't flinch in the slightest.

She kept running. She stopped and started climbing up a tree. She waited for a moment.

"I can smell you. Very distinct." The angel said, he was not far from her by the sound of his voice rolling through the forest, "I can smell your soul and the life in you. Sickly sweet."

Angela jumped from the tree as the angel passed her. She took off running back in the direction she came. She thought she could make it back to the bunker, she would be safe.

Something pulled her back. She smashed into the ground and laid her flat on her back. The angel was over her. He kicked her in the side sending a wave of pain through her body. He grabbed her neck and began hitting her in the face, each blow was heavier and hurt more. She was seeing stars, he kept hitting her in the face. Then he dropped her back to the wet ground. She gripped leaves and grass around her to pull her body away.

"Castiel!" Angela cried out as the angel dropped to his knees. Her face was bleeding, she tried to blink the blood from her eyes. It was hard for her to breathe through her nose. He had the angel blade pulled out. He placed a hand to her neck and pressed down. Angela gripped the angel's arm and struggled.

"Adriel. Stop, this girl is to be protected." A woman's voice called out from behind the angel who was holding her down.

"Naomi?" the angel stood quickly and turned. Angela sat up slowly, her body ached from the kick in the ribs.

"Adriel. You know who she is. Go, I will clean up your mess." The woman said. The male angel disappeared leaving them alone.

"Who are you?" Angela felt the words slip from her lips.

"Naomi. My dear, you have gotten yourself in trouble." The angel said as she knelt down next to her.

"But," Angela was searching for the words.

"I know you have questions." Naomi said helping her to her feet.

"Why am I tethered to Dean?" Angela asked her unlikely savior.

"Why do you think you wound up in purgatory? This is much bigger than you." Naomi said looking at her, "you and Dean are bound together to a molecular level. It is something that was created around the both of you."

"But, why?" Angela asked her feeling like a child.

"We have been waiting a very long time for you to find Dean. Just know that you were created for a purpose." Naomi said putting her hand on Angela's shoulder, "Now, let's get you home."

Angela blinked and was outside of the bunker. Naomi smiled.

"Stay out of trouble." She patted her arm.

"Where is Cas?" Angela asked her.

"He is in the wind." She said looking sad.

Naomi was gone.

Her body was a little stiff from the fight but decided to ignore it. She walked into the bunker. Her face hurt and she had a sinking suspicious her nose might have been broken. She had cuts and scrapes all over. She looked like warmed over hell.

'Created on a molecular level?' she thought as she passed through the hall. She walked into the kitchen and started making coffee. She leaned against the counter, finding a few new bruises on her side.

Her mind was racing with questions. Angela sat at the table and looked at the information. She pushed the papers around and looked at the table.

She called Dean's phone but it went to voicemail. She hung the phone up. She went to her room and changed into comfortable pants and Dean's shirt.

She put the muddy clothing in the basket and covered them with a towel. She would deny any questions about them. She paused for a moment. She looked at her face in the mirror. She knew that the boys would have questions, she wanted to find something to cover her wounds up with. But she had nothing so she would suck it up.

Why was heaven so concerned about her and Dean finding one another? Why in the hell didn't they just have them work a case and spare them both purgatory? Fucking angels.

Angela needed to change her thoughts. She went back to the little sitting area that had been changed into a living room. She flipped on the television and found a movie. She watched it until she fell asleep.

She woke up when Dean had picked her up and was carrying her to bed. She looked up at his face, he had a fresh bruise above his eyebrow. He placed her on the bed and pulled the blanket back and covered her up.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." He kissed her cheek.

"Dean. What happened?" she ran her fingers over his face.

"Tough hunt. Don't worry." He said smiling at her, "I could ask you the same thing."

He disappeared out of the room. He came back at some point but she never woke up. She woke up in bed with him. He had an arm draped over her lazily. He was breathing into her neck. She was warm next to him. She looked at his hands, the ring she had given him was on his finger. She spun the ring around a little on his finger, then decided to get up.

She stripped down for a shower. She could feel the dried mud under her nails. She was sweaty and just felt gross. She pulled clothing from the drawer and tossed them over her arm.

"You have bruises all over, what happened to you?"

Dean had sat up and was looking at her. She turned around and looked at him, she smirked.

"I fell." She lied to him. She walked out of the room and into the bathroom. She heard the bed creak, she turned the water on and stripped all the way down.

"You fell? And got bruises on your face, back and side?" he asked her.

"Yeah, on the stairs?" she said making it sound more like a question.

She had a hard time coming up with that one.

Why in the hell was it hard for her to lie to him? She lied for a living.

Something weird was happening. Maybe they were spending too much time together.

"Yeah, and I have wings." He said as he stepped into the shower. He lifted a strand of hair and dropped it.

"Why do you have mud in your hair?" he asked her. She refused to turn and look at him.

"I fell." She said as she began rubbing shampoo in her hair.

"Right." He said not believing a word she said, "so it this the new thing, you are lying to me?"

"What!? No?" she fibbed with a little laugh in her voice. She made the stupid mistake of looking at him.

"I just, have been working on something and things got a little hairy." She confessed.

"Yeah, I can tell." He said looking at her, "what is it you've been working on."

"Something weirder than normal." She said, that part was the truth.

"Try me." he said looking at her.

She explained about her weird dream and the search for the meaning of being tethered. She didn't give names but said an angel told her that were bound together on a molecular level and how they had been placed in each other lives. He stepped a little closer to her and she stepped back under the stream of water.

"This angel got a name?" he asked her.

"Didn't ask. I had just gotten beaten." She lied.

She was trying to think professionally about the situation but it was beyond sexy. He leaned in and kissed her.

"So, did this angel tell you anymore?" he asked her.

"Nope. I don't have the answers I wanted." She said looking in his face and feeling a little sick to her stomach. It was the stress starting to get to her.

"I believe I told you to stay in the bunker." Dean said lifting an eyebrow at her.

"I know. I never listen." She said playfully, "I'm just a bad girl."

"I think you need some punishment." He said putting his arm around her.

They showered and dressed, she walked into the main room. Dean had filled her in on everything that had happened with the Charlie and that they were in the final stretch of these horrible trials. Angela looked at Sam as she walked into the room.

He was thin and looked almost like breakable. He was staring off into space then looked up at her. He gave a weak smile and wanted to say something but stopped himself, like he had forgotten. Her heart sunk at this, she wanted to hug him and tell him it was going to be alright.

Dean took her hand and pulled her away from him. She kept her eyes on him, he was telling her something but she wasn't listening.

Castiel walked into the room.

"Cas!" Angela said looking at the angel. He looked bad too.

"Hello." He said sitting next to Sam. Sam looked at him and looked back at what he was staring at.

"Dean, I think we should stop the trials. Sam doesn't look good." She said concerned. She could feel tears in her eyes.

"No, this is a good thing. Once we close the gates we are done." Dean said looking at her with a face full of false hope. Sam got up and moved to the table. She sat in the little living room and listened to everything going on in the next room.

Angela knew Dean had been hurt by Castiel by the way he was treating him. Sam was on a mission to find the key to answer of the next trial, how to cure a demon.

Demons couldn't be cure. They were not sick, they were just straight evil.

He found something in an old case file. Dean and Sam disappeared into some old storage space. Only to return a while later with an old film projector. Dean set it up. We sat around the table, Angela sat close to Dean. Cas just down from Dean and Sam across from us.

They watched a horrible film of a strange exorcism that ended bloody for the demon.

The men spent the night looking into the strange film and she chose to go to bed. She was tired.

Angela was woken up a few hours later to Dean shaking her and telling her that he was going to be leaving for a few more day and how sorry he was.

She nodded and kissed his lips. She muttered she loved him and to come home soon.


	17. Blowin Smoke

*Angela*

The next few days flew by.

Once Sam and Dean had the trail of where to look for curing a demon, they were gone leaving her with the wounded angel.

The two of them spent an awkward amount of time avoiding one another. She wanted to ask him a thousand and one questions but didn't know how to approach it.

"Castiel. I know that Dean and I are tethered." She finally blurted out after hour three of silence.

"Yes, I know." He said looking at her.

She rubbed her neck.

"What does that mean?" she asked him.

"You are special." He said without giving anything away.

"I figured." She said rolling her eyes.

"When heaven picks out a specific blood line that they want to use, they find a corresponding line that will work well for them. With the Winchesters and the Campbell's, it took a very long time to get Mary and John together. Then Dean was created, heaven was in a scramble to find his match. But then they created you. When two people are destined, heaven creates a failsafe. Something that will interlink the two people. If something were to happen to Dean, that bond would help save him." Castiel said pausing to think, "Sending up a red flag warning to heaven that something is wrong. Which has happened more than you would think. With Dean though, he has died so many time that when he got thrown to purgatory, you got sucked down with him."

"Okay, so what happens if I die?" she asked him.

"You'll get saved. It will wear on Dean and he would feel it. The absence, especially since you two have met and are together." Castiel explained, "mainly he will feel exhausted and like he needs to get sleep."

"So what we only get so many free passes before the other person dies or gets thrown into monster time out?" she asked him again feeling more confused.

She ran her fingers through her hair.

"You two have these rings correct?" he asked. He approached her and took her hand. He gave her a strange look, he scanned her body with his eyes then went to her face again. He smiled a little then went stone face.

"Yeah." She was confused and slightly weirded out.

"It's all going according to plan." Castiel sighed happily, "Can I see it?"

"What?" she asked him as she slipped it off. She placed the small silver circle in his hand. He held it in both hands.

"ad fidem obligat ad petulans amor." He said in perfect Latin. She looked at him as he handed the ring back to her. It was warm to the touch.

"Do not take the ring off. No matter what." He said with a warning.

"Cas, what did you do?" she asked him.

"Only what had been seen." He said cryptically.

He disappeared. He didn't wing off but he said he was going to restock the kitchen, which was a relief to Angela. The Winchesters could put away food, which was a good thing but it was expensive.

She spent the day doing laundry for everyone in the bunker. Angela pulled bedding from the rooms and gathered all the dirty baskets of clothing. She treated blood stains from fights with monsters and even made sure they were going to smell nice. She folded her clothing up and placed it into neat little piles on the table. She went to Dean's clothing, she knew he liked things done a certain way. She organized his things according to color. She folded his clothing and placed them in a basket.

As she moved on to Sam's things, she noticed his pillow was splattered with blood. Her stomach dropped. The trials were doing so much damage that couldn't be seen by human eyes and there was nothing they could do to stop it.

She folded Sam's things. She remade the beds and put the clothing away. She lingered in Sam's room. He was living out of a bag still, like they were only staying temporarily.

She unpacked his clothing, she knew it was wrong but something inside of her forced her to do it.

She sat at the table a short time later, she was becoming impatient.

Where was Cas?

The boys wouldn't be back for a few days.

It had been close to four hours before she heard anything. Dean called saying they were headed back for a moment then they would probably be gone. He said about two hours is when to expect them.

She waited for about thirty minutes but then decided to make dinner. She cooked up spaghetti with hand crushed garlic bread and even made an attempt at cooking a cake.

She was pulling out implements to serve the meal, her phone rang. She didn't check it to see who was calling.

"Yes, honey. There is beer in the fridge." She said with a smile.

"That's nice and all but I won't be stopping by anytime soon." A deep raspy voice said on the other end of the phone.

"Who is this?" she nearly dropped the utensils.

"Names Crowley. We haven't had the pleasure of meeting. But we need to have a little chat." He said to her with a British accent.

"I don't talk with devils. Not for long, just fifty words and you go poof." She said snarky at the demon on the other end.

"See, this is why monsters hate you. I am here to offer you a solution to your current problem and all you want to do is kill." He said getting a little miffed at her.

"Current problem?" she asked him confused.

"Yeah, see the super-sized Winchester is doing something very bad. Something that will get him sent in the ground. But I know a way to save him." He said in her ear. She could hear the smile in his voice and that sent a chill down her back.

"And what is it that I have to do? Donate my soul?" she asked him.

"No. It's much bigger than that." He said to her.

"Crowley, right? I know what you did to the boys. I am not going to make any kind of deal with you or any of your associates." She snapped at him.

"Listen blondie, it isn't a deal. It's a solution to a problem that you and I will be facing. Come to find out, if they close those gates, I won't be the one to run hell." He snapped back, "get my drift, I am looking for a way to keep you, the bloody Winchesters and myself alive."

"Alive?" she asked him.

"Sam will die." Crowley said with a sinister hint of humor in his voice.

Her mind raced, all Dean ever talked about was Sammy. His pain in the ass little brother. The one he went to hell for, the one he would go again if it meant that he would be safe.

"What do you propose?" she asked him.

"I know of a way to stop all the damage and further damage from being done to Sam. I won't be harmed and you will live." He said to her, his accent made her stomach hurt. But it was something much deeper than just pain.

"What do I have to do?" She asked him.

"Meet me at the crossroad on US-281 and US-36. Not far but offer will expire at midnight, don't keep me waiting." He said then hung the phone up.

She heard the car doors slam and then the men's voices fill the bunker. What in the hell was she about to do. She was about to make a deal with a demon to save Sam.

When in the hell did she become Dean?

"Honey, I'm home." Dean hollered out.

"Kitchen. Come eat." She shouted back.

Sam sat at the table. He looked at the food and turned his nose up at it. She frowned and bit her lip. She looked at Dean who looked at her.

"I could probably find a joint or something to give you the munchies." She offered looking at Sam. She smirked at her.

"Sam, eat." Dean said sitting down.

"Where's Cas?" Dean asked.

"He said he was going for supplies but that was hours ago." She rubbed her palm. She wanted to blurt out what she was going to do.

"Keep eating, I will go for things and be back in a few. Can I?" she asked looking at the keys to the Impala.

"Fine, you wreck her and you shouldn't come back." Dean growled protectively.

"I know. I will treat her like she is glass. I promise." She said smiling at him. She kissed his cheek and took the keys.

She slipped out the door and into the car. It smelled like the boys. She hoped it would wash away that horrible feeling in her stomach but it didn't. She turned off the dirt road and down 281. She paid close attention to the signs.

She stopped at a crossroad marked 36 and 281. She pulled the Impala to the side of the road, the sun was setting in the sky, creating pink and dark purple clouds. She stepped out and leaned against Dean's car. She crossed her arms over her chest and began to get impatient.

"Don't keep me waiting." She mocked Crowley doing a terrible British accent.

"Angela, I presume." A voice said from the other side of the car.

"Crowley." She said looking at him.

"Glad you could make it." He said smiling at her, "let's have a chat."

She walked around the front of the car.

"No Winchesters, I'm surprised." He commented.

"No." she said stiffly.

"Oh, you aren't telling moose and squirrel about this are you? Naughty girl." Crowley said tsk-tsking her.

"What did you want?" She said feeling herself getting impatient.

"Sam is going to finish the trials, purify a demon. But it will kill him, I know a way to keep him from dying." He said looking at her.

"Yeah, I got that. I am not an idiot." She said clenching her fist.

"Tomorrow night, Sam will start the last trial. You and I will meet up at this address. You are going to offer up your blood for his. Blood in blood out kind of deal. I say the words and Sam is off the hook. You won't die, I will live and Sam will be saved." Crowley said holding out a piece of paper.

"I won't die?" she said confused a little.

"You live. Everybody lives." Crowley said cheerfully, "but they have to stop the trials."

"_If_ I do this and they stop. I want a promise from you, leave the Winchesters and the angel alone." She countered his offer.

"Oh, look at you. Making a deal of your own. You'd make a hell of a demon." he snickered, "but I can see your point. No more demon stuff for the Winchesters, done."

"Fine. What time tomorrow and do I need to bring anything." She said looking at him.

"Nope, be at this address before midnight. I'd say show up early around seven." He said tapping the underside of the paper.

"See you soon." She said coldly. She tucked the paper in her pocket.

"Have a good night." He walked away from her.

She felt dirty. Like the whole thing was touching her in the bathing suit area. She turned the Impala around and headed to a local mini mart. She rushed and grabbed toilet paper, beer and other items they needed for the bunker. She picked up the last apple pie in the stand and smiled at the attendant.

She rushed back to the bunker and as casually as possible. Dean and Sam were arguing over some stupid television show. She shook her head as she placed the beer in the fridge. She went to the bathrooms that were most used and placed the toilet paper in the room.

As she stepped out of Dean's bathroom, she found him sitting on the bed. He cleared his throat and looked at her. The guilt ate at her as she looked at his face.

"Keys." He said putting his hand out.

"Oh, yeah." She said as she placed the keys in his hands.

He pulled her close and rested his head on her stomach. He exhaled and laughed a little.

"I'm acting like a baby but I am really scared." He said looking up at her.

"Dean. It's gonna be alright." She promised. She felt good telling him that.

"Ang. He is getting worse every day. I can't… I don't want to lose him. He's my brother." Dean said with tears in his eyes. He looked down like he was full of shame.

"Hey, listen to me. Everything will be okay. I promise." She said lifting his chin.

"I know. We are Winchesters and we carry on but I'm scared." He confessed again.

She put her fingers in his hair and kissed the top of his head.

"We figured out how to cure a demon." Dean said smiling at her.

"How?" she looked at him.

"In a weird fucked up way, we kind of wash away the evil." He said looking at her.

"Okay. So what is it going to take?" she asked him.

"We have our subject in the truck." Dean said looking at her again.

"I drove around town with a demon in the trunk?" she said sounding concerned.

"No. well, yes but she is cut up into pieces." Dean said like it was nothing.

"No. wait back up. There was a cut up demon in the trunk?" she said laughing at how unbelievable it sounded.

"Yeah, Abbadon." He said smiling at her. She looked at him with shock on her face.

"We are going to do it tomorrow." He sounded hopeful.

"Oh my god." She said in shock.

He nodded then got up. He shrugged like he was pushing off the moment of weakness.

"I'm going to put my brother to bed." He said looking back at her, "you should sleep too. You look tired."

She was tired. When he came back, she was pulling his covers back. He opened the small closet and looked back at her.

"You did my laundry." He said without emotion.

"I was bored." She offered him. He laughed a little and threw his dirty clothes in the empty basket. Then crawled into the bed with her.

Dean was woken by a phone call, Angela stirred beside him. She reached across and put her arm on his stomach. She listened to him talk to Garth about Kevin. Dean grumbled at the goofy hunter then hung his phone up.

She kissed his arm and shifted a little so he could but his arm under her head.

"He is a spaz." He said sleepily.

They slept a little longer but were up with the sun that was rising. Dean showered and let her sleep a little longer. After he was dressed he pulled her out of bed.

"We need to eat. This is a big day." Dean said cheerfully.

"I know. Closing hell." She said as he pulled her from the room. There was a strange heaviness to the air in the bunker. It was tense and she couldn't help but feel a little sad.

After eating breakfast, she went to her room to change. Sam stepped in.

"Thank you." He said looking at her.

"For?" she turned to face him.

"My laundry. Putting things away for me." he said rubbing his head.

"Yeah, no problem Sam. How are you feeling?" she asked him.

"I'm exhausted. I hurt all over. I feel like my insides are trying to turn into my outsides. But I'm fine." He said with a twisted smile.

"You can stop." She said looking at him.

"I can't. But when you see me again, this will be over. You and Dean can ride away in the sunset." He said with hope in his voice.

"Only if Dean's pain in the ass little brother is in the backseat." She smiled then looked at him. He shook his head but had a big grin on his face.

He disappeared from her room.

She came out to find bags on the table. Dean was moving around the bunker at top speed. He passed her then slowed and backed up. He set the book in his hands down and turned to face her. He placed both hands on either side of her face and kissed her. It was a tender and sweet kiss. She put her hands around his arms and held on to him. He kissed her again and put his forehead to hers.

"I love you." He said in a whisper. She looked him in the eyes, every fiber of her being was screaming with excitement. She felt butterflies in her stomach and it made her heart jump a little. He kissed her once more and smiled.

"I love you too." She said back. His smile grew three sizes and he kissed her again.

As soon as the tender moment started, it was gone. He was back to packing his bag.

"We will be back in a day or so. Stay out of trouble. No more angels. Stay here." He said looking at her.

"Okay." He walked passed her and stole one more kiss for the road.

Sam sauntered past her, she grabbed his arm and pulled him back. He nearly fell backwards but caught himself. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He tightened up but relaxed. He put an arm around her and hugged her back.

"Come home in one piece." She said looking him in the face. He nodded.

"Yes, ma'am." He said politely.

Once the boys were gone, she googled the directions to the meeting spot with Crowley.

She had a sick feeling in her stomach about this. Something was nagging at her that there was some catch to this. She was probably going to wind up in hell or something. But, if it meant that Sam would be saved, then she had to. It was something Dean would do, not that he is the best model for the situation, but she loved Sam like the big brother she never got. She would be damned if she just let him die for this stupid trials, hell, she may already be damned.

It was in Sioux Falls which was a five hour drive from the bunker. She sighed and wrote down her directions. She packed a small bag for the road mainly filled with weapons. She walked to town and decided if she was going to do this, she was going out in style.

She found a black 69 Camaro parked in a lot of a store. She broke in and hotwired the car. She took off inside the car of her dreams and headed towards South Dakota.

It was five hours away. She took the interstate and listened to music. She stopped a few times to get gas and eat something at a restaurant. She lingered inside the diner for longer than she should have. She sipped her coffee and looked around at the people, they were unaware of the war that was going on. The fact that monsters are real and that three people were trying to put a stop to it. To keep them safe, strangers to them but they were what was important.

Her mind kept taking her to the idea that something was wrong with the whole Crowley deal. It was just too good to be true. Something horrible was coming her way and she was running out into the storm. She walked back to the car and started it up again, she drove a little longer through Nebraska. It was a boring drive but it was the last leg of the ride.

As she hit South Dakota, she made a phone call to Dean. She had gotten his voicemail.

"Hey, babe. It's me. So, if you get this before tonight, just delete it now." She said pausing, "But I know you and you won't. But I just wanted to tell you I love you and I am sorry. Don't worry about me, I will be fine. Just take care of Sammy and stop fighting with him so much."

She could feel herself getting choked up. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she continued.

"Charlie told me about the books, I read a few of them and I want you to get back to that. Saving people hunting things. I want more than anything else for you and Sam to just love each other in your own stupid way. Please don't beat yourself up over this, I know what I am doing. you are a great man and you raised a good man too. I wish you could see what I see it but I know you'll never believe me .Just don't be mad at me. I love you so much and I will see you soon." She said then hung the phone up.

She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath.

She pulled up to the abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Sioux Falls. She armed herself as heavily as she could. She had tucked away a few knives in places, two different guns and a small flask of holy water. She stepped out of the car and walked carefully inside the building.

It was empty. She waited around inside for a few minutes. She checked her watch, it was seven in the evening. She went back to the stolen car and waited. She leaned back and closed her eyes. She tried to nap but wasn't able too.

An hour later and someone tapped on her window. It was a thin woman with jet black hair.

"Are you Angela?" the woman asked.

"I am." She said looking at her suspiciously.

"Crowley sent me. He is tied up at the moment." She said looking at her.

"Okay." Angela stepped out.

She and the woman walked to the building.

"What do I have to do?" Angela stopped and asked her.

"Have a seat." The woman pointed to a chair, it was familiar to her.

"I'm Botis." She smiled at her, "I am going to be bleeding you today."

The demon strapped her to the chair. She made sure it was tight enough to stop Angela from escaping.

She wheeled a small tray in, it was filled with instruments and one syringe.

She picked up the needle and clicked it with her fingers. She stabbed it into Angela's neck. She yelped in pain and dug her nails in the chair.

"The hell was that." She said looking at the monster.

"sanguine ferebat damnatorum" the demon said in Latin without emotion.

"Demon Blood. Shut up and deal with it." The demon said roughly.

The demon disappeared leaving Angela to sit in the chair.

She came back and picked up a knife. She slashed Angela's forearm and set the blade down. She felt the warm trickle of blood slid down her skin.

The demon was gone again. Angela sat in the dark warehouse, she was staring out the windows. Some were broken and cracked but others were perfectly intact.

Shortly she returned and cut Angela again. She hissed and glared at the demon, this time the blood flowed a little faster from each cut. Angela looked to see where the demon went but could never fully tell. She believed it was in a small room off to the side.

"Could I get a magazine or something?" she shouted at the demon but she didn't respond or return.

The demon returned six for times and cut her. The blood left her body and was making her feel worse and worse each time. There must have been a mess on the floor.

She spent her alone time thinking about her life. Thinking about how much she had changed over the years, once she found about the supernatural. She wondered what her life would be like. Maybe she'd be married with kids, have a few books published. Or she'd be miserable, working a terrible job and living paycheck to paycheck.

Even though hunting wasn't the best job, she was making a difference. She was changing people's lives and she met Dean and Sam. She fell in love with Dean and she would never change that.

Angela's head was spinning. She could feel her heart slowing inside of her chest. She was cold and had lost feeling of her feet.

The demon returned once more. She lifted a large knife and looked at her.

"You don't look so hot. Good thing this is the last one." She smiled and patted Angela on the head.

The slices and cuts were slowly bleeding still.

The demon looked at her and gave a sympathetic smile. She shoved the knife into her chest. Angela could feel everything around the blade tighten painfully. She wanted to cry out but was too weak to make a sound.

For a second, she thought may she was thirsty. She closed her eyes and felt what was the last bit of pain leaving her. She struggled to breathe for just a minute longer.

"Unus enim accipiamus in sanguine alterius sanguinem. Nos ABLUO de damno,accipite hanc animam purgatorii propter sanitatem ut incipiat, sume vas alterum planum, nunc." The demon said in Latin with a ferocity it would have scared her but she felt nothing but cold. Angela tried to translate it but her mind couldn't focus.

In those last moments, she thought about Dean and Sam. She thought about what their life would be once the trials were done. She prayed that she could see Dean again.

A white light came over her, she knew she was dead.

"It's okay." A familiar warm voice stepped closer. The warmth of the voice enveloped her and made all the pain stop, "you can let go."

Angela stared at the face of a woman, she recognized her face. There was a small picture by the desk lamp in Dean's room. It was taken a very long time ago, she could see the woman's face and a very young Dean in the woman's arms.

"Mary?" Angela said with confusion. She asked the woman who looked like Dean's mother.

"My boys are safe. But you, you need to run." She said putting her arms around Angela. She brushed her hair from her face, tenderly.

"I'm dead?" She asked the woman wearing a beautiful white dress with cream and gold accents.

"No, you aren't." she said. She gave a smile that reminded her of Dean.

The warmth faded away to coldness. Everything around her became dimly lit and wet.

The smell gave it away.

Something shoved her down and stood over her. She looked up at her attacker who bared their teeth, she pulled a knife and jumped to her feet.

*Deans perspective*

Sam was lighter than he remembered. He pulled him out to the car, leaving Crowley behind in the abandoned church. The sky was painted an uncomfortable black, the clouds were moving fast. A rush of hot air hit his skin. Sam fell against his car and slumped to the ground.

Dean looked up at the sky.

"What is that?" asks Sam.

"It's angels" Dean said with a shake in his voice, "They're falling."

Sam went quiet again. Dean pulled Sam closer to his body and hugged him.

"Cas!" Dean screamed out. As the angels hit the ground, Dean pulled Sam to his feet and threw him in the car, rougher than he intended. He threw the car in gear and took off down the road. Sam was groaning in the backseat.

"Hold on, Sammy!" Dean shouted at Sam as he hit the seventy mile an hour mark. He watched as an angel hit the blacktop in front of him. He swerved the car to miss the body in the road.

"Stay with me, Sam!" Dean said looking back for a second to see his brother lying the on the seat. He turned back to the road and kept on going.

Dean followed the road, he felt sick to his stomach. He kept an eye on Sam who was sleeping, much to the relief of Dean.

He shifted his body a little to pull out his phone. Dean powered up the little device. He dialed Angela, he wanted to tell her to keep herself safe. She needed to get back to the bunker and he would be there in a few hours. When they dropped Kevin off, she was gone and not answering her phone. Before he wasn't worried about it, but now things had changed.

Her phone went to voicemail.

"It's me. You need to get your ass back to the bunker now, angels have fallen and Sam is in bad shape. I… I need your help. I can't do this alone." He said with a tremor in his voice, "please."

He hung the phone up and set it on the seat. He wiped the tears away from his eyes. He needed Bobby, he would know what to do, he could come up with some lore on what to do.

His phone beeped at him with a red flashing light. He glanced down at it.

"Voicemail." Flashed on the screen. He picked the phone up and pressed the send button. He put the phone to his ear and listened.

"Hey, babe. It's me. So, if you get this before tonight, just delete it now… But I know _you_ and you won't. But I just wanted to tell you _I love you_ and _I am sorry_. Don't worry about me, I will be fine. Just take care of Sammy and stop fighting with him so much." He heard the hesitation in her voice and the sniffle that belonged to her, "Charlie told me about the books, I read a few of them. I want you to get back to _that_. Saving people, hunting things. I want more than anything else for you and Sam to just love each other in your own stupid way. Please don't beat yourself up over this, I know what I am doing. You are a great man and you raised a good man too. I wish you could see, _what I see_ but I know you'll never believe me. Just don't be mad at me, I'm fixing this. I love you so much and I will see you soon."

The recording ended and he let the phone drop.

What did she do? He asked himself. He looked back at Sam. His skin was pale and looked fragile. He was losing them both. She had done something stupid, he could feel it in his core.

He wanted to stop for sleep but he pushed on towards Kansas. It was only a short drive from their location. He stopped for gas in the middle of nowhere, he looked around and couldn't shake this feeling like he was being watched. He glanced over his shoulder and looked around. Nothing was out there that he could see.

Dean slipped behind the wheel and looked back at Sam. His pale skin was gaining some color. He touched Sam's leg and the large man flinched. He sat up and looked around.

"Dean?" Sam asked him.

"Hiya Sam. How you feeling?" He asked his brother. He was trying to hide the fact that he was in pain from Sam.

"I'm okay. What happened?" Sam asked.

"Uh, we didn't close the gates to hell." Dean said trying to make it sound like a good thing, "the angels fell."

"What?" Sam said sounding shocked.

"Yeah." Dean said looking down.

"Where is Cas? What about Angela and Kevin?" Sam asked.

"Kevin is at the bunker, he is freaked out. Cas is gone…" Dean said skipping over Angela.

"Where is Angela?" Sam pushed. He opened the car door and slowly moved around the exterior. He sat next to Dean.

"I don't know." He handed Sam his phone and put the car in gear. Sam listened to the voicemail.

"She did something stupid." Sam said putting the phone down.

Dean stayed quiet for a moment.

"You should sleep. I'll wake you when we get back to the bunker." Dean said firmly.

Sam nodded and tried to sleep. Dean watched as his brother struggled to get comfortable. He looked over at him.

"What could she have done?" Sam asked him.

"I don't know, Sam." Dean said feeling himself tighten up. His hands were ice cold in the steering wheel. He turned the heater on and put them in front of the panels of hot air. His left hand stayed ice cold, he looked at his hand.

Using his elbows to drive, he pressed his hands together. He felt the cold metal of the ring on his finger.

"What the hell?" Dean said looking at the ring.

"What?" Sam asked him.

"It's ice cold." Dean slipped the ring off and placed it into Sam's shaking hands.

"That's… odd." Sam said looking at him. He handed the ring back and Dean put it back on his finger.

"You think." Dean said feeling the pit in his stomach grow a little larger. He must have been hungry.

He pushed the strange empty feeling away and kept driving. After a while of hot air pushing through the vents, Sam was asleep. Dean turned the radio on and sang quietly.

They reached Kansas by the time the sun was rising. Dean pulled down the road that took him to the bunker.

A trench coated figure stepped out from the tree line, Dean slammed on the breaks.

"Cas?" Dean said putting his car in park and rushing out to the angel, well former angel.

Castiel looked at him with a weird fierceness in his eyes.

"Where is she?" Cas snapped at him.

"Who?" Dean asked watching the angel – er former angel lean on the hood.

"Your girlfriend." Cas snapped at him.

"I can't find her." Dean sputtered out looking at Cas. Sam slipped out of the car, both Cas and Dean looked at him.

"What's going on Cas?" Sam asked him.

"You needed to keep her safe, Dean!" Cas shouted at the two brothers.

"Why? What's going on Cas?" Dean asked him, he felt sick to his stomach.

"Just come inside and we can figure this out." Sam suggested.

"No, you need to find Angela. You need to keep her protected." Cas said looking at Sam then Dean.

"Why? What is going on?" Dean was about to lose his patience with his friend.

"She's done something to save Sam and it could prove to be fatal." Castiel said ominously.

"Why does she need to be protected?" Sam asked wincing from pain.

"Cas, enough with the question dodging. What's wrong with her? Why does she need to be protected? Do you know what she did?" Dean snapped at Cas. The angel turned to face him, his face went as cold as ice.

"She's pregnant." Castiel said without emotion.

"What?" Both Sam and Dean said in shock.

"If, I am right, she made a blood sacrifice to save Sam. And with every sacrifice, there is a price to be paid." Castiel said sounding like the angel Dean once met.

"Cas!" Dean growled.

"She made the sacrifice, and if I am right, which I am. She went back to purgatory." Castiel said looking at him with anger in his eyes.

Dean felt sick. His head spun and his heart stopped. He looked at Sam who was staring at him in disbelief.

"We have to get her back." Sam said quietly.

"Dean and Angela have a tether. If she is alive, you will feel sick, like there is a pit inside your chest. If she is dead, you will feel it." Castiel said. Dean looked down at the hood of the Impala.

The words pregnant and purgatory ran through his head. She was in monster land and she was going to have his kid.

"We are sure the baby is… mine?" Dean said hating himself for even thinking it.

"Yes, Dean." Castiel said looking at him with a dumbfounded look.

"Then we get her back." Dean said looking at Cas.

"Those rings, it will burn hot when she is out of purgatory. It should be freezing cold right now." Cas took Dean's hand and touched the metal ring. He smiled.

"How?" he asked him.

"I… did a little magic." The angel smiled.

"Okay, let's go figure out how to get her back?" Sam said putting a hand on Cas.

"I can't. The angels have fallen, I need to help them." Castiel said looking like he was guilty. The shame washed over all of them, they each played a role in it.

"Cas, take my phone. Call if you need help." Sam pulled a phone from his pocket and smiled at the angel.

"Thank you." Cas said looking up at Sam then to Dean, "find her. Be safe."

"You too Cas." Dean said looking at the angel.

Dean hugged Castiel tightly. He watched as Sam hugged Cas, it wasn't awkward like before. It was a genuine hug.

The sick feeling returned as he watched Cas walk away from them. Sam looked at Dean and hit his chest.

"Come on. We have some work to do." Sam said looking at Dean. In the short drive, he thought about her in purgatory, running for her life. He prayed she was safe and cursed at her for being stupid.

He nodded and went back to the car.

"A baby." Dean said looking at Sam as he put the car in gear.

"Yeah." Sam said sounding shocked.

They drove to the bunker and disappeared inside to start their search for her.


	18. Howl

Howl

_*Angela's Perspective*_

This was all too familiar, the running and fighting. The blood and bile that covered her skin. She had lost track of time, it felt like she had been there for months. Her phone died three days in, before it died at night when she would hole up anywhere that she felt safe, she listened to the last message from Dean.

As the sun crested over the hill washing away the blue glow from everything, she was moving fast along the tree line. She knew something was behind her, she was tired and sore. Frankly, she felt sick. She came to a small clearing and stopped. She turned and raised a large machete she'd taken from something that was hunting her a few days before.

"Come out." She said softly.

She heard the rustling of leaves. Then a snap of a twig.

She tightened up her muscles and stood stiff. A figured stepped out slowly from the shadows of the trees. The man slowly walked closer and into the light. He smiled at her. She stared at the pale skin holding a large knife.

"If it isn't my favorite lady hunter." The man said lifting his head, his accent made her heart jump for joy.

"Benny!" She said almost dropping her knife. She rushed him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Alright, kiddo. What in the hell did you do to get back here?" he hugged her back then put hands on her waist.

"I… did something stupid for a good cause." She said rubbing her forehead. Her head hurt and it felt like her chest was getting heavy.

"Well, looks like I gotta jailbreak your little butt from monster land again." He said. She turned away from him and took a few steps. She felt her throat getting tight as something from her stomach rushed up. She threw up in bushes a few paces from Benny.

She wiped her mouth and looked at him. The ring was icy as he rubbed across the skin on her face.

"Must be stress." She said casually.

"Happen often?" he asked her.

"Last few days." She said looking at him. He took her arm and pulled her along. The two ran and fought until it was dark. Benny had found a cave for her to hide in.

"I don't need to hide." She said stubbornly.

"Yea, you do. You are disgustingly sweet smelling. That makes you easy to find." He said looking at her.

"How can I smell sweet? I am covered in dead guy blood and guts." She said looking at him.

"You're a human soul. There is life in you that monsters like me can smell from miles away." He said looking at her. He had a puzzling look on his face.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes. She looked at Benny as he smirked at her. She fell asleep and actually slept soundly for a few hours. Benny woke her and told her to keep moving. She was running but stopped in her tracks.

The felt the bile in her empty stomach rushed up her throat and out of her mouth. She threw up hard enough it dropped her to her knees.

"You need to eat." Benny said looking at her.

"I eat." She said indignantly.

"Just trust me, kid." He said standing over her protectively.

He helped her to her feet and then pushed her to run.

They stopped at the stream, in her head she was waiting to see Castiel but she knew he wouldn't be there. She sighed a little and looked at Benny. He was dressed in black pants and a black pea coat. He was dirty but had something about him. His face seemed to soften a little when he looked at her.

"How's Dean?" he asked her.

"Good. He and Sam were about to finish the trials." She said then bit her lip.

"So, what did you do to get here?" he asked piecing together that she had something to do with the trials.

"I sacrificed myself to prevent Sam from dying." She said looking down, she realized how dumb it sounds.

"Well, hopefully it worked." Benny said with a little laugh in his voice.

"Yeah, you're telling me." she smiled at benny. It was nice to hear him laugh.

"You really got yourself in it didn't ya, kid?" he asked her. She nodded and looked at him. She still felt sick but the feeling was fading.

"You're coming with me, when we find the portal." She insisted.

"Yes ma'am." He said with a nod.

"Good. I am sure Dean will want to thank you." She put her hand over his. He gripped her wrist and pulled her behind him. She pulled the machete from her hip and spun to put her back against the vampires.

"Benny and the hunter, again. You just run with the wrong crowd." A voice said to them.

"Enough with the talkin'." Benny rushed the attacker and sliced the head from the shoulders.

"Move." He said to her. She took off running for the hillside. Benny was close behind her, he rushed past her and pulled her off the trail. He shoved her into the small pond to her right and fought off the monsters that were chasing them.

She came to the surface sputtering and gasping for air. She wiped her face and glared at him. 

_*Benny's perspective* _

She stunk to the high heavens. It wasn't a bad smell by any means but she was notice able. He had been tracking her for days before he found her.

She smelled like vanilla and honey with a hint of cinnamon. She was going to be hard to hide. When he found her before with Dean, she didn't smell this strong. Something was different about her.

When he noticed that the two werewolves had become four, he shoved her into the water. He ripped and sliced through the lycans with enough time to see her come to the surface. He smiled at her as she looked at him with an evil glare.

"Come on." He said offering her his hand to help her out of the water. He noticed the ring and how cold it was on her skin. As she came out of the water, the smell was lessened but still there. They trudged along the woods and grass until he found a space for her to hole up for the night.

"Benny." She said as he shrugged off his jacket. She covered her legs with the coat.

"Yes." he said looking back at her.

"Thank you." She smiled sweetly.

"No problem kid." He said nodding at her.

"I mean it, when you get topside, we are going to throw a parade for you." She yawned and gave him a sleepy smile.

"Alright. Get some sleep." He said looking at her and shaking his head.

She was asleep quickly. It was quiet outside as he listened to the surrounding area. There was a storm coming. He leaned against the wall of the cave and relaxed a little.

As he listened to the melodic sound of her heartbeat and breathing, he noticed something faint that interrupted the symphony inside of her. He moved a little closer to her and listened even harder. The swooshing sound of blood pushing through her heart and veins dulled away as he honed in on the other small sound.

He sat back in shock. He shook his head and went in for another listen. It was there, the small sound of another life. It was faint and small against the sounds of her body working like a machine.

He stared at her face, now clean from the unexpected bath in the pond. She was pregnant and didn't know it. He sat back in his seat and looked back at her. He wondered if Dean knew, he wondered if Castiel knew. How could she have put herself in this place in her condition, if she knew was. He glanced at her once more then looked away.

A strange drive in his chest made him feel like he was watching over something more valuable than gold. He had to get her home and he had to keep her safe.

He stayed in the cave all night and kept a close eye on her. Benny let her sleep longer than he normally would have but in his time, he knew that women needed the extra sleep.

When she woke, he made sure they were on the move. They were about a day away from the portal. He wanted to push her to keep going, he was afraid to push her.

"So, we have about a day's travels to the gateway to get you out." He said looking at her. She twisted her hair into a bun and smiled.

"Let's do this." She sounded eager and ready to leave. They were walking at a slower pace, both of them were on alert but it was as close to relaxed as they could be.

"If you need a break, let me know." He said looking at her. Angela gave him a funny look and nodded.

They pushed through purgatory like a freight train on a hot night in Georgia. She was running like she was having a hell of a time killing monsters. Within hours she had been covered in a new layer of blood, she was slashing open a creature that was a hybrid of something neither one had seen.

She stopped and walked away from the body. She bent over and threw up. All the signs were there, how could he have missed it. She hadn't in eaten least two days which worried him. After they were done, the ran again.

It was dusk sooner than they planned as storm clouds rolled through. The landscape turned black and blue, Angela was eager to keep moving. He tried to convince her to stop but much like her male counterpart, she refused to listen. She wanted out and Benny could tell, purgatory was not a place for a pregnant woman.

She stopped and looked around. Vampires dropped from the trees overhead. They pinned her to the ground, a woman sat on her chest and began hitting her in the mouth and cheeks. Benny went in for an attack but was knocked to his knees. Another vampire had his hands around Benny thick neck and was trying to pull him apart. He heard a shot fired and a body hit the ground. The female vampire hissed and attacked again, Angela was ready as she sliced through the woman's head.

"Don't move." The other vampire said holding a large knife to Benny's neck.

"You know what I think is so funny, Benny?" Angela said waving her machete in a small circle.

"What's that?" Benny said with a cool confidence.

"Most monster are stupid." She smiled at him.

"Yeah, it's the inbreeding." Benny quipped.

"No, they think that ambush attacks are going to end well. But the thing is, they never do." She said stepping close. The vampire flinched a little and looked at her. She threw the machete with enough force that the vampire that was holding Benny in place was thrown back. He looked at her with wide eyes.

"What in the hell was that?" he said standing up.

"I got tired of talking." She said without emotions.

"Nice shot, kid." He said looking back at the blade sticking out between the vamps eyes. He walked over and finished the job.

She begged him to keep moving, he decided it was worth the risk. He could feel it inside of him, they were getting close to the portal. Each step they took closer, it was like a strange hum on his skin. It made the hair on his neck raise. He wondered if she could feel it, he watched her walk along the path in front of them. She was smaller than he remembered, in his mind, he pictured this tall woman with muscles. But instead, she was short and thin, she was strong but not like he remembered. She looked back at him, her bright blue eyes had a hint of mischief behind them.

"Up there." He pointed out to the top of the cliff.

"Let's go." she reached back and grabbed his sleeve.

"No. Wait." He said looking at her. He pulled her back and put his arms around her. She struggled under him but he could hear movement. He pressed his hand over her mouth and pointed to the north. She looked at him with wide eyes that relaxed. She pulled out her weapon and stood ready. He let go of her as she stood at his side.

Leviathans, he could smell them. The smelled like oil and sickness. Three of them charged at Benny and Angela. She slashed and gutted the smaller one. Benny had his handful with a very tall one. He was throwing punches and hacking at the air in Benny's direction. Benny ducked and dodged the Levi. He heard a hard hit and Angela yelp.

"You smell so sweet. I bet you taste that good." The Levi had gotten her to the ground. She was pinned face down and being sat on. Benny began fighting harder. He ripped through the skull of the Levi and charged at the monster that pinned his friend to the ground.

The leviathan ripped into Angela's arm tearing away the flesh and revealing muscle and looked up at Benny to find a large knife swinging down at its face.

Angela was breathing heavy and bleeding hard. He helped her to her feet.

It didn't bleed on her, she was okay. She was bloody but okay. Her blood was warm on his hand, it smelled sweet and inviting. He felt a pull closer to her.

"Hey, focus." She snapped at him. She pressed her hand to the wound and Benny snapped out of it.

"You remember the words?" he asked her. She nodded and looked around.

For a moment, Benny hesitated. What would this do to the baby? What would the whole trip do to it? Dean would kill him on principle if something happened to her or his unborn if Benny did anything to her. She sliced the top of her arm and looked at him.

"Ready?" she asked the vampire. She smiled and nodded at him.

"As ever." Benny replied with a little nod, "on the other side, I will help you find Dean."

"Sounds like a plan." She smiled and gave him a look, "Conjunti sumus, unum sumus."

_*Angela's perspective* _

She was tired and bleeding. She was more than just bleeding, her shoulder was gushing blood. Where Benny had hopped a ride was healed but she couldn't help but feel it itching. She rolled her eyes and began climbing up the hillside. The wind was getting stronger as she got closer. She felt the ring against her skin getting warmer. She moved to the top of the hill and looked around.

She was waiting for an attack but nothing came as she walked closer to the strange blue portal, it waved in the wind, sending loose leaves flying in the air. She looked once more at the surroundings and stepped inside the portal.

Her body was thrown to the ground hard. She rolled a little as she hit the cold wet ground. There was a light rain in the air. She stood up and looked around. She shivered as the rain hit her face, if she hadn't known any better she could have thought she was still in purgatory. She walked a little down a dirt path.

She could feel blood running down her shoulder and into her hand. Benny was getting anxious as she moved closer to the place where Dean had buried his bone. She scratched the area where his soul was and rolled her eyes.

The ring on her left hand was burning hot. She remembered what Cas had done and prayed that Dean was wearing his ring. She knew that it was going to burn hot until they were together again. It gave her a little comfort to know that he was coming. As she walked, Benny was moving faster inside of her arm.

She dropped to her knees and began digging at the ground with her hands. She pulled and threw dirt to the side. The dirt was a mix of loose soil and mud, making it hard to move the earth beneath her. She kept working until she came across the body. She carefully uncovered the ground around his body. She placed his head on his shoulders then stood up. She looked at the body's gruesome state and felt the bile in her throat. She swallowed it down and pulled her knife out. She cut just below the glowing portion of her arm, pain radiated from the cut towards her hand. She clenched her teeth and let out a deep breath then let the red lava looking substance hit the body.

"Anima corpori. Fuerit corpus. totem resurgent." She said fluidly and waited for a moment.

Benny sat up and looked at her. He grinned and slowly rose to his feet.

"Hi stranger." He said looking at her. He crawled from the grave and dusted himself off.

"Wow. That's quick." She said surprised by how fast he was back to normal.

"Eh, just a hint of magic." He said looking at her. She wrapped her arm with a piece of fabric from her shirt.

"We need to get you some attention. That bite is pretty nasty." He said lifting her arm.

"No. I want to find Dean and make sure Sam is okay." She said looking at Benny. He sighed and nodded.

They walked the long twelve miles to the road. She was very quiet which she could tell was worrying Benny.

"I'm fine." She said looking up at him. The sun was cresting over the hills and trees. It was casting a nice glow to his dirt cover skin.

"You sure Dean is looking for you?" He asked her.

"I am positive. Before, I came for a visit down there. Castiel did some hocus pocus on this ring. When he and I are apart, like dead or in purgatory for example, it will be freezing cold but once one of us are free from it, it will burn hot. Painfully hot might I add." She smiled at him. The rain was still light and beginning to die with the morning light.

She couldn't help but shiver. Benny shrugged his coat off and put it over her shoulders. She buttoned it once and walked with him. She listened to his southern accent as he talked about heading down to Louisiana and trying to start over again. He explained what had happened before with a hunter named Martin.

"Benny, if you don't mind. I could go talk to her. Explain it to her." She offered.

"No, I think it's best if I stay away. Poor girls been through enough." He said with sadness in his voice.

The two stopped as they reached asphalt. Angela couldn't help but feel a jolt of excitement. She took Benny's hand and walked down the highway. No one passed them for could have been hours. They looked like hell which probably would scare people away from them.

Anytime now she would hear the rumble of the Impala coming towards her. She would see that stupid face step out of the car and then his dorky brother. It would be like it was before, fighting and hunting. No more trials, no more demons. She didn't realize she was squeezing her vampire companions hand. He looked at her and smiled.

"Relax, we aren't saved yet." He joked with her. She elbowed him.

They walked for hours, until they reached Portland. It was humming with life, people were moving around and going to work. She pulled Benny to a gas station to use the bathroom to clean up. As they walked through the parking lot, Angela noticed a truck with suitcases inside of the back. Carefully, she climbed into the back and unzipped each case. She pulled clean clothes for her and Benny then jumped down. She washed her face with the gritty soap that smelled like cheap bubble gum. She carefully took off her shirt and threw it in the trash. The bite in her shoulder had scabbed over and looked nasty. She washed her body the best she could and pulled the new clothing on. The jeans were looser than she expected but they would do.

She looked like hell. Her stomach hurt and she was exhausted. She needed food, and a bed. Stepping out to find Benny leaned against the phone booth. She put her arm in his and walked down the main road.

"How's the sun?" she asked him quietly.

"I'll live." He said sounding uncomfortable.

"We can get someplace to hole up for the night." She suggested.

"No, we should keep moving. I think I caught the attention of some people back there." He said looking behind them, she followed his lead and let him drag her to a mall. They walked through the artificial lights and relaxing music.

"Call him." He said looking at her.

"I don't know his number." She confessed. He gave her a fake shocked look then grinned. They sat on a bench for a while and watched as families played in the sun.

"Anytime now." She said patting Benny's knee.

"What is your magic ring glowing?" he joked.

"No, it's not as hot." She said running her thumb over the metal.

"I think, you should try to remember his number. It would make this waiting thing a whole lot easier." The vampire said.

She leaned back and pulled out her phone. She stared at the key pad. She closed her eyes and tried to remember. Nothing came to her. She ran her finger over the dirty numbers.

"I know it starts with 575." Benny added looking at her. She could feel his eyes on her, not in a predatory way but almost protective.

"575-880." She said as the numbers slowly came back to her. A child cried out and made her look in its direction. The child had fallen and was reaching for its mother.

"575-880-1971." She blurted out and looked at him. Benny grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the park and back to the gas station. She walked inside and approached the counter. She smiled at the young man behind it.

"Is there any way, I could use your phone? Mine died and I need a ride." She smiled and looked at him.

"Is it local?" he asked her.

"Oh yea, I just need to call my dad and have him come get me." she said winking at him. He lifted the black phone and put it towards her.

She pulled it closer to her and dialed the number. The phone rang three times.

"Hello?" a cranky familiar voice said on the other end. Her heart jumped as it registered in her head, it was Sam.

"Sammy?" she said feeling her eyes welling up with tears.

"Who is this?" he asked guarded.

"It's Angela. Where is Dean?" she asked him.

"Angela?" he said suspiciously.

"Sam, it's me. I am in Portland, Maine." She said feeling hopeful.

"We know." He said stiffly. Something was weird about his tone. He was trying to be firm but wanted to gush.

"Are you coming?" she asked him.

"Yes, we are about two hours outside of town." He said losing the battle and his voice turned warm and friendly.

"Deering Oaks park." She said trying not to smile.

"See you soon." Sam said then hung the phone up.

She thanked the attendant and bounced out to Benny. He was hiding in the shade. She took his arm and pulled him back to the park for the impossibly long wait.

She was glancing around, every car door set off a reaction of looking around. But she didn't see her boys.

Benny was leaned back with his hat pulled a little lower on his face.

She leaned back and exhaled. She place a hand over her belly and pressed it into her skin. She wished the feeling of pain and nausea would go away. Her head kind of hurt and she just really wanted to take a shower and sleep for a week.

"Excuse me, there is no loitering in this park." A voice called out from behind her. She stood up and saw his face. That stupid perfect face, Dean was smiling at her. She hopped over the bench and wrapped arms around him. He hugged her tightly. She couldn't help but let the tears roll down her face. She cried quietly as he hugged her.

Someone stepped beside them, she let go of Dean and attacked Sam. He looked great. His skin was a normal tone and he was getting back to his normal weight. He let out a breath as she hugged him tight. He put his hands on her back and rubbed up and down.

Dean and Benny hugged for a moment.

"I owe you big time for this one." Dean said to the vampire.

"Nah, man. I like the kid. Gave me a purpose." Benny played it off. The two men exchanged a look and a nod that left a strange feeling in her stomach.

Angela let go of Sam and looked at Dean. She hugged him again then kissed him.

"I am so glad to see you." She said looking at him. He bit his lip and sighed. Sam and Benny shook hands and exchanged a strange nod.

"I get that a lot." He replied. She didn't care if he was being an ass. She had never been more happy to see his face, smell his cologne and hear his voice. He put his hands on her waist and looked her up and down.

"You stink." He said looking at her.

"Well, purgatory doesn't have communal showers." She said rolling her eyes at him. He rubbed his thumbs over her sides closer to her stomach. He had a strange look on her face.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked her. She nodded.

"Besides spending a few months being chased, I am starving and I need a nap." She said smiling at him.

"Eight weeks actually." Sam said looking at her. He rubbed his neck and smiled nervously. Dean shot him a look then he looked at her.

"She also needs stitches." Benny added.

"I'm fine." She said playing it off.

"She got bitten." Benny said tattling on her. Dean looked at her with concern on his face. He grabbed her arm and tried to look at her. She shrugged him away and glared at Benny.

"Guess we are staying in Maine for a few days." Sam said looking at her, his forehead wrinkled and his nose flared a little. He was hiding something.

The four of them walked to the car, she missed the Impala. She missed the sound and rumble. She missed the smell of the interior.

She missed the sound of the radio playing Dean's favorite tapes.

"So, how did you know it was time to get your girl?" Benny asked looking at her. He gave her as sideways look with a smile. She nodded and leaned forward.

"Uh, well. She and I have this weird thing that kind of binds us together…" Dean said trying to explain it.

"Binds you?" Benny said confused and slightly mocking Dean.

"We have a connection. That's all." Dean snapped getting a little flustered.

We rode to the motel. Angela followed Dean into the room. His bags were set on the bed, he looked at her and pointed to the chair. She dropped her head and sat in the chair.

"Shirt off." He said to her.

"Dean, I am fine." She said shrugging off the over shirt. She lifted her sleeve a little. The ragged end of the bite mark was hanging out from the lifted sleeve.

Sam scrunched his face at the wound and looked at Dean.

"Shirt off." Dean said firmly, she sighed and lifted her shirt overhead. Immediately she felt self-conscious as everyone in the room was staring at her. She put her not hurt arm over her belly. Dean leaned down and looked at her. He smiled and ran a hand over her face.

"This is going to hurt a little. If it get too much please tell me." He said tenderly, " I'll be right here."

He held her hand and watched her face. Sam ran hydrogen peroxide over the large wound. He wiped it out with gauze. Her stomach started to turn a little.

"Here is what is going to hurt." Sam said looking her in the face. Sam pulled a suture needle and pushed it through her skin. She cried out and squeezed Dean's hand. Her stomach twisted and turned. She felt like she was going to throw up. She gave Dean a pleading look.

"Sam. Stop." Dean said looking at him. She bolted from the chair and headed for the bathroom. Sam was attached to her by the needle and thread. He stood over her awkwardly as she threw up. He half-heartedly rubbed her back.

"Let it out." Sam said trying to comfort her.

She was finished and sat back on the floor.

"I need to finish closing this." Sam said softly.

"Fine, just do it." She said drowsily. He quickly sewed up the rest of the bite.

"What bit you?" he asked her.

"Leviathan." She said looking at him. He looked at her surprised.

"Benny got the best of it before I became lunchmeat." She said looking at him. She flinched at the feeling of the string pulling through her arm. Sam tied off the cut and looked at her.

They walked back in the other room.

"So, you been throwing up a lot lately?" Dean asked her sounding more like he was investigating.

"It's the stress of dying, going to purgatory then coming out." I said defensively. Sam put gauze over my wound and patted the take carefully.

"All done." Sam said as he handed her the shirt.

"I still need to shower, Sam." She said looking at him.

"You can shower." He nodded at her. She slowly got up and walked to the bathroom. Dean stopped her by grabbing her arm. He handed her the small pink bag. Her shower things. She looked at his face. He smiled a strange tender smile. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her in, he kissed her tenderly. His fingers went into her hair and dug his fingers into her scalp. He wasn't being rough he was being passionate.

She left the men in the room. As soon as the water turned on, she heard them talking. She pressed her ear to the wall to listen but she couldn't make anything out but murmurs.

The water felt wonderful on her skin, even the sore shoulder. She lathered up with her own body wash and shampoo. It felt wonderful to be clean. She was happy to not be covered in blood and guts. The door creaked open.

"Its me." Deans voice said as the door closed.

"Thank you for bringing my things." She said to him.

"Figured you would want comforts from home." He said as he sat down with a little groan, "so you wanna tell me why you did it?"

"What?" she asked him as she rinsed her hair off.

"Why did you make a deal?" He asked her.

"It wasn't a deal, Dean." She said defensively.

"Then how did you wind up in purgatory." Dean snapped at her.

"Crowley and I came to an agreement. What I did would clean Sam and we would be done with the trials. But it came with the price." She said pulling the curtain back. She could feel herself getting angry. She took a deep breath.

"So, you take Sam's place and wind up in Purgatory." Dean asked her. She wrung out her hair, he stared at her body, his eyes focused on her stomach for a little longer.

"What's going on?" She asked him. She stepped out of the shower and stood in front of him.

"Nothing. We are just worried about you." He said as he put his hands on her waist.

"I am fine. I just want to eat something, take a nap and have amazing sex with my wonderful boyfriend." She said putting her hand on his cheek. He pulled her closer to him. He kissed her belly and cupped her bare butt. She let out an involuntary giggle.

He helped her dress even though she didn't need it. She suspected it was really just a way to cop a feel of her. The time apart must have been painful.

Dean sent Sam for food. Benny disappeared for a while, she assumed that it was to find a little bit of blood. Benny didn't feed on people even though he was driven to.

She laid across the bed. Dean was leaned against the head board. She put her head on his chest. He ran fingers across her hair, she closed her eyes and took a big deep breath. She let her body relax as he played with her hair. He leaned his head down and kissed her forehead.

"You're not there anymore. I'm here." He whispered as he kissed her again. She felt herself drift to sleep.


	19. Flat on the Floor

**Flat on The Floor**

_*Dean's perspective*_

**One Hour Earlier**

The three men watched the small beat up blonde walk into the bathroom. Sam was giving Dean the scowl which he like to call Sam's bitch face. Benny put his hands up like he didn't want to be a part of the whole thing. Dean listened to the water turn on.

"What the hell? Did she say anything to you in purgatory?" Dean snapped at Benny.

"No brother, she didn't." Benny said taking the seat nearest to him.

"Then, how did you know?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"She smells like a bake shop and I could hear the heart beating." Benny said looking at his nails.

"You can hear the heart beat? That's not creepy." Sam said looking at Benny.

"What's creepy is she smells like a bake shop." Dean grumbled a little at Benny in return who gave a nonchalant shrug.

"So does she know and is waiting to tell us?" He continued pushing his fingers involuntarily through his hair. He looked at his brother then Benny.

"I don't know, Dean." Sam said putting his hands in the air.

"Do we tell her?" Dean asked feeling the panic gripping his chest.

"No. We wait for her to tell us. If she knows, I mean, she has to know right?" Sam said looking at Benny. He shrugged and yawned a little.

"Maybe if you and her are alone, she will tell you… if she knows?" Benny suggested. Dean thought it through and nodded in agreement.

"Okay, what if she doesn't know. When do we tell her?" Sam said bringing another problem to the table. Dean sighed and shook his head.

"When we get back to the bunker. I will sit her down, _if_, she doesn't know." Dean suggested.

"Go in there!" Sam urged him. Dean looked around the room , he nodded at his brother and the vampire. He walked as casual as possible to the bathroom door.

He pushed the door open, the wood door creaked and groaned giving him away.

"Its me." Dean said trying not to startle her. He smelled the sweet smell of her soap, it made his head a little light.

"Thank you for bringing my things." She said to him. Her voice sounded like pure heaven to him. He missed the sound of it calling out his name.

"Figured you would want comforts from home." He said as he sat down on the lid of the toilet. It was a lower drop than he expected and let out a little groan, "so you wanna tell me anything?"

"What?" she asked him as he heard the water splashing behind the curtain, "About why I went to purgatory?"

He had an imagine flash in his head of her skin soapy and wet. It made his stomach drop a little then shot up into his throat.

"Why did you make a deal?" He asked her.

She wasn't going to tell him about being pregnant, he could feel it. Maybe she really didn't know.

"It wasn't a deal, Dean." She said defensively.

"Then how did you wind up in purgatory." Dean snapped at her. He didn't want to have this confrontation just yet. The wounds were too fresh for him.

"Crowley and I came to an agreement. What I did would clean Sam and we would be done with the trials. But it came with the price." She said pulling the curtain back.

She was standing there, perfectly comfortable. Naked, and wet it made his argument invalid as he struggled to keep focused on the problems at hand.

"So, you take Sam's place and wind up in Purgatory." Dean asked her, "I don't want to do this now, things are just different now. That's all."

He watched as she wrung out her hair, he stared at her body, his eyes focused on her stomach for a little longer. He was expecting to see something move but it never did.

"What's going on?" She asked him suspiciously. She stepped out of the shower and stood in front of him.

"Nothing. We, I, was just worried about you." Dean said as he put his hands on her waist. She smelled wonderful. She was perfect, minus the nasty wound on her shoulder. He pulled out the gauze out and some tape. He recovered her wound and kissed her neck.

"I am fine, Dean. I just want to eat something, take a nap and have amazing sex with my wonderful boyfriend." She said as she put her hands on his cheek. He pulled her closer to him, she felt wonderful under his fingers. He kissed her belly, in his mind he was thinking about the little person inside there that he helped to create. She was looking down at him with bright blue eyes as he cupped her bare butt. She let out an involuntary giggle. All the tension from the drive to find her and the worry of pregnancy washed away.

Dean watched her struggle to put her bra on, he did the back clasp things for her. He pulled her shirt over her head and kissed her neck. She looked back at him and smiled. She leaned against at him.

"I missed you." She whispered.

"Me too." He said putting his arm around her middle. He made sure not to be too rough.

She pulled jeans on and opened the door. He walked out and she followed. Sam gave him a look and he shook his head. He watched her walk to the bed and lie down across the scratchy comforter. She looked at him and smiled.

"Where'd Benny go?" Dean asked Sam.

"He said he needed to take a breather." Sam said looking at Dean suspiciously. Sam was on edge about Benny still, even after everything they had done.

"He's going to find a blood bank to break into Sam, take it easy." Dean grumbled and look back at her.

"Why don't you go get some food and we can eat. Watch some TV and call it a night." He said looking at her.

"Fine. What do you want?" Sam said picking up a piece of paper.

"My usual, extra onions." Dean said smiling.

"Ummm… can I have fries and a chocolate milkshake?" she looked up at Sam. He gave her a strange look.

"Anything else?" he questioned her. She shook her head no. Sam huffed a little, he looked at Dean and gave him a look.

The look was for Dean to push her to tell him if she was pregnant.

Dean sat on the bed next to her, he leaned against the headboard. She curled her body around his. He slipped an arm around her back and pulled her closer. She put a leg over his and rested her head on his chest. She closed her eyes and let out content sigh. He kissed her forehead and put his chin on the top of her head.

He wanted to ask her so many questions and get her to tell him she was pregnant but all he could think of was to tell her that she was safe. He ran his finger through her hair and pushed the hair from her face. He kissed her face and kept playing with her hair. He knew she loved that.

"You're not there anymore. I'm here." He whispered as he kissed her again. Dean felt her drift to sleep. He carefully put his hand on her belly and let it rest there.

Sam returned shortly after with food.

"So, I got you grilled onions." He said coming in with a storm of excitement.

"Shh." Dean hissed at his little brother.

"Oh, sorry." Sam whispered. Dean nodded.

He let Sam pick some terrible movie on the shitty television. As soon as he was sure she was sound asleep he slipped out and ate his food. He returned to the bed and let her snuggle in.

Dean watched the movie until his eyes were too heavy to keep open. He drifted to sleep but woke up around four in the morning to her screams

She was fighting with the blankets and screaming for help. Sam was on his feet in seconds, he rushed to the bed and pulled the covers off her. Dean grabbed her arms and stopped her from fighting him.

"Angie. Wake up!" Dean shouted at her, "Baby, wake up!"

"Angela." Sam said as she kicked him hard in the chest. She threw her arm and broke away from Dean's hand. She clocked him hard in the mouth and rolled a little. He didn't want to hurt her but he also didn't want to get hurt himself.

Sam grabbed her legs and held them. She was stronger than he remembered. She struggled against him.

"Is she having a seizure?" Sam shouted over her yells. Dean was freaked about the whole thing, the nightmares were never that bad before.

"No. I don't think so." Dean said looking at her face. She was twisted in pain and fear.

"Water!" Dean said looking to the nightstand where a small cup sat. Sam rushed to the nightstand and tossed it on her.

She sat up sharply with a gasp of air. Her eyes were wide in fear, Sam dropped to his knees. His hands were resting on her ankles. Dean let go of her wrist.

She looked around the room and at his face. In the darkness, he could tell what was going to happen next. She started sobbing uncontrollably. He wrapped her in his arms and held her tight. She cried into his shoulder. He brushed her hair and let her sob.

Sam returned to his bed and sat on the edge. When she calmed down, she looked at the two of them. Her eyes were filled with shame and fear.

"I can't stop it." She said sniffling.

"Stop what?" Dean asked her.

"Nightmares." She looked at him with big sad eyes.

"Babe its fine." He said brushing her hair. She ran fingers over his split lip. He knew another wave of tears was coming. He hugged her close and let her cry.

This pregnancy was going to be rough if she was going to cry like this all the time. He felt awkward holding the body of his crying girlfriend. He didn't know what to say or do. He chose to stay silent and rub her back. He kissed her forehead.

She pulled herself together once more and looked at him. He smiled and kissed her again.

"I'm sorry, Sam." She said wiping her eyes.

"You're fine. Not my first rodeo with nightmares that go violent." He gave her a little laugh, Dean knew he meant when Dean first came back from Hell. He remembered those dreams and it made his skin crawl.

"Let's get some sleep." Dean whispered to her. She nodded.

Once she was asleep, Dean laid in bed. He stared at the ceiling and thought about what was coming.

He was going to be a father.

His life was about to change.

He would be responsible for another person.

A small helpless person who depended on him to take care of it.

He thought about when Sam was little. The small person he watched grow to become this behemoth in the bed beside him, who was ready to sacrifice himself to save the world over and over again. Wonder where he got that from? He did a pretty fucking good job raising him.

He _could_ do this.

He was Dean Winchester. He stopped the apocalypse, he brought down Eve and even stopped the Leviathans from taking over the world.

He could handle fatherhood. As long as he was nothing like his father, his father was a good man but he had his faults.

Before he realized it, the sun was pouring into the room. He looked down at Angela, her shirt had ridden up a little and was showing a sliver of belly. Soon, that small body that belong to her was going to be housing another person.

Sam's alarm went off. Dean sat up and looked around the room. He was tired but he wanted to get back to Kansas. He wanted to get her on lock down before the things that went bump in the night got word of the next Winchester to be.

Dean called Benny's phone, he left him a voicemail of the address where he could be found and if and when he needed anything, he called. No matter what it was, even to talk. Dean hesitated for a moment, he looked at his girlfriend sprawled across the bed, she looked peaceful.

It was going to be a full day's drive and really they should have left last night but Dean was ready to get home now. Sam packed the room up while Dean woke her gently . She pulled jeans on and was ready to go.

The drive was long and uneventful minus the long drawn out argument between Sam and Angela over who played the best Doctor on Doctor Who.

Sam was convinced the no one was better Doctor than Christopher Eccleston and Angela was adamant that David Tennant was made to play the Doctor. Dean shook his head and tried not to laugh at them. Dean wasn't sure what they were talking about but he happened to believe that Tom Baker was the best Doctor but that got him shunned from the conversation, even though they both agreed with him.

It was damn near midnight when Dean needed a break, he traded places with Sam. He let Sam drive and he listened to the music playing.

"She asleep?" Sam asked him.

"Far as I can tell." Dean said after checking. He ran his hand over her inner arm, which usually got a reaction but failed to even get a change in her breathing.

"What are we going to do?" Sam asked him, he looked over at Dean. Dean's eyes darted from side to side as he thought.

"I mean, we could always just sit her down and tell he what we know." Sam said making a valid point.

"Yeah, then face Prego wrath. I'm good." Dean said looking at Sam.

"I don't know. How do you tell someone, 'hey guess what? You went to purgatory and you saved my brother, thanks for that, oh by the way, I got you knocked up." Dean said feeling himself getting snarky.

"I mean, she has to know?" Sam said sounding stressed.

"I don't know, Sam." Dean said dropping the conversation.

Dean leaned against the door and closed his eyes.

When he woke up, they were back in Kansas. It wasn't home, but it was close. Sam had stopped for gas in Clay Center. Angela had gotten out and disappeared into the store. Dean got out and stretched. Sam looked like hell.

"I'll take the next shift." Dean offered.

"No, I got it." Her voice piped up from behind him. He jumped slightly and turned to see her smiling at him. Her eyes were a little watery but she looked happy.

"Maybe you should try to sleep the rest of the way home." Dean suggested.

"I slept for almost 12 hours, Dean. I can drive." She snickered and shook her head.

While Sam finished pumping gas, she slipped behind the wheel. Dean watched her drop the steering wheel and adjust the mirrors.

'At least she is being safe.' He thought.

Sam slipped in the backseat and laid down as best he could. Dean sat next to her and stared at her while she drove off.

"Use your blinkers." He said sounding like his father.

"I know, Dean. I have driven a car before." She replied sounding like his mother. He smiled at her and shook his head.

"What?" she said getting defensive.

"Nothing, you just reminded me of my mother." He said wiping his lip.

"You barely knew your mother." She said not meaning to be hurtful but it did hurt a little.

"No, but I knew her well enough. I heard her and my dad bicker and fight. You sounded like her for a moment." He said pulling a tape marked Motorhead.

"No. Metallica." She said looking back at Sam.

He frowned and nodded. He pushed the Metallica tape in the deck and heard a horrible sound. His stomach twisted as the metal scraping sound got louder. He tried to eject the tape but nothing happened.

"maybe that's a sign to get a cd player or an ipod?" she added quietly.

"Maybe that's a sign to shut up, Angela." He snapped.

She giggled at his pain.

"Baby, don't do this. Come on girl, just fucking give me it back." He said stroking the dash. He tried to get his fingers into the small deck and pull the tape out.

"Talk nicer to her and she will." Angela remarked, she way trying to hide her smile.

After excruciating minutes, he still was fighting with the tape deck. Baby had eaten the tape. He hit the radio and turned the volume down.

They rode in silence. Angela was driving perfectly knowing he was watching her and he could see it all over her face.

It was kind of cute to see her on her best behavior. Dean spent the next hour trying to relax but he couldn't . His car was sick and he needed to fix her.

Angela turned down the dirt road which led them to the bunker. She slowed to a stop in front of the brick building. Some wearing a blue carhart jacket and cargo pants was leaned against the railing. He looked up and smiled at Dean.

"Castiel?" Angela said looking at him.

"You found her! Good!" Castiel said as she walked towards the angel... The former angel.

She hugged him and stepped back to take a look at him.

"You look different." She said smiling.

"New clothing. I am no longer an angel." He said touching her stomach. "You look well."

"I am. Dean, told me about…" she said stopping unsure of what to say.

"I know." He said. Dean woke Sam and helped him haul things into the bunker.

"I'm sorry." She said looking at him.

Castiel looked around the place. He smiled and nodded. He approached Dean and went to hug him. Dean flinched a little but let it happen. He could tell Cas was happy to see him.

Sam disappeared into his room for a few moments and came back out. He had changed his clothing.

"You look well Sam. I'm glad her sacrifice was worth it." Castiel said smiling.

Dean felt himself frown and feel a little anger at him. Sam walked past Cas and shook his head. Good old Cas, making things awkward even when he wasn't wearing his wings.

Angela snickered and walked past Dean. She pinched his butt as she passed him. He swatted her hand feeling a little strange about PDA in front of the former angel. He turned and watched Angela picking up dirty laundry.

"I swear, I am gone for a few months and you boys forget how to clean up." She teased them.

"Have we decided where the baby's room is going to be?" Castiel said sitting down at the table. Dean heard a glass drop in the next room. The sound of Angela's feet stopped as she walked closer. Sam stepped out and looked at Dean. His face was stuck in a look of shock.

Angela kept walking and patted Sam on the shoulder.

"I'm gone for two months and you get some girl knocked up? Look at you lady killer." She kept walking.

"Uh, it's not me." Sam said looking back at her. Dean's eyes were staring holes in her back. She turned on her heels and looked Dean right in the face. He could see the anger growing over her face.

"I'm going to say it is safe that Cas didn't get lucky… but you have to be kidding me." She marched over to him.

'Prego rage…' echoed through Dean's head. Angela was inches from him, he could see the fire in her eyes.

"so, I'm gone two fucking months. You were so worried about me that you found some random chick and knock her up!?" She slapped his face hard and pulled a knife from the back of her jeans, "Who is she? I want a name, social and address."

"I don't think you understand." Castiel said trying to interject.

"No. Don't you defend him, Castiel." Angela turned and pointed her bony little finger at Cas. He put his hands up and stopped talking.

"Well, Dean?" she turned back to him and pointed that finger at him.

He rubbed his neck and smiled. He felt like he was handling a hydrogen bomb that was on the verge of explosion.

"I didn't get anyone knocked up while you were gone." He said feeling himself getting tense, "just you."

"What?" she said looking at him with that cute confused look.

"You're… the 'knocked up' one." Castiel said doing the air quotes.

"No. I'm not. I can't be." She said denying it, then something flashed in her eyes, she looked up at Dean.

"I can't be." She said again. She leaned against the table. She stayed silent for minutes. The room was tense, no one moved or spoke. Not even Castiel who never understood when it was appropriate to act at any given moment.

"Oh my god, what did I do?" she said looking up at Dean, "Dean, I'm pregnant."

"Yeah." Dean tried to say more but the words were stuck in his throat. He watched her turn pale and then hit the floor. She went down like a wooden plank. He dropped to his knees and caught her head before it hit the ground.

He stared at her face and watched her breathing in his hands.

'This was going to be a very long night.' He thought to himself.

_*Angela's Perspective*_

She woke up staring at the ceiling. She heard voices talking over her. A hand was cradling her head that was swirling with words that she couldn't understand.

Dean's face loomed over hers. He smiled and said something. She wrinkled her forehead and blinked hard.

"Sam get some water." Dean shouted at his brother. She heard a scuffle and then Sam was at her side.

"Drink." He said putting the cup to her lips. She took a sip and looked around the room. She saw Castiel's legs on the other side of the table. Sam was on her left and Dean to her right.

"Hey. Welcome back." Sam said smiling at her. She sat up and the two men backed off.

"I'm pregnant." She said with wide eyes. Dean smiled and nodded.

"Welcome to the family." Sam said touching her arm..

"Lucky me." she replied to Sam's joyful tone with a flat one.

"You don't have to… keep it" Dean suggested but finished the sentence in a hushed voice.

"No!" She shut down the idea before it even grew in her mind.

"I'm just saying." Dean put his hands up and looked at her. He helped her to her feet. She dusted herself off and looked at Cas.

"How much damage did I do to the baby?" She asked him.

"I'm not a doctor or an angel anymore." He said looking at her with annoyance in his voice.

"I can't got to the hospital and say I was just in purgatory and I am pregnant. I will wind up in the psych ward." She rolled her eyes at the ex-angel.

"Do you know how far along I am?" She asked him then looked at the Winchesters.

"Uh, if the math is right, 8 or 9 weeks." Sam said looking at her, then down at the floor.

"Oh." She said taken back by this. Dean gripped her fingers and looked at her face.

"You're not gonna faint again are you?" He said on edge.

"I'm fine. Just a head rush." She smiled at him.

She picked up the laundry and walked away from the men. She could feel him staring at her, actually, she could feel everyone staring at her as she walked away.

She went into the laundry room and slid the door closed. She turned the washing machine on and let the water run. She leaned against the white machine and couldn't help but cry. Her heart was racing faster and her head hurt, part of her wanted to throw up and the other part needed to hit something. She supported herself for a while until she turned and crumbled into a heap. She sobbed into a shirt that belonged to Dean.

The door slid open and broad shoulders and bowlegs came in. He sat on the floor next to her and wrapped around her shoulders. She smelled his cologne that made her heart slow a little, he kissed the side of her head. He pulled her into his lap like a rag doll and hugged her.

"I fucked up." She said into his shoulder.

"You didn't know." He said softly and he kissed her head again. His chin pushed her hair up and back.

She sobbed harder and let him hold her. It took a lot longer than she expected for her to calm down. Once she did, she rose to her feet and threw the laundry in the machine with the room temperature water, she threw in soap and closed the lid. She extended Her had to Dean and helped him up.

They walked out together, Sam was on his computer and Castiel was perched in a chair, his feet on the table and hands behind his head. She couldn't help but smile. She sat in a chair next to Sam and looked at his screen. Castiel followed Dean out of the room and out of ear shot. She watched Dean with protective eyes as he disappeared.

He was looking up the usual strange deaths or weird occurrences across the country. I stole a sip from his glass of water and smiled at him as he gave me a dirty look. She pointed out things that caught her eye to him. He would look over them and minimize the ones he found interesting and exited out of the others that weren't their kind of thing.

It took over an hour before Dean and Cas to returned and sat at the table.

"So, if we keep this kid, you… are going to stay here." Dean said putting his palms down on the table. He looked up at her. She could feel a scowl crawling across her face.

"That was the plan." She said knowing that there was something more to this.

"Like, all the time." Dean said then coughed a little. Castiel gave her a smug smile and nodded.

"Meaning?" she asked him raising her voice one octave.

"We feel it is best if you stay here, until the baby is born." Dean said looking at her, she knew he was toeing around what he really wanted to say.

Sam shifted in his seat and looked at Dean.

"On lock down." Dean finally spit it out and looked at her with big green eyes.

"Lock down. Like a damn prisoner?" she asked trying not to snap at him. She was feeling like everyone in the room was ganging up on her. She wanted to throw the glass at Dean's head but stopped herself.

"Lock down sounds very harsh. I would like to think of it more like a spa that you can't leave." He said trying to spin it.

"Oh, so this is the hotel California minus the fact the psychotropic drugs… Dean, really?" she said rolling her eyes, "you know what? You are ridiculous."

She scooted away from the table and stormed off.

"Ang. Come on!" She heard Dean yell to her. She slammed the door behind her and threw herself on her bed.

She said on her stomach for a minute and exhaled hard. She grabbed the pillow and tucked it under her head. She pouted in her room for a while before she got up from her bed.

She rummaged through her bags and found her laptop. She started to look up pregnancy. After an hour of research and a hundred different websites. She freaked herself out enough to realize that she was over reacting to a certain extent.

She closed the lid to her laptop and walked out of the room.

Dean was perched on the couch, his legs stretched out and the television on. Sam was where she left him and Cas was somewhere.

She walked past Dean and into the kitchen. She found things to make a sandwich, she spread the peanut butter on bread and sprinkled sugar on the brown spread. She placed another piece of bread on top. She poured milk that was actually fresh into a glass. She took a small plate and walked past the brothers and back to her room.

Sam followed her, he stood in the door and looked at her.

"Are you going to lurk like a stalker or are you coming in?" she grumbled at him. He nodded and tried not to smile. He sat on the edge of the bed next to her.

"We are only trying to keep you and the baby safe." He said trying to be reasonable.

"Yeah and a hostage situation is really going to be effective." She growled then took a bite from her sandwich.

"Angela, you know the things that we hunt. You know that if they get wind of the idea of another Winchester in the mix, they are going to crawl over the others to get to you." Dean said in the door.

"Dean. I got this." Sam said firmly. He turned and looked at his brother.

"Babe, please." Dean said as Sam kicked the door closed.

"Forget Dean, forget the baby. Think about this from a hunters prospective, if there were a victim who was pregnant and being hunted down by…a vampire. What would you do?" He asked her looking at her face with those damn puppy dog eyes.

"Fuck, Sam. It's different. I know how to defend myself." She said trying to make a point.

"Yeah you do, but if there was any possible way that you could get hurt, Dean and I would never forgive ourselves." Sam said as she shifted on the bed. She sat up and crossed her legs.

"I don't want to be confined to the bunker." She said looking at him.

"Well, for now I think that is all you are going to get from him." Sam patted her knee.

He slowly got up from the bed.

"Sam?" she said looking at his back.

He turned slowly and smiled at her. He returned to his spot, it was like he could read her mind.

"How are you… since the trials?" She asked him. He smiled and looked at her blanket.

"I'm better. A hell of a lot better than before." He said looking up at her with bright eyes, "I still have some weird residual effects but I feel great."

"Good. I couldn't let you die." She confessed as she rubbed her thumb across the blanket.

"Thanks." He said with a little hint of a smile.

"Can I tell you something?" She asked him.

"Yeah." He scooted a little closer. He stretched his long body across her bed.

"You won't tell Dean?" she said looking at the door and praying he wasn't outside listening.

"I promise, within reason." He looked at her face. She could feel the embarrassment.

"When I fixed you, I kind of died… sort of." She started, "but when I was being sent to purgatory, I swear I dreamed about your mom."

"What? Really?" He asked her looking confused.

"Yeah, she thanked me and promised you both were safe." She whispered to Sam.

"You're sure it was our mom?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I recognized her from the picture that Dean has in his room." She said leaning forward.

Sam thought about it and shrugged.

"Maybe it was her?" he said making a face.

"I don't know." She said looking at him. They sat quietly for a few moments in her room. Sam slowly got up, he took her plate.

"Go easy on, Dean." Sam said looking back at her, "he is freaked out."

"I'll try." She said nodding at him. He shook his head and smiled at her. He opened the door and disappeared out of the room.

She got up from the bed and pulled clothing from the brown oak dresser. She walked to her bathroom and decided she wanted to shower again. She missed the chance while she was in purgatory. She took an extremely hot and long shower. She came out with red skin but didn't care.

She toweled off and looked in the mirror as she pulled her clothing on. She ran her hand over her belly.

"You and me kid." She said softly. She pushed the door open to find Dean lying on his back on her bed.

She set her clothing in the dirty clothing basket. He sat up and looked at her.

He said nothing, she assumed he was waiting for her to speak first.

She crawled across the bed on her knees. She stopped at his hip and looked at him. She was much more patience than he ever way. Sitting back, she stared at his face. He grumbled a little then tried to cover his smile.

She sat with pouty lips. He stared at her mouth the her eyes.

"Damn it." He said pulling her waist and kissing her hard. She put arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"I won." She whispered as he pulled back a little.

"I don't think so." He said with a hint of humor in his voice. He relaxed a little and looked at her.

"So you think that I need to be confined?" She said looking at his face.

"Yes." he said firmly.

"All nine months?" she asked him, "seven months."

"Yes." he kept the firm tone.

"I don't like it." She said looking at his face. His freckles seemed to be darker and his eyes were lighter than she remembered.

"I didn't think you would." He said kissing her again.

"Are you sleeping in here or am I coming over to your bed?" she asked him. He shook his head.

"Aww, look who is the romantic in this relationship." He teased her.

"Better than saying… wait I think it was 'just blow me'?" she teased back, "I can say please."

"That's it!" he said as he attacked her. He had a huge smile on his face, all his wrinkles and smile lines came out. His eyes were genuinely filled with happiness.

He tickled her sides and she squirmed under his fingers. He grabbed her middle and picked her up. She squealed with delight and slapped his ass. He flipped off her light and carried her to his room.

"Look my own little cave man!" she laughed as he heaved her on the bed.

"Shut up." He shot a look at her then shut his door.

He stripped down and crawled into bed. She scooted over and made room for him. She turned to face him.

She kissed his shoulder and laid on back. He took her and then rolled to face her. He put a hand on her stomach.

"I'm freaked out." He confessed.

"Tell me about it." She looked at his face.

"We can do this." He said trying to encourage her.

"I know. But I just never thought… I would have never." She said but he cut her off with a kiss.

"I know and we are not talking about it right now." He said as he stroked her skin under her shirt.

"Fifty bucks it's a boy." She smiled.

"It's a girl. And you are so on." He laughed and kissed her neck. He rolled over and flipped the bedside lamp off. She rolled to her side and molded her body to his. She prayed that nightmares wouldn't happen but she expected them too.

He kissed her neck again.

"You are with me. This is not purgatory." He whispered in her ear.

She closed her eyes and tried to relax.


	20. Run Right Back

Run Right Back

_*Angela's perspective*_

It had been about three weeks since she agreed to being on lock down, everything was fine until the Winchesters got a case and left her alone with the angel.

Castiel was being hunted by other angels who were pissed about falling. So on the insistence of Dean, Cas was on lock down just like her.

Cas had no concept of personal space or privacy. He floated through the house looking at old files that men of letters, he was looking for anything to make things right.

For the most part the two of them were on the terms of speaking very little, except a meal time. He would tell her about his research and she would listen and suggest ideas of where to look next.

It was nineteen days into her solitary confinement, Cas was in Dean's room when she woke up. She gasped and pulled a gun on him. He put both hands up and looked at her.

"I'm hungry." He said stiffly.

"Then make something to eat." She snapped at him.

"I don't know how to." He said like a spoiled child.

"Cas. Figure it out." She growled. She crawled out of bed and looked at him. He gave her a look as if to hurry her up.

She pulled on Dean's lounge pants and walked out of the room and into the kitchen. He was sitting at the table and watching every move she made. She needed to get out. She was crawling under her skin to get some fresh air.

She wanted to work a case. No, NEEDED to work on something other than being pregnant and stuck playing mother to the ex-angel.

She pulled cereal and milk from the fridge. She put it in a bowl and placed it in front of him.

"You need to learn how to cook. I can teach you." She said looking at him.

"Thank you." He nodded and looked at her. She felt like an ass and went back to the kitchen, she made toast and poured him orange juice. She placed it on the table. She patted his shoulder.

"I am going to shower." She said then walked away.

After her shower, she pulled her laptop out and began looking for a simple case, like a ghost. She found what she was looking for. She dressed in jeans and a shirt that was looser to hide her changing body. She packed a bag of supplies.

After cleaning up from Castiel's breakfast, she checked to see if the coast was clear. She grabbed a jacket and slipped out of the bunker through a backdoor. She had the key that Castiel left in his jacket. She hurried down the dirt road and to the main road.

Angela walked into town and found a decent looking car. The haunting was about an hour away from the bunker in Beloit. It was a risk but it was worth it. It felt nice to be away from the green walls and the art deco of the bunker. She hadn't heard from Dean in a couple days, which she figured they were closing up the case and would be home within a few days.

Plenty of time to salt and burn then get her pregnant butt home. She pretexted the victim and found a nice hotel room to throw the Winchesters off her trail, just in case. When she paid for the room, she paid in cash, wore a cheap wig and glasses. She even felt ridiculous but used a fake southern accent. She needed to cover her tracks as much as possible.

She set up her case and laptop. The first night was amazing. She got pizza and did her research.

By midnight she knew that Cas had called Dean and they were on their way home to look for her.

She passed out early and rose to begin working her job. She had found the history of the home and that is was a bloody one. A daughter of a wealthy family was slaughtered in cold blood. The story went that the father was the one who did it because she refused to marry an older man.

People in the house since had dealt with little things like items moving without being touched by members of the family. Hair pulling and the usual. But the new tenants were in the process of remodeling the home, the wife got the brunt of the attack. She had been locked in the bathroom, pushed, scratched and had things thrown at her. Angela reassured the family that the problem would be fixed by midnight. She encouraged them to take a small vacation from the house and she would fix it.

After two days of digging and order in food, she found the location of the body, thankfully it was in a mausoleum.

After trekking through the dark cemetery, she found the building. She broke in and began the process of salt and burn. The ghost was wise to her plan, after being thrown around a little, Angela finished the job.

Through the fight, she protected her belly. She wasn't showing but there was a fear in her head about damaging the little one.

"That child is doomed." The ghost cackled at her as she reached down and swiped at Angela. She ducked out of the way. She slipped behind the apparition.

"Honey, we all are." She lit the book of matches and dropped them into the concrete slab. The ghost burnt up in front of her.

The ashes floated in the air like confetti. She coughed a little and wiped her forehead, there was a small cut in her hairline. She shoved the crypt back together and headed out of the cemetery.

She stopped by the house and swept for emf or any other trace of the ghost. She left a note for the family with her number and promised if they called she would come back.

After picking up food from a drive through, she headed back to her hotel. She parked in back and took the long way in. She was forced to take the route by the front desk, which was a benefit and a downside.

She was tired and needed a shower. She pressed the button to the elevator when a voice caught her attention.

"Excuse me, hi, Marlene. I'm Agent Williams and this Is Agent Smith. Have you seen this woman?" the man asked the front desk worker.

Angela was caught. She casually looked over her shoulder and stepped on to the elevator. The doors closed and she looked up.

Dean and Sam were dressed in suits, speaking with the front desk woman. She hurried down the hall and went into her room. She packed her things quickly and rushed out of the room.

She made her way to the stairs and pushed the door open. She made it down one flight only to run into Sam. He gave her the bitch face and took her arm. They marched back to the floor which she almost made a perfect getaway from to meet Dean waiting for them.

He was leaned against the wall, his arms were crossed over his chest. He looked pissed as he eyes looked at her. She was covered in dirt, ash and smelled like a tomb. He scanned her then shook his head.

"Get to the car, now!" he snapped at her.

"But, I…" she said trying to explain. Sam looked at her and shook his head no. She took the hint and walked behind Dean. Sam took her backpack and walked behind her. She felt like a scolded little girl who got caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

The three of them rode in the elevator, no one spoke. She looked up at Dean's face. He was stone, nothing more than anger in his face. She looked at Sam and saw the mixture of amusement, disappointment and irritation on his face. She looked at her feet, soil covered her sneakers.

There was no way out of this. She was in trouble and there was nothing she could do to get out of it. Her mind flashed to making a run for it but quashed that idea because it would only piss her already fuming boyfriend off more. She walked in between Sam and Dean to the Impala. Sam opened the back door for her and she slipped in.

The hour ride was painful. In her head she was having the argument already. She would point out that she helped a family. She didn't get hurt and the baby was safe. Then if it came to it, she would cry. Crying would be the last resort but it was effective. It made the Winchesters slightly uncomfortable.

Dean parked the car outside of the bunker. Sam looked at Dean then back to her. He gave her a look of sympathy then took her bag. He slipped out of the car and she went to follow.

"Wait." Dean spoke as he turned to her.

"But…" she said looking at him. She knew it was bad if wasn't going to have the fight in the bunker.

"So, I get a call two days ago around ten at night from Cas. He says he can't find you. I blow it off thinking that you are just hiding in the basement from him. So I call your phone. You don't answer. Sam calls you and no answer. I tell Cas to check the entire place for you and he comes up with nothing." Dean said looking at her, "I tell him to check your room for things that you would use_. And what do you know, your stuff is gone."_

"Dean, listen." She started but he stopped her by putting his hand up.

"So, I start to worry a little. I call your phone _twenty_ more times and you don't answer. Sam and I rushed home from Oregon. That's a twenty two hour drive. So we come back and come to find out, your phone is on the bed, dead. I didn't know you had more than one… so, Sam gets the idea to track you from the GPS in your tablet-thing." He said looking at her.

"So we found this little case, about an hour away. A simple haunting. Nothing too big." He looked at her. The fight was about to start.

"Dean, _I'm fine_." She said looking at him.

"You know, part of me thought maybe you just took a night off from the bunker. I would have more than happy to forgive you for no, you are on a _job_ without backup. Then I thought about everything that would want to get a little payback on me!" he shouted at her. She flinched a little.

"I'm a hunter. I_ know_ how to defend myself." She said looking at him with a strong face.

"Yeah, I am too but I still get my ass kicked. What if you got hurt huh, what if you had gotten killed!?" he shouted at her.

"But I didn't!" she shouted back.

" That's not the point! You got a nice cut there." He poked her head. She recoiled and scowled at him. She pulled the handle and walked to the door.

"I am not a child, Dean." she shouted at him. He walked behind her by a few paces.

"You aren't leaving here, not without me or Sam!" He said firmly. He stopped shouting and let out a deep sigh.

"No!" she said stomping her foot.

"Oh, and you have a doctor's appointment tomorrow. They called my phone." He said looking at her. He had no trace of humor on his face.

"I'm not going." She said firmly. She figured this fight wasn't over.

"Yeah, you are. They informed me you've rescheduled the last two appointments. What the hell!?" he snapped at her.

She marched off. He followed her.

"No. You don't get out of this by storming away." Dean grabbed her arm. She involuntarily swing at his head. He ducked her punch and grabbed her other arm.

"Let go of me, Dean!" she snapped at him. She felt the tears building up in her eyes.

"We are going." He said letting go of her arms. She walked away from him passing Sam and Cas. She purposely slammed her shoulder into Castiel knocking him back a step, hot tears ran down her face as she walked into her room.

"You might want to shower. You smell like the dead." Dean shouted from the other room. She shouted and threw a book across the room. She was mad because he was right, she was mad because she had been caught and she was mad because she knew she was in the wrong.

She stripped down, showered and went to bed after slamming her door.

"Your tantrum doesn't hurt my feelings, hope it makes you feel better sweetheart!" Dean shouted from somewhere in the bunker. She shouted again and threw herself down in the bed. She wrapped up in her blanket and tried to sleep. It took a while but it finally came.

She slept soundly only to be pulled out of her dreams by Dean waking her.

"Get up, we have a baby appointment." He said sitting next to her.

"Okay, Hitler." She griped as she rolled away from him.

"Get up or I get you up." He said to her. He was still pissed.

"I'm pregnant, you can't do much to me." she said sitting up. She noticed flowers on the dresser. Her eyes shot to him and gave him a apprehensive look.

"I lost my cool. I didn't mean to shout at you. I'm sorry." He said looking at her, "you were still wrong for sneaking off."

"I hate you." She said not meaning it for a minute. She hugged him and the fight was over.

"You are still on lock down and it's going to be super max for you from now on." He said rubbing her back. She pulled away and gave him a sour look.

"Shut it. Nothing is going to change my mind." He looked at her. She fell back into the pillows, he was stubborn like a bull. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

Dean kissed her belly and rubbed where his lips were.

"Hey little one. Mom's not going to do that anymore. You won't get any more prenatal concussions." He said to her belly. Her stomach was barely raised but there was still change to her body.

"Dad's here." He said kissing her stomach.

"It's the size of a fig, Dean." she said looking at him.

"Well, when I have my daddy's little girl… you can shut it." He smiled at her. She ran her fingers in his hair, god she loved that stupid face of his.

"You're lucky I love you, asshole." She said with a smile.

"I know." He said sitting up, "get dressed."

She dressed in jeans and a tank top. She could feel him watching her as she dressed.

"Staring is rude." She threw out as she buttoned her favorite pair of jeans that were a little bit sung.

"Im observing, not staring." He said looking at her face.

"This is what 11 weeks looks like." She said patting her belly, "like I ate a big dinner. Nothing spectacular."

"I think it's pretty… spectacular." Dean said getting up from the bed. She slipped into a pair of black flats.

He drove her to the appointment, They sat in the waiting room, her hands were itching. She needed to get out of there. The nurses and doctors came in, poked and prodded at her. She got chastised for not coming in sooner and given a orders to take prenatal vitamins and take care of herself. Dean asked a million questions about the baby and development and what she shouldn't do.

After getting the vitamins and other things from a supermarket in Lebanon. He drove her back to the bunker, they were on 281 and passed US-36. She turned her head and looked at the road. He coughed a little and looked at her.

"You look a little spooked." He said to her.

"Nothin, just thinking." She replied and looked at him. He gave her a sketchy look and kept on moving forward. She watched his face. She was struggling to keep everything that happened to herself. She wanted to tell Dean about what was in her head. But sometimes he looked at her with these eyes that were ashamed of her. She couldn't tell him about how she felt.

She was stuck. She needed to talk to Sam, he would understand. He would listen. He probably would tell Dean but for the moment, she could get this weight off her chest.

_*Deans perspective*_

One week, three days and ten hours later they were fighting again. He watched her as she acted like everything was okay. She took her medications and everything. Angela was sitting on the couch next to Cas, they were bickering over what to watch. He snatched the remote from her hands and flipped it back to a movie and she would grab it back to watch Dr. Phil.

"Dean, can we talk?" Sam said looking at him.

Dean shook his head and followed Sam into the small metal library.

"You need to ease up on her." Sam said turning to him after shutting the door.

"What?" Dean said sounding offended. He shifted his weight to one leg and crossed his arms.

"She's pregnant, Dean. She already is dealing with enough crap. That poor girl feels like she is a huge failure in your eyes." Sam said looking at him with a wrinkled forehead. Dean wiped his mouth.

Sam had been spending more time with her than usual. Before the trials and the unexpected baby news, this would have been odd. But Sam made her feel comfortable, Dean knew there were things that she refused to talk about with him. She would do anything to change the subject and not have to face the problem head on. Instead she would talk to Sam and he would inadvertently relay the message to Dean. Until now, that was fine.

"She's not." Dean scoffed and looked at Sam.

"Well, she feels like you think she is…" he hesitated then spoke again, "I know what that's like, Dean."

"Sam." Dean said feeling his neck getting hot.

"She saved me, she died for me. She wants to tell you about it but she is afraid you will freak out on her." Sam said putting his hand on his hip, "Frankly, I know you will."

"Why?" Dean snapped.

"Just trust me." Sam said looking down and away then looking back at Dean.

"Sam?" Dean said looking at his brother. He could tell Sam was on the verge of telling him.

"Dean, it's." he stopped, "she should tell you."

"But she won't Sam. So spill." Dean growled at him. Sam made the sour look on his face.

"Dean." Sam bit his lip.

Dean walked from where he was standing and opened the door.

"Ang." He hollered to her in the adjacent room. The two men listened to her walk towards them, Sam made his signature bitch face. She walked in and smiled.

He could see her face, she was covering something with a smile.

"What's up?" She said sounding overly perky.

"We need to talk." Dean said looking at her. Sam pulled the chair from the small desk in the room. She walked carefully over to the chair and sat down. She crossed her ankles and placed her hands in her lap. He noticed her hands shaking a little, her breathing was a little harder than before.

"Sam and I want to talk about, it" Dean said unsure of the words to use.

"It? Like the baby?" She make a face, she was confused and a little scared.

"No, when you went to purgatory. More like before." He said tilting his head to the side.

"The sacrifice, what you told me last night." Sam said kneeling next to her. He placed a hand on her knee that made Dean stare at him suspiciously.

"Oh, thaatt… she extended the end of her sentence.

Dean stared at her, he crossed his arms over his chest and felt his hands ball up. He was stressed already by this conversation and it hadn't even happened yet.

"Listen, don't freak out. But while I was fixing the damage done from the trials, part of the ritual involved me getting shot up." She said leaving it very vague.

"Shot up?" Dean said nodding his head as if to insinuate he needed more.

"With demon blood." She finished. He snorted.

"You're kidding right!?" he asked her then looked at Sam.

"But, I was bled out." She said like it made everything okay.

"Oh, just bled out!" Dean said raising his voice a little.

"Yeah, I am just concerned that, well, the baby was affected by the demon blood and the whole travel between the 'realms'. I mean, there isn't a specialist that we can call who can answer these questions, Dean." She looked at him, "I just don't feel like I can talk to you about this."

"Why the hell not? I mean it's not like I just found out my unborn child could have a life like my little brother." He snapped, "You know, being designated as hells plaything. But hey, don't talk to the father about this!"

"Oh, I am sorry that the father of this kid is irrational and wont actually have a fucking conversation with me. No, instead he chooses to shout at me!" she shouted at him. He was actually kind of shocked. She was a fairly even keeled.

"I can have a conversation, we can talk all fucking day long. Let's talk about your little stunt, remember running off." He said pulling out the blame game.

"Oh, you want to talk about that? How about locking down your pregnant girlfriend because of the fear the something might, MIGHT, happen to her!" She shouted and clapped her hand at the second might. She was standing and staring at him, the look on her face could have killed him.

"How was purgatory round two? How are those nightmares going? Don't spare any details!" He shouted. She stepped closer to him, she was inches away from his chest.

"I'm done." She said shoving him.

Sam tried to intervene but she was out of the room before he could.

"Where in the hell are you going?" Dean asked as he followed her. She stormed past Castiel who sat up as she passed by.

"She's pissed off." He commented at him.

"You think?" Dean muttered and kept following her. He heard her throwing things around in her room. He pushed the door open and watched for a minute as she was throwing things into a bag. He walked in the room and sat next to the bag.

"Running is a great way to deal with this." He commented and shook his head.

She dropped two handguns into the black bag and turned to him. He watched her face for a moment, she was weighing a decision. She swung a balled fist up and hit him in the jaw.

She made her mind up.

"Fuck you, Dean." She said looking at him. He didn't see the tears before but now he did. He grabbed her arm and got hit in the face again this time with an open palm. She threw her arm away from his hand.

"Listen to me." he said trying to keep his voice calm.

"No. I can't." She said sniffling. She zipped the bag, and put it on her shoulder.

"I don't want you to leave." He said feeling the words slip out. He watched her walk to the door and stop.

"Then act like it. Stop looking at me like I am this bad person. Don't treat me like a fucking child." She said slowly turning to him, "I know what I did. I have to live with it. I don't need a constant reminder of all the shit that I have done. Guess what? It plays on a loop up here."

She tapped her head and looked at him. She mascara was running a little making her look like a victim on a cop show.

Before he could speak, she was gone. He got up and chased her.

Angela was outside of the bunker and walking fast. He caught up to her.

"I'm out of your life, Dean. You can go back to beer, women and hunting." She said without looking at him, "back to your old life. I won't bother you anymore. I will deal with on my own, like always. No more baby, no more me to complicate your fucked up life."

"Would you just stop?" he said grabbing her arm and yanking her back. She slipped on the mud and damn near fell. He scooped her up to a standing position. He spun her around to see her crying harder than before.

"Is that really what you think I want?" He said looking at her. She dropped her head and her shoulders bobbed up and down as she cried. The rain began falling again, this time it was falling harder.

"I have spent my entire life fighting. Fighting the horrible things that we hunt. Fighting my father. Fighting with Sam. I don't want to fight you anymore." He said looking at her, she was crying and trying to breath, "I want this. I want you and this baby."

She said something that was supposed to be English but didn't come out that way.

"Was that Enochian?" he teased her. She smiled and looked at him then looking down again. He wiped the tears away, rubbing the black streak off her face.

"Come back. We can figure this out. You just have to talk to me." he said lifting her chin.

"Promise?" she sniffled and took a deep breath.

"I promise." He laughed a little. She looked pathetic, soaked from the rain, red puffy eyes and a trembling lower lip. He took her hand and then touched her face. She pressed her cheek into his palm. He pulled her close to him and hugged her. She was shivering from the cold rain. She hugged him back.

"I hope I am not interrupting anything but we should have a little chat." A familiar voice with an annoying British accent.

Dean turned around to see Crowley holding an umbrella and a present wrapped in ribbons and a big bow, he was looking at them.

"We are done talking." Dean said pulling his girl closer to him and put his arm around her protectively.

"Now, Dean. That is no way to treat an old friend." Crowley said with a subtle hint of mockery in his voice.

"Dean, let's go." Angela said putting her hand on his belly. He looked down and her and pulled her with him.

"Angela, how was purgatory?" He asked her.

"Wonderful, just the vacation I needed." She replied back with the right amount of snark.

"Oh, how's the baby?" Crowley asked as they passed him. Dean stopped and turned.

"Excuse me?" Dean said pulling a gun from his jacket.

"Oh, I heard about the little bundle of flannel swaddled joy." The demon chuckled.

"You sent me to that place and you knew I was pregnant?" she snapped at him. Dean felt her hand grab the demon knife from his waist.

She pointed it at Crowley.

"Hey princess. I knew but we made an agreement." Crowley said handing Dean the basket, "Enough with the primitive exchange. I am just coming to check on my investment and see how the fallen angel is fairing, but apparently, I'm not welcome. Might want to get her inside before she catches something."

The king of hell was staring at Angela who was gripping the knife hard in her hand. He lifted his hand and smiled.

Crowley disappeared in front of them, leaving them standing in the ice cold rain. He watched her shiver and turn to him. She had a look of fear on her face. She was shaking hard.

He pulled her into the bunker. Her hands were like ice.

"Dean." she said shivering through her teeth.

"Come on." He said picking her up. Sam met him at the opening of the hall.

"Find me some extra blankets." Dean said to him. Sam nodded and disappeared. He undressed her and put her into a warm shower. He stood outside of the tub watching her shake uncontrollably.

She wasn't warming up. Dean felt sick to his stomach. He had questions swirling around his head, he looked at her face and saw the sweet smile that was shaking violently.


	21. KIss With A Fist

Gunpowder and Lead

*Angela's Perspective*

Dean was taking care of her. She couldn't get warm, her body ached and it felt like she had fallen down a mountain side and came out alive. Sam was in and out of her room bringing in different supplies to Dean. Dean pulled layers of clothing on her body. She knew he had put at least three different items on her body but she was still unshakably cold.

"Sam!" Dean shouted as she closed her eyes. She slowly opened them again and the room was fuzzy. She tried to speak but the words were jumbled in her head. She muttered out a phrase that sounded foreign to her, 'the baby.' Dean looked at her with wide eyes.

"Sam, more blankets and find the heating pad!" Dean screamed. He stripped down and pulled the blankets back. He laid beside her and pulled her as close to him as he could. She was shivering uncontrollably, her fingers were numb and she was certain she had lost her feet. Castiel rushed into the room with a brown pad with a white cord.

"Plug it in by the lamp." Dean said to the ex-angel. He nodded and pulled the heating pad in. He handed it to Dean who placed it over her chest and stomach. She tried to smile but her face was stiff. He nodded at her and kissed her forehead. Sam came back in the blankets from the other rooms, including his.

"Take her temperature." Dean said trying to keep her calm. Her chest was tightening and it felt like her blood was struggling to move. Sam shoved the thermometer in her mouth. He used his fingers to keep it steady in her mouth. He pulled it out and looked at the readout screen.

"87 degrees." Sam said, his voice sounded further away. She closed her eyes and listened to Dean.

"She's still dropping." Dean said panicking more but trying to cover it up, "Ang. Wake up. You gotta stay with me."

She fluttered her eyes open and tried to focus on him.

"Give me the thermometer. Get on the other side of her." Dean said with a hesitation to his voice. She pulled the corner of her mouth up and looked at him. Her eyelids were heavy as metal doors as they shut. She listened to the two brothers bicker.

"Don't do that, I can feel you touching me." Dean snapped.

"Dean. we need to get her to a hospital." Sam said with urgency in his voice.

"Sam. Not yet." He growled and pulled her tighter in his arms then pushed the thermometer back in her mouth. She passed out for a few seconds and came back to life.

"85 degrees." Dean read out, "Cas, where is the warm water."

She heard feet approaching carefully as they walked along the marble floor. She remembered she was going to have Cas help her clean it tomorrow but that seemed like a very long time away.

"Ang, open your mouth." Dean whispered in her ear, which usually sent a chill down her side but nothing happened. She parted her lips and felt Dean place a saucer to her lips. She drank down the warm water, feeling it rush through her body.

"The baby." She croaked again. Seconds later the thermometer was in her mouth again. Dean held it between his fingers, which was in reality his two fingers but she was seeing doubles.

"86.8" Dean said as the panic eased in his voice. He forced her to drink more warm water, which she could feel hit her stomach. Sam cuddled behind her closer. She could feel the heat from his skin radiating on to her. It reminded her of standing next to a fire.

Angela felt herself drift into unconsciousness.

_She had a strange dream of hearing something cry in the distance, she was running at full speed. It was purgatory. She could hear the sound getting louder and louder as she rushed through the underbrush and between the trees. She slipped into a hole and the cries were ear piercingly loud. She crawled on hands and knees until she reached a small bundle wrapped in a small blanket. _

_She picked up the baby bundled in dirty pink blankets, and peered down at it. The face was covered by a portion of the blanket which she pulled back and gasped at the little one in her arms. The face was a twisted and disfigured. They eyes were burning a horrid black with a red back glow._

_She screamed and dropped the child backing against the wall. In her head, she knew it was a dream. She should be waking up. She screamed but no sound came out. She crawled out of the cave and stood up. Dean was standing in the distance backlit by the moon light. He was waving a machete around and laughing._

"_I knew this would happen." He said to her with a patronizing tone. He stalked out from the tree line towards her._

"_I didn't know." She pleaded with him keeping her voice low to not wake the child that had gone silent._

"_Yeah but I did. I knew that you were a mistake. Now, I have to kill a baby." He said with a disgusted tone. _

"_Please." She begged him backing up to the entrance of the cave. He was in front of her face. He grimaced at her._

_Dean shoved her hard out of the way. She hit the ground hard and felt her brain rattle in her head. She rolled to her side and watched as he lifted the machete in the air._

*Dean's perspective*

"Grab the car keys, Sam" Dean said to his brother. He was carrying her body in his arms. A blanket was wrapped around her tightly.

Sam hurried in front of him and pulled the door open.

"Cas." Sam called out and the angel was behind them. He was holding a bag and something else in his hands. The rushed out to the car. Dean slipped in the backseat with her still tight in his arms.

Her body temperature wasn't rising from 86 degrees. She had gone unconscious and her breathing was shallow. He was watching her die. He was letting her die and their unborn child die.

"Sam, just hurry." Dean said as the car fired to life.

It was only minutes before they were rushing her into the emergency room. The nurses put her body on to the stretcher. The nurses were barking at him for what happened. Dean sputtered out that 'she was out in the rain. Her car broke down and she is pregnant' which hit him like a ton of bricks as they wheeled her away. He tried to follow but was stopped by a nurse holding her arms up.

"No. I need to be with her." He begged the small brunette nurse, with a name badge reading Lucy on it with a teddy bear.

"Let us get her temperature up." She said looking at him.

"She's my wife." Dean lied. Sam was standing behind him and trying to look over them.

"I know but you need to let us work on her, sir." She said looking at him. Dean felt the tears welling up in his eyes. He pushed his hands in his hair and exhaled.

"Come on, Dean. You'll tell us when we can see her." Sam asked the woman as he place a hand on his shoulder.

"I will find you as soon as I find anything out. Sir, how far along is your wife?" The nurse asked.

"12 weeks." Dean said feeling a tear roll down his face. He wiped it away and the nurse ran back the room they wheeled his girls body into.

Cas was sitting by the window listening to an older woman talking about her grandkids.

Dean sat on the edge of his seat lightly rocking back and forth, his lips were pressed against his fingers. Every nurse the emerged from the door set him on edge. Minutes felt like hours as he watched the door. Sam was pacing by the window, he was on the phone with someone.

Twenty minutes passed by and Dean shot up. He walked into the hall and looked around. He casually walked past each room and glanced in. A nurse stepped out and gasped in surprise.

"She is stable. They are giving her iv fluids to warm her body up." The nurse touched his arm.

"The baby?" he asked feeling his throat being squeezed.

"The heart sounds strong. We are keeping her under observation over night to make sure." She said looking at him.

"Can we see her?" he asked in a whisper as Sam stepped out into the hall.

"Yes," the woman hesitated for a moment looking around. He waved Sam over and turned into her room. She was hooked to oxygen, heart moniters were beeping rhythmically and the iv's that were attached to her arms. She was bundled in a blanket. He moved closer to the bed and reached for her hand.

It was still cold but not as icy as before, it made his hands feel like they were on fire. Sam sat across from him and looked at her face.

"You gotta stay with me. I can't lose you, you stupid woman." He pressed his lips to her hand.

"Crowley is behind this." Sam said with a fire in his eyes as Dean looked up at him.

"We aren't doing this now, Sam." Dean hissed at him.

"No but we are taking care of that sycophantic little dick once and for all." Sam snapped in a low tone.

"I agree but once she and the… baby are cleared." Dean said trembling at the words mentioning his child.

Around midnight, Sam took Castiel back to the bunker, Dean promised he would call at any change. Dean refused to leave her. He stayed glued to her bedside. He drifted to sleep but woke when nurses came in to change her iv bags or check her vitals.

Around four in the morning, he felt someone place a blanket over him. He looked up at saw Lucy smiling at him. He nodded at her and she returned it.

"Shouldn't she be awake?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"She'll wake when she is ready. Honestly, you kept her alive by bundling her up like that." She said as he wrote something down on the clipboard, "it was smart."

"Not my first rodeo." He spoke softly as he stroked her hand.

"But the baby is?" she asked him.

"Is it that apparent?" he stretched and shifted in his chair.

"I can spot the new parents." She chuckled and clicked her pen.

"Thank you." He said to the little nurse, who at one point he would have hit on so hard that her head spun. But that seemed like a lifetime ago.

"No problem. It's what I get paid for." She patted his shoulder and disappeared from the room.

Dean stretched forward and touched her belly. He rested it there and felt himself fall asleep. He didn't dream, he couldn't let himself. He was worried about her and need to be awake for her, if she were to wake up. He finally gave into sleep and dreamed about a life he could never have. The house and the picket fence. Angela with a baby on her hip and a small girl bouncing out of the house to greet him with blonde hair and bright green eyes.

He was pulled from this life to reality to a sound he never expected to hear, she was calling his name softly.

"Dean. Deeaann… Dean Winchester." She whispered to him next to his ear.

She was sitting forward and stroking his hair. She looked tired as his eyes focused in the yellow light of the morning sun. She grinned at him.

"Morning." She said softly, she pushed her thumb across his cheek.

"Hi." He said groggily.

"I feel better, " she said looking at his face, "thanks to you and Sam."

"I thought I lost you." He said lifting his head from the bed.

"You can't get rid of me just yet." She said with a soft laugh. She coughed a little. He handed her a cup of room temperature water. She sipped from the rosy pink paper cut and placed it on the table.

"Good. I'm not done with you just yet." He mimicked her tone back to her. She leaned forward, he could see pain in her eyes but never let it come out. She kissed him and rubbed his cheek with the hand covered in medical tape and an iv sticking out.

"Nurses say I am going to get checked out again. Then baby is getting checked out then we can go." she sounded optimistic.

"Good."

She leaned back and closed her eyes. Dean watched her and put his head back on the bed. They both waited silently for a nurse to come clear her to leave. She rubbed his head and stayed quiet. His hand reached up and touched her belly. He was thankful she was okay but there was a burn in his stomach. He knew that Crowley had something to do with this and he wasn't going to let that dick get away with this.

When she was wheeled away, he called Sam and had him head back to the hospital. His body was stiff and a little sore. He paced the room a little, being in this place made him nervous. Too many entrances and not enough protection. Something could happen from where she en route to his location. He stood in the hall and crossed his arms. He was waiting for something to happen.

He watched as a large man with broad shoulder and long hair wheeled her back, he kept his head down as he pushed her bed. Angela was looking up and quietly talking to him. She was smiling and laughing. As they approached a familiar voice echoed in his head. It was Sam wearing scrubs and pushing her to her room.

"How in the hell did you get here?" Dean asked him as Sam shut the door.

"I drove, I slipped in the back and put on a set of these. I found her and stayed close." Sam said pulling a bag from under her blankets.

"Sam was with me every step of the way." Angela reassured him. Sam slipped into the bathroom and changed his clothing. He came out in jeans, a grey shirt and a blue and yellow flannel. His jacket was over his arm and the bag with in his hand. He placed it at her feet and smiled at Dean.

A knock on the door and a small black woman with tight braids came in.

"Mrs. Caulder, we just need a few signatures." She said placing a clip board on the table next to her.

The nurse explained that the tests came back positive and checked the baby to find nothing they could tell to be wrong. She was told to take it easy for a while, nothing too strenuous then sent them on their way.

Dean helped her dress and into a wheelchair. The two men walked her out the door and towards his car. Dean helped her into the car at her insistence of she was fine and didn't need help.

Angela looked ragged but she was alert and back to a normal body temperature. She was sitting in his backseat staring out the front window. She had a look of deep thought on her face.

"What did he mean by his investment?" she blurted out as Dean turned towards the bunker.

"What?" Sam asked looking at her.

"When Crowley came, he said something about checking in on his investment." She said looking at the side of Dean's face. He looked back and gave her a look.

"I don't know." He lied to her, he had ideas.

He put the car in park and rushed around to help her out of the back. She fought him off a little but still let him help her. He tried not to laugh at her. Sam grabbed the bag and opened the door for them. He put her on the couch and covered her with a blanket which she promptly pushed off herself. She stood up but sat back down at he turned an pointed a finger at her. He didn't have to say a word, he knew she could read his mind.

The bunker was filled with the smell of burnt food and the faint trace of smoke danced in the windows as the light poured in.

"Cas?" Dean asked out loud.

"He tried to cook." Sam said rolling his eyes and sat next to Angela. Dean walked to Cas's room to find him staring at a wall covered in article clippings and a large map. The map was filled with red circles and black one.

"What is this?" Dean asked him. Castiel turned to him, he had heavy circles under his eyes.

"Angels. Reports of violent attacks on humans. Black is deaths of angels." Cas traced a few black circles with his fingertips.

"Wow, great work Cas. What are you going to do now?" He asked the angel. He watched him shrug and stuff his hands into his pockets.

"Do you need help?" He asked his friend.

"No, I have been working on hex bags for protection from demons. I don't know. I want to make this right but I am unsure how." Cas looked at him with sad eyes.

"If you need help, I am there. You know Sam and Angela will back your play too." Dean said putting his hand on the man's shoulder.

"Thank you." He nodded at Dean.

"So, did you try to cook?" Dean asked him.

"Yes, I caught fire to the microwave but was able to put it out." Castiel said looking at him.

"You put a fork in there, huh?" Dean asked.

"Yes." Cas bowed his head in shame.

"It's an easy mistake. You hungry?" he asked the angel who nodded eagerly. Dean cooked dinner and put his girlfriend to bed.

*One week later*

After doing long nights of research, Sam went out on a Cas taking with him. They had found a potential hide out for a small group of angels. Castiel had been working with Dean on guns, how to fire them, clean them and use them under pressure.

Dean felt like Cas was becoming an asset to the team, while Angela was becoming restless. She hated being sidelined but Dean was not about to let her get in the line of fire. He forced her to rest. He made sure she was eating and taking her vitamins.

She was back to normal. She answered phones for Sam and Cas, she was tracking leads for them and using her connections to get them closer to their targets.

She was curled up on the couch and watching television. Dean was sitting behind her and brushing her hair.

"I want answers." She said to him. He looked at her. She had a stern look on her face.

"To what? Life?" he asked her. She frowned and bit her lip.

"It's 42." He smiled letting his nerdy side show.

"Cute, but no. I want to know what Crowley meant." She said sitting up a little, "I want to know what he knows. I want to make him bleed."

Her voice sent a chill down his spine, he had never heard her talk like that. There was an anger in her voice that was downright frightening. He looked at her with a puzzled look.

"And how do you think we do this?" he asked her tilting his head to the side.

"I haven't worked that out yet but I will." She said with a confident determination. He looked at her and saw something flash in her eyes.

"I think that is a bad idea." Dean said firmly, he was intimidated by her look. But he knew it was the right thing to do, he couldn't let her run back into the fire.

"I don't need your permission." She said standing up to him.

"No you don't but I can lock you up in the dungeon." He threatened.

"I'll get out and be even madder." She said back to him. She sat forward and looked at him over her shoulder.

"We'll discuss it later." He tried to stop this argument from starting, "if you can get a reasonable plan set."

"Fine. But when I have it, you have to listen and we have to do it." She countered him. He pulled her back on to his side.

"Yeah, ok." He said shaking his head.

"Don't say yeah, ok like _yeah…okay._" She mocked him, he knew she rolled her eyes but it didn't bring it up any further. All he could do was laugh and shake his head.

She curled up close to him.

Two days later, she did it. She found a solid plan to get Crowley. She had plans plotted out and even itineraries and a log of all weapons or devices need. She rolled out a map and marked off spots for where it would go down.

"Dean, we'd have a clear shot. You would be up here on the tower, we have hex bags to cover you. I would set the devils trap days before cover it with soil and leaves. I summon him there. I distract him and you take the shot. We trap him in his body with the bullet and then he is semi easy for transport. I use the curse bound chains to bring in here and boom, we got ourselves a demon to question." She said looking up at him, she handed him the itinerary.

"What if he brings back up." He asked her.

"We can get Sam to hiding in the wings, waiting to swoop in as a clean team." She said pointing to amendment to the itinerary.

"What if he figures it out and goes after you before I can get the shot off?" he asked her.

"That is why I have the demon knife, and I carve a slice of Crowley for dinner." She pointed to the possible scenarios section.

"Ang, though this is well plotted out and slightly frightening. I don't know if it will work. He is the king of hell." He said looking at her.

"It will work." She said firmly.

"Ang. I am saying no." he said looking at her.

"I'll do it alone." She threw down her papers and put a hand on her hip. He stared at her stomach, the flannel shirt she was wearing showed off her slow growing tummy. He walked over to her and slipped his arms around her. He kissed her forehead.

"No, you won't." He said looking at her. She pouted and looked at him with big blue eyes.

"Please." She asked him.

"No. That's enough of this." He said flipping the map back. He picked her up and placed her on the table over the papers and files.

"You have to worry about keeping out of trouble and taking care of this one here." He said putting a hand on her belly.

"Dean, I need to know what he knows. He is doing something to hurt this baby, we have to stop it. I can't just sit back and wait until it is too late." She said looking at him. He bit his lip and shook his head.

He was about to do something stupid. Probably something he would regret.

"Fine. But don't use this plan, though it is good. We just talk to him. Sam and I, you are far away from this as possible." He said looking at her face.

"But." She said as he kissed her.

"No. My way or not at all." He said after pulling away.

"Fine." She put her hands behind his head and pulled him closer. She kissed him and scooted closer to his body. She guided his hand to her breast and left it there. She kissed him a little harder and pulled his lip with her teeth, "anyway I can change your mind?"

Her fingers gripped his back pushing her fingers nails into skin. He cupped her face and kissed her back. She lifted his shirt over his head, then placed soft kisses on his neck and shoulders. He unbuttoned her red and white flannel shirt and pushed it over her shoulders. He grabbed her hips and pulled her butt to the end of the table. He worked her jeans off and let them fall to the floor. He kissed down her stomach feeling her attempt to suck in a little, he looked up and smirked at her. He kissed over the red panties getting a strange anticipation building in his stomach.

He unbuckled his belt and dropped his jeans. He grabbed her knees and pushed them apart. She pushed herself up onto her elbows, then smiled at him. Dean wanted to be gentle, he was worried about hurting her or the baby. He took it slow, working on making every second last. She sat up and kissed his lips, neck and shoulders. Her fingers pushed into his arms. He listened to her breaths and sighs knowing he was doing something right. He could feel her muscles moving against him, she was tense.

At one point, she begged him to go harder but he like watching the slow build of need on her face. He kissed her neck and put fingers in her hair. She was going to come before he was ready.

'Pregnancy was awesome.' He thought, all he had to do was touch her the right way and she was putty in his hands.

"What are you doing?" Castiel said from behind Dean as Angela came, calling out his name louder than he expected. He felt his heart stop and then drop into his stomach.

"Damn it Cas!" Dean shouted as he pushed once more inside of her. He wasn't ready to be done. She looked at him and pulled his chest closer to her as a shield.

"Dean, we need your… help." Sam said walking in the room and stopping dead in his tracks, "Oh you've got to be kidding me!"

Dean pulled out and then quickly dragged his underwear on. Angela covered her breast with her arm and reached absently for her shirt.

"Why are you back!?" Dean shouted at Sam. His back was turned. Cas stayed facing them.

Angela was awkwardly attempting to get dressed but still trying to keep her parts covered. Dean lifted his jeans and zipped them up. He handed her pants to her while she buttoned her shirt.

"Man, we eat on the table." Sam said slowly looking over but trying not to see anything too damaging.

"Shut up." Dean growled as his stomach hurt and felt heavy. He helped her off the table and looked at Sam with irritation. He could feel how warm her skin was as she held his hand, which made him feel even more grumpy.

"We have a refugee." Sam said trying not to smile. Dean growled and looked at her. She was hiding behind his arm a little. He felt her kiss his arm and stroking the inner part of his elbow. Her touch brought his anger down a little.

He wondered what the hell she was doing to him as he followed Sam to his car. The three men carried an injured body into the bunker and to one of the cells in the basement. Dean glanced at Angela peering around the corner.

"Who is it?" she asked looking at him.

"Anna." Castiel said pulling the blanket back. Dean looked at the red hair that was wet with blood, her face was splattered with blood and her grey top matched her state.

'Crap.' He thought looking at the broken former angel then at his pregnant girlfriend, 'this was about to get really messy.'

_*Angela's perspective*_

She stared at the painfully beautiful woman. She watched as Cas moved around the room. Sam stepped out and came back with a medical kit. She didn't cross into the room but instead chose to watch from a safe distance. She could hear groans from the bloody angel. The woman flailed an arm but dropped it over the edge.

Angela tried to pull herself away but had to watch.

Castiel pulled off the woman's shirt and pressed a towel into a weeping wound. Sam began stitching up a large slice in the woman's arm. Dean was pulling gauze out and taping it over the finished stitched on the woman's pale skin. Her red hair was beautiful as it fell over the edge of the bed.

Dean kept looking back at her. She wrinkled her forehead at him, he went back to taping the angel up.

"Sam, smelling salt." Dean said putting his bloody fingers out. Sam placed a small white packet in his hand. She watched as he crushed the packet in his fingers and placed it under the woman's nose.

The men backed up and waited. The woman twitched and slowly moved a little. She sat up carefully and placed a hand on the bare skin of her stomach. There were patches of band aids and gauze all over her body.

"Ang. Get her some clothing." Dean said looking at her. She nodded and rushed to her room. She returned with an old shirt and sweat pants.

After Sam washed his hands of blood, he took the clothing and placed them on the table. Anna put her head in her hand.

"Where am I?" she asked looking around the room. The men let out a collective sigh. Anna looked at her and gave her a strange look.

"You are safe." Sam said to her. She looked at Sam and frowned.

"Sam Winchester, I am surprised you are alive." She said slowly standing up. She looked at Dean.

"Dean!?" she asked sounding painfully excited to see his face. Angela stood from the leaning position on the wall as Anna moved closer to him.

He was stone still, Angela was sure he could feel her eyes on his back.

"Hey, Anna." Dean said looking at the woman.

"Anna, you should rest. Uriel did a lot of damage to you." Castiel said to her. She turned to Cas and smiled.

"You're right." She nodded and sat on the bed, "Who is that?"

The redhead pointed to her, Angela was stuck for a moment.

"Angela." She said putting her palm up to wave.

"Oh. I'm Anna." She said looking at her confused. She looked to Cas then to Dean's face.

"Rest for a while. Then we can talk." Castiel said touching the woman's shoulder. Dean stepped out and walked closer to her. His fingers were still covered in blood, he looked at her and puckered his lips a little.

Sam went to change his clothing that was soaked in blood, leaving Dean and her to clean their mess up on the table. She walked to the kitchen and grabbed a wet rag.

"I'm sorry that was cut short." She offered him a tattered towel. He wiped his hands off and looked at the mess they made. She glanced at the table. Papers were on the floor, a chair had been knocked over and the map had a tear in the corner.

"It won't be the last time." He said tossing the rag on the pile of papers. He grabbed her cheeks and kissed her.

"Promise?" she said biting her lip.

"Oh, you'd better believe it." He popped her butt then started cleaning up the papers from the floor. Angela picked up the chair and folded up her proposal for taking down Crowley. Dean ran a hand across her back, she looked up at him. He walked away from her then looked back. He gave her a sexy mischievous grin.

Castiel stayed with Anna. Over an hour passed before he came out, he looked worried and disappeared into his room.

Sam and Dean figured out their next moves. They needed to get Anna a safe place to lay low for a while until Uriel's rage died down. She was looking around the kitchen for something to make for dinner. She wanted something mildly easy to make.

She pulled items out and listened to Dean talking about killing that bastard for good now that he was human only to be shut down by Sam reminding him they don't kill people. To which Dean replied something snarky. She cooked pasta and some chicken. She was cooking alfredo sauce on the stove when someone approached her from behind.

She glanced over her shoulder to see Anna behind her. She turned slowly and looked at the angel. Angela became oddly aware of how imperfect she was compared to this thing in front of her.

"It smells delicious." Anna said quietly.

"Did you want to help?" Angela asked her.

"No, I shouldn't." Anna said as she stepped back.

"How are you feeling?" She asked her as she turned her back.

"Better. I am sore." She said as Angela pulled the pasta from the stove top. She poured the boiling water into a strainer.

"How do you know the Winchesters?" Anna asked the question that had been on her mind.

"Well, it's a long story but Dean and I met a while ago." She said peering over into the next room. Sam and Dean were on pins and needles listening into the conversation, "I've been running with them ever since."

"Oh." Anna said still wanting to ask more.

"Been to Hell and back with Heckle and Jeckle in there." She smiled at Anna.

"Are you… " Anna asked her but stopped. She looked at the floor and then her hands, "thanks for the clothing."

"You're welcome." She turned and looked at Anna. There was a weird tension between the two women. Angela didn't understand what was going on.

"When is dinner ready?" Dean interfered as he stepped in the room. He moved awkwardly and put his hand on Angela's hip. Anna's eyes darted to the touch then up at her face. The angel made a scowl at her which caught her off guard, causing her to throw her head back slightly.

"About ten minutes." She said looking at Dean, who licked his lips and made a wrinkled his forehead then knitted his eyebrows, "do you want to help me?"

"Sure. I guess." He rubbed his neck and took his hand from her side.

"Can you cut the chicken up? The smell makes my stomach turn." She asked him wrinkling her nose as she looked at Dean's face.

"Yeah, I can. Go sit down, I'll finish this." He said looking at her, his eyes went from being uncomfortable to soft and sweet.

"I can help, I just don't like the smell of that." She waved her hand over the chicken on a plate.

"Stubborn ass." He muttered with a grin on his face.

Anna slowly walked away from them. She looked up at Dean and made a 'what the fuck' face. He shook his head and began slicing the white meat up and tossing it haphazardly into the sauce. She stirred in the chicken and let the meat soak a little. While she pulled plates for now five people, Dean pulled the french bread she had created with more love than anything else she was cooking.

She placed the plates on the table with silverware down and smiled at Anna who was sitting next to Sam. Anna looked at her stone faced. Angela recoiled a little and walked back to the kitchen.

"I get the feeling that Anna is not on team Angela." She said looking at Dean.

"Yeah, I got that feeling too." He said avoiding her gaze.

"Do you know why Dean?" She asked him.

He coughed a little and walked away carrying the pot of noodles. She followed him with the sauce. He went back for the bread, she passed him on the way and made a face. She grabbed a bottle of white wine, a beer and glasses and returned to the table. Dean brought her a glass of ice water with lemon in it.

Castiel had come out of his room and was sitting on the other side of Anna. Angela sat beside Dean and watched as everyone served themselves. She watched for the first few bites and smiled at the satisfied faces, even the grimace from Anna's face disappeared.

"This is amazing." Anna said looking up at her with surprise on her face.

"Thank you." Angela said covering her mouth. Dean leaned over and kissed her cheek,

"This bread is delicious." Castiel said looking at her with a hunk of it in his cheek. She beamed at him full of pride.

The rest of the meal was spent silently enjoying the food. Cas, Sam and Anna enjoyed their glasses of white wine, which to Dean's disapproval made everything taste much better. He sipped his beer and looked at her, she was sipping a glass of ice water.

As plates were pushed away from the bodies in the chairs, Angela got up and began gathering them up.

"No, let me." Cas offered putting his hand over hers.

"Cas." Angela said looking at him, he nodded and she backed up. He shooed her away. She walked into the kitchen and began pulling out bowels to store left overs. She placed them on the counter.

Castiel picked the dishes up and carried them to the kitchen. He picked up the food and placed it on the counter. Cas dished up the leftovers and placed lids on each bowel. He placed the food in the fridge with care.

Dean put his arm over the back of her chair. She shifted a little in her seat, placed her head on his shoulder and rested a hand on her belly. Anna watched them with eyes like an eagle. It made Angela uncomfortable to be around her. Sam and Dean were talking, while Cas returned to the table. Anna whispered something to Cas then the two of them walked away from the table.

Anna stopped and turned.

"Thank you for the food." She said with no tone to her voice, then smiled and nodded.

"You're welcome." Angela said with a sweet tone.

After a little while, Sam and Dean began working again. She listened and looked over the work they were doing. Using the same method Cas had used to track the angry angels, Sam had pulled up cases all over the world. It was slightly stressful to stare at the locations on the map with red dots from a sharpie.

It was close to midnight when she put her head on her hands, she was looking at Dean's profile. She wondered what features the child would have from her and what it could get from him. Either way, this kid would be blessed with good looks and very sharp instincts.

She hoped the little one would get his eyes. Beautiful green eyes and maybe his lips. If it were a girl, she hoped she would get her curves and hands.

"You're staring." He said to her. She looked up at him with dreamy eyes.

"Huh?" she replied and sat up, she stretched and grinned at him.

"Go to bed. I will be in soon." He leaned over and kissed her. She pulled his chin back before he got too far and kissed him again.

"Don't keep me waiting." She said seductively.

She got up and walked towards Dean's room. She rummaged through his shirts and found the one she wanted. She slipped out of her own clothing, then into his. She flipped his blankets back, trying not to smile at the military precision to which he had tucked it in.

'Old habits die hard.' She thought as she crawled into bed.

She pulled the book Sam had bought for her, "What to Expect When You're Expecting" from the nightstand and cracked it open. She read a little about what was happening inside of her. She smiled as she looked at her fist and realized that the little one was close to the same size.

She turned to her side and pushed Dean's pillow under her head and turned on her side. He slipped into the room as she flipped the page. He stripped down and walked behind her. He patted her butt and she scooted over. He slipped in behind her. He wrapped his arm around her belly and kissed her neck. She pushed her butt against him.

"Anything interesting?" he asked her, making her shiver a little.

She read out loud for a little bit until he took the book away. She rolled to face him.

"What are you doing?" She asked him, she pretended to be offended. He kissed her.

She put her head into his chest and he rubbed her back.

"So, what is the deal with Anna?" she asked him pushing her fingers into his chest. She made a small circles.

"How long have you been waiting to ask?" he looked down at her frowning.

"What!?" she feigned innocence and batted her lashes at him.

"Don't look cute." He tickled her sides. She giggled and propped up on her elbows.

"Well?" she asked him. He shook his head.

"Anna and I have history." He started then took a pause, "she tried to kill me and actually killed Sam."

"Oh." Angela said not expecting that.

"Yeah, before that she was one of the good guys… her and I had." He hesitated.

"Had what? Coffee?" Angela asked him.

"No, we had sex in the backseat of my car." He said looking away from her.

"So that is why she looks like she wants to wear my skin?" Angela asked him. It upset her a little that Anna had sex with Dean. But it was in the past and she had to keep reminding herself that.

"I'm not sure but I would steer clear of that bucket of crazy." He said kissing her lips.

She nodded and looked at him.

"Do you think she knows about the little bun in the oven?" she asked him.

"No. How would she?" he asked her.

"I don't know. Just the way she looks at me." she said leaning up and kissing him.

"Go to sleep. We are taking a little trip tomorrow." He said kissing her forehead .

"Fun trip, work trip or doctor's visit?" she asked him suspiciously.

"You'll see." He said mysteriously.

Rolling her eyes, she flipped on her side. He curved his legs to match hers, he wrapped his arm around her belly and held her close.

She felt his breath on her shoulder and the heaving of his chest against her back. She rubbed his fingers and closed her eyes. She tried to relax. She was worried about Anna. She shook Dean's arm and looked at him.

"Anna won't do anything to hurt me, right?" she asked him.

"No. Shh… relax and get some sleep." He kissed her cheek and rubbed her growing belly.

She relaxed and let herself sleep.

_*Dean's perspective*_

He woke up to her belly on his arms. His eyes were blurry as he looked around. It was still weird waking up next to her, even weirder was the fact that she was going to have his kid. He rolled on his side and scooted down a little on the bed.

His feet were hanging off the bed as he was face to face with her stomach. He kissed her belly.

"Hey little one. It's your papa-er dad. It's me. I just want to tell you that I love you. Daddy is going to protect you and make sure that you have everything you need." He said softly, his lips were inches from her stomach. He watched her skin move as she shifted a little.

"Dean?" she asked him groggily.

"Uh oh, mom's awake. Abort this transmission." He joked and kissed her belly once more.

"You weirdo." She said as she sat up.

Her hair was messed up and in her face. She had the faint mark from the pillow case on her cheek. Her eyes were a little dreamy as she looked at him. He tried not to smile but couldn't help it. He crawled up the bed and kissed her lips.

"Get up we have things to do." He said rubbing her arm. She gave him a glare and groaned. She fell back and covered her face with the pillow.

He got up and dressed quickly, skipping the shower. He sat in the chair and watched her rummage through her clothing. She had a frustrated look on her face, she rolled her eyes and pulled out black stretch pants and a white shirt. She pulled his old blue Henley off and begin dressing. She pulled a blue denim looking shirt out and covered her belly up.

She pulled on tall brown boots and looked at him. She smiled and pulled out the anti possession charm he made her wear.

"Where are we going?" She asked him.

"Well, it's a surprise and it wouldn't be if I told you." He said hugging her.

"You are taking me to a doctor's appointment." She grumbled.

"No." he spun her around and marched her out of the room they were sharing. She reached back and held his hand.

Anna was sitting on the couch with Cas. They were talking quietly but Anna stared a little.

Dean picked up his blue jacket and looked at Sam who was sitting behind a laptop.

"We are going out. We shouldn't be too long." Dean said looking at Sam who nodded.

"Could you take me to a store? I need clothing, Sam stole some from her and they don't fit me right. She is _much_ larger than I am." Anna stood up and looked at Dean.

She walked a little closer to him and touched his arm. He looked at Angela who was already irritated by Anna.

"I don't see why not." Dean said looking at Anna's face. Her big brown eyes were staring at him with this unusual intention behind them.

"Okay." She said then smiled at Angela. Angela fake smiled and rolled her eyes as Anna talked away. He pulled his pregnant and annoyed girl to the car.

"This could be a chance for you to get to know each other." He said looking at her. She leaned against the car.

"Or a great way to have a dead angel on our hands." She rolled her eyes. She crossed her arms over her chest and let them rest on her stomach a little. He slipped his cold hands up her white shirt and rested them on her belly.

Even though it was early September , it was cold. He could see his breath in the air and wished she had worn a jacket but at least she had a scarf. Anna hurried behind them.

"Back seat, Rosa." Angela said looking at her with a cruel look on her face.

"I'm not black." Anna said looking at her as she raised her eye brows. She opened the door and sat in the backseat.

'This was going to be the worst car ride ever.' He thought to himself as he turned the engine over. The three of them were quiet for a little while but three minutes in. It started.

"The car looks the same, Dean." Anna said to him.

"I do what I can to keep her consistent." He smiled at her, it was nice she noticed.

"Do you have good shocks on it?" she asked him. He looked puzzled at her in the rearview.

"Yeah." He said looking at Angela. She was staring out the window, biting her lip. She was on edge.

"Oh, I know that older cars don't always have the best shock system in them." She said with a smile. Angela had turned her head and shot a nasty look to Anna. Dean put his hand over hers, she shot her face to him. He smiled at her sweetly, she dropped the scowl.

"So, Anna, where did you want to get clothing from?" Angela asked her. Her voice was ice and as unfriendly as possible.

"I don't know. Probably a mall. I haven't been in one of those places in a while." She said smiling at her, "maybe we can get you some clothing if they have _extended sizes."_

"Excuse me?" Angela said turning again in her seat. Dean reached her for but she refused his hand.

"I am just commenting on the fact that you aren't his usual type." She said looking at her with confidence in her words.

"And that is?" Angela asked balling her fist up.

"Larger women." Anna said with a smile.

"I'm pregnant, asshole." She growled at Anna, actually baring teeth at the ex-angel, "so sit there in the back and shut the fuck up."

The car was quiet. Dean exhaled, only a minor scuffle. Not as bad as he imagined.

"Anyways, I don't mind the backseat." Anna said looking directly at Angela's head. Dean watched from the rearview, "I have excellent memories in the backseat. You remember Dean?"

"That's it!" Angela pulled her seat belt off and was climbing over the back of the seat. Dean swerved a little and put his hand out to stop her. Anna was shouting for help.

"What's wrong fatty? Can't get over the seat?" Anna cackled from the backseat.

"I am going to rip out your teeth, you fallen angel." Angela spat out. Anna reached for her but got a fist in the mouth from Angela.

"Damn it! Stop it! Enough!" Dean shouted at the car. Both women stopped moving and speaking.

"Take me home." Angela said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Babe…" Dean said pleading.

"If she is in the car, I want to go home." Angela said like a stubborn child.

He checked it see if it was clear and swung the car around going towards the bunker. Angela was deadly quiet.

He put the car in park.

"I will see if Cas will go with me." Anna said as she climbed out of the car.

Angela waited for a minute.

"You are being irrational, you just need to calm down." He said looking at her. She scowled at him and slapped his hard across the face.

"I am being irrational? Are you fucking kidding me? I am not being irrational! You are telling me that the little red headed bitch isn't pulling your strings? That you aren't falling for her 'oh, I am a fallen angel! Help!' act. She planned this, Dean. She knew what she was doing. Don't you fucking tell me to calm down." She shouted at him.

His face stung a little from her hitting him.

"She may have been planning this but you are giving her the reaction that she wants." Dean said looking at her.

"Go have your adventure alone." Angela said getting out of the car and slamming the door.

"Don't slam the damn door." He shouted at her as he go out of the car. He followed her into the bunker. She slammed the door to her room.

After explaining to Sam what happened, he helped his little brother on looking for something else to hunt. He could tell Sammy was getting itchy for some action. Right now, Dean would rather face a nest of demons and vamps than go into her room and talk to her.

"Dean, she is pregnant." Sam said out of the blue, "normal Angela would have made a comment about your sex life with her and that would be it. But Angela pregnant is all hormones and emotions."

"Sam. She was ready to rip Anna's hair out." Dean said looking at Sam, who sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know man. Just go in and apologize." Sam said nodding then taking a sip from his beer.

"Prego rage is scary." Dean said with a fake shudder.

Forty minutes passed and she emerged from her room. She was pissed but he couldn't see smoke coming from her ears. He got up to follow her but was stopped by Anna.

"I'm sorry for how I acted earlier." She said looking up at him. He saw Ang staring at him from the stairs, she was scowling. Anna ran her hand down his arm.

"I guess, I just got jealous to see you have moved on." She said smiling at him, "especially with another hunter."

He heard Ang huff and stomp up the stairs.

"I'm not the one to apologize too." He said stiffly.

"I know. But I don't like her." Anna said looking at him seductively, "she's no good."

Dean backed off and went back to the table. Anna disappeared with Cas. Sam and Dean could hear the lecture that Castiel was giving her about not acting like that. How these were his friends, even Angela and she was being an embarrassment.

Around the usual dinner time, Angela was nowhere to be found leaving the boys to forage for food. The split the leftovers from the night before. After eating Sam decided he should go find his brothers emotional girlfriend and console her.

Dean went to shower. He thought about a few days before, the sex on the table. Her smell was in the room and made him feel guilty for his actions. Even though logically he knew he didn't do anything wrong, he just wanted her back on his side and not angry at him. His mind thought about what his mom would want him to do. She'd probably tell him flowers and pie would make it better. He stopped thinking because he could tell where this was going.

He knew he was going to fuck this relationship up but he wasn't going to give it any more thought. He finished his shower and got dressed. He pulled on the flannel sleep pants Ang had bought him and her favorite shirt of his to steal. It smelled like her which meant it was dirty but he didn't care.

He paced around the bunker. Everyone was in their own rooms or doing other things. He sighed, it was only 10:30 but maybe he would give sleep a chance. He sighed and walked to his room. He looked behind him and flipped the light off. He crawled into his bed alone for the first time, in a very long time. The bed felt huge without her next to him.


	22. Gunpowder and Lead

Gunpowder and Lead

*Angela's perspective*

She was sitting on the end of Sam's bed looking at him. He was smiling and talking about a hunt that Dean and himself had gone on. She was smiling at the joy on his face when he talked about hunting. He was explaining not to discredit Dean, he will always surprise you in the end.

"So, what you are saying is I need to march my pregnant ass back in the room and apologize." She said looking at him.

He nodded and laughed a little.

"I hate you, Sam Winchester." She crawled across the bed and hugged him. He wrapped his long arms around her and hugged her back.

"No, you don't." he said as they pulled away.

"No, I don't but I hate it when you are right." She smiled.

"Have you two talked about names?" Sam asked, as he touched her belly.

"No. We should though. I think I am waiting until we find out what we are having." She smiled and looked at her little bump.

"I think it's a girl." He joked as he closed his eyes and touched his fingers to his temple.

"Ha! No, I think Dean is rooting for a boy to carry on the great Winchester name." she smiled.

"Ah, you'd be surprised." Sam shook his head, "Go, apologize."

She got up and walked to the door, she stopped and looked back.

"Thanks Sam." She said softly.

"Yeah, no problem." He nodded graciously.

She wanted to tell him that she loved him but didn't want to freak him out. She closed the door behind her and walked across the cold floor. She could hear Anna laugh from somewhere down the hall, and her skin itched. All she wanted to do was stab the bitch in the face but she was going to let it go.

She was ready for bed, her body ached and felt like she was the size of a small car. She stopped in front of the door and let out a pre apology exhale. She pushed to the door open to a dark room, she stepped in and shut the door behind her. She carefully moved around the dark room to her side of the bed, she clumsily pulled her leggings off and crawled into bed.

She heard him snort a little. His hand ran up her side and stopped at her stomach.

"Thought you were mad at me?" he said pulling her closer.

"I was." She said pulling his arm up and cuddling it, "but I'm not anymore."

"Really?" he said shocked. She slowly rolled over and face him. He leaned back and turned his lamp on.

"Yeah. I overreacted. I am sorry." She said looking down at his chest. She played with the necklace around his neck.

"It's okay. You are going through a lot." He said suspiciously.

"I am but I shouldn't take it out on you. I should be using you for my support." She kissed his chest and looked at his face.

"Babe. Its okay." He said smiling at her. He kissed her head and hugged her.

"I don't…" he started but stopped.

"What?" she asked him.

"I don't think I will be a good dad." He confessed with a sadness in his voice.

"Dean! You are going to be a great dad!" She sat up a little. He rolled on his back and stared at the ceiling.

"I can't support this baby. I don't have anything stable to offer you or it." He said turning his head to face her.

"I don't care if we live in the back of the Impala." She put her head on his chest then looked at his face, "I need you around. I need your help with this because I can't do it alone."

He didn't respond. He rubbed his hand over her hair then kissed the top of her head.

"Did I tell you how gorgeous you looked today?" he said changing the subject.

"Shut up." She laughed at how ridiculous he was.

"How's Sam?" he asked her.

"Good. He is a good listener. He's why I am here." She said sighing a little at he rubbed her belly, "you are obsessed with touching it aren't you?"

"It just a shock still." He said with a small laugh that made her heart flutter a little.

"Sam made a good point." She said, "We don't have names picked out yet."

"Oh, I never thought about it." He said rubbing his head.

"Well, think about it. We can make it work." She replied to him. She kissed his chest and cuddled close.

"I love you." He said as he reached to turn the light out.

"I love you more, Dean." she sighed and closed her eyes.

Angela didn't remember her dreams but remembered she felt weird when she woke up. She laid in bed and let Dean sleep a little longer. She was putting names together in her head. She wanted to have Mary as the middle name for his mother. She liked Ella Mary Winchester but really was drawn back to the name Luna or Ava. For a little boy, it was harder. She like the name Heath or Jackson but didn't know what to use for the middle name.

She decided to let Dean pick out the names and she would influence it as much as possible. She was waiting for the familiar nausea to hit her but it never happened. She shifted in bed and rubbed his stomach. He grumbled and stretched, then wiped his eyes. She looked down at her and smiled.

"Hello beautiful." He said drowsily.

"Hey." She scooted up the bed and sat up.

"Hungry?" she asked him.

"Always." He said rubbing his eyes again.

"Okay." She leaned over and kissed him. She slipped from the blankets and pulled her leggings back on. She rushed out of the room and into the kitchen. She looked through the cupboards and realized they only had cereal. She looked harder for something more.

Someone slipped arms around her sides.

"We don't have much food." Dean said in her ear. She smirked and tilted her head to the side. He pushed his hands under the leggings. His fingers grazed along her sensitive skin, she got the chills as he moved his hands lower then between her legs. He rubbed lightly on the cotton panties forcing her to hold her breath for a second. He kissed her neck and pushed himself against her butt.

"Dean…" she said trying to think straight.

He responded to her with a growl.

She gasped a little when he forced his fingers underneath her panties and pushed his fingers against her already aching skin. She grabbed the counter and pushed back against him. His free hand was under her shirt gently massaging her breast. He rubbed a little harder and she let out a small moan. Her head pushed into his shoulder.

"We can always take this back to our room." He whispered in her ear. She nodded quickly.

He pulled his hand from her pants and turned her body with his arm around her waist. They stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of Anna behind them. She looked angry.

"Anna."

The ex-angel glared at her. She looked past her and towards Dean. Her face was searching his for anything to cling to. He kissed Angela's neck and whispered he loved her in her ear. She smiled and looked up at him.

"Sam needs you in the library." She said to them. Angela knew she meant Dean.

"What does he need?" Dean asked irritated.

"He found something on the angels." Anna said looking at Dean. Dean grabbed her hand and pulled her to the library. His hands were hot against her skin.

As he pushed the door open and then went into the room, they found Sam buried among papers and file folders. Dean approached the table and lifted a piece of paper. It had writing on it that she didn't recognize. Dean sat next to Sam and the two men begin talking about something written in Enochian. Angela found the conversation boring and began picking at the nail polish on her fingers. She was humming a song in her head and looked up to find both men staring at her.

"I'm gonna go shower." She said smiling awkwardly. She pushed her chair away from the table and walked away. She hurried back to Dean's room and gathered her things to shower. She showered and dressed in cropped leggings and a long black and white tunic, it was low cut neckline and flowing sleeves. She changed the chain of the necklace with the charms to make it longer. It fell perfectly between her breasts and rested light there. She smiled in the mirror and put some mascara on and a little bit of blush. Her stomach was a little queasy, probably from hunger. She slipped into flats.

Angela took a deep breath and sighed. She walked into the main room off of Dean's and found Anna and Dean standing uncomfortably close. Her hand was on his arm, he was looking away from her, his eyes were on the ground and his face was twisted in a sneer. She had an evil smile on her lips as she spoke too soft for Angela to hear.

Dean pulled away and looked up to see Angela standing in the hall. Her skin was hot and her fist were clenched. She marched up and shoved Anna hard enough to make the former angel hit the floor. Dean grabbed her shoulder and held her back.

"Get out!" She shouted at Anna. The red head had popped up and smiled. Angela was pushing against his arm to get to her.

"Anna, find Cas." Dean snapped at her, "Ang. Calm down."

He was trying to diffuse the bomb inside of her but there was no use. The detonator was set and she was ready to explode. His fingers were on her shoulders, holding her in place.

"Let go of me." She said looking at his face. Her voice was laced with a tone of pure unaltered rage but it wasn't explosive. It was calm, and it kind of scared herself.

"Let it go." Dean said trying to keep her calm.

"No, Dean." She said letting her fists go. He let her shoulders go.

"What in the hell was she saying to you?" she snapped at him.

"She was telling me about when she was in heaven. Apparently, she used to watch over Sam and I." Dean said rubbing his head. He laughed a little.

"Really, she looked a little more cozy than just telling you she had eyes on you." She realized how crazy she sounded but something told herself that Anna was up to something.

"Ang, just relax. I know someone, especially a woman is trying to work me over. She is a friend." He said putting her in a careful embrace.

"Dean, I just have a bad feeling about her." She put her arms around him.

"Don't worry about it." He whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek.

"Whatever." She said putting her head on his shoulder.

"We have an appointment. Get your bag." He said to her. He cleared his throat and pointed to it on the table.

"No. I'm busy." She said looking away from him.

"I'll handcuff you to me." The man holding her said without emotion in his voice.

"I don't like that place." She whined like a stubborn kid, "I'm not going."

"I don't care." He said just as stubbornly. He turned her around and forced her to the door. He handed her the purse she had been using, then marched her to the door.

After her appointment, she went to pout in her room. She sat on her bed and looked around.

Maybe they would turn this into the baby room. They would need to get baby things, cribs and the like. Oh and baby clothes. She decided that would be a fun thing to make the two boys help her with. She took off the tunic and decided to join the rest of the bunker.

She couldn't find Dean. She looked in the library only to find the younger Winchester.

"How's the baby?" he asked her with a faint smirk on his lips.

"Fine. Normal. Growing like a weed." She smiled at patted her belly.

"Good. Good." Sam said with a smile. He looked down and at his work.

"Anything on the angels?" She asked.

"No. I am also working on other things too." He said without looking up.

"Okay, then." She said and walked out of the room. She heard Castiel talking on his phone, she couldn't make out what was being said but it was easy to tell the conversation was angry. She walked past the door and towards Dean's room.

The room was empty. His keys were on the nightstand next to his phone which was charging. She walked out and looked around. She checked the second floor. Each room she was increasingly becoming angry.

'Where in the hell was Anna? Where was Dean?' she repeated in her head. She found the last room.

Light spilled from the crack under the door. She stopped in front of it, she could feel her stomach clench as she reached for the handle.

"Anna." Dean's voice said with protest in it.

Rage boiled over. She kicked the door open with everything she had inside of her. It felt like she was giving into the dark side as she rushed into the room. Anna was straddling Dean's lap, her arms were around his neck and her lips pulled away from his. He was sitting in an uncomfortable position with his back arched and a hand up blocking her advances.

Before the one-time angel and Dean could react, Angela tackled her. She hit Anna in her side with her shoulder, the two women hit the floor. Angela sat on top of Anna and began smashing her balled up fist into her face. Anna screamed and thrashed under her weight.

Anna got in a good hit in that knocked Angela back. She fell back and Anna rose as she started pelting her in the face. She hit her over and over again landing blows in her face, shoulders, chest and once in the throat.. Angela roared and threw a hard left and hit Anna in the face. Blood poured from her mouth and Anna smiled. She pulled her arm back and hit Angela in the side but her intention was to land the punch in her stomach.

Dean ripped her off Angela. She shoved her back and stood protectively over her.

"She started it Dean, let me finish it." Anna shouted. By this time, Sam was in the room. He pulled Angela to her feet. She looked up at his face, he was upset and concerned.

"Go!" Dean shouted at Anna. Castiel was in the doorway.

"Cas, get her out of here." Sam shouted.

Angela could feel tears mixing with the blood and cuts on her face. She was angry and shaking. Dean knelt in front of her.

"Hey, are you okay? Is the baby.. okay?" he asked grabbing her cut up hands. He looked at her face, and she exhaled a little. Her throat hurt and it felt like she was breathing in sand.

"Sam get the car." Dean snapped at his brother. Sam disappeared from the room.

"I'm fine." She croaked.

"No. Come on." He said looking at her. He picked her up and she didn't fight him. He carried her carefully down the stairs and out to the car. She put her hands on her stomach and sat silently in the backseat.

She was expecting the lecture about her actions to come in the car or even in the emergency room during the four hours they were there, but it never happened. Even the ride home, after getting a few stitched in her forehead and being told to be safe. Dean said nothing. Sam tried to make conversation about nothing but stopped at the markedly uncomfortable ride.

The returned to the bunker. Sam and her watched as Dean disappeared into the bunker. She sat on the couch carefully. She had bruises on her back and a small concussion. He looked at her. She yawned a little, she glanced at the clock, it was midnight.

"He is mad." He said making the obvious known.

"Yeah. I am going to be in trouble for a while." She said looking at her bandaged hands.

"Prego rage?" Sam asked, he was trying to make a joke.

"Unfortunately." She said looking up at him, he was smiling.

"For being pregnant though, you can still kick some ass." He said clearing his throat. He made a gesture that Dean was in the room.

"Yeah real kick ass, and one more hit our kid could have been hurt." Dean said in the tone of voice that indicated he was angry but covering it up, "very motherly."

"Dean." she said feeling annoyed. She turned and looked at him. He had the look on his face that was a clear indication for Sam to leave.

Sam sat still and didn't move.

"No. you don't get to Dean me. We are talking about this." He said pointing a finger at her. She stood up and turned to face him. He crossed his arms and scowled.

"No, you don't get to strong arm me out of this. I was justified in my actions." She said defending herself.

"No, you were in the wrong. She kissed me, yes it was out of line but I was handling it!" He snapped at her.

"Yeah, you looked like it." She snorted at him.

"So, tackling her and pummeling her face in was the answer?" he snapped.

"Duh! You're mine! I fight for what is mine. No, red headed angel is going to get her claws into what is mine!" She shouted at him, "you're lucky I didn't kill that ginger fucktruck."

Dean shook his head and laughed a little. Sam snickered. She turned and shot him a glare. He stopped laughing and covered his mouth.

"What!?" she snapped as the two men erupted in laughter. All the tension and anger flooded out of the room, she stood between them with her arms crossed. She glared at both of them.

"I'm yours?" Dean said between laughs.

"Fucktruck!" Sam roared as he fell over. She turned and glared at him.

Dean wiped tears from his face and walked over to her. He carefully hugged her, he was still laughing a little.

He kissed her forehead between the cuts and bruises.

"You know, I love you." He said with a light laugh.

"I know." She said hugging him back. She wasn't mad anymore, hell, how could she be with all the laughter.

Sam got up and patted her on her shoulder, making her cringe a little. She laughed and looked at him.

"I'm going to bed. No more fights, Laila Ali." He joked then headed to his room. He stopped and winked at her.

Dean walked her towards his room. He opened the door and let her walk in first.

He shrugged off his layers and looked over at her. She had sat on the bed and looked at him as he undressed. His shoulders moved under the cotton shirt, she wanted to touch him but knew she was skating on thin ice.

"So, I'm yours, huh?" he turned and looked at her.

"Well, yeah." She said like it was a known fact, "I marked my territory."

Her hand was placed over her stomach, his eyes darted down then back at her.

"Hmmm." He said pressing his lips into a hard line.

She stood up and slowly pulled the leggings off. Her back muscles ached and burned as she moved carefully. Dean flipped the covers back and sat down.

"I thought girls were made of sugar and spice?" Dean said looking over at her.

"Oh honey that was a rumor started a very long time ago…" she looked over her shoulder at him.

"And what are you really made of?" he said getting up and walking to her.

"Piss and vinegar…." She smirked then kissed him, "gunpowder and lead."

"That's the truth." He said picking her up, "don't fucking do that again. Let me handle it."

"Yes sir." She said sourly.

"Don't you yes sir me." he set her down on the bed. He scooted her over and crawled in behind her. The lamp went off and his arm around her waist, "your a pain in my ass."

"You love it." She laughed sleepily.

"I do." He replied and kissed between her shoulders.


	23. Heads Will Roll

Heads Will Roll

*Dean's perspective*

She had been good for a while, over a month. Since the whole Anna incident, she listened and didn't bitch as much about taking her pills. She ate and drank water, thought she hated it and he could tell by her expression; she still did it. It had been a month since anything exciting happened, as much as he wanted a case and wanted to hunt something. Part of him felt a pull to stay with her.

He and Sam were called out on a hunt with Garth in Texas but made sure that she was set for the time they were gone. Much to their surprise, she stayed at home. Sam had rigged up cameras in the bunker to spy on her, which she had no clue about. He watched her as she moved around the bunker, he felt like a creep but knew it was a needed. She could be a flight risk if the mood caught her right.

Part of him wished Sam had put one in their shower, he could check on her in there; for safety of course. He watched her in the kitchen as she pulled out the peach pie from the fridge.

"That's mine!" he protested to her through the screen.

"You know she can't hear you, right?" Sam said looking up from his book.

"Yeah, I know Sam!" he snapped at him, "She's eating my pie."

"Should have hid it better." Sam replied unconcerned about his troubles, "quit spying on your girlfriend, it's getting weird."

"It's not weird, it is safety." Dean looked up at him, "watch this."

He spun the computer around and pulled his phone from his pocket. He dialed her number and looked at Sam as he put it on speakerphone. He was giving him the 'bitchface', Dean nodded and smiled.

He and Sam watched as she picked up her phone and put the slice of pie down.

'Hello?' she said on the other end.

'Hey beautiful.' Dean smiled and looked at the screen.

"Hey babe. How's the case?' she asked him as she leaned back and kicked her feet up.

'Same as usual.' Dean said smiling; she was wearing his sleep pants and a tight tank top.

'How's that bun in your easy bake doing?' he asked her. He watched her pat her stomach and smile.

'Same as usual. Getting bigger in a confined space.' She sat up and looked at the plate.

'We should be home by the end of the week. You being good?' he asked her.

'I've been a little angel.' She smirked and poked the pie with her fork.

'What are you wearing?' he asked her lowering his tone of voice.

'Your clothes.' She looked down.

'Get your own.' He teased her.

'Nah, yours smell like you… I miss you.' She said looking around the bunker.

'I miss you too.' He said smiling; he looked up at Sam and cleared his throat.

'Dean Winchester, don't you get tough on me because your brother is in the room. You had better say you love me or I will tell him your dirty little secret.' She threatened him. He shot a look at Sam who lifted his eyebrows at him. He shook his head 'no' and glared.

'I love you.' He said putting his head down a little.

'I love you more, papa bear.' She said as she faked a yawn, 'you should call me in the morning, I am tired. This pregnancy shit sucks.'

Sam mouthed papa bear to him that Dean gave a frown at.

'Alright. Sleep tight.' He said into the phone.

'Night Ang!' Sam said as he leaned back.

'Night Sammy!' she called out to him. Dean hung the phone up and looked at Sam. He watched her pick up the plate and eat the piece of his pie. He grumbled.

"Papa bear huh?" Sam smirked. Dean threw a pen at him and glared.

"This whole fatherhood thing is really starting to soften you up, Dean." Sam said with a playful laugh.

"Shut up!" Dean glared, "she's sitting there eating my pie and enjoying it. That bitch…" Dean said as he looked at the papers he had in front of him.

"You're being a stalker." Sam teased him.

"No, I am being proactive." He said looking at his brother. He rolled his eyes at Dean.

"We have a case. Work on it Dean." Sam tapped the papers and looked at him.

"You… work on it." He growled a very unoriginal comeback.

A few seconds later, Sam snickered.

"Papa Bear." He said laughing a little.

The two men spent the night searching out the set of shifters and found where the would be hiding ;the shifters were connected being that they were working in conjunction with demons for some greater purpose.

It had gotten hairy during the big fight when one of the monsters had knocked out Sam and Garth. The shifter had Dean cornered. The shifter started using some weird mind reading bullshit and started spouting about how they are going to find her, meaning Ang, and enjoy stripping the flesh from her skin adding the child would be a nice desert. Dean threw a few punches and got out of the situation with a machete to the neck.

He killed the last one and stood over Sam.

"Getting soft huh?" He helped his large brother to his feet. Sam dusted himself off then helped Garth. They parted ways with Garth which meant uncomfortable man hugs and went back to their motel room.

Dean flipped on the laptop and clicked on the cameras to see what she was doing. She was sitting at the table reading something. He let out a sigh of relief as he watched her. She was twirling her hair in her fingers.

"Dude, you're being creepy." Sam said stepping behind him.

The two men watched the cameras; Angela looked up and set her book down.

"What are you doing, little lady?" Dean said clicking between cameras.

"Maybe she is going to the bathroom?" Sam said mocking a little.

"No, she is going to the door." Dean said clicking on the camera facing the door.

The two men watched in suspense as she opened the door, a small person in a hooded jacket stepped in. Angela stood defensively then threw her arms around the person. The hood came off and it was Charlie. The brothers let out the same sigh of relief.

Sam walked away and started packing his things up to leave.

Dean wanted to stop watching but could not peel himself away. He stared at the screen; he watched as Charlie put her hands on Angela's belly and smiled. The two women hugged again then laughed.

He wished they had cameras with audio.

"Sam, do these have speakers?" he asked him.

"No Dean. Let her have some girl time in peace." Sam walked over and closed the laptop's lid.

"Dude! I was watching that." He snapped at him.

"Oddly enough, I would rather you watched porn." Sam said looking at him.

"Whatever. So, we sleep for a few hours then head back to Kansas. It's seven hours away; we can be there by four." Dean said looking at Sam.

"Okay." Sam said quietly. He was fighting something in his head, dean recognized the look on his brothers face immediately.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" Dean asked him.

"Nothing. It's none of my business." Sam said sighing.

"Come on. What?" Dean growled.

"You are about to be a father. Like a real dad." Sam said looking over at him with jeans in his hands, "Not a monster baby, but like for sure fatherhood."

"Yeah Sam, I have thought about it. It's all I think about these days." He replied.

"Have you thought about the future? Names, where it is going to sleep? Schooling? What about the fact that the life we lead is dangerous?" Sam asked him.

"I have thought about a millions different things Sam, trust me. I have a constant stream of worry going on up here." Dean tapped his head and looked down at his bag.

"I mean, I am just the little things uncle but I am freaked out." Sam replied to him.

Dean looked up and didn't reply. He stuffed the rest of his things into the bag and dropped it on the floor. Dean threw himself on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He listened to Sam mill around the room; finally, his little brother went to bed.

Dean tried to sleep but he felt himself beginning to worry. He rolled on his side and stared at the clock. He watched the second had move and rolled on his back again. He wanted to get back to her. He wondered if she had trouble sleeping when he was gone. He hoped so, that away he didn't feel like such a damn clown.

Finally, sleep took him as the clock hit two am.

_He could hear her screams echoing off the walls, it was almost loud enough for him to see the sound wave reverberating. He was carrying the machete and a gun. He stopped and pressed himself against the wall; he peered around the corner and saw nothing in the next room. He rushed in with the gun raised. His heart was racing harder as he searched for her. _

_He had never been in this part of the bunker; it was dimly lit by candles that lined the floor. He followed them, placing one foot in front of the other in a deliberate manner. He stopped at a large frosted glass door. _

_He heard her scream again, it was full of pain and hopelessness. He could feel an iron tight grip around his lungs as he pushed the door open. She was strapped to a rack, like the ones in hell. Her body hung by her wrists, unnaturally twisting in the tight leather binding. She was naked and very pregnant. Her eyes were covered by a long black material that was twisted tightly around her head. She had long deep slashes from her breast to the top of her shoulder. He noticed the puncture in her stomach that was bleeding heavy enough to begin a puddle of dark liquid on the floor. A shadow in the corner moved slightly, his eyes darted across the room. Dean raised his gun and watched it move._

"_Now, Dean. I don't think this is a place for you." A familiar voice called out. Dean could feel his skin crawling. _

"_Alastair." Dean hissed._

"_Hello, Dean." the demon crowed at him, "if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work."_

_Dean fired his gun into the back of Alastair. The demon didn't flinch or move away from her torn body. _

"_I should have cut her vocal cords but I just love hearing this bitch scream." Alastair said without looking at him._

_Dean felt himself burning on the inside. He could hear the sound of her weeping. She was begging for her life, for the baby's life. She pleaded him to stop. _

"_You know she's can't hear you, right? I removed her ear drums." Alastair lifted a long thin cylindrical rod. Each cry for help pulled at Dean's heart. Everything in him was screaming to help her, to kill Alastair and get her off the rack._

"_It's a good thing… you got her knocked up." The demon hissed picking up a thick needle, "we can begin our plan for the future."_

_As the demon stabbed her in the chest, Dean charged him and tried his best to hack away at the tall thin man. Every slice he made at Alastair, the demon repaired himself. _

_Alastair turned and forced Dean back against the wall. He couldn't move, his muscles tried against the force that was holding him to the wall only to find them tightening against his struggles. He looked up and watched as the demon cut open her stomach and reached inside of her body._

_She screamed louder until he could imagine her throat was raw. Her breathing was becoming erratic and forced as she begged Alastair to stop, and then she stopped speaking…she stopped moving. Her sliced open chest was slowing down from the fast motion to nothing but frightening stillness. _

_Alastair turned to face him, holding a blue-ish grey body in his blood soaked hands._

"_It's a girl, Dean." he looked up and smiled ghastly at him. _

He shot up in bed and looked over at Sam. He was sound asleep and looked peaceful. He looked at the clock.

'Six a.m.' he thought as he rubbed his head. He laid back down and tried to sleep.

He was able to force himself in between sleep and consciousness.

He could hear Sam moving in his bed. He could hear the traffic from outside the window beginning to pick up as morning rush hour happened.

He listened to his phone ring and was awake in seconds. He grabbed the device and realized it never rang. He looked over at Sam who was sitting up.

"Your phone?" Dean asked.

"No." Sam said looking at his phone.

"That's weird." He said looking at his brother.

"I think we should go." Sam said with worry lines on his face.

"I was thinking that too." Who knows maybe we can catch Charlie and Angela's sleep over party." Dean said lifting his eyebrows.

"I don't think you are going to find anything exciting, Dean." Sam said annoyed. He knew it was too early to be pervy but hey, he had too.

They packed the car and headed out.

It was a long and boring drive out of Texas and into Oklahoma, the same color of tans and greys dotted with the occasional green fields.

"What about the name Jackson?" Dean said looking over at Sam.

"If it's a boy?" Sam asked him.

"Yeah, I mean it's a strong name. We could call him Jack." Dean said looking at him.

"Yeah, I like it. Now, what if it is a girl?" Sam asked him with the trace of a smile.

"I don't know, Mary, maybe." Dean offered.

"No, I think you should name her something different than mom's name." Sam said sounding a little callous.

"Really?" he said shocked.

"Yeah, something fresh. Like Lily or something." Sam offered.

"No, that's a stupid name." Dean said dismissing it.

"Fine, what about Olivia?" He offered to Dean.

He weighed the name a little in his head.

"I like Olivia." Dean decided aloud.

"Have you and Ang talked this over yet?" Sam asked.

"No, I don't think she is even thinking names yet." Dean said drumming the steering wheel a little.

"Oh, trust me. She has." Sam said confidently.

"Any leads on that?" Dean asked curiously.

"Yeah actually. Luna, Ava, Cadence and Lucy." Sam said putting his elbow on the edge of the door.

"Cadence is cute. So is Ava." Dean said thinking about it.

"Not Lucy." Both men said then looked at each other. Dean smiled at Sam. Sam looked away with a grin on his lips.

"What about boy names?" Dean asked him being a little sensitive on the subject.

"Jackson, Wesley or Heath." Sam said rolling his eyes.

Dean grunted in surprised. He was surprised to see she picked out a name for a little boy that matched his.

"I'll just have to talk to her about names." Dean said looking at him.

The rest of the ride was spent somewhat quiet.

Dean sang along to the radio, he was still in the process of fixing the tape deck but the whole baby fiasco had taken precedence over the whole thing. Sam spent his time reading something and on his phone.

It was around two in the afternoon when the rolled up to the bunker. Tire tracks leading away from the entrance made it apparent that Charlie had been gone for at least an hour.

Dean pushed the door open and listened.

He could hear humming from somewhere in the bunker. A wall of sweet smell hit both of them as they moved into the building. Dean walked into the kitchen to find her with an apron wrapped around her.

Noticing the cord from her headphones, he decided not to scare her. He stood in the door and watched her dance around a little. Her stomach was bigger than he remembered, oddly enough not in a disgusting way. She looked fantastic, her skin was glowing and looked perfect. She looked almost tan from the light that was pouring into the room. She turned to face him she looked shocked. She had flour on her cheek and a little flour in her bangs. She grinned and pulled the headphones out.

"I wasn't expecting you for another few hours!" She said excitedly. She rushed him and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and took in her smell. He brushed the flour from her cheek then kissed her again.

"We got an early start; I didn't want to bother you." He said noticing the extra dishes in the sink.

"You had guests?" he said looking at the sink.

"Uh, I… did." She said realizing she couldn't lie.

"Who?" he asked her.

"Charlie was in town. She wanted to see you and Sam but settled on me." She gave a sweet smile, "she said for me to tell you; 'good job on knocking me up' or something like that."

"Good old Charlie." He chuckled and slipped his arm around her waist.

"So, the washing machine is open for dirty clothing. Beds are made. I stocked bathrooms and Charlie went and re-upped the food." She smiled at him.

"You make one helluva hunters wife." He said pinching her butt. She swatted his hand away and opened the oven. She pulled a hot sheet of cookies from the oven. He stared at them, they were perfect looking.

"Not yet. They are hot." She said looking at him. He looked away and tried to be innocent.

Sam came in the kitchen.

"Sammy!" She said excitedly.

"Hey! You've been busy." He said looking at the kitchen.

"Yeah, I got the urge." She said looking at Dean. He picked up the cookie and quickly dropped it as the chocolate burned his fingers.

"Told you to wait." She shooed him out of the kitchen. Sam chuckled at his pain, he glared a little and press his finger to his lips.

Sam laughed as he disappeared into his room. She sat at the table and looked up at him.

"So… I was thinking we could do some shopping." She looked up at him with her big blue eyes.

"For?" he asked a little confused.

"Baby things." She said looking at him like he was slow.

"Oh, yeah. For sure. On Friday we have the sixth month appointment." He said trying not to look too excited. She grumbled and took his hand.

"So, when can we go get baby stuff?" She asked him.

"Let us get settled. Maybe eat something, then you can torture us." He said leaning down and kissed her lips.

She stood up and looked him in the face. She had a weird smile on her face, it wasn't worry but more of joy.

"What?" He asked her concerned.

She carefully grabbed his wrist and placed it on the swell of her belly. He felt a strange flutter under his palm. He looked up with a knitted brow.

"It happened literally two days after you left." She looked at his face. He looked down then up at her face. He had been gone two weeks, two weeks of not knowing that his little creation was moving.

"That's." he was speechless.

"Yup. She's been going nuts since you got back. Moving and kicking." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Sammy!" Dean shouted, he felt the little person move a little more as he shouted. Sam rushed out of the room and to them.

"What's wrong?" Sam said a little winded. Dean grabbed his hand and placed it where his hand was.

"Feel." Dean said looking at Sam. Sam looked shocked, his face went back and forth between them.

"That's it." Sam said sounding almost more excited than Dean.

"Yeah." She said wiping a tear away.

"She's already in love with her father. And her uncle." She smiled and looked between them. Sam stepped back and looked at her.

"Holy shit." Sam said pushing fingers in his hair, Dean cupped Angela's face and kissed her lips.

"I know, right!" she said smiling.

"So, Sam. We are going on a trip." Dean said to him.

"Okay." Sam smiled and grabbed his jacket.

Two hours and three stores later, Sam and Dean were sitting in rocking chairs. Angela was looking at clothing for the baby. She would lift up dresses and skirts, Dean acknowledged them and smiled.

"You are so having a girl." Sam teased him.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm holding out hope for a boy. But, I guess a girl could be cool." Dean said looking over at Sam. He was checking out a pretty brunette looking at bottles. She kept looking back to Sam and smiling.

"Go for it." Dean encouraged him.

"Dude, no. She's pregnant." Sam snapped at him like he was disgusting.

"No, seriously, go for it. Pregnant sex is the best." Dean gushed a little. He elbowed Sam a little.

"Gross Dean." Sam said rolling his eyes.

Dean looked away from his brother and his girlfriend. He was staring at weird pumps with pictures of babies on the boxes. He was uncomfortable in the store. He never imagined that he would ever be here for his own child.

Maybe to pick up chicks. Hell, he'd go to pregnant yoga to pick up chicks. He watched his girlfriend move through the racks. She walked over and stood in front of them.

"Let's go." she said looking at him.

"What?" he said quickly.

"You look like a man on death row." She sighed.

"Babe." He said standing up.

"No, I'm tired and my feet hurt." She said looking at him. She took his hand and Sam followed.

Angela had bought a trunk load of things. A crib and things she called essentials. It was a strange dichotomy of his life. New baby items were lying on top of all the dark and nasty things that he hunted. Dark verses the light, like some fucked up movie where he felt he had to choose.

She would never make him choose. She had the itch to hunt but knew that she was in no shape to hunt.

"So what about names?" Sam blurted from the backseat. Deann glared at Sam for butting in. Sam was probably right for doing it but it still didn't stop Dean from shooting the ice filled death gaze.

"Jackson for a boy or Ava, maybe Cadence for a girl." She said like it was set in stone. Dean looked over at her, she was looking at him like a love struck teenager. He was still confused why she was still around. He never understood her devotion to him.

"Jackson is a good name. Ava is nice but so is Cadence." He said a little shocked.

"Then it's settled." Sam said clapping his hands lightly. Dean put the Impala in park and rubbed the steering wheel a little, he was nervous she would make him give up Baby for the new baby.

Sam slipped out and opened the trunk. He carried in the crib and placed it in a spare room. Angela put the bags of clothing and other things with it. She turned to face him and slipped her arms around his waist. He put and arm around her and one in his pocket. He stared at the items, this was real.

"I'll make dinner." Sam offered. She nodded and went to the couch. She kicked her feet up and leaned back. He lifted her legs and set them over his lap.

He rubbed her calves and feet a little. She let out a relaxed moan. He could tell she was tense and he knew how to fix that. She closed her eyes for a few minutes then sat up sharply. She looked a little bewildered as she glanced around the room. Her face was pale and her lips was shaking.

"Everything okay?" Dean asked her.

"Yeah, just having weird dreams." She said yawning a little.

"I hear ya." He laughed a little. It was a relief to hear he wasn't the only one with strange dreams.

"I dreamt I gave birth to a fucking pony, Dean." she said putting her hand on her belly. He tried not to laugh.

"It's not funny! I have had puppies too! It freaks me out!" She said getting a little too excited.

"You aren't having puppies or ponies. Just a Winchester." He said smiling at her.

"Yeah, I know but still." She shook her head, "it's just weird."

After dinner, she returned to the couch. She watched some bad television show about bikers and the 'hard' life they lived. Granted it seemed interesting but Dean was lost when he tried to pay attention.

Sam walked into the room. He stood there for a second.

"So, I was thinking that Dean and I could go get a drink." Sam asked her. Dean looked up at him slightly shocked.

"Okay. Have fun. Drink some whiskey for me." She said without looking away from her show.

"Would you be the D.D?" He asked her.

"Sam." Dean snapped glaring at him. He wanted to have a normal night at home. Early to bed and late to rise. Maybe some sex, if she was willing.

"I don't mind. Rather drive you than have to bail you out for a DUI." She smiled.

"Babe, we just got home." He said looking at her.

"Well, if it makes you more comfortable Dean. I was thinking tomorrow night." Sam said looking at her.

"Of course, Sam." She smiled at him. The look they shared made Dean sit on edge. They had a secret and he was out of the loop.

"Well, I am beat. I will see you love birds tomorrow." Sam said smiling. She nodded and looked at Dean. He gave her a look and her smile disappeared.

"Night papa bear." Sam called from across the room with laughter in his voice. Dean turned and threw a pillow at him. Sam chuckled harder and slipped into his room. Dean turned and glared a little at her. She gave her sweet innocent but totally guilty look. He rolled her eyes and pinched her toes. She kicked her foot a little and glared at him

"We should get some sleep too. You have to help me set up the baby room tomorrow." She said sitting up a little slowly.

"I do?" he asked her. She nodded and leaned forward as much as she could. He met her halfway and kissed her. She flipped the television off and got up.

He followed behind her. She crawled into bed after changing into next to nothing. He curled up next to her. He put his hand on her belly and felt a little flutter.

"This is the most she has moved in a while." She said sounding tired.

"Its cause she knows daddy's home." He said kissing her shoulder.

"Or that mom is happy." She added.

"What is going on between you and Sam?" Dean asked, he realized it sounded jealous.

"Nothing! Just relax." She rubbed his arm. She was a little too defensive and that set off alarms in his head. She was totally up to something and not hiding it very well.

He didn't trust her but he was too tired to argue.

The next day was painfully normal. They cleared out her room and put all the baby crap in there. She did laundry and some pregnant yoga crap. He watched some television, cleaned his guns and sharpened his knives. Sam was on the hunt for Crowley or Abbadon.

Dean made dinner for everyone. He sipped a beer and stared at Angela as she listened to Sam telling about the hunt. She was engrossed in the story.

Dean wondered if he should marry her. Make an honest woman of her, leave someone who would remember him if he died during a hunt. She deserved a big fancy wedding, that was something he couldn't give her. He couldn't truly give her a court house wedding. His mother would have pushed for a wedding but John wouldn't have given two shits. Frankly, John would have been upset that Dean had let himself get wrapped up in this woman.

"Are you ready, Dean?" Sam asked him.

He looked at Sam. He nodded and got up. Angela took the keys to the car and smiled. She drove them into town and dropped them at a dive bar, called Merle's. Sam promised he would call in an hour or so. Dean watched her drive away and walked into the bar with Sam.

Sam bought him drinks. The two men hustled some pool and had another beer. Two turned to four. Which turned into shots.

Dean was drunk. His eyes were a little blurry. Sam was smiling and laughing about something from a long time ago. It felt good to be having a fun night with Sam. His little brother was back to normal and looked happy again. No more weird sickness that he couldn't fix. No more inexplicable anger.

"We should call her." Dean said looking at the time on his watch. It was very late, damn near two in the morning.

"Oh, shit." Sam said remembering Angela.

"I'm sure that she is done." Sam said then covered her mouth and laughed.

"Done with what?!" Dean sobered.

"She had some upgrades done to the bunker, for you and me." he said musing like a drunken idiot.

"Upgrades?" Dean growled.

"New TV. Things like that, Charlie hooked it up. Her and Castiel put it together." Sam said with a laugh, "that little nerd was her muscle."

"Really?" Dean asked feeling a little confused.

"Yup. Act surprised." Sam said slurring his words a little.

Dean put his hands on his head. He was tanked, seeing double. It had been a very long time since he cut loose like this. He had three hundred bucks in his pocket so that was nice.

He pulled his phone out and dialed her number, dreading that phone call. He wished she slept through it but was shot down when she picked up.

*Angela's perspective*

She was tired, her neck and back was still from sleeping on the couch. She fell asleep watching Lethal Weapon 2, which provided strange dreams for her again.

She slipped a jacket on and a pair of flats. She grabbed her purse and trudged out to the car. She started the old car and waited for a few moments to let it warm up. She heard the little rattle from the heater which meant it was getting warm. She put the car in reverse and headed towards town.

She stopped at flashing red light, making sure it was clear then took off. As she passed the last light before the bar, a figure at the corner caught her eyes. She watched as the figured disappear leaving just the façade of the building. She shook her head and chalked it up to being tired.

She pulled into the gravel parking lot and waited. Sam stumbled out with his arm around Dean. Both men were laughing and patting each other's backs. Sam approached the backseat while Dean got in the passenger.

"Hello gorgeous." Sam blurted out drunkenly from behind her. A little black haired girl walked past the car and waved at the two men. Angela glared through tired eyes as the woman passed by. Sam waved like an idiot, which Dean pointed out. Sam hit him in the shoulder and Dean retaliated with another hit.

"Have fun?" she asked trying not to sound bitchy but failing miserably.

"It was great. Thanks babe for picking up our drunk asses." Dean said pretending to be sober.

"Whatever." She said as she peeled off. Sam cheered from the back and clapped his hands like a retarded seal. She took the same route home. She listened to the boys begin singing a song from nowhere. It sounded like a butchered version of Renegade by Styx.

"I'm sorry we are a mess." Sam said touching her shoulder. He leaned further forward and pressed wet lips to her cheek.

"It's fine." She said not feeling bad for being grouchy. Dean put his hand on her leg.

"Slow down. Let's take it slow." He said smiling at her. His eyes were red and a little bleary. She glared at him and he removed his hand. This would be something she would use in a later argument, maybe to get out of an appointment.

She knew it wouldn't work but it was worth a shot. She slowed and let the car coast to a stop in front of the door. Dean looked over at her.

"You are too good to my baby." He said not making much sense to her. He pushed to door open and hurried to the door. She walked behind the two brothers and rolled her eyes at their cackling and happy sounds. She was feeling a little homicidal.

She let her drunken boys in and marched off to bed and let them bumbled around the bunker. She prayed they wouldn't start a fire or have a drunken wrestling match. It was no more than twenty minutes later when Dean drug himself to bed. He cuddled her and snored softly into her shoulder.

She woke up to Dean's phone ringing off the hook. She flipped to face him. He grunted and opened his eyes. He looked halfway shocked to see her staring at his face. He rubbed his eyes and stretched. He leaned forward and kissed her lips. He grabbed his phone and answered it. He talked to another man on the phone. He grunt and groaned a little. He set the phone on the bed between them.

"I'm still drunk." He muttered.

"I know." She said feeling irritated. He was already pushing her buttons and the morning hadn't even started yet. He brushed hair from her face and smiled.

"You look the best first thing in the morning." He said sleepy.

"Thanks?" She said feeling even more annoyed. He rolled over and sat up. He rubbed his eyes and looked back at her.

"I have to get Sam up." He said looking over at her.

"Who was on the phone?" she asked him.

"William Arthur. He was a friend of our dad's. Apparently he is in town and needs a little help." Dean said standing up quickly sitting down again. She sat up and scooted behind him. She shifted to the side a little and slipped her arms under his shoulders.

"I should drive." She said softly.

"No, I'm fine." He growled.

"Yeah. How about you get up and show me how sober you are?" She said with attitude in her voice.

"Whatever." He stood up and stumbled a little. He quickly recovered and walked towards the dresser. She watched him get dressed for a moment. He picked up her clothing and tossed them into the basket. He looked back at her.

"You coming?" he asked her. She smiled and nodded. She slipped off the bed and pulled a long dress on. She pulled a denim jacket from her things and slipped into a pair of flats. She grabbed her purse and his car keys.

She started the cold car and waited. The longer it took the more she thought about her revenge. She reched into her bag and pulled her phone out. Connecting the fm transmitter to her phone and finding the right station, she found the perfect song for the journey. Angela turned the radio up listening to the light hum from the connection.

Sam came out first, then Dean. The two men grumbled and looked at her. Dean had glasses on and a grimace to match. Sam looked surprisingly alert for having a night like he had before. She put the car in reverse and pressed the play button.

"You're all I ever wanted. You're all I ever needed, yeah. So tell me what to do now, cause I, I, I, I, I, I want you back" shouted from the radio in perfect musical harmony. Angela sang along to it and looked at Dean from the corner of her eye. He was wearing a face that wanted to kill.

She sang along for the first verse. Dean turned the radio off leaving her hanging on the courus.

"What in the hell is that!?" he snapped at her. Sam was snickering from the backseat.

"Music, Dean." she said looking at him.

"No, that is an abomination." He said with a ferocity in his voice. He glared hard at her.

"No, actually. It's 'N Sync." She chirped at him. She smiled sweetly and rubbed her belly, "Baby likes it."

He hesitated and looked at her. He frowned hard and turned the radio back on but a thousand times quieter. Something clicked in her head, if she wanted to get her way all she had to do was say that the baby wanted it. Perfect, now she had a full proof plan to get her way.

After the meeting with an older man who had hard eyes as he looked at her pregnant ass. He asked Sam and Dean to help him track down his daughter. She had been possessed by a demon and was on the run. William looked like a broken father as he talked about his little girl.

After a little bit of debate, the hesitantly agreed to help him. Sam took all the information the man had and promised to call him with any updates. We walked back to the car with a new mission and headed back to the safety of the bunkers. Dean drove this time after making a comment about no more pussy music in his baby. Angela shook her head and buckled in.

Sam spent hours looking up information, Angela was looking through the paper work and stared at the different places the girl went. She wanted to be in populated places, shopping centers or town squares. Like the possessed girl wanted to be protected if her father caught up to her, she could make a scene. But she had to be hunkering down somewhere private, off the beaten path. She looked at the map and stared at it hard.

Sam and Dean exchanged words a few times but she blocked out what was said. She drug her finger along the map.

"Can you bring up a map for me?" she asked Sam. He nodded and pulled up a map of the city.

"Now, take it about twenty miles out of town and tell me where you land." She said looking at her piece of paper. She moved closer to Sam. She was standing between the two brothers. Dean put his arm around her back and let his fingers graze her butt.

"Uh, the middle of nowhere." Sam looked at her.

"Can you give me like a satellite view of the place?" she asked him. Sam nodded. Dean was staring at her. She could feel his gaze on her.

"There you go." Sam spun the computer around to her. She tinkered with it and zoomed in as much as possible. There was a few run down houses lining the trees and vacant fields.

"She'll be there." She pointed to the houses.

"And what makes you sure?" Dean asked her. He moved his hand around to her put her hand over his.

"She likes public places. Make a scene if dad were to confront her. All of the cities have had major demon nest busts or some kind of omens. But what about when the coast was clear and dad wasn't around?" she explained, "she would want to find a place to lie low, she is searching for something."

"What though?" Sam asked.

"I am not sure but it's a clear shot across the country. Started in West Virginia, then Cincinatti, thenSt. Louis, Kansas City now here? She is on the move for seomthing." She said pointing out all the stops that gril made.

"But how do you know she is looking for something." Dean asked her.

"Why else would she go to large cities? She hangs around mainstreet or shopping centers. Maybe she is getting marching orders at rendvous points." Angela said looking at her boyfriend.

"When she is waiting, she needs a place to lay lwo. Some palce that is not on the radar, backwoods." She pointed out, "if it were me, I would pick here."

Her finger was resting over the place.

"It's a lead." Sam said looking at Dean.

"Fine. We eat, then we go look." Her grumpy boyfriend took his hand off her belly.

"While you are out, you should pick me up something." She said looking at Dean as he rose to his feet. He looked down at her, she never realized how small she was compared to him.

"What?" he said annoyed.

"I have a list." She smiled at him. He walked away from her and into the kitchen. He returned fifteen minutes later with three plates. Each of them ate and looked at what they were working on quietly. She got up and took empty plates into the kitchen.

She peered around the corner and pull out the peach pie from the fridge. She smiled at the last piece and placed it on the counter. It was going to be a heavenly piece of pie.

"My pie!" Dean cried from behind her. She jumped slightly at his voice. He was looking at the empty tin like someone had kicked his dog.

"About that." She said looking down. He shot an evil glare at her.

"You ate my pie!" he whined.

"Not alone!" she defended herself.

"WHAT!?" He said even moire offednded.

"Well, Charlie and I had some. Then I gave a piece to Cas for helping me." she said looking at him.

"Helping you with what?" He asked her.

"Oh! I forgot!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the living room area. The old junk televcision was gone replaced by a flat screen with a sound system attached. There were full couches with throw pillows and blankets. Boxed weapons were hung on the walls next to an old map. He looked at the room in shock.

"Babe?" he said turning to her.

"I figured it would be a nice thing to come home to a decent places to relax. Charlie helped me get the stuff and Castiel helped arrange everything." She gushed a little, "I even got you little something…"

She motioned for him to open the next room. She knew he would find a ping pong table, a mini fridge stocked with his favorite beer. Darts and other things he loved. He came back with an unreadable look on his face. He hugged her and lifted her off the ground. She laughed and put her arms around his neck.

"You are straight amazing." He said looking around at the room. Sam was leaned against the door way. He nodded and smiled at her.

"I try." She said being humble.

"That still doesn't defend the fact that you ate all my damn pie!" he went back to the problem at hand.

He walked back to the kitchen and looked at the tin with longing in his eyes.

"Well, the baby really likes pie." She said rubbing her belly. His eyes flashed as he looked at her. He frowned at pushed the tin at her.

"We can split it?" she offered.

"I'm fine." He crossed his arms.

She took a bite of the pie straight from the tin. He watched her as she took the bite. She made sure to make sounds of appreciation. He looked pained and walked away.

"Maybe if you let me do the shopping." She said pushing her luck.

"I am getting a new pie. You touch it and I swear, heads are gonna roll!" he snapped at pointed a finger at her.

She giggled and finished the piece.

"You want to lick the tin?" she asked biting her lip. He looked back at her, he opened his mouth to say something but stopped.

"Come on, Sam!" he growled then picked up his keys.

"Dinner will be ready when you get home, babe." She called out and watched him throw his arm up.

Pregnancy was awesome she decided at that moment.


	24. Blinding

Blinding

_*Dean's Perspective*_

Friday couldn't have come any slower. He was anxious to see how the baby was doing, he wanted to know what he was having. He struggled sleeping the night before.

It was four in the morning, she was tossing and turning next to him. He grumbled at her.

"Lay still damn it." He said looking at her.

"It's hot." She complained. He pulled the blanket over his shoulders, feeling the cool air touch bare skin reminded him that winter was coming.

"I have the fan on, and the air conditioning. Just… relax." He said to her. She huffed a little then rolled away from him.

He felt her kick the blanket off and sigh.

"Ang." He growled.

"Dean, it's hot." She said rolling to face him. Her belly was touching his.

She rolled away from him again. He tucked a pillow under her back remembering a conversation about not lying on her back and rolled her over. He pinned her arms above her head.

"If you don't stop bitching about how hot it is, I will give you a reason to be hot." He hissed at her. She gave him a funny look as the words sank in and it melted into a sexy smile. He let go of her arms and sat back on his heels. She slowly sat up.

"I. Am. Hot." She said deliberately slow to push his buttons.

He grabbed her head and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her hard and felt her breath get taken away.

"Go to sleep. We have things to do in the morning." He said as he pulled away. She fell back and to the side. He looked at her then took his spot beside her. They laid still for a while before she mumbled something about him being a liar.

He kept that in his head for later. He was too tired for anything.

He woke up at nine to find her out of bed. She was dressed and folding laundry. He watched her for a little bit. She moved to the desk and looked at the picture by the lamp. She picked it up and ran a finger over it.

"I think you and my mom would have gotten along." He said softly.

"Yeah?" she asked him as she set it down.

"Yeah, I think so." He said sitting up.

"I wish I could have met her." She said sitting on the edge of the bed.

Dean cleared his throat stopping this train of tears before it left the station.

"So, I will shower and then we go see your doctor." He said smiling at her. He was out of bed and grabbing clothing.

"You sure that we can't skip?" she asked him. He kissed her forehead. She ran her hand down his arm.

"No, I get to see my little man for the first time. I am not missing that." He said looking at her.

"Oh, you mean, our little girl." She added as he closed the door.

An hour later and they were in a waiting room painted pastel colors with other pregnant women with husbands or boyfriends. He memorized faces and watched them close. He was uncomfortable in the waiting area when he noticed a man staring at them. Dean leaned over and took her hand. She looked up at him and smiled. The man across the room, never broke his stare. It made Dean's skin crawl.

"We are being watched." He whispered in her ear. He felt her hand tense up.

"Demon?" she asked him. He gave her a look and did an inventory in his head of everything he had on him. He knew that she had a gun and holy water in her purse for sure.

"Angela Kowalski?" a nurse said holding a clip board. Dean pulled her up and walked behind her. He put a protective hand on her side as they walked into the back.

She was on the table and the nurse was putting the jelly on her stomach. Angela was looking at him, he was holding her hand.

"Moment of truth, what are you hoping for?" the nurse asked sounding excited.

"We are torn. But healthy is what's important." Angela said looking at the nurse then him. He leaned down and kissed her head. She smiled and caressed his cheek.

The nurse scanned her stomach and the black and white screen filled up with blurry images. Angela gripped his fingers as the nurse made notes and moved the device a little more. The nurse smiled and looked at them. It seemed to take forever before the nurse or whatever spoke. He could feel his knees shaking a little from the suspense.

"So, are you ready?" the nurse asked looking at him mainly.

"Lay it on me." Dean said looking down at her. She was staring at the screen.

"Everything looks normal. Heart sounds strong, everything is growing perfectly." She paused and smiled, "and look right here."

She pointed to the screen. He focused his eyes on the image, it looked like a Rorschach test.

"Put away the football, Mister Kowalski. It's a girl." The nurse said smiling wide.

"What?" he said blinking.

"You are having a baby girl." The nurse said looking at him. Ang laughed a little and squeezed his fingers.

"A girl?" Dean said staring at the screen. He leaned down and kissed her, then kissed her again. He wiped a tear away and then turned back to the screen.

The nurse cleaned the mess she made on Angela's belly and printed off pictures. Sending them on their way, reminded them to make another appointment. Dean had a firm grip on her fingers as they walked through the waiting room. The man was still there waiting, he had an malicious glare on his face. Dean waited at the elevator, he made sure Angela was against the wall.

"I don't know what he is, but I know it's not good." Dean whispered as he hugged her. She looked up at him .

He stared down at her chest, her breasts were out of control huge. Pregnancy was doing amazing things. They stepped in the elevator, just before the doors closed and hand stooped them. The man stepped on and turned his back to Dean. Dean put himself between her and the man. He reached for the gun in his waistband and held it in his hand. He felt Ang grab for Ruby's knife.

"Winchester. Don't do something stupid." The man said without looking at them.

"Who are you?" Dean said with a fire behind it.

"An interested party. I am only here to say that you need to keep her safe." The man said

"Interested party? We'll pass on the interest." She said from behind him.

"You have eyes on you. What is coming is big and bad. Watch your girls, Mister Winchester. We are." The man explained as the door opened and he stepped off. The doors closed and the both exhaled in relief. There was still worry in the air but it was on hold.

He pulled her to the Impala almost making her run. He made sure she was in then rushed to the drivers side and drove away.

"What in the hell was that?" She asked him. He could hear the fear in her voice but she wasn't showing it on her face.

"I don't know. I should have stopped him." Dean hit the steering wheel in frustration.

"Babe, I think we did the smart thing." She said scooting closer to him. He looked at her face, and his anger melted away. He threw his arm around her back and held her close to him.

"A girl." She said looking at the picture.

"Yeah, a girl." Dean said looking at her with fake disappointment in his face.

"You can still teach her about guns and knives." She said trying to raise his spirits.

"Yeah but there won't be football games or anything." Dean joked.

"Oh there will. She'll just be cheering at them." She said with a giggle.

"Whatever. Get buckled." He playfully pinched her arm.

He stopped at a small restaurant and brought food out to the car. Angela was singing to the radio inside the car. She turned and looked at him. She grinned as he walked closer.

He knew she would bitch about the things he was going to make her eat but her recent candy binge was the breaking point. She was going to rot her teeth on how much damn sugar she was eating. He let cars cross the street. He was focused on her face.

He watched as he smiled fell and she started to struggle to get out of the car. Something from behind him brought him to his knees. He dropped the bags and hit the pavement hard. The burn in the back of his knees made his stomach twist into knots. He forced himself to roll over and fight back. Two men dressed similar to him were trying very hard to get him on his stomach. He kicked and threw punches. He was reaching for his gun but couldn't get it.

One of the men forced a cloth over his mouth. Dean struggled against the men, hearing gun shots and screaming from Angela, his eyes darted to her as the other man walked over towards her. He heard more shots then it faded to black.

_*Angela's Perspective*_

She struggled against the man's strong arms. She got off two rounds but missed her target. Angela kicked the man in the junk and threw a few punches at his face. She screamed at Dean but watched him go limp. He wormed the gun from her fingers and let it fall on the floor. The other man pulled Dean away, she fought harder.

The strange man slammed her shoulders into the edge of the car. She head butted the man and watched him step back but he never let go of her. He had hair a little longer than Deans, it was salt and pepper. He hit her in the mouth with an open palm, pain echoed through her jaw but she kept struggling with the man.

"Don't hurt her, Ron!" the other man shouted.

"Dean!" She screamed as the man shoved her back in the car and slammed the door. She slipped out his side of the car and tried to run for him. She watched as the second man, with short red hair and a red beard hauled Dean into the back of the van.

He turned and looked at her, he had a scar across his face. He watched as the man who held her back rushed to the other side of the van. She ran as fast as she could to the van but it peeled away from her. She stepped forward and kicked his keys. She bent down as people rushed to her side. Her hands were shaking, people were touching her and asking her a million questions.

She stepped away from the crowd as they were on phones with the police. She pulled her phone out and called Sam. She was crying and shaking. She wanted to throw up as her heart sank. She rehearsed what she was going to say to Sam over and over again.

"Hey Ang! Where are you guys?" he asked sounding happy. She lost the word she had practiced.

"I need help." She sobbed into the phone.

"Angela, what's wrong?" Sam said changing his tone quickly. She could see his face.

"I… come help me please!" she cried as she crumbled on to the curb.

"Where are you?" he asked her.

She cried a harder and dropped the phone from her ear.

"Angela! Focus. Where are you?" he shouted at her.

"In town, the tex-mex place." She blubbered out.

"I will be there ASAP." He said sounding rushed. She knew he was already out of the bunker and walking down the road. Police cars showed up making her feel a little itchy. She was sitting on the curb, holding his keys. She rubbed the key to the Impala between her fingers.

A black police man with a kind smile sat next to her. He asked her the usual questions. She gave as much information as she claimed to remember. He gave her a card with the case number, he told her they would find Dean and everything would be okay.

Moments later, Sam arrived. He rolled up in a black Honda that was about ten times too small for him. He rushed to her side and hugged her. She balled her fists up and cried as he held her.

"Come on. We'll find him." He said whispering in her ear. She cried harder as the picture of Dean falling to the found, limp flashed in her head, "Hey! Let's go."

He ushered her to the Impala and let her sit down in the car then closed the door behind her. She bent over and cried into her hands.

She was out of practice, before she would have hit her mark. She could have fought back and been back up to him. She was fat and lazy. She cursed this baby and cried harder. Sam drove quietly back to the bunker.

Sam helped her in the bunker and sat her in a chair. He rushed to get her some water and returned quickly. He sat across from her and waited patiently.

"Tell me everything. Anything you can remember." He said taking her hands after she placed the glass on the table.

She spilled everything. The red haired man with the scar, the salt and pepper guy name Ron. The description of the van and the direction the headed. She looked at Sam who had a wrinkled forehead with worry.

"I can't even hit my mark." She said looking at Sam. Her hands were shaking.

"Hey, this isn't your fault." Sam said sliding off his chair and to his knees.

"It is." She said looking at him. She knew she looked like hell, but the face he was wearing made it hurt even more.

"No. Stop. We will get him back." He said hugging her. He wrapped her tight in his arms, "Besides, who in the hell could keep him trapped, huh?"

She let out a little laugh and sniffled.

"He's Dean freaking Winchester. Hell couldn't keep him then two dufus hunters cant." He said wiping her cheek.

In that moment she was set, no more happy pregnancy. She needed to keep sharp.

Sam was on the phone with anyone he could think of, he was looking at different places on a map where the two men would be holed up.

She slipped out of the room and went into the shooting range. She pulled a breathing mask from the small medical room beforehand just to be safe. She loaded up a few guns and began firing. It took about ten rounds to get her on target. She fired off another twenty from each gun and felt satisfied.

When she emerged from the range, Sam was leaning against the wall. He had a look of deeper concern about her new strange drive.

"So, I have an APB out for him. I also found a few places he could be held." He said looking at her.

"Let's go." she said looking up at him with eager eyes.

"No. It's not safe for you." He said sounding like Dean for a minute, "I have Garth coming up and Charlie to keep you level headed."

"NO! He is my boyfriend. I let him get kidnapped, this is on me Sam." She said trying to keep calm. She could feel the light flutter in her stomach from the baby moving positions. She put her hand over the place where the baby moved.

"What did you find out?" he asked changing the subject.

"It's a girl." She said flat.

"You're not going and that is final." He pointed a finger at her. She sneered at him and pushed past Sam.

She stopped and turned to him. Her head was buzzing with thoughts of failure.

"No more dreaming like a little girl who is in love with the wrong world." She said looking at him like it was going to be some breaking revelation, "I'm a hunter, I am not a mom. I never can be a mom."

He shook his head and sighed.

"Let me handle this." He said trying to reassure her.

By midnight both Garth and Charlie were there. The bunker was buzzing with people. Phones were ringing as the two hunters were rallying up the troops. Angela was getting itchy, she wanted to be a part of this but knew that if Sam or Dean found out that she would be in deep shit.

When it hit two am, three other hunters had arrived and were going over strategy. She slipped out of the room, palming Dean's keys in her hand. She slipped down a hallway and towards a side exit. She had stashed a bag months ago just in case she needed a quick exit. It had clothing and cash in it, as well as guns and knives.

"Where are you going?" A voice softly called from the other end. She slowly turned and saw the red hair.

"I have to go. I can't sit here." She pleaded with Charlie.

"You're not going alone." She said not protesting her attempt. She walked to the end of the hall and took the bag, "got enough for two?"

Angela nodded and pushed the door open.

The two women rushed out and around the bunker. She put the car in neutral and they pushed it to the end of the driveway. She hopped into the car and fired the engine up. They had at least an hour max before Sam figured out they slipped out the back door.

"I have pin pointed places where Dean could be." Charlie said pulling out a tablet from her bag. She started rambling on.

"Can you pin point the last cell phone tower that his phone pinged off?" she asked her.

"Uh yeah… yes I can!" She said picking up what Angela was thinking.

"If his phone is still on, I can get the GPS on his phone turned on." Angela said as she called the phone company they shared.

She listened to the woman on the other end. She gave the woman an excuse about losing the phone and needing to track it down. She gave his last four of his social and the password to his account.

"Now, check it." She said looking over at Charlie. She drove the car down the highway at 80 MPH.

"The last cell tower that pined his phone is off highway 281, mile marker 37." Charlie said looking over at her. She was filled with excitement that Angela had forgotten about.

"Get the bag from the back." Angela said sounding colder than she planned. Charlie put the tablet down and grabbed her olive green bag from the backseat.

"We need guns and knives. Put your phone on silent. Change into black." She said putting out demands.

Charlie changed into the dark clothing and pulled out the weapons.

She passed the different mile markers and counted them. They stopped at a dirt road that had been worn down over the years but was slowly growing back. She eased the car into the drive and turned the headlights off. They coasted into the distant tree line. The two women sat quietly for a moment.

"I will go in first, you cover my back." Angela said looking at Charlie.

"Is that a good idea?" she questioned. Angela shot her a look.

"Shoot first, ask questions later." Angela reminded her. She watched the red head nod and smile. She cocked the gun and tucked it into her pants. They quietly shut the doors and slipped through the darkness to the run down house's porch. Angela could feel her heart beating g harder than it should have been.

In her mind was praying it was humans and not monsters that had taken him. She pushed the broken down door open and slipped in. She tried her best to keep as close to the wall as possible.

She could hear movement in the basement and put a hand up to stop Charlie. She motioned to the basement and looked at her.

The two women moved silently across the floor. They paused to listen as a voice started from below.

"Now, Mister Winchester. We need answers." A man said loudly at him. Then sound of someone being hit and spitting.

"I keep telling you, I think that you really should lay off the cheeseburgers." Dean replied as witty as ever.

"What do you know about angels? Why are they killing hunters?!" the man shouted at him.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Her boyfriend shouted back.

"What about your baby? Kind of convenient that the angels fell and now you have some woman pregnant?" another voice chimed in.

"I don't know what you are trying to aim for Walt? My kid had nothing to do with angels falling." Dean said sounding fierce at the mention of his child.

"Maybe we should go back and get her, she could probably tell us something." The other man said to him. Charlie grabbed her arm and pointed to the door.

"You touch a hair on her head or hurt my child and that will be the last thing you do." She heard Dean threaten the men. She heard something hitting skin and the following groans and grunts or a one sided fight.

Angela nodded and pointed to the small cubby around the corner. Charlie tucked into the corner and Angela picked up a glass coffee cup from the counter.

A hand grabbed her wrist and spun her around. She was face to face with Sam. He was pissed. He grimaced and tried to pull her out of the house. Before he could she threw the cup and watched it shatter on the floor.

The shouting and interrogating stopped and feet rushed up the stairs. Sam had his gun drawn and shoved her into the small closet. The door swung open and two men stepped out. The looked around the room and found nothing.

Sam stepped out and smiled at the men.

"Hey guys." He said waving. Angela fired a round in the knee of red beard. Charlie stepped out as she turned to go down the stairs and clipped the other guy in his shoulder. She heard another shot and shouting. She heard Sam shout then a loud thump on the floor above. More feet rushed into the house and there was shouting overhead. She pushed through the door of a small room.

Dean was tied to a chair, his face was cut up and he had a bandana stuffed in his mouth. He was slumped over a little. He had taken a beating. She untied his wrists and ankles. She pulled the gag from his mouth and slapped his cheek. His eye was swollen as well as his mouth and cheek. He looked pathetic and like he needed protected.

"Hey! Wake up." She said softly to him. He came around but looked dazed. She noticed the goose egg on his head.

"Come on. Let's go. Sammy is up stairs." She said smiling at him. He smiled at her.

"My head hurts." He said looking at her.

"I bet. Come on, lean on me." she said picking up his arm and pulling it over her shoulder.

"Someone's slipping through the hidden door." He muttered as she pulled him up the stairs. Sam met he at the top and took Dean. He looked up at Sam.

"Sammy!" he said excitedly to his little brother. The hunters backed out of the house making threats of retaliation if they came after them. Two hunters stayed behind to clean up. Which would mean the end for ginger and salty and a nice salted fiery grave.

Dean was leaned against her in the backseat. His head rested in her lap. She stroked his hair and looked down at him. He looked up at her with big childlike green eyes.

"When I feel better, we are having a long talk about keeping you safe." He said waving a finger in the air.

"Okay, for now I think you should rest." She stroked his head.

Sam was staring at her from the front seat.

"Now what part of that plan was going to work?" Sam asked her.

"The part where I capped both of them and burned their bodies in the ground." She said defensively.

"We had a good plan…" Charlie tried to chip in but was shut down by Sam's glare.

"You didn't even think. You just rushed in without lookin!" he snapped at her.

"Well, look. We got him back." She said softly.

"No! If something happened to you… If something happened to her. Or Charlie!" Sam said shouting at her.

"Sam! I got him back! Can we save the fight for tomorrow, when he chews my ass for it. You two can gang up on me." she started off shouting but quieted her voice.

"This isn't over." He pointed his finger at her. She glanced behind them and watched the line of cars following them.

It was a weird feeling knowing that Dean had people who were more than willing to get in the line of fire for him. Once we were home, I loaded Dean into our room and cleaned him up. I could hear the ruckus from outside our doors.

"I should be out there." He said looking at me.

"Dean, just take it easy. Let me clean you up then if you really feel the need to. I can't stop you." She sighed and brushed his hair back.

"Thank you baby." He said putting both hands on her hips.

"You've done it for me." She said smiling at him.

"They kidnapped you because of the angels?" She asked him.

"Apparently, since I know Cas." He said looking at her. She wiped the blood from under his eye.

"You need stitches." She said looking at the gash on his hairline.

"Sam will do it." He said pulling her hands down. He pulled her close to him and hugged her. He smeared blood on her shirt a little and looked up at her bump.

"So, when do I get the talk?" she asked him.

"When our guests are gone." He said standing. He kissed her forehead and pulled his shirt off. He changed his clothing. She changed into something less bloody and comfortable.

"Hey, Dean?" she asked him. He stopped and looked at her.

"Are we doing things for the holidays?" She asked him with a smile.

"Which ones?" he asked her.

"All of them?" she batted her lashes.

"Do you want to?" He asked her.

She nodded and smiled.

"Fine by me." He winked then smiled, "Sam will have an issue."

He laughed a little and walked out of the room.


	25. Just One Yesterday

Just One Yesterday

_*Dean's perspective*_

"I AM THE SIZE OF A SMALL HORSE." She shouted from the bedroom. She knew that he could hear her in the other room. Dean knew that she was miserable. After Halloween she had started growing larger, faster.

"You are not. Remember, you are pregnant." Sam walked past the door and said to her. He was headed away before she could respond. Dean snickered and she groaned as he approached the doorway

"Shut up, you skinny asshole." She shouted at him. She was sitting on the bed in his shirt and staring down at her stomach.

"I can't see my feet!" She bitched.

"You look beautiful. You aren't the size of a horse." He said smiling at her. He leaned over and kissed her head.

"I just miss being able to do things." She said looking up at him, making the most pathetic face he'd seen.

"Uh, spoilers. You are doing something." He said putting his hand over her belly. He crouched down and looked at her.

"Besides growing as large as a house." She said looking at him. He stroked her cheek.

"Ang. Stop it." He said looking at her.

"I just want to go with you." she said looking at him with pathetic eyes and a pouty lips.

"It's just a quick salt and burn. You are not going to even notice we are gone." He said looking at her.

"Dean." She said rolling her eyes.

"Castiel will be here in an hour or so. I am sure you can survive." He kissed her again. She put her hand on his face.

"I know I can but I just hate being trapped here." She said sighing a little. He kissed her once more and grabbed the bag next to her.

"Three days tops." He promised her.

"Any longer and I will kill Cas." She reassured him. He shot her a dirty look then smiled.

Sam was waiting by the table with his bag. His arms were crossed over his chest and his head was cocked to one side.

"You sure you want to do this?" He asked him.

"Yes, Sam. Its gonna be one of the last cases I do for a while, that baby will be here and I won't want to leave it." He said looking at his brother. Truth was he didn't want to leave but he also wasn't about to let Sam do this case alone.

"No, I get it man but I'm just asking." He watched as Sam nodded and picked his bag up. Angela waddled out, Sam smiled at her. She glared at him.

"I hope you get fat." She growled at him. Sam put an arm around her shoulder.

"Alright, cranky. I will see you in a few days." Sam kissed her forehead even though Dean was watching them. She jabbed at his side making him jump a little.

"Hey! Watch it. I can make you pee yourself." He joked holding two fingers up.

"Get out before I have to salt and burn your brother." Angela smiled and looked at him. Sam side hugged her.

As they turned to walk away, she followed behind them.

"Dean." she said sounding very sweet. He sighed and turned on his heels.

She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled his face to her level. She wrapped arms around his neck and kissed him. There was something behind the kiss that shocked him a little. He put his hand behind her head and twisted her hair in his fingers. He was almost scared by this fire in her. He opened his eyes as she pulled away. Her face melted into a smile and she looked at the ground.

"Come home soon." She said patting his chest.

"I will. Trust me." he said brushing her cheek with his thumb.

The two men were out the door and on their way to a quick job. Dean stopped and looked at the bunker. He glanced up at the sky and noticed the uncomfortable steel grey sky. It was going to snow soon. Something was nagging at the back of his mind that he shouldn't leave, he shook his head and slipped into the car. He was worried about her but he told himself she would be fine.

_*Angela's Perspective*_

Angela was sitting in the man cave she created for Dean watching some cheesy movie about falling in love. It made her feel more alone than ever as she watched the couple on the television fighting then confessing their undying love to one another. She leaned forward and reached for the remote. She changed the channel and shifted back in her seat.

Castiel would be there any time. She had made up his room the best she could and even stocked the place with mini burgers for him to eat. The geeky ex-angel loved them. She picked up the bottle of water and drank a little. She hated drinking it but in the back of her head, she knew that Dean would have a fit if she didn't. She watched a makeover show and cried at the ending when the woman married the man of her dreams.

Angela slowly rose and headed to the bathroom. The baby had shifted in her stomach and was putting pressure on her bladder. She tried to shift the baby by pushing on her belly but this only made the child fight back. She was in pain as she rushed into the bathroom. She was sitting in the bathroom when she heard the door to the bunker open. As relief washed over her, she heard Cas call out for her.

She met in the middle of the bunker. He smiled at her large belly and hugged her.

"She has grown a lot since the last time I saw you." He said tentatively reaching out to touch her belly. She smiled warmly at his awkwardness. He touched her stomach and smiled at her as the baby pushed against his hand. She put her hand over his and smiled at him.

"I missed you Cas." She said softly.

"I missed you too." He said looking up at her surprised by her words, "She is going to be like her father."

"Stubborn." Angela said as he pulled his hand away from her body.

"A fighter." He said solemnly. He picked up his bag from the table and headed to his room.

"I'll be in the man cave once you get settled." She said to his back. He turned and nodded. It was still weird to see him out of his trench coat.

She and Cas watched a movie, where he asked a million questions until she pretended to be asleep. She started to actually fall asleep until the baby started moving. She sat up and looked at Castiel. He was silently sleeping next to her, his head rested on his folded arms. His legs were tucked up on the couch neatly. She slowly and carefully got up and pulled the blanket over him. He kissed his forehead and went to bed in the room she shared with her bowlegged hunter.

She slept very well. She was stretched out across the bed, cuddling his pillow. She was wearing his shirt and underwear, as the fan blew over her legs cooling her down a little. She was ready to be done with pregnancy but not ready to be a mom. That terrified her more than anything evil she had ever faced. Leaving her responsible to raise and nurture another person was like asking her to hold the world for a second while Atlas stretched his back.

She crawled out of bed and wrapped Dean's robe around her as best she could. She padded out into the main room to find Castiel cooking, in the kitchen. She could smell pancakes and bacon. She walked into the room and looked at him.

"When did you learn to cook?" she asked him.

"I watched the cooking channel." He explained handing her a plate. She served up food and met him at the table. They ate breakfast, she sipped her milk while she read the newspaper. She missed coffee, she could smell it coming from his cup. He picked up her plate and did the dishes. He refilled her glass and sat back down.

"Dean told you to take care of me, didn't he?" she asked him.

"Yeah, he did. He was very adamant that I don't let you do anything too strenuous." He said looking at her from his newspaper he picked up.

The two of them spent the day tinkering around the bunker. Cas made sure she was fed and watered like a damn plant. She made sure to distract him so she could go to the shooting range and practice. She did her stretching and yoga. She showered and dressed in comfortable clothing. Angela walked into the bunker. She could hear Mozart playing from somewhere in the bunker and it made her heart sing a little. She knew which song it was, "Moonlight Sonata" and listened to the sounds echo against the walls.

Dean called to check in on them, he promised he would be home soon and begged to her be careful. He spoke to Cas then once she had to phone back he told her how much he loved her and that he couldn't wait to see her. They hung up with the promise to talk tomorrow.

As the day light faded away, a knock at the door caused both her and Cas to stop dead in their tracks. They exchanged looks and pulled out weapons. The door exploded open, causing the cold wind to rush into the room. Angela ducked down and under the table. She could feel the ground shaking under her hands as she listened to the sound of electricity crackling around them.

Everything went silent, the sound of heels clicking along the cement floor sent a chill up her spine. She didn't know what was going on but Angela knew it was bad.

"Now, I know that there is an angel, well, former angel and a very very pregnant hunter here." A voice called out to them. She grabbed Castiel's hand. He looked at her and pointed for her to make a break for the door that was less than three feet away. He slipped out from under the table and stood up.

"Castiel. Angel of the lord." The woman said.

"Abbadon. Knight of hell." Castiel said soberly.

Angela crawled on her hands and knees out from under the table. She was inches from the door when four hands lifted her to her feet. Demon henchmen stood her up.

"Ah, there is the woman, I have been dying to meet." The voice said to her.

"You're Abbadon?" Angela said sounding unimpressed, "Not as frightening as I was told."

She stared at the woman dressed in skin tight black dress with red stitching, looking a little cliché. the demons long red hair was curled perfectly, make up was flawless complete with perfectly painted red lips. She smiled and flashed black eyes at them.

"Where is the tall Winchester and the fun sized Winchester?" she asked looking around.

"On a milk run, they'll be back soon." Angela snipped back at her.

"Oh, I can see why Dean likes you. You have a sharp tongue." She said flicking her own tongue at her. The demon moved closer to her. She reached out her hand to touch Angela's belly.

Angela pulled back and practically snarled at the demon.

"Now, now. I won't hurt you… too much." She said smiling at her. Angela's first to fight but she knew that at 8 month pregnant, she couldn't fight back for long.

"Now, we are going to have a little chat." Abbadon said smiling as she booped Angela's nose. The demons holding her in place let her go as the demon walked away.

"Or not." Castiel said stabbing the demon in the chest. She watched as Abbadon looked down at the angel blade, she turned to look at Angela then screamed a piercing cry, dropping Angela and Cas to their knees. It felt like her ear drums were about to burst.

"That hurt." She said wiping the blood away from the wound, "I am going to enjoy watching you choke on your halo, angel."

Abbadon picked Cas up like he weighed no more than an ounce. She raised him over head and smashed him down to the table. Sending pieces of plastic and wood flying, across the room. Angela rushed to the fireplace and grabbed the iron poker. She swung it at the two henchmen demons, landing it square in their heads. The henchmen recoiled and hissed as their skin crackled. She hit a panel in the wall, the secret door popped open revealing a cubbyhole. She grabbed a large bottle of holy water and began squirting the henchmen demons and reciting an exorcism. The men writhed and twitched as they tried to fight back. The words were too strong and soon they smoked out of their meatsuits .

Angela looked up and watched as Abbadon was about to impale Cas in the chest with his own blade.

"Hey! Bitch!" Angela shouted at the demon, she had no plan after that but hoped it would by Castiel a little time. Abbadon looked over and snarled.

"Find yourself a new gig. I'm the only bitch allowed in this bunker." Angela improvised "This town ain't big enough for two of us."

She took off moving as fast as her body would let her go. She pushed a little harder hoping that she could make it to the room with the painted trap on the ceiling. But Abbadon was one step ahead of her, she flashed before her. Angela stopped dead in her tracks and slowly backed up.

"Such a letdown." She said smiling at Angela with a twisted grin.

"Letting people down is my thing, sugar." Angela said as she backed down the hall.

"I was going to enjoy making you watch as I pull out Castiel's teeth and choke on his own blood but now, I think he is going to watch me drown the light in those pretty blues of yours." She said with a savageness in her voice.

Angela needed to get to weapons but both storage places where too far away. She backed up into the next room. Abbadon walked faster towards her, she reached out and grabbed a chunk of hair.

Angela threw a punch and landed it in the demons jaw. Abbadon didn't flinch but ripped Angela's hair down trying to get her on her knees. She resisted the demon and threw another punch. The demon threw a punch that landed square in her cheek. She ducked another but failed to block the next punch that landed in the side of her head. She was a little off balance already but the fist to the head made it worse.

Abbadon threw her back and let her fall into the chair. Angela sat with a spinning head.

"Now, I have been given strict orders to not kill you or that thing inside of you. But it doesn't mean, I can't have a little fun watching you bleed." Abbadon pulled a knife from somewhere on her body and slashed Angela across the face.

"I can't wait for when you go back to hell." Angela said hissing at her. Her head was still spinning but not bad.

"Oh, honey. Where you are going is much, much worse." The leather clad demon said walking closer to her. She reached her hand down and touched her stomach, "oh I can feel that fight."

The baby was still, thankfully. Abbadon looked up at her face, then smiled as she dug her sharp finger nails into her already tight skin.

"Don't." Angela begged for a second.

"Oh, _don't_. That's not going to stop this." Abbadon mocked her. Both women were drenched in a sweetly earthy smelling liquid.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you." Abbadon stood up and looked at him.

"Angela, move!" Cas shouted at her. She rose painfully fast and got to the other side of the room. She grabbed a stashed shotgun, racking it and firing the rounds into the demons chest. The demon threw her arm up and sent Angela flying into a wall. She smashed her head into the wall. Abbadon forced her up into the air, her feet were dangling over the floor. Then an incredible pressure was placed over her chest. She started to cough and blood poured from her mouth. The pain was something she never imagine. Her head was getting wet from sweat or blood.

She watched as Castiel and the demon fought. The fight spilled across the floor, knocking over lamps and tables. She watched as Castiel stabbed the demon repeatedly. It was getting hard to breath as the pressure never eased up. Her head was spinning and her vision was beginning to look a little hazy. Abbadon slashed and hacked at Castiel's body. He was bleeding heavy and his breathing looked a little labored as she raised him once more above her head.

In the last seconds before the lights went out for Angela, she saw Castiel flick a zippo that Dean had given him. Abbadon stepped away and smoked out, leaving her body on the floor. Castiel and Angela dropped to the floor.

_*Dean's perspective*_

The car was warm, the windshield wipers were squealing against the glass as it pushed the snow away from it. Dean glanced over at Sam who was looking at his laptop. Dean playfully closed the lid.

"Come on, Sammy! Talk to me!" Dean said smiling at him.

"Dean. There was something off about that case." Sam said looking over at him.

"Why can't it just be what it is?" He looked over at him with a hard look.

"Because Dean." Sam said sounding irritated, "it was all too neat."

"Sam, I just want to get home. I want to see what stupid thing my girlfriend has planned for my birthday and wait for my little girl to be born." Dean said exhausted. This fight had been going on for the past two hours.

"And I get that, Dean. But you cannot tell me that didn't feel… I don't know." Sam said looking out the window then back at Dean, "off. Weird."

"Yeah, it did but it's a done job." Dean snapped. The ringing of his phone diverted his eyes from Sam. He pulled it from the pocket of his jacket.

"It's Cas." Dean put it to his ear.

'_Dean, where are you?' _Castiel asked him, his voice sounded like he was trying to hide something.

'_A hour outside of Topeka. Why? Where's Ang? What's going on?' _Dean hissed as Cas. Sam shifted in his seat looking at Dean.

'_Abbadon. We are both hurt.' _Castiel said coughing a little.

'_Call 9-1-1. We will be there in an hour!' _Dean snapped at him. He handed the phone to Sam and put the pedal to the floor. Sam hung the phone up and sat silently.

"Dean." Sam said trying to get him to speak.

He was in his head, he was panicked. What was going on with her? What about the baby? She couldn't leave him. He wasn't doing this to him. How bad was she? He pushed his car faster, his hands were gripping the wheel tight as he raced to get to her side. Sam was getting antsy.

"Dean, she'll be okay." Sam said almost too soft for his ears to pick up.

"I shouldn't have left…" Dean said feeling something in his throat holding back his words. He felt the tears in his eyes gathering. He sniffled and coughed.

They broke speed laws to reach Lebanon in under an hour and a half. Dean slipped out of the driver's seat and Sam took the car to park it. He rushed into the emergency room and looked around. A small male nurse approached him.

"Can I help you, sir?" the man asked looking at Dean like he might be crazy.

"My girlfriend came in. She's pregnant." He said looking at the man with deep brown hair.

"What was the name?" The man asked him in a soothing voice.

"Angela Parton." He said looking around, he was on the verge of collapse.

"Right this way." The nurse said with a frightening look, taking Dean down a hallway.

"Is she okay? Is my baby okay?" He asked the man, who said nothing but led him down a maze of different door and hallways.

"Sir, have a seat." He said leading him to a waiting room. Dean stepped in the empty room.

"Please." He begged. The man nodded .

"I will find a nurse." He said lookin at Dean then disappeared. A few moments later, a hard looking grey haired woman stepped in.

"When she came in she was unconscious. Her injuries were serve so we have decided to take the baby. She is the O.R. now." The woman said with a shocking gentle voice.

"Wait? It's too early!" Dean said panicking. Sam appeared in the doorway with the same man who led him there. Sam looked at Dean. He watched as his little brothers face fell as he looked at tears rolling down his cheeks.

"The baby is in the NICU. The doctors are trying to patch her up. We will keep you posted with any news." The grey haired woman looked at him.

"What about our friend? Castiel?" Sam asked as Dean collapsed in the chair behind him.

"He is in surgery. He was cut up badly." The woman said looking at Dean. He looked up and took a deep breath.

"When I can I see them?" He asked with his hands shaking.

"I will let you know. Just let us work on them." She said nodding at him. Dean nodded back and looked up at Sam. The woman disappeared from the room, Sam sat carefully next to him. He looked uncomfortable but put his arm around Dean.

The grown man shifted in his seat and pulled Sam closer to him. He hugged his little brother and cried. He hated this feeling of hopelessness when it should be a happy point in his life. Sam hugged him and rubbed his back trying to comfort him. He could feel Sam crying too, which made Dean feel less awkward about sobbing like a child.

After the moment passed, Dean sat back and stared at the ceiling.

"I should have married her." He let it slip from his lips. He felt Sam looking at him with a confused look.

"You still can, Dean. She won't die." Sam said with a certainty to his voice. Dean got up and paced the room a little.

"Some fucking birthday present." Dean said disgusted.

"I am going to send that bitch back to hell where she belongs!" Dean shouted as he hit the wall. He turned and looked at Sam. He could feel his skin getting hotter the more he thought about it.

"Dean. Not here." Sam said trying to keep him contained.

"Sam. She could die! Our daughter, your fucking niece could die! Castiel too! This is too much." He said losing steam.

He leaned against the wall and waited. It felt like hours before a nurse appeared, a different one. She was Asian, with long dark hair pulled into a tight pony tail. She much younger than the other nurse and had a tired look on her face.

"You guys are here for Angela and Castiel, right?" She asked them. Both men were at her side quickly.

"Yes. What's going on?" Dean blurted out looking at her.

"Castiel is out of surgery. He sustained several deep lacerations, a few broken ribs and a collapsed lung." The nurse said looking at them, "he is stable and resting. You can see him shortly."

"What about Angela? The baby?" Dean asked her rushing the woman.

"Angela is still in surgery. They are trying to stop the internal bleeding. They are more concerned about her head injury. They are trying to relieve the intracranial pressure." The nurse said sounding grave as the words slipped out of her mouth. Dean felt his knees go weak.

"The baby is doing alright. She is going to be kept in the NICU for a few days for observation, but it seems like she was unaffected by the accident." The nurse touched Dean's arm.

"Can we see her?" Sam asked the most important question.

"I don't think so." She said sounding a little shaky on the subject.

"Please, it's my brothers first child, it's his birthday. We won't take long. We just want to see her." Sam looked at the woman and gave her big puppy dog eyes.

She looked around and smiled.

"Yes but quickly." She said sighing, "you will also need to fill out the birth certificate information."

Dean let out a small sigh of relief. The two men followed the little nurse out of the room. She slipped them into a small section of the hospital that was decorated to look whimsical.

"Now, keep in mind. It is going to look a lot like your baby is worse than she is. She is premature but she is very healthy and strong." She stopped the two men and looked at them.

"Okay… can we?" Dean asked her impatiently.

She let them into a room with little plastic pods lined in a perfect row. Dean passed each one and glanced in. Little tiny bodies inside ranging in a rainbow of colors from red to white until he stopped at the third to last bed.

He peered in a saw a little red body wrapped in a pink blanket. She looked perfect from what he could tell. He put his hand on the edge of the holding tank. He looked at Sam who was staring at the person inside.

"When can we touch or hold her?" Sam asked the nurse.

A portly nurse walked over.

"Baby Jane is just here for observation since she is a preemie. I am sure tomorrow you can hold her." She said smiling at Dean.

"Cadence." Sam interrupted Dean before he could speak. Dean glared and sighed.

"What are the looking for?" Dean asked her, he was feeling him stomach turning in knots.

"We are just going to monitor vitals. Make sure that everything is in working order." She said reassuring her, "Which, honestly expect Cadence out of here in a day or two."

"The other nurse said that we have paperwork on her to fill out." Sam interrupted.

"Yes, and you are?" She asked him skeptically.

"Her uncle. His brother." He said pointing to Dean.

"Karen Oswald. You can call me Nurse Karen, I'm the one who is responsible for this little lady." She said looking at Dean then Sam.

"Can I have a minute with my daughter?" Dean asked Nurse Karen, she nodded and walked away.

He crouched down and looked at her. He smiled a little.

"Hey Cadence. Daddy's here. You gotta have a clean bill before we can bust you outta here." He whispered to his little one, "Mom's hurt pretty bad but she will be okay. So, listen to me Cadey you just chow them how much of a Winchester you are and kick it in the ass. Then we can get out of this place."

He stood up as the nurse came back. She handed him a manila envelope and escorted the men out of the room. Sam and Dean made a stop in to see Castiel. He was lying in bed with squinting eyes and a relaxed look on his face. He was hooked to a ventilator and flopped his head towards Sam and Dean.

"Sam. Dean. I'm sorry." He said sounding more like a drunken old man than the ex-angel they were used too.

"No, Cas. You saved them. Thank you." Dean sat in the chair next to him. Castiel smiled.

"Is the baby okay?" He asked with a happy face.

"She'll be fine. You just get better, okay?" He patted his friends hand and smiled. Inside he was ripped apart, his heart was splintered into a thousand pieces.

"She's like you. Tough." Cas said closing his eyes.

"You rest. We will be back." Sam promised and sighed looking at Dean. They nodded and left Castiel alone to rest.

Two hours later and four cups of coffee, a man in a white jacket came in to the waiting area. He looked at Dean and grimaced.

"Mister Winchester?" He asked as he offered his hand.

"Yes. Dean and this is my brother Sam. How is she?" Dean asked him.

"I'm Doctor Kline. I will be her primary physician." He said looking at Dean.

"We have her stable. We were able to stop the internal bleeding." He opened the clip board, " she is in a medically induced coma."

"What?!" Both brother said nearly dropping the cups of coffee.

"We want to help her relieve some of the stress of the injury as well as get the swelling in her head." The man said lacking tact.

"How long?" Dean asked him as he ran fingers in his hair.

"We aren't sure. She is going to be monitored very close for the next seventy two hours. If she can get past this, then she will be okay." The doctor said making a fake sympathy face at Dean.

"Well, can I?" He asked losing his train of thought as the words echoed in his head.

"Not yet, but soon. We just wanted to keep you posted. As far as your daughter, from initial reports, she looks healthy. So that is a good thing." He said looking at Dean.

"When can I see my girlfriend?" Dean asked feeling his patience wearing thin.

"Give us about thirty minutes." The doctor said closing the case he was carrying. He smiled and nodded.

Over an hour later, Dean was walking towards her room. He walked into the room, finding her hooked to medical tubes. Machines were beeping and squawking as he laid completely still. Sam was behind him as he sat in the chair beside her bed.

"I feel like this is a repeat." He joked looking up at Sam.

Dean took her hand and held it in his. He took a few deep breaths.

"Hey babe." He started and exhaled, "I'm here."

They sat quietly in her room. At one point Sam turned the television on to fill the silence. He dozed off and woke up when nurse came in to check on her. Sam had disappeared. Dean stretched a little in the chair, he was stiff and sore but knew he needed to move.

"Is she going to be okay, if I run and check on our daughter?" He asked the nurse.

"Of course, dear." The nurse nodded and smiled.

He stopped by the NICU and checked on his kid. She was the same but he was assured by the nurse that his little girl was going great. He stayed with her for a little longer talking about his big plans for her when she gets a little older. He only left after a nurse asked him to leave. He obliged not wanting to piss off the people caring for his little girl.

He stopped in and saw Castiel. He was watching TV with Sam on a chair by his bed.

"I don't exactly know why she attacked us?" Castiel explained in a rougher voice than usual.

"I don't think they have to have a reason for being destructive." Sam pointed out.

"Yeah but they usually have an agenda. She said nothing about her motives?" Dean asked leaning against the cabinet in Cas's room.

"No, she asked where you two were and then it was a melee from there." Castiel explained.

"Maybe she was there to kill all of us?" Dean suggested.

"She only left when I was about to light her up." Cas explained.

An intercom sounded from the call indicating a code blue in the ICU. Dean rushed out the door and followed nurses pushing a cart into the ICU. They turned off at a room across the hall from Angela's. Sam was there a while after him.

"Why don't you go get some things for us? Clothing and phone chargers." Dean said after a long silence.

Sam nodded and took the keys from Dean. Dean sat in silence listening to the sounds of her monitors. He held her hand and stared out the window at the yellow light coming in from the bad room. He lifted her hand and kissed her fingers.

"You gotta wake up. We have to raise our daughter." He said looking at her face. She had three stitches on her cheek.

"We are supposed to be learning how to do this baby thing together." He said stroking her hand.

"I can't do this alone." He said choking up a little.

She remained still as the dead. He wiped his eyes.

"I'm calling her Cadence." He said softly.

"I know you loved that name. Since I'm a meanie and won't let you name her Luna after a Harry Potter character." He laughed a little. He looked at her face and sighed.

"Just don't leave me." he begged her.

Sam returned with a bag for him. Dean changed his shirt. Sam handed him a hospital sandwich and a soda. The two men stayed by her bedside all night. The nurses even made a special exception for Sam, which was nice for Dean. He needed someone to be there.

It was dark in the room except the blue glow from the television as the two men sat quietly.

"Sam, I would give anything to trade her places." He said sounding pathetic.

"I know." Sam said with the same tone, "me too, Dean."

"I would give up all my tomorrows for her to not have this happen." Dean said looking over at Sam.

"She's going to be ok." Sam promised again.

As the next morning rolled around, Dean had filled out all the paperwork on Cadence. Decidiing with Sam that her name would be Cadence Elizabeth Winchester. She was born on his birthday, which made him worried that she was going to be cursed to the same life. But Sam refused to let him think that.

Weighing in at 5 pounds and 11 ounces at a little over 11 inches long. She was a big baby. The nurses made a comment that if she went full term he was looking at least 10 pounds or more. Nurse Karen released her to his care. Giving him instructions on how to care for her and what to look out for. As the round woman lifted his little girl out of her box, he cradled his arms in anticipation.

She was wrapped in a pink blanket with a matching hat. He stared down at her small face. Her nose was perfect and matched her lips. He had already checked but he made sure she had all toes and fingers. He never realized how good it felt to be holding her. He was speechless over this tiny person he created with Angela. His heart pained as he thought about her. He was in love with this tiny girl, Cadence.

Two weeks in, the routine had been set. Once Castiel was allowed to move about the hospital. Dean had the routine down of spending as much time at her bedside as he could.

Sam and him had to figure out the whole dressing a small child. Feeding her properly and changing her diapers, which may have scarred Sam after he volunteered to change her first diaper. Dean was prepared for it but found humor in the horror of Sam's face.

Angela had made no negative progress, her swelling had gone down but wasn't waking up. They scanned her brain for activity and found that she was functioning normally. The nurses encouraged Dean to talk to her as much as possible. He wanted Cadence to know her mother, He would bring Cadence with him everywhere he went.

At three weeks, the nurses began to flex her arms and legs to prevent them from getting stiff. Dean watched them like a hawk as they touched her. He would pipe up if he thought they were being a little too rough with her body. He sat by the window in a chair, Cadence sleeping in his arms. He had dressed her in a camo printed bodysuit thing that had 'Daddy's girl' written in bright pink on her chest and little matching pink and camo pants. Sam hated the outfit but Dean didn't care.

"So. I was thinking that maybe if she isn't awake by next week, we get her moved to the bunker?" Sam asked Dean.

"What!? Why?" Dean asked him.

"So, it is easier to care for Cadey and her. Instead of the constant back and forth?" Sam asked him.

"Sam, we can't afford that." Dean said looking upset.

"I can see if we can get some kind of funding from the government." He suggested.

"No. It's fine. She is going to wake up soon." Dean said softly looking at Cadence. She was looking at him with big eyes. He smiled at her.

She was calm after a rough morning of crying that was a little hard to decipher. He was getting this baby thing down. He was just glad to have Sammy to help him. Both men had changed their sleep, fuck, whole damn lives to cater to her.

Dean passed her off to Sam and sat on the edge of Angela's bed. He held her hand and began telling her about his night with Cadey. He listened to Sam and Cadence as he glanced over. Sam was sitting in a chair holding her, he was softly singing a Pearl Jam song to her to get her to sleep. It sounded like Jeremy but it was hard to tell.

"She likes Hey Jude and Gimme Shelter too." Dean whispered. Sam shot him a look and kept humming to her.

Part of him felt hopeless, like she was never going to wake up. He stared at her and kissed her now almost healed cheek.


	26. Unbeliever

Unbeliever

*Angela's perspective.*

'_I love you, alright.' Dean whispered in her ear._

Angela sat up in a very comfortable bed. Stretching and yawning, she looked around the room. It was familiar but not at the same time. She looked at the bare walls and dresser, a shirt and scarf were draped over a chair. Her purse was on the desk, next to a wallet that was laying open.

She was in Sam's room. Angela was puzzled, had she fallen asleep in here. She wiped her eyes and rubbed her belly. It was flat. She looked down in shock. She wasn't pregnant and she was in Sam's bed. She was in a silky black dress. She looked over and saw the broad muscular shoulders lying next to her. He was facing away from her.

Angela touched his back and he rolled over. Sam smiled sleepily and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her close and kissed her shoulder.

"Morning beautiful." He said with an unfamiliar sweetness to his voice. Sam scooted up the bed and was sitting behind her.

"Sam?" She asked him. She wasn't sure what was going on. He had started to place soft kisses over her shoulder and across her back.

"Yeah?" he asked her as he pushed her hair over one shoulder. He slipped an arm around her middle and pulled her even closer to him.

"What about Dean?" She asked him.

"He didn't come home last night." He said before grazing teeth over her shoulder.

"Where did he go?" She asked him.

"He went home with some girl. Kristi, Katy, Claire?" He said as he cupped her breast and carefully massaged the tender skin.

'_Cadence.' Dean's voice resonated in her head._

"And you let him?" she asked him as she pushed his hand away.

"Why should I care? I have you here for me. It's not my problem if he wants to date infants." He said seizing his attempts for morning time sex, "why what is going on?"

"I don't know. I thought, or dreamed I was with Dean and pregnant. And we, you and me were like best friends. We are hunters right?" she asked him.

He laughed the kind of laugh where you had to smile. His head went back and he roared a little.

"You and Dean? Wow. No, you have brain cells that function. As far as being pregnant, we are careful and use condoms. But, we unfortunately are still hunters." He said kissing her cheek, "But you… are all mine."

She let out an uncomfortable laugh. She rubbed the back of her neck, she glanced at her fingers. No ring. Must have been a dream.

"Oh, I guess it was just a dream." She said turning to him.

"No, if anything you and Dean are more like siblings." He said kissing her carefully putting two fingers on her chin.

"It just felt real." She said looking at his eyes that were particularly shiny. She ran a hand over his cheek and smiled.

"Now, where was I?" He said picking her up by her waist. He carefully put her on his lap. He kissed her neck and down her chest. With a finger he slid the thin strap to her night gown off and kissed her breasts. She awkwardly put her arms around his neck and into his hair. The attention felt good even if she was hesitant to act, at first. She pushed against his hips feeling exactly how excited he was to see her this morning.

His put his hands on her back and laid her on the bed. She let out a small giggle as he pulled the material over her head. He slid a hand up her thigh and between her legs. He lightly grazed fingers over parts that were aching to be touched.

"Yeah?" he said with a smile across his face.

She nodded then pulled his face to hers. She kissed him hard. He ripped her panties off and moved his mouth down her chest then stomach making his way to places that wanted him there.

She gripped the sheets and arched her back as Sam made quick work of her. But stopped before the grand finale, he slipped off the bed and grabbed something from the nightstand. He rolled the condom on and carefully inserted himself inside of her. There was a ferocity to each push and pull, his fingers dug into her skin causing her to burn a little under them. She was barely holding to her ability to not come on as she held on to him by his neck.

He was grunting and groaning as he pulled her tighter to his skin. He kissed her lips and pulled her bottom lip a little.

In her head_, a vision of herself and Dean intertwined. His hand on her back, pushing himself inside her. She had her hand on his neck holding on for stability. Even the same damn pull on her lip. _

She gasped as she was brought back to life by the unexpected orgasm as Sam's fingers worked in her hair and pulled a little. She called out Sam's name and dug her nails into his back even though it felt a little strange to hear those words coming from her mouth. Sam smiled a sinister smile at made her stomach drop, in a good way and he kept going.

After he came, they laid in the bed together. His fingers lightly brushed her stomach, she cupped his face and kissed him. Her skin was warm against his cold fingers. He brushed hair from her face.

'_He's your boyfriend. Not Dean'_ she told herself.

"I need a shower." She sighed and rolled over to face him.

"Mmmhhmm… sounds good." He said kissing her. He had a lazy satisfied smile on his face. She crawled over him and made her way to the bathroom. She could feel him staring at her, she looked over at him.

"You coming?" She asked him seductively. Sam crawled off the bed and straight to her.

After a deliciously sinful shower, she dressed in tight jean and a cotton shirt. She pulled her wet hair into a bun and walked out into the bunker.

Everything seemed a little different. The colors and deco were still the same but it just was off. She frowned and walked into the kitchen. Castiel was sitting on the counter eating a bowl of cereal and reading the newspaper. She bumped into the table and rubbed her leg. Apparently her sea legs weren't formed yet.

"Off the counter." She patted his knee and kissed his cheek.

"Sorry. I wasn't expecting to see you." He said smiling at her.

"How you feeling Castiel?" Sam asked him.

"Oh I am good. I have a- date tonight with a woman named Karen." Castiel said looking up at them. Sam wrapped his arms around her. He towered over her as she looked up at him. He grinned at her.

"Did Dean set you up with her?" Sam asked him with curious humor in his voice. He touched her back underneath her shirt and kissed her neck. She pushed her hand up his chest letting her fingers graze his neck.

"Yeah, I hope she isn't like Destiny. I don't feel like I should be using the services of a whore." Castiel said looking up at Sam.

"He had good intentions but sometimes lets his little brain think for him." Sam chuckled as he pulled out eggs. Sam pulled out the orange juice and poured her a glass. She took the glass from his hand and snickered at Castiel.

"Little brain? You only have one brain." Castiel laughed a little like they were being stupid.

"No, he was thinking with his penis." She said looking at Castiel trying to conceal her smile.

Angela leaned against the sink and looked at her hand. Her arms were glowing a strange yellow orange. She nearly dropped her glass as she gasped. Sam turned and took her cup. He placed it on the counter and cradled her torso in his arms just in time, her legs gave out.

"It's hitting you a little harder than yesterday, huh?" He asked her. She looked at his face confused.

"What is?" she asked him, searching for the answer before he spoke. Her headache and a buzzing over took her hearing for a moment then went away.

"The trials. Remember, kill a hell hound. Dean and I couldn't do it. But at the last second, you did." He said looking at her concerned. He put the back of his hand on her forehead, "then you know, you released a soul from Hell to Heaven. Crowley tried to stop us but the angels intervened."

"Oh, yeah. I remember. I'm just a little tired." She lied.

"You don't feel hot." He said looking at her face. He pressed his fingers to her throat and waited. She could feel her heart pounding a little.

"I'm fine, Sam." She felt embarrassed.

"You need to take it easy." He said to her. She patted his chest and kissed him.

"Yes mother." She mocked his concern and rolled her eyes.

"Hello!" Dean's voice called out from the other room. Her heart skipped a beat and made her hand clench a little. She shouldn't feel the butterflies when her boyfriend's brother came in the room.

'_He's not your boyfriend.'_ Echoed in her head.

"Dean. Its early." Sam said glancing at the clock, "we weren't expecting you until at least noon."

"Nope, I gotta case." He said looking at her and winking. She bit her lip a little and slipped her arm around Sam. His hand slipped into her back pocket and squeezed.

Dean told them about the case over breakfast. He also had a lead on how she could complete the last trial. The idea turned her stomach but she listened carefully.

"We can get our own revenge on the bastard and close the gate in one fell swoop." Dean grinned then stabbed his eggs.

"I don't know. She is taking the last one hard, Dean. I think we should give her a few days." Sam said looking at his brother.

She tried not to look at Dean. His stare made her uncomfortable. But not in a the 'make my skin crawl cause he is a pervert and creep' but more of a 'I want to rip his clothes off kind of way'.

"I just need a few days to get over this." She said smiling at Sam. He frowned and looked away.

"Don't give me the bitchface." She teased him. He slipped his hand between her legs making her breath hitch a little. The weight of his hands in places that should only be touched during the private times made her neck burn and face flush.

A burning bright light flashed in front of her face as she sat at the table. When the light died, she was in the backseat of the Impala. Dean was in the driver seat, lightly drumming to the radio.

"So, you doing okay?" he asked her.

"I'm fine." She said leaning forward. She put her chin on the back of the front seat.

"You sure about that?" He asked her.

"I promise, Dean." she said touching his shoulder.

'_I can't do this alone.'_ Played in her ears from somewhere she couldn't pin point.

"We are about to close the gates to hell forever." He said looking at her.

"I know." She sighed and shook her head.

"Are you worried about me because you think I am not strong enough to handle this?" She asked him.

"No, I just know it will crush Sam if something happened to you." He said looking at her.

"I'll be fine." She shook her head.

_Images of her in a dark dusty church filled her head, Crowley was chained to a chair. He looked like hell._

"_Listen to me, I can offer you anything." He begged her. She shook her head and stabbed him in the neck again. _

"_No." she said before walking away._

"_You do this and you will die." He shouted at her._

She came to again. Sam had her pinned to the bed. He was kissing her neck and pushing his knee between her legs. She was squirming underneath him as his lips moved along her skin. He was shirtless and in underwear. She was only in panties.

"Don't move." He ordered her. She stayed still as he slowly and painfully pulled her panties from her hips. He leaned forward and gently raked his teeth along her lower stomach. She let out a sigh and tried to remember not to move.

He grabbed her leg and pulled her to the end of the bed. He roughly flipped her on to her stomach. She crawled to her hands and knees. He forced his hard dick inside of her. Pushing faster against her, she dropped her head but he yanked her head up with the handful of hair. She cried out as a wave of pleasure ripped through her body. She could feel his hand holding her lower back.

"Don't come." He uttered from behind her. He slapped her ass and dug his fingers into her skin.

She couldn't form words just groans. She tried to fight off each wave of pleasure to not come too soon. It was getting overwhelming, her arms were shaking. She was done for. She fell forward on the bed and let out one final moan.

She looked back to see Sam smiling over her. His body was perfectly painted with sweat. He crawled up on the bed towards the pillows. She crawled up and let him wrap her in his arms.

'_She's crashing.'_ Someone shouted from a distance.

She was pulled out of one moment into another like flying through the rabbit hole.

She was in Sam's bed. She was only wearing a thin shirt and underwear. Her body was thin and hurt everywhere. She tried to speak but the attempt to form words and force air out was like breathing in fire.

She was sweating profusely. Sam was to her left and Dean to her right. Both were making faces of pure grief, nothing that watered them down. Sam pressed a wash cloth to her forehead.

"Dean, she isn't going to make it." Sam said pushing his fingers to her wrist.

She closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh.

"_Please stop!" Crowley shouted at her._

_She repeated the same Latin phrase as she walked away. She picked up a large knife._

"_You do this and I will own you." Crowley hissed as he cried._

"_Good bye." she said as she cut open her hand. She smashed her bloody palm into Crowley's mouth._

_A heavy flash of light washed over her and sent her spiraling downwards. She thought she was falling into her grave. She looked up at the dirty faces of Sam and Dean. Sam was visibly shaking. Dean had a look of pure anger on his face._

"_We know the fire awaits unbelievers." Dean said as he tossed dirt over her. It pelted her sensitive skin, she tried to scream for help but she stayed silent._

Fire ripped her out of the strange dreams and into a cold and harshly lit hospital room. She couldn't breathe. Her body was tired like she ran a marathon. She looked around the room wildly. She tried to speak but something was choking her. She clutched her throat. She started to fight against the cords and tubes that were pinned to her.

"calm down!" Dean growled a little at her. He was staring at her with worry, he tried to hold her arms down. She stopped fighting him and looked at his face. His freckles, full lips, bright burning green eyes and this well-formed jaw.

She was unable to tell if she was still dreaming. She tried to touch his face but noticed the iv in her hand. She clumsily reached for the tubes and trying to pull them out but Dean stopped her.

"She's awake!" Sam shouted from the door. There was a small basket on wheels. She saw an arm moving over the edge.

'My baby!' she though as she looked at Dean who was at her side.

He stroked her hair and looked so happy. He had tears welling up in his eyes. Nurses rushed into the room and began working on her. They pulled her bed from the room and into another room. The hospital workers checked her over. They removed the tube from her throat. She tried to call out for Dean but only a growl came out. The nurses tried to take vitals and kept repeating about getting her to a scan. She pushed a nurse from her and sat up. Her head was screaming that she wanted Dean and she wanted to hold her daughter. A sharp pin prick in her arm made her angry then she was slowly losing her anger. She melted down into the bed. She watched as the nurses moved around her with a light blur.

After she was sedated and thoroughly checked out, they wheeled her back in.

She smiled drunkenly at Dean.

"Hi good lookin!" she said with a gravelly voice.

"Hey, you seem happy." He said coming to her side.

"We had to sedate her. She was fighting the nurses." The large black nurse said, "doc will be in to talk to you."

Her head flopped over to the woman. She smiled and nodded to her. The woman shook her head and walked out.

"How do you feel?" Dean asked her.

"I feel fantastical!" she croaked. She looked longingly at the water bottle on the table.

"That's great!" Sam said holding a little body in his arms.

"OH! Is that my little… person?" she said trying to sit up but realizing her muscles were jelly.

"It is." Sam said smiling. He moved closer to the bed. He sat down and let her look. She saw a perfect little face, sleeping soundly. It was hard to focus on anything for too long before it went blurry.

If she would have been sober, she would have cried but she felt too good to cry.

"Baby? How are you feeling other than really relaxed?" Dean asked her as he stroked her cheek.

"I'm good." She said with another drunk lazy smile.

The doctor came in and spoke to Dean. The two men spoke and nodded. The older man in a white coat approached her bed.

"So, we are going to keep you for another few days." He said touching her arm.

"Why? I'm fine." She said flopping her heavy head to one side.

"Okay, we are going to just check you out." The doctor smiled.

"Whatever. I want to go home, quack." She said sounding like an old woman. Dean squeezed her fingers to remind her to be nice.

"Try to relax." He smiled and got up.

She fought sleep as Sam and Dean spoke softly. She didn't dream, instead fought off dreams and laid in blackness. She listened to a small sound that was unfamiliar to her. Sam shushed the cries and Dean grumbled.

"I don't like that she checked out fine." Dean said to Sam.

"I know but come on. We can't question it." Sam said sounding hopeful.

"It stinks." Dean said. He started humming 'Hey Jude'.

She woke up around noon. Dean was gone but Sam was on the phone near the window.

"Am I dreaming?" she asked him. He flinched a little at the sound of her voice.

"Nope. You are awake." He said turning and closing his phone.

"What happened?" She asked him.

"You don't remember?" Sam asked her.

"No. I remember saying goodbye to you and Dean. I remember being the size of a small whale. Then, I'm here." She said sliding up in the bed.

"Uh, well. Let's wait for Dean and Cadey to come back." He said rubbing his head.

"Cadey?" she asked confused.

"Oh. Right. We decided to name her Cadence." Sam said smiling as he sat on her bed.

"I like that name. What about her middle name?" she said sighing a little. Sam handed her a bottle of water, he unscrewed the cap.

"Elizabeth." Sam said putting the bottle down when she finished.

"I like it. Cadence Elizabeth Winchester?" she asked him.

"Yeah. It's only a matter of time before my brother makes you marry him." He joked.

"Makes me huh?" she said scratching her cheek.

"You heard me." he said holding her hand.

Dean arrived shortly carrying the beige car seat that was veiled by a pink blanket. She sat up quickly and looked at the covered carrier. He had the teal and pink diaper bag was on his shoulder.

"Hey! I'm glad you're up." He said smiling. He looked a little flustered. He set the bag down and then the carrier on a chair. He flipped the blanket back, he pulled a little body from it and began removing layers from her body.

"hey sunshine." Dean said sounding sincere and sweet, "Mom's awake." She was on pins and needles to hold her little girl. Dean walked the baby over carefully and placed the small body in her arm. The child made a strange face and stared at her. He stayed by her side and leaned against the bed.

She smiled and let out a little laugh, afraid to startle it. She looked up at Dean who wrinkled his forehead. He put his arm behind her and rubbed the back of her head. The baby cooed a little and stretched her fingers. With one hand she touched the pink little palm and looked at her fingers. Tiny little nails on delicate fingers. Dean filled her in on everything she missed, cooing and smiling. How she found her feet and stole her uncle and fathers hearts.

She watched as Cadence wrenched her little hands into a ball then let loose of it. Angela watched Dean put his finger into hers and she gripped it.

"Those things are daggers." Sam said softly.

She touched the baby's hair and face lightly. She couldn't stop smiling.

"While you were out, I put her on your chest so she would kind of get to know you." Dean offered as he put his lips to her head.

"Cadence." She said almost breathlessly, "I love her. She's perfect."

"Yeah, we did a good job." He said kissing the back of her head. She looked up at him and smiled. He kissed her again.

The baby made a face then had a minor meltdown. Dean swooped in and cradled her in his arms. Angela sat in her bed and watched. She was itching to get up and move.

"Alright, alright. Here he is." Dean said to the crying child. He passed the baby to Sam, she cried for a maybe a minute longer the stopped. She cooed at her uncle and stayed silent.

"She loves her uncle." Sam said shrugging with a huge smile. He walked around the room and was talking quietly to her.

"So, I want to leave." She said looking at Dean. He turned back, the light from outside hit his face, she could see how tired he really was. He sighed and shook his head.

"No. The doctors said you need to stay a few more days. Then you have physical rehab and then we can go home." He said sitting on her bed.

"No. I am fine." She said looking at him.

"Then get up and walk to the door." He said standing up. He was not up for her bullshit and she could tell. She pushed the blanket back and moved her legs over the edge of the hospital bed. She was extremely nervous as she slid off the bed. She didn't know if she could do this, since she was lying in bed for a damn month. She felt the cold floor under her feet. She looked up at Dean, he nodded at her. Sam was behind him, holding Cadence with a nervous look.

Angela slid off the bed and felt her knees wobble a little. Dean put his arms out to catch her if she started to go down.

"I'm fine." She said looking at him. He watched her like a hawk. She took a few steps and stood up straight. Her back cracked as she moved. He moved closer to her and put a hand on her back.

"Dean. I am fine." Angela looked at his face. She got her baring and walked to the sink. She stopped and looked at both men. She turned slightly and saw herself in the mirror. She had a new scar on her face and her hair was a little darker than she remembered. Her face was thinner as a little pale. Dean walked over and touched her side. She turned to him and saw a smirk. He hugged her tight to him and rubbed her back a little.

"You always have to be right, don't ya?" he whispered. He let her go and kissed her lips.

A nurse came in the room with a chart. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked at them.

"Why are you… how are you?" she was speechless. She turned quickly and rushed out of the room.

"There is no way that you are able to walk. I mean, you have been in a bed for a month. Your muscles should be jello." Sam said as he placed the baby in the carrier and covered it.

"I'm walking." She said with a laugh. She walked away from Dean clutching the back of her hospital gown shut.

"No, it's physically impossible." Sam said looking at her as she approached him.

Two nurses and her doctor walked in the room.

"Miss please sit!" the doctor urged her.

"No! I don't want to!" she turned and looked at them. They stopped in their tracks and looked at her.

She stood and listened to them telling her it had be an adrenaline rush and that she would need to sit. She argued with them and promised she was fine. No one, not even Dean listened to her. They ushered her into bed and promised to run tests. She knew she didn't need them. She would be fine and no one listened.

As the people left the room, Dean looked at her with a hard look.

"Dean. I am fine. Look, I can lift things. I can walk. Please, you have to believe me." she pleaded.

"No. stop it. Drop the act. Something is off." He said looking at her. His voice was harsh, the one he used with monsters they hunted.

"No. I…" she started.

"No. You were beaten by the last knight from hell. You have been in a fucking coma for the last god damned month. There is no way in hell, that you are just fine." He said looking at her with an unreadable look. She slipped out of the bed and to her feet. She approached him carefully.

"Dean. I wouldn't fake this. I don't think I could. I promise, I am okay." She said looking at him. He shifted the weight from one hip to another. He crossed his arms and looked at her, he was angry. She could see his hands shaking a little.

"No." He shook his head.

She went back to her bed and watched him as he went to the baby. He began buckling her in.

"What?" she said not sure what to say but what she felt.

"I need to think." He said as he covered the baby.

"But, she has to go too?" She asked him with a whimper in her voice.

"Yes, she's my little go buddy." He growled at her. She sat back on the bed. Sam cleared his throat and glared at Dean.

"Fine. Sam will stay here with her." He snapped and set the carrier on the bed. He grabbed his keys and stormed out of the room.

She felt the overwhelming urge to cry but swallowed her tears down. Sam undid the carrier and picked the baby up. He handed her Cadence and sat beside her. He put a hand on her knee.

"He'll calm down and realize he is being an asshole." Sam said softly.

Angela held the small body next to her chest and watched as the baby slept. She knew that something was off but she didn't know what, how or why. All she could think about was this little perfect angel in her arms.


	27. What You Know

What you know

_*Dean's perspective*_

He stormed out of the hospital and to the Impala. He put the keys in and roared away. He was angry and confused. Mostly he was scared, it shouldn't be like this. She shouldn't be healed and walking around. He stopped at the light about four blocks from the hospital. It was weird to be in the car without his kid.

'His kid.' He laughed at the words a little. He never imagined he would ever have one or even miss one. But he did. He sighed and turned the radio up. He stared at the stop light that seemed to be taking forever to change. He looked around and noticed that the buildings that lined the street were dark, he glanced up and noticed the dying light was turning black as stormy purple and midnight blue clouds rolled in.

"Don't be scared, little lamb." A soft voice said from the passenger seat. Dean jump and pulled the gun tucked in his jacket, aiming at a thin woman with soft brown curls. She was looking forward, her body lightly rocked with the car. She slowly turned and looked at him.

"Who in the hell are you!?" He shouted at her.

"No, need to shout Dean. I come in peace." She said flashing over black eyes. Dean pulled the hammer back and kept the gun focused on the demon.

"Get out of my car!" He said with rage backing his voice.

"Just listen." She said not showing an ounce of fear, "I know that my kind has been a problem for you over the last few years. But listen."

"Nope. I don't have the time." He said looking at her. She smiled and stared at the gun. She lowered her eyes slowly, he could feel his hands putting the weapon down. He gave a confused look at his arms.

"Crowley is not the king anymore." She said looking at him.

"Not my problem!" He snapped at her raising his voice by decibels and watching her not flinch.

"It is. He has control of many things and those things are unfortunately touching you." She said with a soft voice making him pay attention to her words.

"I don't think you understand. I don't care. I have more important things to worry about than Crowley." Dean said looking at her and shaking his head.

"Like your daughter and her mother, the love of your life." the demons said turning to face him. She had a soft round face, her eyes were a deep brown with flecks of green and gold in them. Her thin nose was set on thin lips and between full cheeks. She was actually really pretty.

"What about them?" he asked her.

"How do you think she is able to walk. How do you think she is alive?" She said quizzically.

"Why in the hell would Crowley be keeping Angela alive?!" he snapped at her.

"I don't know but I am… let's say in the process of finding out why?" she replied with a smile.

"You're lying." Dean said unsure where this conversation was headed.

"You need to keep them both safe. Your magic bunker is compromised." She said looking away from him.

"Yeah and you know how?" he asked her.

She reached inside of her jacket. Dean raised his gun again at her head, she forced him to lower it with her hand. She pulled out a picture. It was the one from his desk. It was him as a child with his mother. He snatched it from her hands.

"How!?" he shouted at her.

"It's compromised." She said again.

"Yeah, I got it. Then what? Live in scumbag motels again?" Dean asked her.

"I know a place. I can't get there because its forty acres of demon proofing. But I can get _you_ there." She offered emphasizing on helping him.

"Oh, and you are doing this out of the kindness of your pitch black hell bitch heart?" he mocked her.

"No. We want nothing to do with your little sl… girlfriend!" the demon lost her cool and shattered the street light in front of them, "if Crowley gets her in his grip, it's light out for us lower level demons. Just trust me on this, you don't want what can crawl out of hell if we are extinguished."

"How do I know that you aren't lying?" he asked her. He didn't believe a word she said but he was listening to her speak softly.

"Just believe in this, I don't want this fight, I like my job downstairs." She assured him.

"I don't think so." He said shaking his head. His hand was gripping the handle of the gun tight.

"I can't say it's what you know, but you've known it the whole time. You can feel it in your bones." She said looking at him with a gleam in her eye and secrecy in her words, "I wouldn't test you or lie about this. But I can tell just what you want. You don't want to be alone."

"The last hell bitch we dealt with ended up on the business end of the a knife." He said looking at her.

"Just think it over. Talk to Sam. I'll call you." He said looking at him, she gave him a nod then was gone as soon as she came.

A loud honk from behind him startled him. He put his foot on the pedal and went forward. He flipped around heading back to the hospital. He pulled a bag they had packed for Angela from the trunk and headed through the doors. His hands were sweating and his heart was racing as he waited impatiently in the elevator.

He rushed into her room. He pushed the door open to find Sam sitting on her bed. She was walking with Cadey in her arms. She was talking to her gently in a low voice, almost in a sing song tone. He stepped in and closed the door. The panic melted away as she looked at him, her porcelain skin was glowing with excitement. She was looking at Dean as he moved closer to her. He dropped the bag on the floor.

"Hey." He said softly as he tossed his keys on the table.

"Hi." She smiled, he cupped her cheek and kissed her.

"I'm sorry." He said as he pulled away. She still had her eyes closed. It made him smile to see her looking like that.

"S'okay." She replied and opened her eyes at him, "Im scared too."

She walked over to the carrier and placed Cadey inside of it.

"You look… everything alright?" Sam asked him unsure of what to say.

"I had an unexpected visitor in my car." He said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Angels?" She asked him.

"No, think deep south." Dean said looking at Sam.

"What? Demons?" Sam said standing up from the bed. Angela tightened up at the mention of the word. He watched her turn around.

Dean went into the long and confusing story. He stopped and looked at both of them.

A nurse came in the room, she sensed the tension and checked Angela, who was charming as ever told the nurse to get bent. She looked at them and shook her head. She walked out.

"Well, what are we going to do?" She asked Dean.

"I think we take a look." Sam said looking at Dean.

"Yeah, let's walk into a trap." She snapped at Sam. He glared at her and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Enough you two. I don't trust it but I believe that the bunker is not safe for you or her." Dean said as he pointed at Angela and Cadence. She grimaced at him and crossed her arms.

"Fine, then you and me. We go. She stays here." Sam said looking at her. She frowned. Dean got up and walked over to her. He put an arm around her waist and she copied him. Her hand slipped a little lower and slipped into his pocket. He looked over at her and then at Sam.

"She's is going to call?" Sam said looking at Dean, he was frustrated.

"Yeah, Sam." Dean sighed. A small light cry broke the tension in the room.

"I got it." Sam said standing up.

"I won't leave you alone. I will have Garth come stay with you." He said looking at her.

"No. I am not being left in the care of someone. That is how we got here in the first place." She said stubbornly.

"Can we just not fight?" he asked her.

"Fine." She said dropping it.

"I brought you clothing." He said walking over to the bag on the floor. Sam had become an expert on changing diapers. Dean glanced over to see him talking and playing with her feet. She was cooing and moving all around.

She pulled out jeans and a shirt.

"I'm checking out tonight…" she said looking at Dean, "I will, not by choice, go with Garth. Then we need to have a long talk about your trust issues with me."

"Fine." He sighed. Her face was stone as she walked into the bathroom. Dean sighed and took Cadence from Sam.

"I think she is right. You need to trust her." Sam said softly.

"Sam." Dean growled. He hated himself for thinking it but the idea that she wasn't herself crossed his mind. How else could she have been healed? How else did she magically wake up? Things just didn't make sense. They listened to the shower run and soft humming to a song that he didn't recognize.

"Sammy. I trust her but I don't know if she is really her." Dean looked down at his knuckles. His hands were a little scarred but not bruised or bloodied for once. He didn't ache all over, and if he was honest with himself he felt good. His heart broke at the thought of her being possessed by something evil.

"If you are that worried, test her." Sam sighed and shook his head, "but do it before she gets her makeup on."

Dean looked at Sam who was trying to not crack a smile. Dean grumbled as he got up. He pulled the silver flask of holy water and the other one filled with salt. He looked back at Sam and cracked the door open. He stepped into the bathroom and took a deep breath. He pulled the curtain back causing her to shriek.

"Dean!" she shouted and covered her stomach with her hands. He noticed the scars on her body that were new.

"I'm sorry." He said before he tossed the salt in her face followed by the holy water. She shouted and wiped her face.

"Are we done here?" She asked him. He stared at her body and smiled. She glared hard at him.

"Sorry." He stepped out of the room. He and Sam sat on the bed talking about their next move. There was a unanimous agreement that Abbadon needed to be sent back to hell. They needed to find a way to get the angels back to heaven and get Cas's groove back. First they had to find Cas.

She stepped out of the bathroom. Dean slowly scanned her body. Black combat boots with skinny legs wrapped in tight jeans tucked inside them, that led to a fitted shirt that v-necked a little lower than he expected. She had a little mascara on, blush and pink lips. She smiled at him.

"I'm not a demon." She said rolling her eyes at Dean. She looked in the duffel and pulled a dark blue jacket, then her favorite gun and knife. She tucked them inside her jacket. She zipped up the bag and looked at them.

"Are we going?" she asked the two men. Sam shook his head and Dean wiped his lips. He stared at her ass as she walked out of the room. She quickly returned and picked up the baby carrier. She smiled at him and walked out.

Dean stood behind her as she argued with the nurses. After a losing battle with her stubborn ass, she was checked out. She refused to let them wheel her in a chair. She walked to the backseat and opened the door.

"I'll put her in the car." Sam took the carrier and slipped in the seat. She stood for a moment and stared at Sam.

"Get in the car." Dean said was behind her. He grabbed a handful of ass and walked to his side. She got in and sat down. They drove to a motel and got a room. Dean and Sam demon proofed the room and got comfortable.

Dean watched Angela sitting in chair. She was holding Cadence in her arms as Sam was setting up the crib. She was talking to her in a soft motherly voice. He watched her as she looked with love in her eyes at his little girl. His two favorite girls. Both were safe and happy, but he felt like the vultures were circling around them.

He was tossing ideas in his head around like he was juggling chainsaws. He knew more than anything else he wanted them both safe. She looked up at him and shifted Cadence in her arms, walking over to sit on the bed with him. He leaned against the headboard, she leaned against him and relaxed.

"You still worried that I'm a demon?" she snickered. He brushed her hair back and kissed her cheek.

"I think there is a devil in you but you're no demon." He whispered in her ear. She shifted a little uncomfortable in her seat. He traced his fingers along her protruding collarbone. He watched as he skin rose and fell.

"It's ready." Sam said looking at her. He walked over and took Cadey from Angela's arms. She watched Sam with careful eyes, almost like she didn't trust him. Cadence stayed asleep as she laid on the bed. Sam smiled and sat in a chair. He slowly walked away and flipped the laptop on the table open. He sat down and began doing research.

Angela shifted to look at his face, he looked down at her as he watched the news on TV. He could feel her staring at him. He looked down at her. She looked away and bit her lip. He lifted her chin and kissed her. She snuggled close to him, he could feel her hand on his stomach. She was carefully rubbing small circles in his shirt. He yawned and closed his eyes. He listened to her breathing, almost expecting to hear machines beeping and whirring but the sounds he was waiting for never happened. He let himself actually relax for a while.

"_I really do love you." _She whispered to him, thinking he was asleep, _"and I am glad to be with you."_

He smiled at her but knew she wouldn't see it. He held her close feeling the ribs under his fingers, he was still concerned about her strange weight loss. He had questions about her health that no medical worker could answer only someone closely involved to demons could.

Four in the morning was hectic, Cadence was crying and his phone was ringing. Sam stayed asleep through the ruckus. Angela got up and handled the baby. He sat up and answered the phone. The number was all zeros. It had to have been the strange demon from his car.

'Dean.' the soft voice said into his ear.

'Speaking.' He answered tired and angry.

'What did you decide?' she asked him, firmly and to the point.

'Sam and I will go with you. If, you are telling the truth then we will consider it an option.' He said growling. He watched his girlfriend as she was put a cloth over her shoulder and began burping the baby. He rubbed his forehead.

'Fine. Tomorrow at eight in the morning.' She said hanging the phone up.

'Screw you too.' Dean put the phone down and stood up. He walked over and kissed Cadey then Ang on the cheek on his way to the bathroom. He returned to bed to find her lying curled up. He positioned himself to fit her. She pulled his hand to her lips and kissed his fingertips. He curled his hand around her and held on tight.

Cadence woke up at six but Angela was awake already to handle it. He slept a little longer and even then pretended to be asleep. He watched her mill around the room. He could tell something was bothering her. She sat for a short time in the chair, she was on Sam's computer looking for something. She rested her head in the palm of her hand.

"Come to bed." He said to her gently. She looked over and sighed.

"I'm not tired." She lied, he could see on her face that she was dog-tired. He sat up and stared at her.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"I'm afraid if I got to sleep for too long, I won't wake up." She said looking over at him as she picked up a cup of coffee.

"You can't stay awake forever." He said shaking his head.

"I know." She said looking at him.

"Come to bed. Lay with me." he said patting the bed. She sighed and closed the laptop. She crawled across the bed and into his arms. Her head rested on his chest and he stroked her hair. He listened to her breathing as she was asleep within minutes.

A knock on the door woke everyone but the baby. Dean and Angela reached for the gun tucked under the mattress. Dean snickered and kissed her, she smiled excitedly and rolled to the other side of the bed. He pulled it and she grabbed the large knife on the other side of the bed. Sam his gun drawn as he opened the door.

"You gonna break that trap?" a soft but stern voice said from the entry way.

"No." Sam said looking at someone.

"Let her in, but not too far in." Dean said standing up. Angela was by the crib, standing protectively.

The demon walked in. Her long hair was shoulder length and curled at the ends. She stood no taller than five foot nine. She had olive colored skin that was covered by a purple shirt and jeans. The demon looked around the room. She smirked at the hunters.

"I come in peace, young lions." The demon spoke softer than before. Angela glared at her and clutched the knife harder.

"So, what do we call you? Demon bitch?" Angela asked her with cynicism in her voice.

"I have a few names. I have a few faces too." She said sounding sweet, "Empusa, Midday, Orias but you can call me Noelle."

"Orias, as in the demon believed to fall to earth after attempting to reach the stars because you got too tired?" Angela questioned her. Dean shot her a look, surprised that she was able to spout lore like that from the blue.

"Oh that was all heaven propaganda. I didn't get too tired, I just became bored with my mission." She scoffed again in her saccharine drenched voice. Dean and Sam watched her carefully as she moved through the room. Noelle, their untrustworthy demon friend tried to move closer to Angela. She lifted the demon knife and bared her teeth.

"Alright. So, let's go." She said looking at Sam and Dean. Dean got up and picked up his keys.

"Oh, no. I think you misunderstood. We aren't driving." She said looking at Sam, she snapped her fingers and Dean landed in a snow covered feild. He looked around as he stood up, the wind casued him to shiver a little. The sun was shining all around them making everything look three times brighter. He could smell the ocean.

"It's straight ahead." Noelle said pointing straight forward. Sam stood on the other side of her. He looked as dazed as Dean felt. He stumbled forward a little and moved through the thick knee high grass and crispy snow. He kicked something as he moved closer to a big white house in the distance. He knelt down and touched something imbedded in the ground.

"Sam." Dean called out. His brother approached him. He pulled a knife and cut away the frozen grass and snow, revealing a brass rail. Dean dug around the brass rooted deep in the earth.

"I wonder… is this like the devils gate? Like professional demon warding?" Sam asked him. Dean stood up.

"I don't know." He said still suspicious.

The two men walked towards the house, Sam picked the lock and walked in. Symbols that looked like Enochian were painted on the ceiling. They moved around, it had a modernized kitchen and even a basement. There were also devils traps added into the décor of the ceilings above every door.

Dean walked into a room that had a bay of windows, a large bathroom with a four posted bed and the key of Solomon on the floor painted in black. He moved closer to the window noticing a strange seal etched in the glass. It was more warding.

"Dude, this place is legit." Sam said looking at Dean.

"Yeah, I know. Even the friggin glass it warded." Dean said rubbing his head.

"Noelle may actually have been telling the truth." Sam said as they walked out of the house. The demon was in the distance. She hadn't moved. They walked back to her and stopped on the other side of the demon trap.

"How do we know this is legit?" Sam asked her.

"Have you seen the place?" She asked him.

"Yeah but why are you helping us?" Dean asked her.

"Because, I told you. She needs to be protected and watched. This is about as protected as you can get." She said looking at him.

"No, I need more than that." He said to the demon.

"I'm a monster and I do horrible things but one thing you have to realize is. I like living, this control Crowley is trying to gain on your future is tied to my future. Other demons doubt it but I have seen what he can do." She explained to him.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked her.

"Angela is completely healed from her wounds from her round with Abbadon. Not only that, but all the problems she would have had from pregnancy, magically gone. She took on the effects from the trail with Sam. He is going to call on her when he feels the time is right and use her to bring war." Noelle explained uncrossing her arms from her chest, "he ripped Abbadon apart for harming her. I watched him pull all of her demonic powers and destroy them."

Dean wrinkled his forehead in surprise. Sam scoffed.

"Please, just trust me." she said looking at them, "I'm scared."

"Take us home." Dean grumbled and rubbed his forehead. He was freezing and uncomfortable.

Angela was looking wildly around the room. She still had the knife in hand and looked a little shocked when they appeared.

"So, the address is on the table. I hope you use it." Noelle said walking past Sam who was rubbing his neck in pain. Dean's head was pounding hard as he looked at her.

"Babe?" She asked him with concern in her voice.

"Yeah, we are fine." He said before she asked.

"What the hell happened?" she asked him.

"We, uh, checked out the place." Sam said looking up at her.

"And?" she asked him.

"It's legit." Sam said looking over at Dean who was struggling with the decision.

"Well? Are we going?" she asked him. He looked up at her.

"Yeah, we are going." Dean sighed and stood up. She rushed to his side and hugged him.

"Looks like we are going back to Washington." Sam said picking up the piece of paper.

"Homecoming." She smiled up at him. He kissed her lips and brushed hair from her face.

Within hours, they were on the road to Washington state.


	28. Royals

Royals

_*Angela's Perspective*_

Two days later, two cheap motels later and several stops along the way and there were standing in a grass field, a large white house was in the distance. She looked around at the property, snow was draped on the trees and the ocean was in the distance. It looked more like a movie set than real life, the colors were bright and crisp greens and blues painted against whiten earth in the distance. There was no one around for miles.

Sam had done a heavy duty search on the property and former owner. The land had been owned by a husband and wife hunter and their family. The husband died and the wife gave up the life. She moved off the property taking her kid with her and leaving the place behind, ten years ago. The wife moved overseas and never came back. Sam called and asked her about the property. She said if other hunters could use it, be her guest. She hasn't been back to the property since her husband died and felt it was going to waste. He asked her to send paperwork to allow them to be there and what not. The woman said that she would be more than willing to give the property to them.

"So this is it?" Angela said as she sat back in the seat. Dean rolled the car up close to the house. He put it in park. Sam went to the trunk and began unloading things.

"This is our new home." Dean said sighing. He had heavy bags under his eyes. She stoked his face and kissed him.

"You need sleep." She patted his chest and carefully placed her head where her lips were.

"No. I'm fine." He rolled his eyes as he walked past her to the trunk.

She pulled the car seat from the back and carried Cadence into the porch. She carefully turned the handle to the large glass french style doors and carried herself and the baby inside. She looked around at the vaulted ceilings and large open living room. She set Cadey down on the table and walked into the living room. She moved closer to the set of bay windows that lead to a balcony. The windows were etched with symbols. She ran her fingers over the symbols and sighed. She went back to the table and unhooked the baby from the seat. She fussed a little as Angela awkwardly held the baby in her arms, she was still getting used to her.

She walked through the bedrooms. She was talking softly to Cadey as she made her way back to the living room. The two girls stood by the windows. She kissed the baby's head and let out an exhale.

"Not too shabby." Sam said from behind her. She jumped slightly, Dean's boots trudged along the hardwood. She turned to face them.

"This place is not what I pictured." She said looking around. Cadence ran her fingers over her jacket. She smiled as the baby cooed and let out a small laugh. Dean walked closer and put his hand over the baby's back and kissed her.

"Can I?" He asked her. She nodded. He took the little girl from her arms. She watched as the hard look on his face melted. He was a different person when he held Cadence. That surly, rough around the edges hunter was nothing more than a warm and loving starry eyed father. She smirked and looked at Sam.

"Need help?" she asked him. He smiled and nodded. She kissed Dean's cheek and touched Cadey's little arm.

They spent the afternoon setting up the house. Dean and her set up Cadence's room, just off of theirs. It had been painted pink for the previous owners kid. Angela was hanging clothing in the closet while Dean was lying on the bed after putting new sheets on it.

"I think this place could be a great new start." She said as she hung a dark green Henley style shirt on a hanger. She reached back and pulled out a pair of jeans. She sniffed the material and cringed at the smell of sweat and what could have been death.

"Don't you ever do laundry?" she asked him. She turned around to find him asleep with her pillow under his head. She smiled and tossed the jeans in a basket. She carefully walked over and kissed his cheek. She pulled her soft throw blanket from the chair and placed it over his legs. She went back to hanging clean clothing in the closet and left him alone to get some sleep.

She met Sam in the kitchen making coffee. He smiled.

"So, what now?" She asked him.

"Well, uh. We have nothing other than try to find a way to get the angels back to heaven." Sam said rubbing his head.

"Where do we start?" She asked him.

"I have scoured all the lore books, even some fringe texts but I have come up with nothing." He said pulling the glass coffee pot and pouring some in a mug. She poured herself some and put the mug to her lips. She blew on the hot liquid, she rested the mug to her lips and thought.

"What about working another angle?" she asked him as an idea popped in her head.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked her.

"Maybe the demons know something about getting the angels to fall or putting them back?" she suggested. Something sparked in Sam. He rushed over to his computer and began clicking at the keys. She slowly followed him as he was searching. He was reading something on a page about fallen angels. She searched through the boxes of books, she pulled a few that could help and sat on the couch. Dean came out and lifted her legs.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"We are looking into the possibility that demons may have a clue on how to get the angels back in heaven." She said knowing it sounded nuts.

The three spent the night between baby duties and research. They had fallen into a rhythm that worked for them. Sam was on his computer, Dean in the leather chair and she was on the couch. She had books sprawled across her legs and one in hand. She was cross referencing different texts with another book. Her eyes were getting blurry as she kept switching. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. Dean looked up from his laptop and gave her a look. She didn't know exactly what it was but she smiled at him.

Dean closed his laptop. He looked over at Sam and sighed.

"I don't know man, I think this is just a crap shoot. I can't find anything." He said to Sam who grumbled his response.

"It has to be there." She said looking up at him. Dean got up and picked the books up between her legs. His fingers lightly touched her skin making her look at him with a curious look. He smirked that cheap smutty smirk that made her stomach twist into a large knot.

"Don't make me carry you." He threatened her playfully. She flipped the page defiantly. He took the book from her hands.

"I wasn't done with that!" she protested. He grabbed her hips and lifted her from the couch.

"Night Sam." Dean said as he walked with her over his shoulder.

"Dean! Put me down!" She said hitting his butt and the back of his thighs. He pushed the bedroom door open and tossed her on the bed. She bounced a little and sat up.

"I am so kicking your ass for that." She hissed with fake anger.

"Ooo, I am very scared." He said as he pulled his black shirt over his head. She scanned his body, it was exactly like she remembered. He dropped his jeans and smiled at her.

She bit her lip and watched him move around in front of her a little bit. He stood at the end of the bed, leaning forward and grabbing her ankle. He pulled her to the end of the bed, then crawled a little on the stiff mattress. He clumsily pressed his lips to her and ran fingers in her hair.

"God, I missed this." He said as he pulled away. He fumbled with the button on her jeans. She really fucking missed him.

He pulled her jeans off and let them fall somewhere on the floor. He carelessly pulled her top over her head. She scooted up the bed a little, Dean sat on his knee on the bed. She wrapped her legs around him and he cupped her face. He kissed her and pressed his fingers into the skin on her neck. He slipped a hand down her back and stopped in between her shoulder blades. He kissed her neck then shoulder. She ran nails along his scalp then to his neck and shoulders. He pulled the strap to her bra down and kissed down her chest. She let out a sigh that sounded foreign to her but felt good escaping her lips.

Dean laid her back gently and kissed over the black soft cotton bra. He kissed down her stomach, when she tried to push him away her pinned her wrist to the mattress. He stopped just below her belly button. He gently rubbed the part of her that had been neglected for much longer than she realized.

For some reason she expected to feel pain or something negative from the pregnancy but instead a cascade of delight rippled over her. She gripped his wrist and had her hand shooed away. She looked down at him and watched as he was carefully pulled the matching panties from her.

She was nervous about sex. It had been a very long time and for a second was worried she wouldn't know what to do. Dean leaned back and pulled his boxer briefs off. He knelt back on the bed as she sat up. He greeted her with a yearning filled kiss. He touched his fingers to her between her legs and pushed her ready to go skin.

"Dean." she begged a little as he kept working his fingers in slow deliberate circles. She fell back on the bed and he hovered over her. He smiled as he lifted her hips. He cautiously pushed himself inside of her. She hissed from the uncomfortable full feeling but it quickly subsided as her body adjusted. Dean was being cautious as he pushed a little harder, she inhaled a little and whispered his name with her exhale. He put speed behind his hips and found the right motion. It didn't take much for either of them. A few pushed and pulls, messy kisses and they were both done. Dean dropped his head a little like he failed her.

_*Dean's perspective*_

'This is what you've become, a two pump chump?' Dean mocked himself.

Angela lifted his chin and kissed him. She ran her thumb over his cheek as he put his forehead to hers.

"Sorry." He sputtered out embarrassed.

"For what?" she asked him with confusion in her voice.

"Being so fast. Just give me a second and I can go again." He said looking at her as he sat back.

She sat up quickly.

"Shut up." She looked at him, the moon was providing enough light for him to see her smile, "It's been months for both of us, you silly man."

"I know but…" he started but was stopped a she kissed his lips.

"I don't care. I got mine. You don't have to feel bad. So, stop talking." She said putting her hand on his chest. She raked her fingers on his skin softly, "I love you even when you are being stupid."

"I love you too." He said feeling self-conscious still.

Her words were swimming through his ears and making his head feel light. She laid on the bed and stretched out a little. Angela put her hands over her stomach and sighed happily. Dean lied down on his side. She turned her head to face him. He put a hand on her stomach and traced the scar. She wrinkled her forehead and looked away from him.

"What?" he asked her.

"Nothing. It's stupid." She played it off like it was nothing.

"No. What?" he said getting a little defensive.

"Just being a dumb girl." She said looking at his face, he gave her his best bitchface, "I am just self-conscious about my body."

"You are beautiful." He said without even thinking about it. She was, scars or not.

"Told you. Just being stupid." She laughed a little. A small cry echoed into the room, she sighed and sat up, "I got this one."

Before she left the bed, she kissed him and patted his stomach. He watched her pull on his shirt and her own underwear then disappeared into the next room. She was gone for longer than expected, Dean sat up from the bed. He listened to hear het footsteps along the floorboard. He crawled off the bed and pulled stupid moose printed pajama bottoms on then walked into the room. She was holding the baby to her chest and softly singing. She turned and smiled at him.

He sat on the chair and watched her. She placed the little body in the crib and walked over to him.

"I don't need a babysitter." She smiled as she touched his face.

"Sorry." He said looking at her face. She took his hand and pulled him back to their room.

She forced him to lay down on the bed with her. She curled herself around him. He cupped her head and gently rubbed her hair. He listened to her drifting to sleep, he relaxed and let himself follow suit. He chanted in his head that 'everything was okay' and 'they were safe' until he passed out. He woke twice up and check the rooms, mainly on Cadence and then house then went back to bed

It took a month for him to get relaxed all the way. He spent a week waking up and checking the house, granted there was nothing to check. Sometime he would just sit and watch the snow fall while Sam, Angela and Cadence slept. Dean was worried about Cas and he wondered where he was at. He wished his damn friend would just call.

It was a particularly cold Saturday when he woke up alone in bed. He could hear the Beatles playing in the kitchen and laughter from Cadence. He rolled out of bed and walked quietly in the room. Sam was dancing around with Cadence in his arms, he was singing along to 'All you need is love' while Ang was making breakfast. Sam had a huge smile on his face and so did the baby. He walked in the room and sat at the bar.

Angela had really put effort into making this house theirs. Pictures of Cadence and him or Sam were in small frames around the house. Her and Dean were above the fire place. Even a candid photo himself and Sam was framed on the counter. He felt embarrassed by this but let her do her thing. Frankly, she mothered all three of them and it was nice to have that.

"Coffee?" she asked him. He nodded and rubbed his eyes.

"Here ya go." Sam passed the baby to him and smiled, "So I found information that can help Cas get the angels back."

"What?" dean asked him as he shifted Cadence in his arms, "you should have led with that."

"So, after scanning any text that I could think of and losing hours of sleep. Your girlfriend found a clue in this very old lore book." Sam said as he flipped the book open, " When the sky shall open and the heaven will fall leaving heaven vacant of its guards, a soul from damnation will ascend from the inferno and lead the battle to reinstate the will of God."

"Okay, so what does that mean to us?" Dean said as Cadence ran her sharp little claws across his chest. He looked at Cadence who stared at him with her big blue eyes, she looked like her mother as he stared at her little face. She giggled and drooled a little.

"She really is like you, dear?" Dean joked as he picked up a napkin from the counter and wiped the slobber from his shoulder and her face. She fussed a little but quickly calmed herself.

"Noelle. She's a damned soul right? Maybe she is the one who can make this right?" Sam suggested.

"I don't know, Sam." Dean said looking at his brother with hard eyes.

"It's worth a shot." Angela suggested putting a plate of delicious smelling food in front of each man. Sam's was a little on the wimpy side with eggs and waffles. His plate was stacked with biscuits and gravy, sausage plus hashbrowns. He scooted off the chair and handed the baby off to her mother. She kissed him and disappeared into a back room.

The two brothers ate silently. Dean had a million and one things to say but didn't know how to say the words or if he even wanted to say them. He stared at Sam.

"Dude, you need to marry her." Sam said swallowing a huge bite of waffle.

"I know, right." Dean moaned as he cut another bite of food, "she's making us fat."

Sam laughed and took a sip of juice.

"To think, you wanted to ditch her." Dean chuckled.

"Glad you didn't listen." Sam smiled.

She walked out with a baby and a basket of clothing, somehow balancing both of them seemed easy. She placed the baby in the weird chair thing and began folding clothing. He listened to her talk about folding daddy's clothing and the happy little sounds from Cadey.

As they finished their food, Dean leaned back in the seat.

"What do you think dad would have said about the direction our lives took." Dean asked him.

"Uh, I think dad would be pissed we aren't hunting. But then again, I think if he met her and Cadey, that might change his mind." Sam suggested looking over at the girls.

"I'm sure he'd whoop my ass for bringing her into our lives." Dean laughed a little and shook his head.

"Mom would have loved her." Sam said with a sadness to his voice.

"I know." Dean patted Sam's leg.

"So, if we decide to talk to Noelle. You and Cadey are going to be here alone." Dean said sitting on the couch behind her. He reached forward and rubbed her shoulders. She melted back and rested her head in his lap.

"We will be fine, Dean." She said looking up at him, "Cadey and I want you two to leave. We need some girls time."

Dean leaned down and kissed her. Cadence let out a loud laugh and gurgle. Dean looked at his kid who was staring at them.

"Is that so?" Dean said sliding off the couch and to the floor. He took her little feet and began playing with them. Angela got up and disappeared. Dean pulled his phone and ran his finger over the screen. He sighed and scrolled through his contacts stopping at Noelle. He looked at Cadence who was watching him with strong intent behind her eyes, like she was trying to unwrap a mystery.

He pressed call and put the phone to his ear. He sat back and sighed again.

"Dean Winchester. What a pleasant surprise." She said sounding happy.

"We need to talk." He said feeling stupid.

"About?" She asked him, her tone went serious.

"Getting the angels back to heaven." He said looking away from Cadey then back at her.

The line was quiet. He coughed a little.

"I'm in Montana." She said with a hint of irritation to her voice.

"Send me the address." He said before the demon hung up.

A few hours later, Sam and Dean were packed for a short trip. Sam nodded and picked up his bag. Dean turned to Angela, she was smiling. He kissed her lips.

"No leaving the property. No answering the door unless its Cas. Answer the phone and take care of Cadence." He said kissing her again.

"I know. I'm not going anywhere." She shook her head.

"We will be back in a day." He said smiling at her.

"I know. Go." She pushed him playfully. He picked up Cadence and kissed his little girl. She smelled like baby powder and a hint of her mother. He handed Cadey to Angela.

He hugged her and copped a feel.

She swatted his hand and giggled a little. He picked up his bag and walked out to his car.

Dean glanced over at Sam who was looking down at a map. He smiled and laughed a little.

"What?" Sam said defensively.

"Nothing. Just feels kind of good to be on the road again." He said feeling stupid.

"We have been playing two men and a baby for months." Sam said with a smile. He looked back down at the map.

"Yeah but you like it." Dean smirked then let out an unexpected laugh. Sam nodded.

"Yeah, I kinda do like being an uncle." Sam sighed and folded it up, "hit i-90 and follow it through."

"Alright, Sammy." Dean patted the steering wheel.

They arrived in Haugen, MT. The two men parked outside of a closed fruit stand. Sam got out and stretched his legs. Dean sat in the car and waited until Sam disappeared. He pulled his phone out and stared at the screen. His background was a pic of Angela and Cadence. He smiled a little and put the phone on his seat.

He slipped out and returned the blood flow to his legs. Sam leaned against the hood of the car.

"Where is she?" Sam asked him.

"She's coming." Dean said feeling irritated already.

"You should call your girl." Sam suggested.

"I should huh?" he said turning and reaching into the car. He grabbed the phone and dialed her number. He turned to Sam and gave an uncomfortable smile.

Cars passed on the freeway by them. It was dark and cold as they waited.

Her phone rang to voicemail. He looked at Sam. His brother returned the concerned look.

"Would you call her?" He asked him. Sam pulled his phone and dialed her number.

"Went to voicemail." Sam said standing up.

"Noelle, were here. Where are you?" Dean growled into the phone before she could speak.

"I will be there shortly." She said.

Dean hangs up then dials Angela two more times, so does Sam.

He is going over everything that could be happening. She was kidnapped and so was their baby. She was dead. Or she was dying.

Something must have happened with Cadence. What if the baby was hurt? What if she hurt the baby, on accident? She had no way to get help… he knew this was a bad damn idea.

He kept calling her phone until she picked up.

*Angela's perspective*

The sun had set fast in the sky. She bathed and put Cadence to bed. She paced around the house holding her phone close to her waiting for Dean or Sam to call and check in. Her legs ached from the constant movement she was forcing on herself. She sat on the couch and leaned back.

She exhaled and rubbed her forehead. She closed her eyes and tried to relax. Angela couldn't but worry about them. She knew the roads were treacherous and that damn car of his wasn't the best in winter weather.

"_Hello darling." A voice called from behind her. _

_She stood up and spun around, she pulled a gun from the cushion of the couch. Crowley was standing in the kitchen with a smug smile on his face._

"_How's things? Getting a little domestic, I see." he asked her stuffing his hands into his pocket._

"_How did you get in here?" she asked as she kept the gun aimed at him. He smiled and took a hand from his pocket. He stepped a little closer to her and sighed._

"_My boys can't find you. Or moose or squirrel. You've fallen off the grid." He said picking up an apple from the dish of fruit._

"_This is a dream." She said lowering the gun._

"_Ah, catching up quickly. Glad I invested in a winner." He said taking a bite of the apple._

"_What in the hell does that mean?" she said raising the gun._

"_Put down the gun, I can see why Dean picked you." He said looking at her like she was insane._

"_Answer me Crowley." She snapped at him._

"_I spared your life. I took away the trials effects on you, hell, I even put you back together after that messy pregnancy." He said looking at her with big brown eyes._

"_And that makes me an investment, how?" she asked him stepped out from behind the couch. _

"_Oh, you see. I never do anything that doesn't serve me… I am the king afterall." He said taking another bite of the apple._

"_And?" she moved through the living room and never breaking eye contact with Crowley._

"_You are something very special. Very powerful. And since Heaven isn't open for business, I figure I might as well scoop up all the power I can get." He said placing the apple on the counter._

"_What do you mean I am special!?" She snapped at him._

"_You just are." He said stepping a little closer to her, "I left a little gift for you."_

"_I don't want it and I won't be your little lap dog." She said indignantly, "God, I need to wake up." _

"_Oh don't be so sure." He grinned at her._

"_I need to wake up." She said closing her eyes._

"_There's nothing wrong with a taste of what you've paid for." He said sounding especially repulsive, "I'll be seeing you, my dear."_

"_I need to wake up!" she shouted and squeezed her eyes shut harder._

She sat up in the same place she had sat down. Her phone was ringing and Cadence was crying. She fumbled with the phone putting it to her ear.

"Hello, Dean?" She said sounding a little panicked.

"Where in the hell have you been!?" He snapped at her.

"I fell asleep. I'm sorry." She felt horrible.

"I called you thousand times!" He snapped into the phone.

"I'm sorry." She said with a tremble in her voice. She pushed open Cadence's door. She balanced the phone on her shoulder. She picked up the fussy baby and carried her to the changing table.

"We are Haugen. Just waiting for her to show up. Is everything okay there?" He asked her.

"Yeah. I'm glad you called." She said half smiling.

"I uh… love you." He whispered almost inaudible into her ear.

"Say it louder, Dean." she said smiling from ear to ear.

"I love you, alright!" he said with a little laugh in his voice.

"You better. Get home to me soon, Mister Winchester." She said not wanting to hang up the phone, "there is a little girl here who is gonna start missing her daddy."

"I think Cadey will miss me too." He said thinking he was clever.

"Go talk to a demon, you perv." She laughed and looked at Cadence who was staring at her confused.

"I love you and I will be home soon. She's here." He said softly into her ear then hung up.

She changed Cadence and attempted to feed her. She put the baby to bed and went back to the living room. She stopped at the counter and laughed a little at her strange dream. She glanced over and saw fruit bowl. No apple missing.

"Just a dream." She said as she shook her head.

Angela changed and crawled into bed. She tucked Dean's pillow under her head and tried to sleep. She dreamed of weird little clips of moments that never happened.

_She was holding on to sheets and staring at Sam's face. He leaned down and kissed her roughly, pulling her lower lip with his teeth. She begged him for something that received a smile from Sam. _

She closed her eyes shut harder trying to pull her conscious self out of the dream.

_She could smell the dust and blood in the air. Her hands were shaking and pale. She looked around the room, rusted broken stained glass windows lined a wall. There were broken wood pews and about fifteen candles on a small table. She took a few wobbly steps forward and found Crowley bound to a chair. _

"_This isn't real." She said out loud._

"_Oh but it is." A voice from behind her made her stomach drop. She turned to see Crowley standing in the same suit and smile as before._

"_What is this? Some deep revelation that I need to see?" she mocked him._

"_You can call it that." He said stepping closer to her, "just watch."_

_Angela turned at the sound of movement._

"_Just stop. You're only hurting yourself." Crowley said to the back of someone small framed. She turned around and saw a gaunt, and worn down mirror of herself. _

"_No. Just shut up." She snapped at him. She was pointing a shaking hand at the king of hell._

"_Listen, this is in your head!" Crowley shouted at her, "you know it deep down inside."_

Cadence's cry pulled her out of the dream. She sat up in the bed. She was covered in sweat and shaking a little. She crawled off the bed and went right into the baby's room. Angela picked the baby up and carried her around the room. She shushed and sang a little bit.

Every time she would attempt to put her in bed, Cadence would start crying harder. She got her calmed down and carried her into the room she shared with Dean. She paced the floor and hummed 'Let it be' softly.

It was four in the morning, she shook of the tired feelings and held her daughter to her body. Cadence was asleep as she sat on the bed. She carefully made a barrier to protect her baby from falling out of bed. She placed the little body beside her, Cadence didn't fuss and stayed asleep.

"You just miss daddy, huh?" she asked her.

She leaned back and cuddled with his pillow. She was awake now, picking up the lore book beside the bed, she read until the sun was peeking over the clouds.

'It will be undone when bloods from the innocent and blood of the condemned mix on the altar of the lord, then balance of divinity and damnation can be resumed.' The text read, she sat up in the bed and placed the book on her knees. She fumbled with her phone that was charging in the nightstand. She dialed Sam's number. The phone rang until she reached the voicemail.

"Sam. I know the last piece of the puzzle. Hopefully, you guy connected the other piece. Come one soon. Don't let Dean drive tired." She commanded him the hung the phone up. She glanced at the baby and smiled.

She laid in bed for a while and listen to the baby breathe. She picked up Cadence and carried her to the kitchen. She placed her in bassinet then went to make coffee and pulled a mug from the cupboard. She leaned against the counter and stared at the fruit basket.

What the hell was with the weird dreams? She felt an unusual rage boil up inside at the thought of Crowley being in the house. The idea that she was something special for hell. Even worse that the only reason she was alive was because that slimy bastard had a hand in it. She clenched her fist and heard glass shatter. She turned around and saw the coffee cup broken into pieces. Her head shot back in shock.

"What?" she said picking up the pieces. The hot glass singed her skin, she dropped it and sliced her finger tips open. She heard car doors slam and heavy footsteps hit the porch. The door creaked open. Everything happened quickly before she could cover up the mess.

"Ang?" Dean asked her. She turned around and saw his face. He was confused and slightly angry. He stared at her fingertips and saw the blood.

"I dropped it." She lied, not really knowing what happened.

"You're bleeding." He grabbed a rag from the counter and gripped her fingers.

"I'm fine." She pleaded with him. His mouth went into a hard line. Tears rolled down her cheeks and Dean pressed the rag into her fingers.

"Come on." He pulled her into the bathroom. He forced her to sit on the lid of the toilet. He pulled out the army green medical kit. He removed the rag and looked at the three cut fingers. She sniffled and another few more tears rolled down her cheek.

"Its not bad." He said cleaning up her fingers. He pulled out Band-Aids and covered the wounds up. She nodded and sniffled.

"What the hell happened?" he said with a tender tone to his voice.

"I don't know. I just pulled the cup out and it broke." She said looking at him her voice as shaking like her hands. She was scared for no reason.

"You're fine. I think you are just tired." He said holding her cheek.

"no Dean, I am fine." She said then kissed his hand.

He stood up and walked her out of the bathroom. They met Sam in the kitchen. She sat on the chair and listened to them talk about what happened in Montana. Noelle was going to help them, she was a little hesitant but after a little coercion she was in. Noelle was going to do a little research on what they need to do next and so were they. They planned to meet soon, two days soon.

"Did you get my voicemail?" she asked Sam.

"Yeah, where did you find that?" Sam asked her. She got up and felt Dean watching her as she walked into their room. She came out with the book in hand and flipped to the page. She pointed to the text.

"Huh?" Dean said looking at the book, "where did you find this?"

"It was in our room." She said looking at him.

"I've never seen this book before." Dean said looking at her puzzled.

He closed the book and sighed.

"I don't know. It was on your side of the bed. I thought you might have been reading it." She said feeling her fingers shake. The tips throbbed with the bandages keeping the blood inside.

Everyone was silent, trying to sort out where the book came from. Angela watched as Sam shook his head and exhaled a little. He wiped his mouth. The small action of Sam touching his mouth put a small knot in her stomach, thinking back to the strange dream she had. She shifted uncomfortably. She never thought about Sam like this before, what the hell was happening now?

"I don't know. We need to get some sleep and we will tackle this in a few hours." Dean said rubbing his hands together. She and Sam both nodded. Dean stood up and picked the book up.

"Do we have any curse boxes left over from Dad?" Dean asked Sam.

"Yeah. In a box in the spare room." Sam said as he walked to the empty room across the hall from the room she shared with Dean.

"I'll get the baby." She slipped out of the chair and walked over to the bassinet. She reached in and picked up the warm little body.

Sam opened a wooden box with symbols painted on the outside. Dean placed the book inside and Sam closed it then spun the lock.

She walked past them and into her room, Dean followed behind her.

"Let her sleep with us." He said behind her. She slowly turned and looked at him.

"No, she needs to sleep in her bed." She said feeling tired.

"Ang." He said trying to win, "I'll get the...the thing from the living room."

He was cute when he was flustered and tired, she gave a little smile as he disappeared from the room.

"Fine, whatever." Angela said with a sigh.

She didn't want to fight. He walked out and came in shortly after carrying the bassinet in his hands. He placed it by his side and let her put Cadey in. Dean disrobed to underwear and crawled into bed. She dropped his robe and crawled in bed.

"If I wasn't so tired, I would all over you." He whispered pulling her close to his body. She felt safe in his arms. He kissed her shoulder then neck.

Within minutes, they both were asleep.

She woke up around noon. Dean had taken care of the baby and let her sleep. She crawled out of bed and used the bathroom across the hall. She came back to find Dean on his side. Eyes close and Cadence on top of the covers in bed with him. His hand on her little arm and the other tucked under the pillow. The light from outside poured in to the room from behind the white gauze curtains, creating this dreamy glow to the room. He opened his eyes and smiled at her.

He motioned for her to come over to the bed. She carefully crawled in bed. He stretched his arm out and pulled her closer. He kissed her lips and smiled as he pulled away.

"She started to fuss." He said sleepily.

"Daddy to the rescue." She teased him.

They spent the next two days doing research, Noelle called to let them know she had some information and would be heading their way.

"So, what she is just going to camp outside, Dean?" Sam asked him getting an attitude.

"Frankly, Sam. I don't give two shits where she is stayin, but she's not staying here." He snapped at his brother. She was sitting on the floor playing with Cadey. Cadence made a face as the male voices grew a little louder.

"We can let her stay here." Sam said. Angela looked over her shoulder. Dean was on one side of the bar and Sam was leaned over the other.

"No, we can't." Dean said shaking his head.

"Babe, we could let her stay here. Scratch the trap at the door and the ones in the guest room." Angela suggested and got an evil stare from him.

"See…" Sam said opening his arms wide.

"Do you just need a companion? We will get you a dog? Would you like a dog?" Dean talking down to Sam like a child.

"She's on our side." Sam said, "we can't always have bad luck."

"It don't run in our blood, Sam!" Dean shouted at him, "bad luck is our only luck!"

"Dean." She piped up, normally she avoided getting in the middle of their spats.

"No, what!? Are we going to have another Ruby on our hands!? Ruby 3: the reckoning!" Dean shouted making Cadence cry. Angela picked her up and cradled her. She got up off the floor and walked past Dean.

"Dean, she wants to stop all of this. She is willing to put heaven back together! How can you not trust her?" Sam said as he hit the counter.

"I don't trust her or…" Dean hesitated and looked at Angela's face.

"You need to stop being an asshole, Dean." She said coldly to him.

"Why are you on his side!?" He shouted at her.

She turned on her heels and tried to calm herself before speaking. She heard three loud pops, two behind her and one in front of her. The light bulbs overhead blew. She covered the baby's head and bowed her face. She looked up and saw two faces staring at her in disbelief. She smiled uncomfortably and hurried into the baby room. She put Cadence down for a nap. She hesitated to step out the door because she knew what was going to happen.

She took a deep breath and sat down.


End file.
